Break The Rules
by Nirvana19
Summary: All AU. Set in the youth days of High School. Bo and Lauren attend the same school. They know of each other but have never really spoken, that is until something brings them together. Can young love conquer all before their families tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, fancy meeting you amazing people here! LOL! For those of you who didn't see me post this concept on my twitter. Here is a little briefing for you, i know that i said that my next Fic would be Brave New World Part 3. But the truth is, that story needs a lot of work. Like a lot! And i just want that story to be great so that's why i am taking my time with it. **

**So in the meantime, here is my new story. Now, i know what you will think. You have heard a story like this before, the premise is similar to them and blah blah blah. But as i have said before, i cannot tell you what makes mine different from the rest. I love it when you guys form your own opinions, no matter how harsh or blunt they may be. I love them! **

**People kind of hate me for that. Every time they try and get me to hate them, it doesn't work. Haha**

**Anyway, back to the story. Here is a little blurb for you. **

**All AU. Set in the youth days of High School. Bo and Lauren attend the same school. They know of each other but have never really spoken, that is until something brings them together. Can young love conquer all before their families tear them apart?**

**Let's do this!**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Star Crossed**

**McCorrigan Mansion**

Today was the day.

Bo groaned as her alarm clocked blared in her ear. Today was the first day of her senior year of High School. She wasn't that trilled to be honest, mostly because this year was going to change her life. And not in the way she wanted. Bo was turning 18 years old in six months. For any normal teenager it would mean a little more freedom than they were used to due to them reaching adolescents. But for Bo it meant something different, the day Bo turns 18 she will be forced to make a choice that will dictate the rest of her ageless life on this earth. The Fae world was a very complex community. They had their rules that had to be enforced and followed. Anyone who breaks those rules are either killed or imprisoned for treason.

Bo hated these rules, she hated the Fae world. She even hated her family sometimes. They knew how she hated the burden of being Fae. On her birthday she will attend her gathering, and in her gathering she will have to choose whether she will join the Light or the Dark. With most families, the choice comes naturally to those who have their gathering. But for Bo it would be less than easy, most of her family was light. But her father, with whom she hasn't spoken to in years is Dark. She had both running through her veins. But it wasn't the choice itself that she was struggling with, it was the fact that she had to choose at all.

She didn't want to be bound to one side for the rest of her life. She wanted to be free, being a teenager in the Fae world was probably the one and only time you would ever have that. After the gathering, your freedom is taken from you. Bo didn't want that to happen. But it didn't seem like she had much of a choice at this point. So for now, she was going to get up. Take a shower, get ready and head to school. The brunette rose from her bed, swinging her legs over the side and getting to her feet. As soon as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, Bo headed for her adjoining bathroom. Her family home was very big, more like a mansion really. Her family was a big deal in the Fae world, Bo's grandfather was Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

Although, he had lived a simpler life now her used to be known as the almighty Blood King. **He** was the reason that people like Bo had to choose Light or Dark. Another reason why people expected more from her. She was his eldest granddaughter, and she was expected to choose Light just like the rest of her mother before her. Although, he conception was illegal. Bo's mother, Aife had an affair with a Dark Fae prince from a rival family. One of the darkest families to ever exist. Once Trick found out about his daughter's betrayal, he made sure that no one knew of Bo's existence. Not because he was ashamed, quite the opposite in fact.

He was trying to protect her, anyone who knew of her parentage would have come after her. Bo had never met her father, her mother had told her he wanted no part in her life. It hurt her at first, but she had never met him so it was easy for her to move on. Not long after Bo turned 1 years old, Aife met someone who took her breath away. Luther Farrow. Luther was an old family friend and hadn't seen Aife since they were children, Luther admitted that he always had a crush on Aife. He thought it was one sided but that wasn't the case. They got married not long after they reconnected and are still very much in love.

When Bo turned 2 years old, Aife gave birth to another daughter. Kenzi McCorrigan was Bo's pride and joy, she had always wanted a baby sister.

They were best friends as well as sisters.

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled running into her sister's room. Luckily for her little sister, Bo had yet to enter the shower. "What is it Kenz?" she asked opening the bathroom door, revealing that she was in nothing but her favorite red kimono. "Mom wants to know if you need a ride to school since your car is in the shop?" the girl asked. "No I'm good, Dyson is giving me a ride" the brunette said. "How is the sexy wolf man these days?" Kenzi laughed jumping on her sister's bed. "He's fine… And before you start, we are just friends. Plus he is all google eyed for Ciara. Which is fine, the more I think about it the more I see that we wouldn't have worked. We're **too** similar" Bo said.

"Oh well, plenty of more Fae in the sea right?" Bo laughed at her sister's statement. "Wise words baby sis, now run along I have to take a shower and get dressed" the brunette smiled. "Okay, I can't promise any pancakes will be left when you get downstairs though" the 15 year old said as she left her sister to shower in peace. Bo laughed as she closed her bathroom door and quickly entered the shower.

**Mandrake High School (1 Hour Later)**

Lauren was always early for school. Every year that never changed. She liked being the first one there, she liked being the smart girl. And smart she was, she was a genius. But her big brain wasn't the only thing that made her special, Lauren was a part of a rare species of creatures. Not Fae in particular, but something else. Lauren was an Angel, and because of that her family was treated differently. The Fae didn't like the fact that there was another race superior to them. And Angels were in fact superior, how could they not be?

Not everyone saw the Angels as a threat. A perfect example was Lauren's best friend, Ciara. She came from family of fairies. Ciara didn't see Lauren as anything more than just her friend. And neither did her family, their fathers were actually quite close. Lauren was excited about her first day of senior year, it was the beginning of the rest of her life. After school came college, and after that came her dream job. Since she was a little girl, Lauren had always wanted to become a Doctor. She liked the idea of helping people, healing them and saving lives.

Just one more year, and she would be starting her life.

Lauren walked through the hallways of the school, making a beeline for her locker. Once she had entered the combination she quickly gathered the books she needed for her first class. Science, her favorite subject. "Remind me **why** I agreed to come in this early?" Lauren heard someone say. Closing the door of her locker, the person came into view. "Because you already have to re-do your senior year. And being on time, might help you gain some points" Lauren addressed her sister, Tamsin was a rebellious teenager. Although, she was close to turning 19. But thanks to her lack of concentration last year she wasn't allowed to graduate and has to do her senior year all over again. She wasn't happy.

"Fine, so what class do I have first?" Tamsin asked, the taller blonde was just as smart as her little sister. It's just that she lacked the capacity to care. Going to college and having a brilliant job didn't interest her that much. She just wanted to live her life on her own terms. What was so wrong with that? "**We**…. Have Science. Well, **I** have biology but you have physics" Lauren smiled. Tamsin made a face. "Urghh! Great, another year of Mr. Pit stains. Seriously dude, take a shower!" the taller blonde said. "That's not his name Tam" Lauren laughed. "It is to me. Since we are early, you wanna get some coffee? The only way I'm going to get through this repeat is if I'm highly caffeinated… or stoned" Tamsin was half serious.

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Sure, let's go" the two sisters made their way to the cafeteria. Mandrake High was a fairly modernized school. It wasn't like most of the boring plain public schools you would see. They had a game room that was only for the seniors and a small café and juice bar. So yeah, it was a good school.

Bo and Kenzi were just making their way through the doors of the school with their friend's Dyson and Hale. Dyson and Hale were both on the football team, while Bo herself was a cheerleader. The brunette wasn't really good at the whole studying thing, but she realized she had a knack for cheering. And if her grades didn't improve enough for college then she could always get in on a cheerleading scholarship. Even though Kenzi was two years younger than her sister, she always hung around with Bo and her friends at lunch. She fit right in. "What class do you have first?" Kenzi asked her sister. Bo checked her timetable, "Uh… Science. Not my best subject" she groaned. It really wasn't.

"You'll be fine, who knows maybe this year will be the year to turn your grades around" Kenzi said optimistically. "I dunno about that Kenz, but I'll see you at lunch okay?" Bo gave her sister a kiss on her head and waved her off. "Love you" she said. "Love you too, now go before you're late" Bo ordered. The brunette quickly made her way to her locker, opening it and putting her things away. "Hey Bo?" the brunette turned to see Dyson's smiling face. "What's up?" she asked. "I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me with Ciara. Please" he asked. "I'll do my best but ultimately she is her own person. It's her choice" Bo said.

"That's cool, just tell her how awesome I am" he laughed.

"Don't worry D. I'll talk you up real good. This has been fun, but I gotta go" Bo said closing her locker and tapping Dyson on the shoulder before heading to her first class. Just as she was about to reach the class room door, Bo bumped into someone and dropped her books on the floor. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" she apologized grabbing her books. "Don't worry about it" the girl said. Looking up, Bo felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She couldn't get her bearings as she looked into the most beautiful honey colored eyes she had ever seen in her life. "Uh… Sorry I uh… Didn't mean to—"Lauren stopped her with a hand in the air. "It's okay… It was an accident" Both girls got to their feet, still not taking their eyes off of each other.

Bo knew who Lauren was, and more importantly **what** she was. Her kind was considered an abomination in the Fae world. Bo didn't see why that was though. They were just like the rest of them. A family trying to live their lives in this world. There was nothing wrong with that. She had always seen Lauren passing in the hallways but she had never spoken to her. They didn't have any classes together but now they did. Was this going to be a problem? Lauren was just as flustered. She had never noticed how stunning Bo was, they had never really been in each other's company before now. Lauren looked down to her books, noticing she had Bo's notebook. "I think this is yours" she smiled handing it to the girl. "Oh, thanks. Well, I guess we should get in there huh?" Bo chuckled taking it from the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess we should… After you" Lauren said gesturing to the door.

"Thanks" Bo smiled before walking into the class room.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren almost had a heart attack, "Jesus! Tamsin, what the hell?" the girl said putting a hand on her chest. "Never mind that. What the hell was that?" Tamsin asked. "What was what?" the younger blonde said not knowing what her sister was talking about. "You and the Fae girl" Tamsin said nodding to Bo. "Grow up Tamsin. We're all the same" Lauren said getting ready to enter the room. Tamsin grabbed her sister's arm to turn her back around. "**No** Lauren we're not. They are not like us, and they never will be. Just watch yourself okay?" Lauren knew that Tamsin was just being the protective big sister.

"Promise… Can I go now?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch" Tamsin said walking away.

Lauren entered the class room and quickly took a seat at one of the desks in the back. She liked sitting in the back. "Lauren!" Ciara smiled running over to her friend and taking a seat. "Hey, what's with the smile?" Lauren asked. "Seriously? Come on Lo, it's our senior year! This is the beginning of the rest of our lives" the fairy said. Ciara had a thick British accent, her family had moved here when she was a freshman. But she loved it here. "I suppose it is. So what do you have in mind for the future Miss. Head Cheerleader?" the Angel asked. "Forget about the future, I am all about College. Sorority parties, dorm parties, beach parties…." Ciara gushed.

"So basically… Any kind of party?" Lauren laughed. "Sure, you laugh now but when you are having the time of your life in College… you are going to agree with me" she said taking her books out. "Sure I will" Lauren smiled. As she sat there she couldn't help but notice that Bo glancing at her. The thing that made her smile was that every time Lauren looked in her direction, Bo turned her head away fast hoping not to be seen. It wasn't working for her. Everyone fell silent as their science teacher made her way into the room.

"Good morning everyone. I'm betting that you're all happy about this being your final year?" she asked. Everyone cheered. Mrs. Holden was one of the coolest teachers you would have in this school.

She was younger than most of the other teachers which meant she understood the student's humor more than the others. "Okay, let's get started then shall we? Everyone open up your text books to page 10. Our topic for this week is Genetics" the woman said making some notes on the whiteboard.

"Mind if I copy your answers?" Ciara whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Very much" Lauren laughed turning the pages in her book.

Bo was having trouble reading her book, mostly because it was showing her a bunch of words she didn't understand. But also, she couldn't stop turning her gaze to Lauren. She made a mental note to talk to Ciara at cheerleading practice later. She needed to know more about this girl.

**Cafeteria (3 Hours Later)**

Bo was so happy to have the hour break of Lunch. It was only the first day and she was already overwhelmed by school work. The brunette sat down at the usual table she and her friend's would usually sit at. Even though she was a cheerleader, she never sat with her other cheer mates. Come to think of it, none of the cheer leaders sat together. It wasn't much of a clique thing, they all had lives outside of the squad. Ciara always sat with Lauren and some other people who she didn't know. Bo knew that Ciara and Lauren were good friends, but until now she never asked about her. Maybe they were destined to bump into each other?

Bo laughed inside her head. Destined? She didn't believe in that sort of stuff. The talk of prophecies and fate always made the brunette laugh. It was so predictable. But there was plenty of that going on in the Fae world as it is, she didn't need it in her own personal life too. Although, she couldn't help but think of the consequences of this new situation. There was something about Lauren that made Bo want to know more, see more. If Bo made it her mission to talk to her, then she knew her family would be less than impressed. Especially her grandparents. Angels were not meant to be associated with. Bo never knew why her grandfather hated them so much, she never cared to ask.

But it dawned on her that she might need to find out now. Especially if she wanted to do something about this feeling she felt towards the blonde. "You look deep in thought" Dyson said coming to take a seat next to the brunette. "What? Oh yeah, it's nothing" she smiled playing with her food. "Did you talk to her yet?" the boy asked excitedly. "No, but I have cheer practice in a bit so I'll talk to her then" Bo assured. "Okay. I really appreciate this by the way. It's not weird for you is it?" Dyson asked.

When they were juniors, Bo and Dyson dated for a while. But it was mostly attraction than anything else. There was no real spark between them, so they ended it and promised to stay friends. And they were, best friends. "Not at all. I think it's good that you find someone. And Ciara is really great" Bo said. It didn't bother her at all. "Okay good, I just wanted to check. And hey, if there is ever anyone I can talk you up to then let me know" he smiled. Bo chuckled before turning her gaze to the angelic blonde at other end of the room laughing with her friends.

"Thanks… But I'm good" she said.

Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her. But again, as she looked to her the brunette turned away. Maybe Ciara would know what her deal was. "Hey?" Lauren called to her friend. "What is up with that girl? She keeps staring at me" she asked. "Who Bo? Nothing, she's cool. One of my best girls on the squad" Ciara said. So Bo was cool and she was a good cheerleader, Lauren was going to need more than that. "She's Fae though right?" Lauren whispered to Ciara, just in case any of their human friends were listening. "Yeah, but I don't know what. We don't really advertise it" Ciara chuckled. "Why do you want to know about her anyway?" the fairy added.

"No reason, I bumped into her this morning. I was just a little curious I guess" Lauren answered looking over to the brunette who was laughing with her friends.

**Cheerleading Practice (2 Hours Later)**

Bo was happy for the distraction of cheering for the hour. She had more than enough brain work for one day. Once she changed into her uniform the brunette quickly ran over to Ciara. Dyson was only going to keep pestering her if she didn't ask for him. "Hey Ciara" Bo smiled. "Hey! Ready for the new year?" the fairy asked. "Like you wouldn't believe. Can I talk to you for a sec?" the brunette asked. "Sure, is this about Lauren?" Ciara asked. Bo's expression dropped. "Uh no. Why?" she asked. Why would she think it was about Lauren? "No reason, she just mentioned that you having been… Stealing looks at her all day. Sorry, she tells me everything" Ciara laughed.

Bo also joined in. "No, it's okay. That's what best friends are for right. Did she say anything else about me?" the brunette was curious now. "Not really she just wanted to know why you were staring at her" the fairy explained. "Oh, that…." Bo trailed off looking away. "You like her!" Ciara smiled seeing Bo's reaction to her statement. "Don't be ridiculous. I hardly know her, it's just that ever since I ran into her this morning… I can't seem to get her out of my head" Bo smiled. Ciara was loving this. "I get it, what's not to like? Lauren is a great person. But, obviously given your uh…" Ciara started to say. "Faeness?" Bo finished for her. "Yeah, sorry. It's just I know that your grandfather doesn't like her family" Everyone knew that.

"I'm not my grandfather. I don't care about all of the Fae/Angel bullshit. I just want to get to know her" Bo said honestly.

Ciara gave a mischievous smirk. "That can be arranged. Don't worry Bo, I'll handle it…" she winked. "… So what **did** you want to talk about?" the fairy asked. "Oh yeah, uh my friend Dyson. He has a big crush on you. Do you think you would ever see him like that?" Bo asked. Ciara shrugged and looked over to where the football team were practicing. Seeing Dyson in his uniform gave her a little chill. "Maybe, he is cute. Didn't you guys have a thing though? I don't want to make things awkward" she said. Bo shook her head. "Don't worry about that, that was nothing. And it was a long time ago. You won't be making anything awkward I promise" the brunette smiled.

"Okay, tell him to call me. You have my number. And **I**… will give you Lauren's" Ciara smiled. "You think I should call her?" Bo asked. She didn't know if she had the confidence for that yet. "That's what people normally do when they like someone. They call them to ask them out" The blonde said with a smile. "A date? You think she would want to?" The brunette asked. Ciara grabbed her phone and texted Bo the blonde's number. "Call her and find out" Ciara smiled placing her phone back in her bag. Bo smiled as she felt her phone vibrate from inside her bra. It was the best place to put it. "Thanks Ciara" the brunette smiled.

"Don't mention it… Now come on, we got a routine to plan" the blonde said dragging Bo over to the rest of their squad mates.

**Lewis Manor (Evening)**

Lauren was in the middle of dinner with her family. Their dinner conversations were always lively. Her Mother Lenore and Father Damon would always end up complaining about something. Tamsin would join in later when they would ask about her day. Which left Lauren playing around with her food while everyone else argued. She loved her family to death but sometimes she wished she could just go out and get away from them for a night. "So Lauren how was your day sweetie?" Lenore asked. "Same as last year. Nothing new" Lauren smiled taking a sip of her water. "I wouldn't say nothing" Tamsin chuckled under breath.

"What was that Tamsin?" their mother asked.

Lauren kicked her sister under the table, silently telling her to shut her mouth. "Nothing mother. Nothing at all" she smiled. "May I go to my room, I have some stuff to do" Lauren asked pushing her empty plate away. "It's the first day, how do you have **stuff** to do?" Tamsin asked. "Silence Tamsin! You could learn a thing or two from your sister. There is no shame in staying ahead. You may go" Damon smiled at his daughter. "Thanks Dad" Lauren said getting up and heading to her room. "Can **I** go, I have work to do too" Tamsin smiled. "Nice try… You will help your mother with the cleanup" Damon said getting up and walking off to his study.

"Mom, come on it's been a crappy day. I just want to sleep" Tamsin pleaded with her mother. Lenore sighed and nodded to the stairs. "Go" she said. Tamsin smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before running upstairs.

**Lauren's Bedroom**

Lauren was reading over her science textbook while sitting on her bed. Tamsin was right, she didn't have to do any work now. But she liked to be prepared for anything. And honestly, she kind of liked reading about genetics. It was an interesting subject. Lauren was about to start chapter 2 when she heard her phone ring from her bedside table. She looked at the number not recognizing it, but she decided to answer it anyway. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is this Lauren?" the voice asked.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Lauren asked. "Oh, it's uh Bo… Bo McCorrigan. We ran into each other this morning?" Bo replied. She sounded shaky. "Oh yeah, Hi… Hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you get my number?" Lauren had to ask. "Ciara gave it to me. Very easily I might add" Bo laughed. "Of course she did. So what can I do for you, Bo?" The blonde asked. "Umm, well this is going to sound… actually I don't know how it's gonna sound. Ever since I ran into you this morning, I can't seem to get you out of my head… So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled on her end, she couldn't believe that Bo was asking her out. Honestly she felt the same way, she couldn't shake the brunette from her mind either. But she knew her father would be less than pleased. Although she didn't really care about her father right now. "That sounds great… How about we talk at school tomorrow. We can figure something out?" Lauren suggested.

"I'd love that. I'll see you tomorrow… Bye" Bo sounded very happy.

"Bye" Lauren smiled hanging up the phone.

Lauren couldn't stop the grin that was plastered on her face. She just hoped that her parents would understand.

…**..**

**A/N: So there it is. Let me know what you guy's think. Much Love xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey! So glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. That being said, one lovely guest had pointed out to me that my grammar could use a lot of work. And they are absolutely right. Sometimes I type fast and when I read it over I miss a few things. You got me there, from now on I will be extra thorough. **

**The one thing though that made me a little, I won't say angry because it takes something big to get me riled up. But it did bother me, was that they said I don't care to take into account what my readers want. That is a bunch of crap, excuse my language. **

**If I didn't care about my readers, I wouldn't thank you all for reading my stories. Or I wouldn't have wrote in a Doccubaby for Promises. You guys wanted one so i gave you one. And if I didn't care I wouldn't have changed Shay's age in Breathe Again. So clearly I care, I have always made sure to take everyone's feelings and reviews into account. If you don't like an aspect of my stories, then please feel free to stop reading. For the rest of you who all had something nice to say, you guys are the reason I keep coming up with new stories. I love to hear your opinions, at the end of the day I love you all. And I don't take any offence to any harsh comments I might get, but this one really got me a little miffed.**

**If there is one thing I loathe in this world, it's being accused of something I haven't done.**

**So, I hope that clears things up. And I hope that everyone keeps reading because I have a good feeling about this one. :) Thanks for listening to my rant, but I really do care about you all. Much Love xoxo**

**Chapter 2: Sparks**

**McCorrigan Mansion (Bo's Bedroom)**

After Bo had gotten off of the phone with Lauren she literally could not stop smiling. Ciara was right, she said yes. The brunette could feel that this was the beginning of something amazing. Which sounded crazy because she hadn't even had the date yet. But she couldn't help but think about how complicated this could get. Especially since her grandfather hated Lauren's father. But thankfully her grandparents where away for a couple of months. Bo wasn't sure what would come of this thing with Lauren, but she was hoping it would go well.

The brunette looked up when there was knock at her door. "Come in" she called out. The door opened to reveal her father who was looking sharp in a fitted suit and tie. No, Luther wasn't her biological father but he was the best step father ever. It didn't bother her that she didn't know her real one because in her eyes, Luther was better. Since he had come into her life when she was a baby, he had raised her. She loved him. "Hey Dad, what's up?" she smiled. Luther smiled back and entered her room, "I have a favor to ask you" he said coming to take a seat on her bed. "What?" she asked.

"Well, your Mom and I are going to dinner with some work colleagues of mine so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying in tonight to watch your sister" he said.

"Sure, I wasn't planning on anything tonight anyway" Bo said.

"How come? You always have plans in the evening" Luther said surprised his daughter didn't have plans with any of her friends. "No reason, it's just been a long first day I guess. Besides, I am trying to turn my grades around this year. Might as well get started now right?" Bo chuckled. "Wow, how ambitious of you. No matter how this year turns out, you have an amazing future ahead of you Ysabeau" Her father smiled touching her cheek. "Thanks Dad" she said. Luther stood from his seat and reached into his pants pocket, opening his wallet and pulling out $20 before handing it to Bo. "Order whatever you want… Just do not let Kenzi eat too much, I don't feel like staying up with her while she vomits" he laughed.

"Promise, I'll just order a pizza. Have fun" Bo said sticking the money in her pocket.

"Very well, and remember… in bed before 10. It is a School night after all" he winked at her before leaving the room.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren was still reading her science text book when her sister decided to burst through her door. "What'ya doing?" the taller blonde asked jumping on her little sister's bed. "Reading… You should try it sometime" Lauren quipped. "Ha Ha. Come on, let's sneak out" Tamsin smirked closing Lauren's book and taking it from her hands. "And go where exactly?" the younger blonde asked. This was exactly the reason why Tamsin had to repeat her senior year. "Anywhere we want! Come on sis, don't be a buzz kill" she pouted. "I'm not a buzz kill. It's almost 9 o'clock. The only place I am going right now, is to the bathroom and then to bed" Lauren said getting up and heading to her adjoining bathroom.

"I have **got** to be adopted. Everyone else is such a drag" Tamsin huffed laying down on her back. As she laid there she heard her sister's phone vibrate from under her. She must be laying on it. Tamsin got up and immediately saw the buzzing handset. She didn't meant to look but it was a little difficult when the writing was on the screen. It was a text message from Ciara. _*****__Did Bo call you yet?__*****_ the fairy asked. Why would Bo McCorrigan want to call Lauren? Did this have something to do with what she witnessed between them this morning? Tamsin put the phone down, it wasn't her place. She wasn't going to read her sister's messages, Lauren would never violate her privacy like that.

Lauren exited her bathroom after she had brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of Calvin Klein boy shorts and a tank top. That was her comfortable sleeping attire. "You're **still **here?" Lauren smiled. "Yeah, well… Got nowhere else to be. So, can I ask you what that thing was with the Fae girl this morning?" Tamsin wanted to see if her sister was hiding something from her. "I already told you Tamsin, it was nothing. We ran into each other as we were going into the classroom, we dropped our books and then we picked them up. End of story" Lauren said going over to her computer desk and turning her laptop off for the night.

"It didn't look like nothing to me" Tamsin said.

"Would it be so terrible if it wasn't?" Lauren had to ask. "**Yes**, Lauren. It would. Look, I have nothing against Bo okay. But her family and ours do not get a long, nothing will ever change that" the taller blonde said. It was like taking to a steel wall. "Maybe this is the time to change" Lauren said walking back over to her bed. "I hope you're right…" Tamsin got up from the bed and walked to the door. "… Ciara texted you by the way. Good night" she said leaving the room. Lauren grabbed her phone and read the message.

_*****__Did Bo call you yet?__*****_

Lauren sighed. Leave it to Ciara to text her at a bad time. Tamsin obviously saw it, which is why she was asking about Bo. Lauren didn't know what was going to happen, but she really wanted to see for herself. What was so wrong with that? The blonde decided against replying to her friend, she just really wanted to get some sleep.

**Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

Bo was beyond nervous as she walked through the double doors of the school. She was supposed to meet up with Lauren later to make arrangements to hang out. What would she say? Where would they meet? She needed to get a grip, preferably before she spoke to the blonde. The brunette quickly walked to her locker and put her things away before grabbing her history book for her first class. "Bo!" The brunette closed her locker to see Dyson looking rather ecstatic. "Are you on crack or something? What's with the smile?" she asked turning to face him. "I called Ciara, asked her out and she said yes! Thank you so much for talking to her. I owe you big time!" he said.

Bo was glad she could help. "Don't mention it. I'm glad that you're happy. I gotta head to class. I'll see you at lunch" she said with a smile. "Sure thing" Dyson said tapping her on her arm and walking off. Ten minutes later, Bo was in History class. It was her least favorite subject, she thought she would have learned to love it like most things. But it never took to her. She liked the more physical subjects, Gym, Cheerleading. She also liked Art and English. Ciara quickly slid into the seat next to Bo and smiled. "So Lauren told me you called her last night" she said smiling. "Yeah, we are going to meet up later to talk about hanging out sometime" Bo answered.

"I should change my name to cupid" Ciara joked.

"I wouldn't go that far, we are just gonna hang out. You know, get to know each other" the brunette said making some notes in her history book. Whether it was her favorite subject or not, she wanted to do well in this class. Her grades depended on it. "Good, I'm happy for you. And for Lauren, I worry about her sometimes" Ciara said seriously. "What do you mean?" Bo was curious. "Well, Lauren has the habit of burring her nose in her books and tends to forget about the real world. She needs to know that there is more to life than studying" the fairy said.

Bo felt like she knew Lauren a little better by what Ciara was telling her. But she still wanted to hear it from the blonde herself. "But I am hoping that you can show her a good time. Help her break out of her shell, so to speak" Ciara smiled opening her book.

"I'll do my best" Bo chuckled as she continued to write.

"Oh, and I am going on a date with Dyson this Friday. I guess we are both gonna get lucky" the fairy chuckled. Bo admired Ciara's spirit, the girl had enough of it to go around. She was positive and optimistic, so much so that it was annoying sometimes. But Ciara was a good person, and one of Bo's closet friends.

**Morning Break (1 Hour Later)**

Lauren was actually thankful for the bell to ring for break, she couldn't stop thinking about Bo and what they would talk about. That and Tamsin knowing about it. She knew her sister wouldn't tell on her to their father, but she also knew that the older blonde didn't think this was a good idea. But what was life without a little risk, granted she would live a longer life than humans. But she wanted to take **this** risk now. The angel made her way to her locker to switch her books, she had AP Math next. "Oh little sister?" Lauren smiled as she heard her sister speak. Closing her locker she was met with Tamsin's smug face.

"Does this mean you're talking to me now?" Lauren asked, the two blondes hadn't spoken since last night. She was starting to get worried. "I never stopped, you left early this morning and I… took my time. We're good I promise. You have AP Math next right?" she asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Tamsin huffed. "Because now so do I, walk with me? I fear all the nerdage will scare me too much into bolting the first chance I get. I am giving you the job of making sure I cross the threshold" she chuckled. "Since when did you change your tune?" Lauren asked. "Since, I don't want to repeat this year until I'm 25. I need to do well" Tamsin said seriously.

Lauren was glad to hear that from her big sister. "I'm proud of you T. I said I would meet Ciara for coffee before class. You wanna come?" she asked. "Sure, why not… I can never get enough coffee" Tamsin laughed putting her arm around her little sister as they both walked to the school coffee shop.

**School Coffee Shop**

Bo was drinking her coffee with her sister when she saw Lauren walk in, it was like all the light in the room shined on her like a spot light. She was so beautiful. "Earth to Bo-Bo?" Kenzi said snapping her fingers in her sister's face. The brunette turned back to her sister. "Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. "I said, your friend Hale is cute" the girl said. "Don't even think about it Kenz. He's too old for you" Bo said. "What is age in our world?" Kenzi smiled, the 15 year old hadn't come into her powers yet but like Bo she was set to become a succubus just like their mother. Bo herself was just coming into hers, to be honest the thought of it terrified her.

"Age may be nothing but a number in the Fae world. But to Dad, you might as well let it go now" the brunette laughed. Their father was very protective, especially over Kenzi. She was his little girl. "Can you just talk to Hale, see if he would ever date a sophomore" the girl said. Was this Bo's job now? Was she the mediator between couples? "Doesn't anyone care who I like?" Bo exclaimed. "Who do **you** like?" Kenzi asked with a frown. Bo hadn't mentioned anything to her. The brunette didn't know what to say, she didn't mean for that to come out. "No one, I was just saying… I'll talk to Hale, but I can't make any promises okay?" she said. Kenzi smiled and kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Best sister ever!" the girl squealed.

Kenzi quickly shot off to get to her class which started earlier than Bo's. Which left Bo sitting by herself, the brunette wanted to scan over her Science book quickly. They had a pop quiz later. She was definitely not looking forward to that.

Lauren was just finishing putting sugar in her coffee, when she noticed Bo sitting by herself reading her science book. "Go talk to her" Tamsin said. Lauren was surprised to hear those words come from her sister. Ciara maybe, but not her sister. "I dunno…" Lauren was very nervous. "**Go**, or I will throw you over there myself" her sister warned. The younger blonde laughed and nodded before making her way over to Bo's empty table. The brunette was in deep concentration reading her book, she didn't even hear the blonde sit down. "Ready for the quiz?" Bo looked up to see those mesmerizing honey brown eyes.

"Uh… Not really. Biology isn't my best subject" She responded. Lauren chuckled, "I think you're better at it than you think you are. What exactly are you stuck on?" the angel asked. "Not so much stuck. I just have trouble memorizing the information. Take this bit for example, how am I supposed to remember all of that mess of words?" Bo asked pointing to a paragraph in her book. Lauren looked at the words, it was explaining what Natural Selection was. The brunette was right, it was explaining it in more depth than she was used to. "You don't need to write those **exact** words on the quiz. Here, see if you can memorize this…" The blonde said grabbing Bo's pen.

Bo watched as the blonde wrote down a small bunch of words. "… Try that" she said passing the book back to Bo. _'Natural Selection allows a species to adapt to the changes in its environment'_ the brunette read. That was easier than trying to remember a whole page. "I think I can handle that. Thanks" the brunette smiled closing her book. "No problem. So uh… about what you asked me last night?" there was no point in dragging it out. "Yeah I guess we should talk about that" Bo laughed nervously. "What did you have in mind?" Lauren asked. Bo shrugged, "I don't know exactly I was kind of winging it, to be honest I was surprised you even said yes" the brunette admitted.

"Why wouldn't i?" Lauren asked.

"Well you know, because of our families and everything. Not so much my family, **just** my grandfather" the brunette said. "Yeah. From what I understand, my father and your grandfather dislike each other very much" Lauren said. It was so stupid, why did they have to suffer because of their feuding? "You don't happen to know why do you?" Bo asked. The blonde shook her head, "Not really, I assume it has something to do with **my** kind" she said. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Lauren added, she didn't want to make things more complicated.

"Why not? Just because **they** don't get a long doesn't mean we can't. Look, Lauren I like you and I would really like to get to know you more. My grandfather doesn't control me" Bo said with a smile.

"Okay, so what do we do?" the angel asked. "We could go to the movies or something? Or dinner?" the brunette suggested. Before Lauren could open her mouth to answer, the bell rang. "That sounds great. Just text me the when and where… I'll see you in biology class later, and don't worry… You'll do great" she smiled getting up and leaving the shop with Tamsin who was waiting for her outside.

For the first time in years, Bo was actually looking forward to science class.

**Biology Class (3 Hours Later)**

Once the quiz was given out, Bo was less nervous than she was at the start of the day. Thanks to Lauren's optimism and help she finally felt like she could do okay. The brunette quickly flashed a smile to the blonde, silently thanking her. Lauren responded to her with a subtle nod. That was the green light Bo waiting for, she wanted to go out with her as soon as possible. Bo pulled out her phone, Mrs. Holden was currently writing something on the whiteboard so her back was turned. Perfect timing. The brunette quickly sent a text to Lauren and watched as the blonde reacted to her phone vibrating. Lauren quickly scanned the room, seeing Bo's dark brown orbs on her. Smiling she looked at her phone. It was a message from Bo.

_*****__How about Eddie's Diner, 7 o'clock? Milkshakes are on me? :)__*****_ the message read. The blonde's smile grew wider as she thought it over, although she didn't really need to. She quickly texted back and waited to see Bo's reaction. The brunette felt her phone vibrate in her hand. _*****__I'll be there ;)__*** **_Bo was immensely happy at that response, she looked up and gave the blonde a nod all the while keeping her smile.

"Miss McCorrigan?" Bo snapped her head up at the sound of Mrs. Holden's voice.

"Yes?" she answered. "Is something amusing? Is there a reason as to why you are smiling to yourself?" the woman asked. Everyone looked to Bo as she was being called out. "No ma'am. I just thought of something funny" Bo answered. "Care to share with the class?" the woman asked. She really wasn't letting this go. "Uh, no… not really" the brunette didn't want to be embarrassed by the whole class. "If it's **so** funny then you should share" Mrs. Holden said. Bo had no idea what to say. "I uh…" she started.

"It's my fault Mrs. H! I texted Bo something about the squad, it was pretty funny. I'm sorry" Ciara shouted out. "Well, Miss. O'Brien. Please tell everyone here what was so hilarious that it couldn't wait until after class" Mrs. Holden said gesturing to the class. Now it was Ciara's turn to come up with something. Lauren just looked on as her friend stood from her seat, "I **said**… that if Sheena drinks anymore carrot juice she is going to end up looking like one herself" the fairy said through gritted teeth. Everyone in the class burst out laughing as they heard what she said. Thankfully, Sheena wasn't in their class and she didn't care that people joked about her diets.

"Okay! Settle down! Thank you for sharing Ciara. But both of you are to put your cell phone's away or I will take them from you. Understand?" the teacher smiled turning back to the whiteboard. "You got it Mrs. H" Ciara shouted. Bo mouthed a thank you to her friend, she just saved her ass. Ciara nodded and sat back down next to Lauren.

"You so owe me" she whispered into the Angel's ear.

**Lewis Manor (4 Hours Later)**

Lauren was extremely nervous, she hadn't been on a date in a while. Her last one was with another Angel like herself. But sadly it didn't work out. Her father really wanted it to but the blonde just didn't feel like there was a connection between them. The blonde had told her parents she was going out with some friends, she didn't want to tell them what she was really doing. She wanted to see what this thing was with Bo, there was no point in getting them worked up if it turned out to be nothing. Lauren was in her room, making sure she was dressed okay. She had chosen to wear her blue acid wash skinny jeans, with a white tank top underneath a checkered shirt.

"Well, look at you all gussied up" Lauren turned around to see her big sister smiling at her with her arms folded over her chest. "Shut up… We're just hanging out" Lauren laughed grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket. "Is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Tamsin asked sarcastically. "Come on, I'll give you a ride" the older blonde said. Lauren wasn't going to turn that down.

**Eddie's Diner (10 Minutes Later)**

Bo was sitting in a booth by herself, she was terrified of how this was going to go. What if Lauren didn't like her as much? The brunette shook her head of the thought. She was just second guessing herself. She hadn't told anyone she was coming here, not even Kenzi. Which she sort of felt bad for, because she told her little sister everything. It was just that her baby sister tended to get a little excited sometimes. "Am I late?" Bo looked up to see a smiling Lauren. "Not at all, I haven't long gotten here myself" she smiled. Lauren quickly took a seat opposite her and placed her phone on the table. "So…. Nervous?" the blonde asked. Bo nodded with a laugh, "Very… And I have no idea why" she said. "Me neither…. How about we just try to break the ice?" the angel suggested.

"That sounds great. How do we do that exactly?" the brunette chuckled. This was insane, Bo had never felt like this before. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'm afraid I am a bit rusty at the whole, 'going on a date' thing" the blonde admitted. Bo had a hard time trying to believe that, Lauren was stunningly beautiful. Who wouldn't want to date her? "When did you last go on one? If you don't mind me asking" the succubus asked. "Uh, over a year ago now. Her name was Holly, she was a family friend and my father really wanted us to work out" Lauren explained. The angel was surprised to how open she was being with Bo.

"But it didn't?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No. There was just no spark there you know?" the brunette nodded, she knew all about sparkless relationships. "Yeah, that's the same reason Dyson and I broke up" she admitted. Lauren was aware of Bo's history with the young wolf, but she knew that Ciara was going on a date with him so there couldn't be anything there. "Right Dyson. Ciara can't stop going on about her date with him this Friday" Lauren chuckled. "Tell me about it. Dyson keeps trying to talk my ear off about it. They should talk to each other, not us" Bo smiled.

"I agree. Do you want to get some food?" Lauren asked, she had skipped dinner because she knew she was coming here. That and she was too nervous to eat. "Yeah sure, I kinda skipped out on dinner with my family" Bo laughed. "So did I" Lauren added. Small world. "Burger and fries okay with you?" the succubus asked. "Perfect…" Lauren said getting ready to get up. Bo stopped her with a hand, "You stay here, it's on me remember?" she winked. Lauren wasn't going to argue so she just smiled and sat back in her seat.

Ten Minutes later and both girls were eating their food while talking. "Are you excited about this being the last year?" Lauren asked eating a French fry. Bo shrugged. "I sort of have mixed feelings" She answered. "How come?" the blonde asked. She thought Bo would be the first person to be happy about leaving. "Well my grades aren't that good, which means I will have to take a cheerleading scholarship for college" she said. "What's wrong with that? A scholarship is a good thing right?" Lauren thought it would be.

"It's not a good thing for me. I don't want to be labelled as a dumb cheerleader who was too stupid to earn a real place in a good college" Bo said.

"You're not stupid Bo. The fact that you are trying to get better grades, proves that" Lauren gave the brunette a warm smile. That meant everything to Bo, to hear that from someone who barely knew her. "What about you? Have you looked at any colleges?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, my father attended Yale back in the day so I am sort of leaning towards that" she answered. "What about your sister, Tamsin?" the brunette was curious about her. "Tamsin is the most rebellious person I have ever known. She doesn't really care about her future. She would rather live right now than plan ahead… Case in point, why she has to repeat this year" Lauren laughed.

The two girls talked for what seemed like forever, they hardly mentioned anything about their families. It was refreshing to not have to think about it. Before they knew it an hour had passed and they were now walking through the streets after leaving the diner. "I'm really glad we did this" Bo spoke up. Lauren turned to flash the brunette a smile. "Me too" she said. Even though it was only a little after 8, Lauren's parents were strict about school nights. "I should call Tamsin to come pick me up" she said getting ready to pull out her phone. "No need, I can drive you" Bo said.

"I don't want to put you out" Lauren said.

"It's fine, come on. I just got my car back from the shop this morning" Bo said leading the blonde to her car. As they turned a corner, Lauren immediately saw a sleek yellow Camaro. It was rather impressive. "Wow, nice car" Lauren said. "Thanks, my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday" Bo smiled. "Lucky birthday girl" the blonde said. Both of them got into the car as Bo quickly set off to the angel's house.

Lauren had really enjoyed herself, maybe there was something worth pursuing with Bo. Thanks to her house not being far, the drive to Lauren's was very short. The brunette pulled up outside of the Lewis Estate and brought the car to a stop. "Thanks for a really great night. I had a lot of fun" The blonde said as she turned to Bo. "Me too… I'll see you at school then?" the brunette said. "You sure will… Goodnight Bo" Lauren smiled. "Goodnight" Bo responded. Lauren didn't know whether or not they should kiss, but since Bo didn't give her any signals she decided against it. The blonde got out of the car and walked half way to the front gate.

"Lauren wait!" The blonde turned around to see Bo running up to her.

The succubus smiled nervously as she stopped in front of her. "Can we do this again sometime?" she asked. "Sure, I'd really like that…" Lauren chuckled, she was wondering when the brunette was going to ask. Now they were back to the awkward silence as they both just stood there looking at each other. "Forgive my horrible memory, but isn't there something you usually do at the end of a date?" Lauren felt like she needed to give Bo a hint. The brunette raised her eyebrows, she knew exactly what Lauren was talking about. She hated being so nervous. This was so out of character for her. She was a succubus for crying out loud.

"Oh, uh… yeah I guess" Lauren screamed inside, the brunette was not making this easy. Screw it, if Bo wasn't going to make the move then she was. Lauren gently moved one of Bo's dark brown locks behind her ear before leaning in for a gently kiss. There it was, the spark. A very, **very** electrifying spark. The brunette instantly closed her eyes as she felt herself get lost in it. Her hands went to Lauren's back as she pulled her in closer. The blonde smiled as she felt the emotion in the kiss intensify, thanks to her Angel abilities Lauren was feeling things more than Bo. At least she thought she was. Who knows what Bo was feeling?

Lauren pulled away as they both looked into each other's eyes. "Spark test" the blonde chuckled. Bo smiled as she still held her. "How'd I do?" she laughed. The angel nuzzled her nose against Bo's and gave her another quick peck. "Aced it… I'll see you in the morning" Lauren said stepping out of the embrace. The blonde gave her one last smile before entering the code for the front gate and stepping inside.

Bo's smile never faded as she walked to her car, this was by far the best night of her entire life.

…**..**

**A/N: Aw, how sweet. ;) Bo and Lauren had a good date. If only all dates were that easy. LOL. Just want to say sorry for my earlier rant, I just felt like I had to defend myself. Let me know what you guys think, thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Loving the review so keep em' coming. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Have fun. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 3: A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

**McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

Bo woke up with the biggest smile on her face, her date with Lauren could not have gone better. They learned things about each other, talked about the future and had a lot of fun. The brunette dreaded to think about the future at all, but the way Lauren made it sound helped her to see it in a new light. Bo had an extra spring in her step as she got up from bed, she literally could not wait to go to school and see Lauren. Truth be told she really wanted to kiss her again, that kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. The brunette quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "Hey honey. How was your night last night?" Aife asked as she saw her daughter walk into the kitchen.

"Good, I just hung out with some of the squad girls" Bo said getting the milk from the refrigerator.

The brunette didn't tell her mother where she really was. Even though she knew her parents wouldn't mind. But she knew that they would have some opinions about it, especially given her grandfather's history with Lauren's family. She needed to know what was going to happen between her and Lauren first before she told anyone. "That sounds nice. Did you do anything fun?" her mother asked. "Not really, just had some dinner and talked about the upcoming routines" Bo answered. She hated lying to her mother, but it was necessary at the moment.

Aife filled up her travel mug with coffee before securing the lid on it. "You will nail it, as you do every year. I have to go to work now, your father is taking Kenzi for a dentist appointment in about 10 minutes so you won't have to wait for her… Have a good day sweetie, I love you" Aife said giving Bo a small hug and kiss on her head. "Love you too" the younger brunette said before preparing her cereal. Not having to wait for Kenzi was a god send, her little sister took longer than her when getting ready.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren couldn't stop smiling, she was just in the middle of finishing her hair and she still couldn't stop thinking about last night. That kiss was really something, she never had that kind of feeling with her last girlfriend. Holly wasn't really a girlfriend though, more of an acquaintance really. But she knew from last night that whatever this was with Bo, she didn't want it to end yet. They shared something real and very strong. Lauren quickly changed into her clothes for the day and began to fill up her satchel bag with the books she would need. The blonde turned around when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey" Tamsin smiled walking into her sister's room. "Morning, ready for school?" Lauren smirked, knowing her sister's reaction. "I guess, are you okay? You seem, more smiley than usual" the older blonde asked taking a seat on the edge of her sister's bed. "I'm fine, I'm just excited for school" Lauren answered putting her books in her bag. "Yeah right, I know you are a nerd and believe me I love you regardless. But this is strange even for you, spill" Tamsin ordered. Something was definitely up with her. Lauren was silent as she continued to pay more attention to her school bag than her sister's question. Tamsin quickly caught on.

"Ah, this has something to do with your date with the Fae girl last night" she said.

Lauren's smile faded slightly as she heard her sister's nickname for Bo. The younger blonde turned around to face her big sister. "Can you please stop calling her that?" she asked. Tamsin could tell that what she said was bothering her sister, but she couldn't help it. Her attitude had a mind of its own. "Sorry, I'll try to stop… Promise. So what **did** happen?" the older blonde asked. Lauren's smile crept back up. "We went out, had dinner and talked about some stuff" Lauren answered simply. "That's it? I seriously doubt that is the reason you look like you've overdosed on happy pills" Tamsin said.

"Well, not to gross you out but…. We kissed" Lauren said smiling.

"You kissed? Okay, and?" Tamsin was going to need a little more than that.

"And it was great, really great… Actually it was amazing" The younger blonde gushed excitedly sitting next to her sister. Tamsin liked seeing her sister so happy, she had never witnessed this from her. "That's awesome, so you had a good time then?" Tamsin asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, I had a really great time" She smiled. "Well I am happy for you and I'm sorry for making fun of the fact that she's fae. I guess they are not all bad. Come on, let's get going" the older blonde smiled before heading downstairs. Lauren was glad that her sister was finally coming around, the angel grabbed her bag and followed her sister downstairs.

**Mandrake High School (20 Minutes Later)**

Bo was standing at her locker, grabbing her books and eagerly waiting for Lauren to walk by. Her heart was racing, and she hadn't stopped thinking about the blonde all night. Her angelic face had invaded her dreams and now it was taking over her thoughts. Bo turned as she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hey Ciara" she greeted her friend. "**Tell** **me everything**, Lauren isn't answering my texts and I am dying to know how your date went" the fairy asked excitedly. Bo found it funny that she was so engrossed in the outcome of their date. "Uh well, it went great. We talked over some food and then had a pretty amazing kiss when I took her home" the brunette smiled at the thought.

Ciara squealed in delight and bumped her fists in the air. "I knew it! I knew you guys would hit it off" she said happily. "Yeah you called it. Have you seen Lauren by the way?" Bo asked. Ciara shook her head, "Nope, not yet. But I'm sure she will be in any minute. It's not like Lauren to be late" the fairy said knowing how punctual her best friend was. "Or maybe she is coming in late, she told me yesterday she had first period free" Ciara added. "Yeah, I do too" Bo said. Just then, Lauren and Tamsin walked through the school doors. "Speak of the angel" Ciara chuckled.

Tamsin waved her sister goodbye as she headed to her first class. Lauren made her way over to Ciara and a smiling Bo. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey yourself" the fairy couldn't help her grin. She was happy that she could help in bringing these two together. "Hi" Lauren turned to Bo. "Hi" the brunette stuttered nervously. Both girls looked to Ciara silently asking her to walk away so they could be alone. The fairy dropped her expression as she understood what they were saying. "Oh, would you look at that? I'm late for class, see you guys later" she said walking off.

"Hi" Bo addressed the blonde again.

"You said that already" Lauren laughed. Why were they so nervous?

"Right. Ciara mentioned that you have first period free" Bo said. Lauren nodded, "I do" she smiled. "So do I, you wanna get some coffee?" the brunette asked. "Sure, you can never have enough right?" Lauren chuckled following the brunette to the School Café. Once they had bought their coffees, the two girls took a seat at one of the tables in the back. The Café was mostly empty other than a few students who also had the morning free. Others would just come in late. "So, last night?" Bo asked, referring what happened on their date. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun" Lauren smiled. "Me too, about that kiss" the brunette was no scared of asking her about it. "Yeah, that was something" the blonde laughed.

"It really was" Bo said quietly as they both looked at each other. They were sitting inches away from each other as they found themselves leaning in. It was Bo who went in quicker this time, she captured the blonde's lips in a soft yet very gentle kiss. There it was again, the spark. And this time it was even more electrifying than the last. Was that even possible? Both girls pulled away, their eyes still closed as they felt like the kiss kept going even after they had stopped. "What are you doing to me?" Bo whispered. "You took the words right out of my mouth" Lauren chuckled. "So what does this mean, what are we?" the brunette had to ask.

She felt like she wanted more. No, she **needed** more. "We are two people, who enjoy each other's company. And share an amazing connection…" Lauren said with a smile.

"So does that mean that we are dating now? By the way, I won't accept anything other than a **yes**" the brunette laughed. She wanted this so much. "I guess we are. By dating do you mean casual or exclusive?" Lauren asked. Bo didn't want to date anyone else, and she didn't want Lauren to either. "Exclusive. I uh… I hate the thought of anyone else having you" the brunette smiled bashfully. She wanted to be honest with her. Lauren didn't know what to say about that, "Sorry if that sounded a little creepy—"Bo started but was silenced by Lauren's lips on hers.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" The Angel smiled pulling away.

"Once or twice" Bo laughed, this was so surreal.

She was dating an Angel, a completely stunning and beautiful angel. Not many people could say that. "How about we see a movie tonight?" the brunette asked. Lauren was already loving this. "That sounds great, just no horror movies" she said with a serious face. Bo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "Why not? Aw, are you scared?" the brunette asked sarcastically. Lauren shook her head, "No, they are just too predictable. It's always either a group of college kids who go to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, or a serial killer in a terrible mask" she said making a face.

"I will have you know, that not all horror movies are like that. Some have a good story to them" Bo said defending her favourite genre. "Okay then, make sure you pick one with a good story" Lauren smiled. "Yes Ma'am" the brunette saluted her as a joke. "I'm guessing that you didn't tell your family about last night?" Lauren asked. "No, not because i want to hide it. It's just I wanted to know what this was before I did. My Mom and Dad aren't like my grandfather, they don't share his views" the brunette said. She was glad about that fact, they never saw the Angel race as anything other **than** another race. They were all just trying to survive in this world.

Lauren nodded, she wished she could say the same about her parents. Her mother not so much, although she had her moments. It was her father who was the problem, she knew that if this relationship turned into something serious. He would try to end it. And he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. "That's good then I guess, I didn't tell mine either. The only person who knows is Tamsin" the blonde said. Bo was surprised that Lauren had told her sister, but now she kind of felt bad for not telling her own.

"Is she okay with it?" Bo asked, she didn't know Tamsin. But she was kind of intimidated by the older girl.

"She likes to poke fun at it, but she is open minded" Lauren replied. That was a good thing. "At least that's one down" the brunette laughed. The two girls talked some more, about what kind of movie they would see later. Lauren was all for going to see a powerful documentary, whereas Bo wanted to see something with action and suspense. The brunette smiled when she heard Lauren talk about things she was passionate about. It was like her mouth had a mind of its own. She found it adorable. Once the second bell had sounded, the two said goodbye to each other. Stealing a few kisses before parting with one another.

By the time she had gotten to her English class, Bo was way too distracted to pay attention to the teacher. She could not stop thinking about Lauren, her face was permanently implanted in her brain. But she couldn't help but think about what Lauren said, about how her sister was on board with all of this. Bo knew that this was going to be complicated, but she truly believed that it was worth it. It was worth pissing off her grandfather, he needs to know that times have changed. The Angels and The Fae **can **co-exist peacefully. She didn't understand what his problem was. What did the Angels do that was so bad for him to hate them as much as he did?

Bo thought maybe she should ask her parents about it. She didn't know how to do that without telling them that she was seeing Lauren. She was hoping things would just work themselves out, but was that **too** much to hope for?

**Lewis Manor (Later that Day)**

Lauren was in the middle of getting ready for her date with Bo. They had chosen a movie and had a 7:30 p.m. showing so she had plenty of time to get dressed. The blonde looked up when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she called out turning back to her mirror. "Second night in a row" Lauren turned when she heard her father's voice. "Dad? Is something wrong?" she asked, her father didn't usually come into her room. "Not at all, I was just coming to let you know that I have a function at the hospital tonight. Your mother and I will be leaving shortly… But I am a little surprised to see you going out again" Damon said.

"I'm just going to see a movie with Ciara. I won't be home late" she smiled. She hated lying to her father, but she knew it wasn't the time to tell him yet.

Damon stepped inside the room and walked up to his daughter. "Your mother tells me that your Yale brochure arrived today" he said. "Yes, I haven't had a chance to look through it yet" Lauren answered. "No matter, you will get in regardless" he said. Lauren didn't know exactly what he meant by that. "Meaning?" she asked. "Meaning, you are my daughter. And I attended the university back when, so you are a shoe in" he smiled proudly. "Not to be rude but… I want to get in because I am worthy, not because I am your daughter" she said. She wanted to work for her place, not have it handed to her because her father was a big deal there.

"Of course dear. You are more than worthy, but it doesn't hurt to have an honorary student as your father now does it?" he said, he didn't understand why she took it personally. "No, I suppose it doesn't" she gave a small smile. "Have fun with Ciara tonight sweetie… I shall see you in the morning" Damon smiled before kissing his daughter on her head and leaving the room. Lauren's mood had changed a little after that conversation. The last thing she wanted was a free ride to college, she wanted to get in because she was good enough.

**Later**

After they left the movie theatre, Bo noticed that Lauren was a little quiet. She wondered if she had done something to upset her or worse, if the blonde had changed her mind about this whole thing. They were just walking back to the brunette's car as Bo put a hand on her arm, causing Lauren to turn to her. "Did I do something? Because you've been really quiet all night" she asked. Lauren shook her head. "No, not at all. It's nothing really" the blonde smiled. She didn't realise she had been distant all night. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" Bo said. Lauren sighed and leaned back against Bo's car. "It's my father. He said something to me earlier and I guess it's taking me a while to shake it" she said.

Bo wondered if he knew about them. But if it was about that, surely Lauren would have said something as soon as she picked her up. "It's not anything about us, it was about college" she said, the brunette let out a breath of relief. "What **about** college?" Bo asked. She remembered the blonde telling her that she was thinking about going to Yale. "He implied that I would get in even if I didn't get the grades I needed" Lauren said sadly. "He **does** realise that you're a genius right?" the brunette smiled standing next to her. The angel chuckled, "I dunno, I want to work hard for my place" she said.

"And you will. Feel better for venting?" Bo asked snaking her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Much better, thank you" Lauren smiled. The brunette leaned in for an intended peck, but ended up deepening the kiss. She literally could not get enough of this girl. "Ready to go?" the brunette asked. "Yeah, let's go" Lauren smiled before pushing off of the car and getting in the passenger side.

**Lewis Manor (10 Minutes Later)**

It was Bo's turn to be sad as she pulled up down the street from Lauren's house. She didn't want the night to be over yet. Lauren had texted Tamsin five minutes earlier, asking if their parents were home yet. Her sister informed her that they weren't and that they probably wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. So that gave the blonde an idea. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" she asked turning to Bo. The brunette didn't know what to say. "Uh, what about your parents?" Bo asked. "They are out, won't be home for a while" Lauren explained.

"Um, okay sure" Bo smiled turning the car off and getting out.

As a precaution, Bo thought it would be best to leave her car down the road. Just in case. As soon as they reached the front door, Bo was speechless. Lauren's house was massive. The blonde quickly let them in, and the brunette was still just as speechless. "And I thought my house was big" she chuckled. Lauren followed her gaze around the room. "I guess it is a little" the blonde said stepping into the foyer. "A little? This place is gigantic" the brunette exclaimed.

Lauren led her into the living room and Bo's expression just grew more amazed. "This is your living room?" she asked. The room was big, there were various painting on the walls. Which were all beautiful. The furniture looked like it was very old, but still had a certain charm to them. She didn't really want to sit on it in fear of how expensive it was. The last thing she needed was to break anything. And then there was the huge fireplace, it had a family crest on the front of the stone frame.

"Looks more like an auction room to me" both girls turned around when they heard someone speak.

"You have **got** to stop doing that" Lauren addressed her big sister who was leaning against the archway with her arms folded. "But it's **so** much fun" Tamsin smirked. "Bo this is my sister Tamsin" The younger blonde introduced her. Bo was a little nervous so she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you" she smiled. Tamsin looked at her hand and then back to the brunette. "Do I **look** like a hand shaker?" she asked seriously. "Uh, well I…" Bo lowered her hand and stuttered. Lauren looked to Tamsin and gave her a _'Cut it out!'_ look.

The older blonde rolled her eyes and walked forward, "Relax, I'm just messing with you" she laughed. The brunette unclenched and smiled, she didn't know how to act around this girl.

"Oh…. fun" Bo gave a tight lipped smile.

"So how was the movie?" Tamsin asked. She wanted to get a feel for this girl her sister was dating. "It was good, how was your night?" Lauren asked. Tamsin shrugged. "It blew. I thought it would be nice to have the place to myself, but it sucked" she answered. "Sorry T… Do you uh, wanna see my room?" Lauren asked turning to Bo. The brunette smiled, "Yeah sure" Tamsin didn't want to be the strict older sister and tell them that they couldn't. So she just smiled, said goodbye to Bo and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

**Lauren's Room**

Lauren's bedroom was just as impressive as the rest of the house. Bo found it adorable that Lauren had science posters all over her walls. And white boards that had various amounts of equations on them. She could never hope to understand them. Lauren had a king sized solid oak bed. It was nicer than her own. The blonde even had a small balcony, she was very jealous right now. "Your room is amazing" she said taking a seat on the blonde's bed. Lauren pulled off her jacket and placed it on the door of her closet. "Thanks"

The angel made her way to sit next to Bo. "So your sister, seems cool" the brunette said. "She is, I mean she can be a real bitch sometimes but she is really just a big softie" Lauren chuckled. That was one of the things she loved about her big sister. Tamsin came off all confident and tough, but she was just as caring as Lauren was. It was in their nature as Angels. The two girls talked for a while, about different things. One of them being the history of Lauren's kind, Bo found it really interesting hearing about how the Angels came to be. Lauren didn't know much, only what her mother and father had told her and her sister when they were younger.

It was said that the Angels resided in the heavens until some of them saw what it was like to live like a human. They didn't have the luxuries that humans had. So over a dozen families descended down to earth thinking that they would live human lives. But they were wrong, they became even more powerful than they were in the heavens. Their abilities expanded due to the effects that the human world had on them. But the Angels soon realised that they were not the only supernatural species living amongst the humans. That is when the war between the Angels and the Fae began. The Fae thought they were the only superior race to the humans, when they found out there was a race greater than them they didn't take it well.

Some didn't care, as long as the Angels stayed out of their business they were fine with sharing the world with them. But others weren't so laid back. They saw the power of the Angels as a threat, some were so paranoid that they thought they would wipe the Fae out. So they took it upon themselves to strike first. That was were Bo's grandfather came in to play. Lauren told the brunette that her grandfather was the one who declared war on her kind. At least that is what her father has always told her. Whether it was true or not she didn't know. Lauren then told Bo that her father vowed to never make peace with Fitzpatrick McCorrigan or any of his family.

To Damon, they were the enemy.

"Do **you** think I'm the enemy?" Bo asked with a smirk.

Lauren chuckled, "Would you be here if I did?" she retorted. "Touché…" the brunette smiled leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips softly. Bo didn't give a rat's ass what race this girl came from, she just knew that she shared something special with her. And she wasn't giving that up to satisfy her grandfather's ego. The kiss quickly became heated as the brunette leaned into the angel more, causing them to lay down on the bed. Every time she kissed her, Bo felt herself falling deeper and deeper into it. The energy that radiated off of Lauren was intoxicating. Bo didn't know whether that was because of her succubus abilities trying to make an appearance or something else.

Lauren found herself sinking into the mattress as they deepened their kiss. Suddenly, Bo pulled away and looked at her with a smirk. "What?" Lauren asked. "This sounds so cheesy in my head and will probably sound much worse when I say it out loud but, Lauren Lewis? Will you be my girlfriend?" the brunette felt so shy and awkward, but she really wanted to ask her.

Lauren smiled before reaching up to touch the brunette's cheek gently. "Only if you'll be mine too" she laughed. "You have yourself a deal Angel" Bo chuckled leaning back in to kiss her **girlfriend**. She was now the happiest teenager in the world. This date was way better than their last, although that was amazing too. Lauren rolled them over so she was the one on top as they kept kissing, just then the blonde stiffened slightly.

_***Lauren?***_the blonde could hear her sister in her head.

One of Lauren's abilities as an angel was telepathy, she and Tamsin would use it to communicate regularly. But she hated her sister for choosing to use it now. _***I'm kind of busy T***_ Lauren said back. _***Yeah, well Mom and Dad are on their way home… They are two minutes out!***_ the older angel informed her. "Crap!" Lauren blurted out pulling away from Bo. "What?" the brunette asked not knowing what was wrong. The blonde got up from the bed and went to her window, her father's Bentley was at the front gate. "My parents are home" Bo widened her eyes, she knew what that meant. It was time for her to leave. The brunette jumped up from the bed, quickly grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

"What do I do?" she asked. Lauren watched as her father drove into the driveway and brought the car to a stop. The Front door was out of the question. And the back door was in the kitchen and she knew that's the first place her parents would go when they entered the house. That was a no go. Then Lauren had an idea, she could use her transportation power to get Bo out of the house without being seen. "Come with me…" Lauren said grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading her to the balcony. The blonde looked down as she saw her parent's walk into the front door, closing it behind them. "Take my hands" she said. Bo frowned in confusion, what were they supposed to be doing?

The brunette held her girlfriend's hands tight. "Do you trust me?" Lauren asked. "Of course I do" Bo said without hesitation. "Take a deep breath" the blonde smiled before closing her eyes, in the millisecond it took for Bo to blink she saw that she was no longer on the balcony of Lauren's room. She was standing next to her car still holding hands with the blonde. "Holy crap! How did you do that?" she asked astonished. "It's an Angel thing" Lauren smirked. "I don't know what to say" Bo said still speechless.

"How about goodbye? I have to get back before they know I'm gone" the blonde said.

Bo chuckled grabbing her girlfriend's face and kissing her hard. This girl was going to be the death of her. "Meet me in the coffee shop tomorrow morning, I have another free period" Bo whispered on her lips. "I can't I have health class. Although, I guess I could be tempted to skip it" Lauren smirked, she had never skipped a class in her life. But she was ready to do it for Bo. "So it's settled then, I'll see you tomorrow" the brunette smiled. Lauren nodded, "Tomorrow" she agreed giving the brunette a soft peck before walking backwards letting go of Bo's hand and vanishing before her eyes.

"Whoa" the brunette whispered to herself in amazement. That was one hell of a power.

**Lauren's Room**

Lauren reappeared in her room and quickly closed the doors to the balcony. "Talk about close" The blonde turned around in a fright when she heard her sister's voice. "Jesus! Stop that!" this was getting beyond a joke. "You do realise you were about 2 seconds away from getting caught right?" the older blonde said seriously. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked to her closet to change into her sweats. "Well I didn't so, I guess we're good" she said pulling her tank top on and walking over to her bed.

"You **guess** you're good? Are you serious right now?!" Tamsin said looking rather frustrated.

"What is your problem?" Lauren asked. "Dad, if he find out about you and Bo…. I don't even want to think about what he would do. I'm worried about you Lauren" Tamsin let out. Lauren sighed and approached her sister before hugging her gently. "I love you for that T, but you don't need to be. I can handle his" she whispered in her sister's ear. Tamsin wrapped her arms around her baby sister tight.

"I sure hope so sis" Tamsin replied.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw, touching sister moment. Stopping here, hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think, thanks for stopping by. Much Love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up peeps! So I saw the new trailer for season 5 and I gotta say I am a little disappointed. I honestly thought they were done with the whole DyBo thing. I mean she blatantly told him that she wasn't in love with him anymore last season. But, then again the trailers they release are always not what they seem. I am still hopeful that Doccubus will prevail. **

**Anyway on with the story**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: Hanging By a Moment**

**Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

Lauren couldn't stop thinking about what her sister had said. Her father was a force to be reckoned with, he was a descendant of an ancient royal bloodline of Angels. She dreaded to think what would happen if he found out about Bo. She hoped that maybe the fact that she was happy would sway his reaction. But she really had no clue. He despised the McCorrigan family, it didn't matter if Bo was different. She carried the name, so she was branded the same as her grandfather. But Lauren wasn't going to think about that right now. No, now she was going to go and meet up with her girlfriend who had texted her early this morning asking her to meet with her behind the bleachers as soon as she got in.

Lauren walked into the small entry way which led to the back of the stands. Just before she could call out Bo's name, she was grabbed by her hand and forcefully pulled to the right. "Hey" Bo smiled leaning in for a kiss. Lauren placed her hands on either sides of the brunette's face deepening the kiss.

"Hey yourself" Lauren chuckled pulling away.

"I have a question for you, I have been racking my brain with it all night" the brunette said. Lauren nodded, "Okay, go ahead" she said. "If you have the power to 'poof' to where ever you want, why do you drive to school?" Bo asked, it was a reasonable question.

"**Poof?**" Lauren laughed at her girlfriend's choice of words. Bo rolled her eyes, what was she supposed to call it? "It's not poofing, it's called corporealising. And I only use it in cases of dire emergency" the blonde explained. "Well last night definitely was a close one that's for sure" Bo agreed. "Yes it was, maybe we should just stick to meeting somewhere else from now on" Lauren suggested.

"We could go to my house, no one ever comes into my room. Except for my sister, it's mostly when she wants to borrow something from me. Or steal something, she does that a lot" Bo chuckled. "Have you told any of your family yet?" Lauren asked, she was curious to know if the brunette was thinking about it all. "No, but I feel like if I don't soon I will explode. I hate lying to them, especially my sister. She's my best friend" Bo said. Kenzi was the apple of her eye, she was the best little sister ever. And she hated keeping things from her.

"I need a hug…" The brunette gave playful pout. "… Actually, I need **your** hug" she added with a smiled. Lauren was happy to oblige and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Lauren? Are you down here?" Ciara called out running behind the stands only to find her two friends caught in an embrace. "Aww, you guys look so adorable" she squealed happily clapping her hands together. Bo and Lauren parted but kept their fingers laced together. "How did you know I was here?" Lauren asked. "Tamsin said she saw you head out this way, I need to talk to you about something" the fairy said approaching them.

"What's up" The angel asked.

"Well, as you and Bo here know… This Saturday is the football team's first away game and as cheerleaders we have to go with them" Ciara explained. "What does this have to do with me?" Lauren asked with a frown, she wasn't a cheerleader so why was this her problem?

"Coach Gilbert said if I don't do well on my math test next week she is going to bench me for the whole season. The test is the Monday after the game, since I won't see you on the weekend I won't have time to study. So I was wondering if you would maybe consider coming with me, that way you can help me study before the game and by the time we get back I will be ready… Please" Ciara pleaded putting her hands together hopefully.

Ciara knew that Lauren was the only one she trusted to help her with this. She knew how to make Ciara focus when she needed to. Plus the fairy was hoping she would say yes since Bo would be coming too. Lauren turned to Bo who was nodding at her silently telling her to come. "Fine, I will have to run it past my parents first though" the angel said. Ciara squealed in delight and gave her best friend a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you! Oh and Bo, your welcome" Ciara give the brunette a subtle wink before running to her class.

"Yey! Saved me from having to miss you for the whole weekend" Bo chuckled.

"Like I said, I have to ask my parents first" Lauren didn't want to be a buzz kill, but this was the way it had to be. If her parents ended up telling her no, then she wasn't going and that was that.

"Okay, can we please go back to the way we were ten minutes ago? I love Ciara, but she has a habit of popping up at the most awkward times" the brunette laughed. Lauren nodded as she felt Bo's hands circle her waist, pushing her back into the metal fence before capturing her lips ever so gently.

**Lewis Manor (Later)**

Lauren took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to her father's study. He was always in there doing something, Damon was chief of surgery at Mandrake Hospital. He had a cushy schedule and mostly dealt with investors for the hospital. "Come!" her father called out from inside the room. Lauren opened the big wooden doors and stepped inside before closing them behind her. "Dad? Do you have a minute?" she asked giving him her best smile.

"For you? Always, have a seat sweetie" he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

The blonde sat down slowly resting her hands on the arm rests. "May I have your permission to go on a field trip this weekend?" she asked. Damon frowned, Lauren normally gave them notice when she knew any trips were coming up. "What **kind** of field trip?" he asked sitting back in his leather chair. "Well, it's so I can help Ciara study for a big math test she has next week. Her cheerleading squad has to join the football team for their first away game, and she asked me to go with them" Lauren explained.

Damon exhaled as he contemplated it. "Is this trip solely for the purpose of helping Ciara?" he asked. Lauren knew what he was doing, he was trying to see if she was lying. But she actually wasn't.

"Yes" she answered honestly.

Damon smiled, "Then you may attend. I assume there will be an appropriate chaperone?" he asked making sure. Lauren nodded. "Very well, how long is the duration?" he asked. "I will leave Saturday morning and return early Sunday evening" she answered. "Have fun then, I trust you will be responsible?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes sir" Lauren smiled with a nod. The blonde pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. After talking with Ciara, the angel went to see Coach Gilbert who gave her a parental consent form for Lenore and Damon to sign saying that Lauren was allowed to go. "Coach Gilbert insists that you sign this" she said handing it to her father. Damon took it and scanned it over quickly, everything seemed to be in order. He quickly picked up his pen from his desk and scribbled his signature on the dotted line.

"Here you go" he smiled handing back to his daughter.

"Thank you Father" Lauren said walking around his desk to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

**Saturday Morning**

After Lauren had said goodbye to her mother and father, Tamsin offered to give her little sister a ride to the school which was where the bus was leaving from. The town they were going to was only 3 hours away, so they had more than enough time. Tamsin brought her truck to a stop and hopped out to help her little sister with her bags. "Jesus, what do you have in here books?" the older blonde asked holding the heavy duffle bag. "It's just some light reading" Lauren smiled.

"So, **books**!" Tamsin repeated in a huff.

Lauren laughed as she watched her big sister drag her duffle bag over to the bus driver who was loading the rest of the luggage. "Lauren! Come on!" Ciara called out from her window, the blonde nodded and turned to Tamsin one last time. "See you tomorrow then" she said. Tamsin grabbed her sister's hand turning her back around. "Wait, promise me that you will be responsible on this trip?" the older blonde asked.

Lauren quickly understood what her sister was getting at. And she was a little insulted. "You seriously think I am going to do anything. We've been dating for less than a week T. Give me a little more credit than that" she said her voice dripping with anger. She couldn't believe her sister thought of her like that. "I'm not being mean Lauren, I'm just saying…. Come here" Tamsin laughed bringing her sister in for a hug. "Love you kid, have fun"

Lauren smiled. "I will, love you too" she said hugging her back before getting on the bus. As soon as she walked further onto the bus, she saw the charming smile of her girlfriend as Bo patted the empty seat next to her. "Saved you a seat" she said with a smirk. Lauren chuckled and sat down next to her giving her a soft kiss earning an _'Ooohhh'_ from the rest of the girls on the bus.

"Shut up!" Bo yelled as she started laughing.

**Granville Marriot Hotel (3 Hours Later)**

The girls sighed in relief as they got off the bus. That felt like the longest bus ride ever. Since Lauren wasn't on the cheerleading squad, she had her own room. Which was actually a god send, she didn't fancy sharing a room with a bunch of screaming cheerleaders. That was way too much team spirit for her liking. And since her father had paid for her room, she had a nicer accommodation than the rest of the girls. Lauren was just putting her things away when there was a knock at her door. The blonde walked over and opened it, seeing her girlfriend on the other side holding a grocery bag full of stuff.

"Been shopping?" Lauren asked letting her in.

"Actually yes, I ran to the market across the street and got some stuff for us" Bo smiled stepping into the room. The brunette dropped her jaw when she saw her girlfriend's suite. She had a living room and a huge bed. It was way better than her room, Bo was currently sharing with two other girls. Carmen and Kia were super annoying and she could do without the headache. "How did you score this room?" Bo asked.

"My dad, he called ahead and booked it for me. I had no idea until the front desk told me" Lauren chuckled.

"He must really love you" the brunette smiled jumping on the queen sized bed. Lauren joined her with a laugh. "So what did you get?" she asked looking to the brown bag. Bo reached into the bag, pulling out a variety of snacks, a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a large bottle of soda. "Treats!" the brunette beamed. Lauren quickly grabbed the bag of chocolate pretzels, "Dibs" she laughed.

"Shouldn't you be with the others working on your routine for tomorrow?" Lauren asked opening the bag as she started to eat the pretzels. Bo shook her head, "Nope, I have the routine down. Ciara gave me permission to skip rehearsal. Plus, Coach is out meeting with Granville High's cheerleading coach. Apparently they are old college pals" the brunette laughed.

"Well, I finished the flash cards I made for Ciara. Do you wanna watch a movie?" the blonde asked. Bo smiled and nodded, the two girls made their way over to the living area and saw what movies the hotel network had to offer. After watching a bunch of comedies, Bo wanted to watch a horror movie. Lauren wanted to protest at first but then her girlfriend gave her a playful pout. So here they were watching Shaun of The Dead. Forgoing the terrible costume makeup the zombies were sporting, Lauren was actually enjoying it. But it was more of a horror/comedy.

By the time the movie had ended, Bo and Lauren had moved over to the bed where they were making out. They both knew that it was way too soon to be doing anything other than kissing. But it didn't mean that they couldn't get frisky every now and then. They were currently laying side by side, the brunette had her hands at her girlfriend's waist pulling her closer while Lauren's were on Bo's face. "I can't get enough of you" the brunette whispered on her lips. Bo felt something stir inside her, it felt different and unsettling. But she felt like she needed more of the blonde. Then she realised what was happening. Her powers were starting to rise to the surface.

Aife had told Bo what she would become and how she would have to feed on people for the rest of her life. Bo was less than excited, she didn't want to have to sleep with strangers just to stay healthy. And she had Lauren now, she didn't want to ruin what they shared. Bo's heart started to race as her inner succubus was clawing at her insides begging to be free. She couldn't do this now, she didn't **want** to do this. The brunette pulled away and kept her eyes closed as she let go of the blonde and sat up trying to breathe through it. Lauren didn't know what was happening, so she sat up with her and touched Bo's shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?" The angel asked.

Bo was breathing deeply, she needed to push her succubus back down. "Nothing…" she mumbled still breathing in and out.

"Bo, you're scaring me. Are you sick?" Lauren asked not knowing what happened. Bo shook her head before opening her eyes. The brunette looked up to the mirror that was on the wall in front of her, her eyes were flashing blue. That wasn't good. Lauren tried to turn her girlfriend around but Bo shrugged her off. "I just need… a minute" the brunette said. She was praying for her eyes to change back to normal before Lauren caught a glimpse of them. The Angel scooted over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her on the side of her head.

"It's okay… You're okay" she said soothingly.

Bo kept breathing in and out, somehow having Lauren next to she was helping tame her succubus. It made Bo think about how much of an effect the Angel was having on her. Bo opened her eyes again, looking in the mirror she saw that they were back to their normal brown. Did Lauren do that? Bo didn't know what to think. She held her girlfriend's hand that was draped around her chest.

"Sorry" the young succubus apologised.

"Don't be, you want to tell me what that was?" Lauren asked. Bo thought this was a good time to have the Fae conversation with her girlfriend, she quickly turned around both of them sitting up against the headboard. "My powers are starting to come in" the brunette said. Lauren nodded, she couldn't imagine having something so powerful hit her at all at once. Lauren had her powers at birth, so she didn't have to be taken by surprise when she hit puberty. The Fae didn't have that luxury.

"Oh…. What are you becoming?" the blonde asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was curious to know.

"A Succubus" Bo answered.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise, she had heard about a succubus and knew they were very rare creatures. She also knew how they fed, and now she didn't know how to react. "Just so you know, I don't expect anything from you. Frankly if I didn't have to become one I wouldn't. To be honest the whole thing terrifies me" Bo said. Lauren could feel Bo's fear when she talked about her nature. She couldn't imagine feeling that way. Being an Angel made her lucky. "I wish I could tell you that I understand how you feel, but I can't. I was born with my powers, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you. To have it sprung on you all at once" Lauren said.

"Just having you here, makes me feel better" the brunette smiled. Lauren had this way of making her feel calm and sane, this was so crazy. They had only been dating for a week, and yet Bo couldn't imagine living life without her. "Glad I can help" the blonde chuckled giving the brunette a kiss on her temple.

"It's getting late… I should probably head back to my room" Bo said with a pout. Carmen and Kia both snored. Bo had to share a room with them every time they had these trips. It is literally like there is a gorilla in the room. "You can stay, if you want..." Lauren said with a smile, they didn't have to do anything. They could just sleep. "… I mean, there is more than enough room" she added tapping the bed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep or anything" the brunette said, she didn't want to ruin it by going too fast. Lauren shook her head. "You won't be, I want you to stay" she smiled.

"Okay then… I'll stay" Bo chuckled.

Bo ran back to her room to grab some clothes to sleep in, by the time she got back the lights were off and Lauren was already tucked in her bed fast asleep. The succubus smiled as she saw the sight before her, she could watch her girlfriend sleep forever. The brunette quickly changed and slid into the bed beside the slumbering angel. Bo didn't know whether Lauren would want to snuggle up to her so she just laid on her back closing her eyes. Just then, she felt the bed shift as Lauren turned her body and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "Good night Bo" the blonde whispered.

The young succubus smiled turning her head to the right placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's head. "Good night Lauren" she replied back closing her eyes again as she waited for sleep to overtake her.

**Granville High School (Next Day)**

As soon as morning came, Ciara banged on Lauren's door. But to her surprise it wasn't so she could study before the game. She was looking for Bo, who hadn't told anyone she was staying in Lauren's room and now Coach Gilbert thought she was missing. The brunette immediately felt bad, she quickly got dressed and kissed her girlfriend goodbye before running back to her room to take the brunt of the coach's wrath.

Once everyone was in their uniforms they all headed down to the opposing team's pitch. Granville Giants Vs Mandrake Dragons. According to Bo, the giants were a force to be reckoned with. The brunette explained that it was basically a school for rich kids, and that all the football players were on steroids but as long as their parents invested in the school they were never punished for it. And then there was their cheerleading team, Bo told Lauren that she had a long time feud going on with one of the girls on the Granville squad. Her name was Alisha, she was bitch and that was all Lauren needed to know.

Lauren couldn't help but notice how hot her girlfriend looked in her uniform. And thankfully their school colours weren't awful, they were just simple black and red. Bo had her hair up in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. Since Lauren was a part of their team, Coach Gilbert allowed her to sit on the bench with the rest of the cheerleaders.

The game had kicked off to a good start, Dyson and Hale had already scored putting the dragons in the lead. Lauren didn't normally go to the football games back at school, only when Ciara asked her to. But she was actually enjoying herself.

The whistled blew for half time as the teams ran into the locker rooms to take a break. Bo ran up to Lauren quickly, taking a long swig of her bottle. "Having fun?" she asked. Lauren nodded,

"Surprisingly, yes I am" the blonde said. The brunette put her bottle down and picked up her pom poms.

"Time to put the **cheer** in cheerleader…" Bo laughed giving Lauren a kiss on the cheek before running out to the rest of her squad mates. Lauren laughed as she saw her girlfriend dancing to the music. She could never see herself as a cheerleader. But Bo was good at it, she moved easily and obviously had no trouble remembering the steps. The Angel looked over to the Granville cheerleaders to see that one of them was giving her girlfriend daggers. That must be Alisha, she was pretty. But not nearly as much as Bo was. She had red hair and was average height.

Lauren wondered what happened to make them argue so much.

After fifteen minutes had passed the players ran back out onto the field to begin the second half. With what Bo had told her, Lauren was expecting the opposing team to be hard to beat. But they were obviously lacking something today. Dyson scored the winning touchdown in the last few seconds, making the dragons victorious. The blonde watched as half of the people in the stands cheered, some of their school had travelled out to see the game. The cheerleaders were also jumping up and down, cheering for their winning team.

Bo ran back over to her girlfriend jumping on her and giving her a crushing hug. "We won!" she exclaimed. The brunette clearly loved cheering more than she led on. Lauren found it very cute. "Congratulations" the blonde smiled. The two girls watched as Ciara ran into Dyson's arms, the boy picking her up and twirling her around. Bo thought maybe she should do the same, although she decided against lifting the blonde up so she just grabbed her by the hips and crashed their lips together. Lauren was caught a little off guard but easily fell into it with a smile as she held her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"How touching" Bo pulled away as she heard the familiar voice behind her. Turning around she saw Alisha, one of the Giants' cheerleaders.

"Do you mind? We are kind of having a private moment" the brunette said letting go of Lauren to face the red head.

"I see that…" Alisha paused to look at Lauren; "…. You know you can do a lot better than this skank right?" she said narrowing her eyes at the blonde. Bo was about to approach her enemy when she felt Lauren's hand on her arm. "So who did you steal this poor girl from Bo?" Alisha asked with a smirk. Lauren frowned, why would this girl think that Bo stole her from someone?

"What do you mean by that?" Lauren asked.

"Your girl here, is a boyfriend stealer… Isn't that right?" Alisha approached Bo with her arms folded over her chest. "You could not be more wrong, **your** boyfriend tried to kiss **me**. Why the hell would I go for a juiced up asshole like him?" the brunette defended herself. Lauren didn't know how to react to that, although they both hard two sides of the story and it happened before she and Bo had even spoken to each other properly so she wasn't going to get involved in it.

"Why would he try to kiss you when he had me?" Alisha said entering Bo's personal space. She looked supremely pissed off. The brunette shrugged, "Maybe he didn't think you were all that" she goaded her. That seemed to do the trick as the next thing Lauren saw was Alisha's hand slapping Bo's face hard. As the brunette fell to the ground, Lauren felt a wash of anger come over her as she balled up her fist and punched the red head in her mouth. The angel pulled her hand back shaking it from the pain she was feeling. She had never hit anyone before.

"Enough!" Coach Gilbert yelled running over. "What happened here?" she asked.

"She started it coach. Lauren was just defending me" Bo answered getting up. She didn't want her girlfriend to get in trouble for this. Coach Gilbert seemed to believe Bo as she looked at Alisha who was bleeding from her mouth and crying hysterically. Everyone started to crowd them trying to see what was going on. "Show's over folks, everyone get your stuff and then back on the bus" The coach ordered her squad. Bo put her hand on the small of Lauren's back as she led her into the locker room.

**Granville Marriot Hotel (20 Minutes Later)**

Once they got back to the hotel, Coach Gilbert ordered the girls to get cleaned up and then to pack their things. It wouldn't be long until they were travelling back home. By the time they had gotten to Lauren's room, the blonde's hand was already healed. Thanks to her angel abilities whenever Lauren would get hurt she would heal not long after.

Bo on the other hand had a lovely red mark on her cheek that was just getting more colour by the second. The blonde told her girlfriend she could use her shower, then she wouldn't have to wait for Carmen or Kia in her own room. Lauren packed her stuff as she waited, and even thought this hotel had maids to clean the rooms she wanted to clean up a bit herself. She couldn't help her OCD tendencies.

Bo waked out of the bathroom, changed into some jeans and a plaid shirt. She felt better after her shower but she still felt pain from that bitch's slap. Lauren turned around and immediately grimaced seeing her girlfriend's face. "That looks really bad" she said walking up to her. The brunette shook her head. "It's nothing, I'll just get an ice pack from Coach" Bo said. Lauren smiled, "Actually, I might be able to help you out" she said. The succubus frowned, what was she up to? The blonde raised her hand and hovered it over the red mark on her girlfriend's cheek and watched as a white light shined through her palm.

The brunette gasped suddenly as she felt a warm and tingly sensation where the pain used to be. _'Wait! __**Used**__ to be?'_ She thought. Then she realised, she couldn't feel the pain anymore. Lauren pulled her hand away and gave a cheeky grin. "Ta da!" the blonde chuckled. Bo laughed and walked over to the mirror, her mark was gone and so was the pain. Lauren had healed her, she was gobsmacked. She had no idea the blonde could do that.

"You healed me" she said turning to her girlfriend.

Lauren nodded, "It's an—"

"Angel thing? Yeah, you say that a lot" the young succubus laughed walking back over to the blonde. The brunette kissed her softly. "Thank you" she whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"You were in pain. I had to do something" the blonde smiled.

"Ready to go?" Bo smiled holding her hand. Lauren nodded before grabbing her back and leaving the room with her girlfriend.

What an eventful trip.

**Lewis Manor (4 Hours Later)**

Once they arrived back in town, Tamsin was at the school ready and waiting for her sister to come back. The older angel didn't know what to think when she saw Bo and Lauren say goodbye to each other, very intimately. She was glad her sister was happy, but she couldn't help but think that this whole thing was a bad idea from the start. As they arrived home, Damon ordered Lauren to enter his study. Tamsin explained that their father was less than happy after Coach Gilbert had called him telling him about the altercation with a girl from another school.

"You assured me that this would be a simple trip!" Damon yelled pacing back and forth while Lauren was sitting in a chair with her head bowed. "I trusted you to be responsible, fighting with a human? I expect such reckless behaviour from your sister but it is so very disappointing when it comes from you Lauren" he said stopping in front of her folding his arms.

"I'm sorry father, I was defending my friend" Lauren didn't have to say who.

"The fact that your intensions were for noble reasons is regardless. You are lucky you have not yet reached full strength in your abilities. That girl would have ended up in I.C.U" he said. Angels were strong, very strong. But it technical terms, Lauren was still a baby. Her physical strength would grow exponentially over time.

"Again, I am truly sorry. It won't happen again father, I give you my word" Lauren said.

Damon sighed, "Stand child" he said. Lauren looked up and rose from her chair. Damon held his daughter's face in his hands. "I know you meant to protect your friend, I am proud of you for that. But you must **never**, act so foolishly again. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes father" she said.

"Good, you may go" he said kissing her on the forehead.

Lauren exhaled and quickly left her father's study. Her father was so frightening sometimes. It took a while to shake it off. "Hey?" The young blonde turned to see her sister holding out her own jacket to her. "Let's go for a ride" she said with a smile. Lauren took her jacket from her sister and put it on before following her out of the front door.

What an eventful trip indeed…

…**.**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :) Much love xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really glad you guys are liking it. It's fun for me to right this kind of story, its different from the rest. All will be revealed soon about the hatred between the Fae and the Angels. Stay tuned. :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 5: Gods And Monsters**

**Unknown Location**

After getting yelled at by their father, Tamsin thought that her little sister could use a bit of a break. So she had driven them out to an old place that they used to visit when they were kids. When they were younger, their mother would take them out to Mandrake Park. But since they got older they hadn't come here much. Tamsin stopped at Eddie's diner and got some food to go for their outing. Both sisters were currently sitting on a pair of swings, eating their burgers. "Did he ground you?" Tamsin asked swinging back and forth a little. Lauren shook her head, thankfully her father didn't. It was probably only because this was a rare occurrence for her.

"Well that's a good thing I guess" the older blonde said taking another bite of her burger.

"Is it?" Lauren asked, Tamsin turned her head to see her sister's sad expression. "He didn't ground you, so yeah… I think your good kid" she said. "I'm not talking about that. You saw how mad he got at me for this, what's going to happen when he finds out about Bo?" Lauren said. She had a point. Her father was very short tempered, and if he could get irate over something as trivial as fighting then what would he be like when he found out about Lauren's new romantic relationship?

"I wish I had an answer for you kid. Can I ask **you** something though?" Tamsin asked

Lauren nodded. "Sure" she said.

"What is this thing with Bo?" The older blonde asked, she needed to know where her sister was with the brunette. Lauren shrugged slightly. "I don't know yet. It's too early to tell…. But I **do** know, that I don't want it to end… Ever" the girl said. Tamsin's mouth hung open in shock. "Are you falling for this girl?" she asked.

"It's way too soon for that T" Lauren said.

"You didn't answer my question… **Are you** **falling for this girl?**" Tamsin asked again, she could see that her sister was changing the subject. Lauren thought it over in her head, there was something about Bo that was gnawing at her heart. When she wasn't with her, she was thinking about her. And when she **was** with her, she couldn't get enough. Did that mean that she was falling for her? Lauren had never been in love before, she didn't really know the meaning of the word. But if what she felt was supposed to be the definition, then who knew? Maybe she was.

"Maybe" Lauren let out.

Tamsin sighed, that just made this whole things ten times more complicated than it was. "You need to be sure before you tell Mom and Dad. You know how he is Lauren, he will tell you that you don't really love her. He'll tell you it's your empathy clouding your judgement" the older girl said. As angels, one of their many abilities was Empathy, which meant they felt the emotions of others. And when it came to feeling their own, they would be very strong and overwhelming. Tamsin was right, Damon would try to twist her feelings for Bo so that he would seem in the right.

"Why can't we live in a normal world? Why does everything have to be a battle?" Lauren asked, she wasn't really asking her sister for an answer. But she felt like she needed to say the words.

"I don't know. I guess it's just not meant to be that way for us" Tamsin said pushing her swing back and forth. "I wish it was" Lauren said resting the side of her head on the metal chain of her swing.

"You and me both sis….. You and me both" the older blonde agreed.

The two sisters just sat there, swinging back and forth as they thought about their situations. All the while looking up at the night's sky.

**Mandrake High School (Next Morning)**

After her talk with Tamsin, Lauren wanted to talk to Bo. Obviously she couldn't come out and tell the brunette that she was falling for her. It had only been a week, Bo would probably think she was a clingy creep. But she wanted to tell her girlfriend about her feelings. How her Angel side magnified them and made them stronger. Lauren left a note for the brunette in her locker telling her to meet her behind the bleachers when she had her morning break.

It was now morning break and Lauren was nervously waiting for her. She couldn't stop pacing back and forth, she was sweating and had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't tell if it was the good kind or not. "Guess who?" Lauren gasped as she heard her girlfriend's voice as her eyes were covered by Bo's hands. The young succubus could tell straight away that something was wrong when Lauren didn't answer her back. Bo lowered her hands and walked forward to face her. "Hey? Are you okay?" Bo asked worriedly.

Lauren smiled before bowing her head a little, she had no idea how to start this conversation. The brunette was fearing the worst, was Lauren breaking up with her? "Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did without realising it, I'm sorry" Bo said not knowing what was wrong. Lauren shook her head looking her girlfriend dead in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything, it's just i… I'm uh…" The blonde didn't know how to word this properly.

"You're what?" The brunette asked taking the Angel's hands in her own. She was really worried now.

As soon as Bo touched her, Lauren felt that spark again. That little bugger kept creeping up on her when she least expected it. The blonde looked down to their joined hands and then back up to Bo's dark brown eyes.

In that moment, she got her answer.

"I think I'm falling for you…" Lauren trailed off seeing her girlfriend's expression turn serious. She had blown it, she wish she hadn't said anything now. Lauren expected for the brunette to let go of her hands and walk away. But to her surprise, she didn't. Bo smiled and without warning pulled Lauren to her, kissing her deeply. After a few more seconds, they pulled apart. The young succubus moved a lock of her girlfriend's hair out of her face.

"I'm falling for you too… I know it's fast and it's scary but, I have never felt this way about anyone" the succubus admitted. Lauren felt her tears start to come to the surface. She was ecstatic that Bo felt the same way, but the realisation that they had just made this whole thing more complicated had hit her like a ton of bricks. "What is it?" Bo asked. She thought that was what Lauren wanted to hear.

"It's my Father…. Coach Gilbert called him yesterday, she told him about what happened with Alisha" The blonde said. Bo nodded, she thought that the Coach would have let it go. "Did he punish you?" The brunette asked. The Angel shook her head. "No, but he wasn't happy. When my Father gets mad, it's scares the hell out of me…. And I just keep thinking, if he can get mad at me for something as stupid as punching someone… then what will he do when he finds out about us? I'm really scared Bo" the girl whimpered. She didn't want to lose what she had with Bo.

Bo didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close to her body. "It's gonna be okay babe… We can handle this, you know why?" she whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Why?" the angel mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

The young succubus pulled away looking the blonde in the eyes as she wiped her tears away. "Because **this**, you and me… It's **so** worth it" she said with a smile. "After school, meet me in the parking lot okay?" Bo said. "What for?" Lauren asked. "My parents are going to visit my grandfather for the week. You can come over to my house, we can talk this thing through" the succubus said. She didn't know exactly what they needed to talk through, but she knew they needed a plan. "Okay… Wait! What about your sister?" Lauren asked.

"About her, I was thinking of telling her later. I mean, if Tamsin can be okay with this then I know Kenzi definitely will" Bo smiled. She knew she could count on her sister to be on her side.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Lauren was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing. "… That's our cue. We should head to class. What do you have now?" she asked.

"Uh, Art I think… I'll be thinking of you for inspiration" Bo chuckled with a wink. "I don't know how much help I would be" Lauren said in disbelief. "You're an Angel babe, you are the definition of Inspiration" the brunette leaned in for a gentle kiss. And in that moment, Lauren knew that this was worth fighting for. It was worth facing her father's wrath, however big it may be. "I have AP Math… Walk me?" the blonde asked.

"You got it" Bo smiled taking her girlfriend's hand and walking her to her class.

**Cafeteria (2 Hours Later)**

Bo had texted her sister to meet her at lunch in the cafeteria. It was time to come clean. The brunette eagerly waited for her sister to arrive. She knew that Kenzi would be mad that she didn't tell her in the first place but Bo hoped that her sister would see her reasoning. The succubus looked up to see her little sister running towards her. "Is everything okay? Your text seemed important" Kenzi said worriedly before sitting opposite her sister. Bo nodded, "Yeah everything is fine, I just need to talk to you about something" she said.

"Oh, okay. What's up?" the young girl asked.

"First of all, promise me that you won't get all freaky on me" Bo said knowing what her sister was like. Kenzi didn't know what the hell was going on, but she nodded anyway. "I promise" she said.

"I've been seeing someone, for a little over a week now and… I think I am falling in love with them" Bo admitted with a smile. Kenzi was shocked, she couldn't believe her sister would keep something like this from her. "Wow! Okay, uh… Who is it?" Kenzi asked not showing how hurt she was. "That's the thing… it's Lauren Lewis" the brunette said. Kenzi felt like if her jaw dropped any more it would fall off. She knew exactly who Lauren Lewis was and **what** she was. She understood now why her sister didn't say anything.

"As in the Angel? That Lauren Lewis?" Kenzi asked.

The brunette nodded. "Say something" she said. Kenzi was lost for words, which was rare for her. She **always** had something to say. "Are you really falling for her?" Kenzi asked, she just had to be sure. They succubus smiled as she thought about it in her head. It only took her two seconds to get her answer.

"Yes" Bo answered.

"Okay then… I'm happy for you" Kenzi smiled. "Really?" Bo asked. The 15 year old nodded. "Abso-frickin-loutley!" the girl chuckled getting up to give her sister a hug. Hearing her big sister talk about being in love was weird but she could also tell that Bo was very serious. "I love you Kenz, and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before" the brunette said feeling bad.

Kenzi made a _'Pftt'_ noise. "Forget about it. You obviously weren't ready. I get that… And I know that this isn't going to be easy, considering the parties involved. But, the Kenz is totally on your side babe" Kenzi said with a firm nod. "Thanks sis. Do you mind if Lauren comes over tonight? Her dad is giving her a hard time and I want her to cheer up a bit" Bo asked.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not. It will give me a chance to meet her" Kenzi winked. Bo didn't know whether that was good or a bad. "Great" she smiled.

**McCorrigan Mansion (4 Hours Later)**

Lauren had told Tamsin to tell her parents that she was going home with Ciara, so they could work on a school project. The blonde knew if she mentioned it was something to do with school then her father would let her go. Bo's house was very impressive, it was modern yet still had an old charm to it. Looking around the living room, the blonde saw a picture of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. The very man her father despised and who just happened to be her girlfriend's grandfather. She quickly took in his appearance, grey hair, beard, had an inviting smile. He didn't look like the evil monster her father had made him out to be.

Unless she met him herself she would never know what kind of man he was. "What'ya doin?" Lauren smiled feeling her girlfriend's presence behind her. "Just looking around, nice hair cut" the angel chuckled pointing to a baby picture of Bo and Kenzi when they were little. The brunette widened her eyes when she followed her girlfriend's gaze. She forgot about that picture, she looked terrible. She quickly turned Lauren around giving her a kiss. "Good hairdressers were hard to find back then" Bo laughed.

"Your house is amazing" Lauren said.

"It's nothing compared to yours. Also, my room is a mess. Whereas yours is all organised" Bo smiled. The brunette didn't really clean her room much, her mother always ended up hiring someone to do it. "Yeah, I'm kind of a geek like that" Lauren admitted. "Oh I know. I love that about you" the succubus smiled leaning in for another kiss, this time making sure to prolong it. Yep, she was definitely in love with this girl, Bo couldn't imagine loving anyone else. Both girls pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Kenzi.

The girl was standing by the stairs, watching intensely as her big sister made out with her girlfriend. "Would you like me to leave you alone?" Kenzi smirked. Bo laughed taking Lauren's hand and walking over to her sister. "Very funny. Lauren this is Kenzi, Kenz this is my girlfriend… Lauren" Bo introduced them.

"I've heard a lot about you" Lauren smiled shaking Kenzi's hand.

"Wish I could say the same, but that is water under bridge... Right Bo-Bo?" the girl turned to her sister. Bo nodded. "Right" Trust Kenzi to get that dig in. "Don't worry, the secret of the millennium is safe with me. You guys have fun, I'm gonna go and meet some friends" she said walking to the door. "Um excuse me? What friends and where?" the brunette asked going into big sister mode. Kenzi was her responsibility while they were away. "Relax mom! I'm just going to the arcade with Maya. There will be plenty of adults there. Can I go now?" Kenzi asked.

"Sure, just be back before 10" the succubus ordered.

Kenzi saluted her sister. "Yes Ma'am…" she mocked before leaving the house.

"You are lucky to have an older sister" Bo said. She loved Kenzi, but being the one in charge was tiring sometimes. "I don't know about that. Tamsin can be quite the handful" Lauren replied. That was an understatement, Tamsin was 19 but she acted 9 sometimes. It was frustrating.

"You wanna go upstairs?" The brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Lauren smirked and nodded, Bo grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

**Bo's Bedroom**

When Bo said her bedroom was a mess, she wasn't kidding. There were clothes sprung over everything. Bras hanging off of doorknobs. It was a nightmare. Lauren had to do something, so while Bo went back downstairs to get some snacks and drinks the blonde quickly cleaned up as best she could. When the brunette entered the room again, she immediately knew that Lauren had cleaned.

She could see finally see her floor.

"You cleaned didn't you?" Bo chuckled.

Lauren smiled bashfully from where she was sitting on Bo's bed. "Little bit" she laughed. The succubus placed the tray of snacks she was holding on her nightstand. "You did the maid a favour" the brunette laughed taking a seat next to her. "So where have your parents gone exactly?" Lauren asked. "Ireland, which is where my Grandparents are at the moment. They have some Fae business going on out there" the succubus explained. "Are you worried about what he would think? About us?" the blonde asked.

"A little but, as far as I'm concerned he can't do a damn thing about it. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you" Bo smiled. That was a really good answer. Lauren wished she had Bo's determination, she didn't want to be scared of her father. But she was, and she always had been since she was a little girl. He was the patriarch of their family, he was the top dog. No one ever went against him. Lauren snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Bo grab her hands. "Let's not think about anyone else. Right now, it's you and me… That's all we need" the succubus said leaning in to rest her forehead against the blonde's.

Lauren sighed. She was definitely in love with this girl. There was no denying it now. She didn't know how this happened. They had been together for a week, who falls in love in a week? What did that mean? Were they destined? Did they belong together? So many questions, and no answers.

"This is what you want right?" Bo just had to be sure. Lauren smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Absolutely" she whispered.

Bo gave a small chuckle and leaned in again, it didn't take long for things to get heated. The brunette was hovering over her girlfriend as they continued to make out. Bo was scared of losing control again, but she knew that if she did Lauren would pull her back. She had that power over her. Absentmindedly, Lauren slid her hands up the brunette's back. Going under her shirt and touching her skin. Bo pulled away as she felt the touch, Lauren's hands were a little cold. The angel must have thought that she didn't like it because as soon as Bo pulled back, she removed her hands. "Sorry, I uh… Got a bit carried away" Lauren gave a small laugh.

"No, it's okay… I just didn't think you were ready for that" Bo said, she had no idea when it would be the right time to take the next step. Yes Bo was a succubus, but she was only just coming into her powers. And she had never had sex before. "I didn't do it so we could, I just didn't realise what I was doing…. Honestly, it's all new to me" Lauren admitted.

"Me too" The brunette smiled. To know that Bo had never been with anyone was mind blowing to Lauren. She was gorgeous, a succubus and she dated Dyson. "So you and Dyson? Never?" the blonde asked quietly. Bo shook her head. "Nope, you and Holly?" she asked. Lauren laughed, Holly was barely a relationship. It was a couple of dates and one kiss that meant nothing. "No, to be honest I was waiting until i uh… Fell in love. I know it sounds really cheesy" the blonde laughed.

"It's not cheesy at all. I think it's cute" Bo said kissing her again. "We don't have to rush anything, it will happen when we're ready" she added. Lauren hummed in agreement and brought her girlfriend down to her and kissed her again. This was a good thing, they needed to be open with each other. They were both in new territory and needed to handle it with care.

**Lewis Manor (2 Weeks Later)**

Bo and Lauren had been doing extremely well these past few weeks. They talked more, Lauren knew when Bo's birthday was, her favourite colour, favourite genre of music. And lots more. Bo had learned the same, and also more things about Lauren's kind. The blonde had explained her abilities in more detail which left the brunette blown away. There was so much that she could do and she acted as though she was like everyone else. She was like a god. Bo could understand why some people feared them, but they really didn't need to. Not if half of the Angels were anything like Lauren was.

Lauren brought it upon herself to find out why her father hated the McCorrigan clan so much. She didn't understand it. The Lewis family were currently eating dinner, Lauren knew that her father would probably wonder why she was asking. So she had thought of something to say. Lenore always asked Lauren and Tamsin about school, that was her opening.

"So girls, how was school?" Lenore asked.

Right on cue.

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before that" Tamsin said cutting her steak. "Lauren?" Lenore asked. Lauren smiled, here goes nothing. "It was good, I got paired up with someone to do a science project" she said. "Oh, that's nice… Who?" Lenore asked.

"Bo McCorrigan" Lauren answered. The second her girlfriend's name left her lips, Damon had dropped his knife and fork onto his plate as he heard her answer. "I will call the school immediately—"he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Dad no! It's fine, it doesn't bother me" Lauren said. "It bothers me! How dare they partner that girl with **my** daughter" he said scrolling through his contacts. "Mom, please. It's fine really. We won't be seeing each other that much, she is going to do her part and then I'll be doing mine" Lauren said making it out as if it was nothing.

"Damon? Enough, put the phone down" Lenore said. Damon did as he was told and put his phone away. Lauren was amazed by his reaction. He must really hate them. "When does this… **Partnership** end?" Damon asked scowling.

"Two or three days at the most" Lauren said. Damon nodded and drank some of his wine. "May I ask, what your grievance with that family is?" she asked. Damon looked to Lenore and then back to Lauren. "It is not important, all you need to know is that they are monsters. We do not associate with their kind, nor will we ever" he said simply.

"But why?" Tamsin asked, she was curious to know herself.

"BECAUSE—"Lenore cut her husband off by touching his hand. "**Because**, we share some bad blood with that family. And it won't be cleaned up any time soon" she explained. "That still doesn't answer the question. What did they do?" Tamsin hated it when people didn't give her a straight answer. "It's none of your concern" Damon said.

"Actually I think it is, it's time we tell them Damon" Lenore said looking to her husband.

Lauren and Tamsin knew what was going on, their parents were talking with each other telepathically. And by the expressions on their faces, they were arguing. "Very well… Follow me into my study" he said placing his napkin on the table and getting up. Lauren and Tamsin looked at each other, they didn't know what to expect. "Come girls" Lenore smiled getting up and following her husband. The sisters got up and followed their parents into Damon's study, once inside he gestured for them both to take a seat while he and Lenore stood.

"The McCorrigan family never liked the fact that we were stronger than them. The head of their family, Fitzpatrick… was a king. And because we had arrived, we were a threat to his leadership. Not that we wanted any part of their world, we just came to live our own lives. Something that was difficult to do in the heavens" Damon said. Tamsin and Lauren stayed silent as he told them the story.

"You were both infants when it happened" Lenore spoke up.

"When **what** happened?" Tamsin asked. "The day The Blood King took it upon himself to remove us from this world. The day your aunt and uncle died. He killed them to prove a point, so that we would run in fear because he had killed one of our own. But he was sorely disappointed, I vowed not to run from this home we had built. Our people fought back, the Fae knew not try again. Even McCorrigan himself admitted defeat, but my hatred for him still remains strong" Damon said.

Lauren didn't know what to think now. Bo's grandfather had killed her Aunt and Uncle. They were her family. No, it wasn't Bo's fault. She probably didn't even know. But he was still her grandfather. "We understand Father" Tamsin said. "And we are sorry for forcing you to tell us" she added. Damon sighed. "No need, your mother was right. You had to find out eventually" he said.

"May we be excused?" Lauren asked.

Damon nodded and watched as his daughters left his study, closing the door behind them. "When I said to tell them, I meant **everything**" Lenore said facing her husband. "I know exactly what you meant Lenore, but as I have told you before it's not the appropriate time" he said turning to her.

"When will be the appropriate time Damon? When she is in College, moves away and begins her life? She is old enough to know the truth" Lenore said in frustration.

"What good would it do her now?! It will not change anything!" he yelled. "She needs to know the truth Damon!" she demanded that he listen to her. "I will not speak of this again! Alec and Amelia are dead, knowing who they are now will not benefit her one bit" he said walking to the door.

"She will uncover the truth one day" Lenore said calmly.

Damon turned to the side, seeing their family portrait. They were happy, they had two daughters who they loved more than life itself. Things didn't need to change now. He focused his eyes on a two year old Lauren who was laughing while being held in her father's arms.

"Maybe so…. But today is not that day" Damon said leaving the room.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooohh. Family secrets are coming out. Let me know what you guys think, much love xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Moving on now, hope you guys are all enjoying. Not long until the premier now! Cannot wait! Keep the reviews coming because I love to hear from you :)**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

…**.**

**Chapter 6: The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**Lewis Manor (Next Day)**

Lauren wanted to tell Bo what she had found out from her father. The blonde didn't know how she would take it. Lauren knew she would herself hate it if her grandfather was a murderer. The blonde didn't blame Bo for anything, she didn't see it that way. Although, Tamsin was having trouble seeing it that way. They had never met their Aunt and Uncle, but from the things that their parents had told them they seemed to be amazing people. Her parents were out for the night, so Lauren had invited Bo over again. But this time, she was going to make sure that they didn't have a close call.

The blonde rushed downstairs when she heard the loud ring of the doorbell. "Hey you" Bo smiled as the door opened. "Hey, come on in" Lauren gave a small smile, she harboured no grudge against Bo herself. She wasn't the one who was to blame. Tamsin was just coming down the stairs when she saw the brunette being let in by her sister. "What's going on here?" the older girl asked, she didn't know Lauren had invited her over.

"Nothing, we are just going to head up to my room" Lauren answered grabbing Bo's hand and getting ready to walk her to the upstairs.

"I wouldn't be long if I were you, Mom and Dad could be back any minute" Tamsin warned them before backing up and walking into the kitchen. "Did I do something to piss her off?" the young succubus asked, she couldn't help but notice the looks Tamsin was giving her. Lauren shook her head, "What would make you think that?" she asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that she can't wait for me to leave? How about the death glares she was giving me?" Bo said raising her eyebrows. She didn't remember doing anything to upset the older girl. "That is Tamsin's natural look, trust me… Come on let's head up to my room" Lauren said quickly changing the subject, she then took the brunette's hand and led her upstairs.

**Lauren's Bedroom**

"So what did you find out?" Bo asked taking a seat on her girlfriend's bed.

"Nothing good" Lauren answered simply. The succubus' expression dropped when she heard her girlfriend's tone. They didn't need any more problems, they were up to their eyeballs in them already. The blonde took a seat next to Bo and exhaled, she didn't know if the brunette knew about any of this. And Lauren didn't want to make her girlfriend see her own grandfather in a bad light.

"I asked my Father about the feud he has with your family, and his answer was something I wasn't expecting. I just thought it was because of the rivalry between our species'…. But it wasn't" the blonde said. Bo could tell that what Lauren was about to say wasn't good. But she also knew that she **needed** to hear it. "Tell me" the brunette said.

"According to my Father, your grandfather had my Aunt and Uncle killed…" Lauren said quietly. Bo was speechless, her grandfather was the sweetest, kindest man she had ever known. And she loved him so much, she found it hard to believe that he would kill two innocent people. "Uh, how did he know it was him?" Bo asked. Lauren sighed, she had a feeling it would go this way. Of course Bo was reluctant to believe her, it was her grandfather. Lauren would be the same if someone accused her father of something.

"My Father would never lie to me" the blonde said, she knew Father wouldn't make something like that up. "Lauren look, I'm sorry that you lost family. But, I just don't believe my grandfather would ever do something like that" the succubus said. She wanted to have faith, and give her grandfather the benefit of the doubt.

"Come on Bo! He hates my kind, he declared war on us! Are you seriously telling me that a part of you doesn't believe what I'm saying?" Lauren asked. The brunette got to her feet abruptly, "No, I don't…. I can't! Lauren he is my grandfather!" she said sighing. "He has never been anything but sweet to me" she added.

"That's because you are his family. Do you even know what he does to his enemies?" Lauren asked as she started to get irate. "What about your saint of a father? Do **you** know what he would do to his enemies?" Bo argued. She couldn't not defend her grandfather. He was her blood. "My father might be ruthless and terrifying at times, but he would never kill someone in cold blood just to make a point. Unlike your grandfather, who did" the blonde said. She couldn't believe they were having their first fight, and it didn't have anything to do with themselves.

"You don't have any proof!" Bo yelled, she didn't want to argue with her girlfriend. But she felt compelled to rush to her grandfather's defence.

"We have the word of our parents" Both girls turned when they heard Tamsin's words. The older blonde had been standing there for a while now, watching them both yell at each other. "I got this T" Lauren said holding her hand up to her sister. Tamsin had a very short temper, Lauren wouldn't be able to control her for long. "I don't think you do kid…" The older blonde said walking into the room further, coming to approach Bo.

"…. We asked our parents what happened, and they told us. We will take their word before anyone else's" she said looking Bo in the eyes.

"And I would take my grandfather's before yours" the succubus said. As soon as she said the words, she wanted to take them back. She didn't want Lauren to think that she didn't trust her, because she did. One hundred percent. "I think maybe you should go" Lauren spoke up. That was a kick to Bo's stomach, she hated that Lauren wanted her to leave. They were doing great and now they had come to a halt.

"But i—"

"She said leave" Tamsin said.

Bo shifted her eyes from a scowling Tamsin back to her girlfriend. "Lauren please. I'm sorry, can we just talk about this?" she asked. "I don't think there is anything to talk about" the blonde said. Tamsin knew this was hard for her sister, she could see Lauren was starting to tear up. "You heard her… Leave" she said standing in front of her little sister.

"No, I'm not leaving until we talk" Bo said standing her ground. Tamsin gave a small laugh, "I find it hilarious that you think you have a choice…." The older blonde said before lifting her hand up, her palm glowing white as in a flash the succubus disappeared into thin air.

"You didn't have to do that" Lauren said. Tamsin turned to face her little sister, "She's lucky I didn't send her to the Sahara Desert… **But**, she is probably cursing me out down the street right about now" she smirked. Tamsin was very good at transporting people places, better than Lauren was. "What am I doing T? How did I get myself into this?" The younger blonde let out as she began to cry.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around her baby sister and gave her a tight hug. "Don't be too hard on yourself kid. You're in love… It can either be a blessing or a curse" she whispered in her sister's ear. "So which is it for me?" Lauren mumbled into her sister's neck. Tamsin sighed and gave a small shrug.

"Only you can answer that" she said.

**Mandrake High School (Next Day)**

Bo hadn't slept all night, she was too worried about the fact that her relationship with Lauren might be over. She didn't want it to be over. It was Saturday, but Bo still had cheer practice. The brunette was in no mood to be dancing around all day, but it was her obligation. As soon as she got to the field, Ciara noticed that something was wrong with her. "Bo?" the fairy called out. The brunette turned to see the blonde smiling at her. She wondered if Lauren had told her what happened between them, they were best friends after all.

"Hey" Bo smiled as best as she could.

"Are you okay?" Ciara asked. In a word? No, she was definitely not okay. "Not really…" the succubus let out before taking a seat on the bench. Ciara took a seat beside her, "Does this have something to do with why Lauren isn't answering my calls?" she asked. Bo looked up to her friend, Lauren wasn't answering her calls? That was strange, last night must have upset her more than Bo thought. "Maybe, we sort of had a fight" the succubus admitted.

"Oh, what happened? I thought you guys were tight" The fairy said, she was lost for words. Bo and Lauren seemed so into each other, she couldn't believe they had a fight. And from the looks of Bo's expression it was a bad one.

"Our stupid families. I'm defending mine and she's defending hers… Then Tamsin magically zapped me out of the house!" Bo exclaimed. She still hadn't gotten over that. One minute she was in Lauren's room, and the next she was in a dumpster. She had to take two showers when she got home.

"Well I'm sure you guys can work it out" Ciara said hopefully, she really didn't want them to break up. They looked amazing together.

"I don't know about that, you didn't see her face last night" Bo said sadly. The last thing she wanted was for Lauren to be upset. "How about I talk to her?" Ciara offered. The brunette smiled, she knew Ciara meant well but they really should be sorting this out themselves. "No it's okay, I don't want to put you in the middle" Bo said.

"You won't be, I won't talk to her about any of your private stuff. That's between you guys, but I **can** persuade her to come to Dyson's party tonight" the fairy beamed. Bo had totally forgotten about Dyson's party, he had been asking her to come all day. But she was too upset to answer anyone's texts. "You really think she will go?" Bo asked. "Please, she can't say no to me" Ciara chuckled.

"I hope your right" The brunette said.

**Dyson's House (Later)**

The Party was booming, people crowded the house. Dyson had managed to score some liquor for the party, he had assorted bottles spread out on his kitchen table and two beer kegs out back. Lauren didn't want to come, but Ciara pointed out that she needed to have some fun. And that it would cheer her up. The fairy said that Bo had told her she didn't feel up to stopping by, if she had told Lauren that Bo was coming, she wouldn't have come with her. They had just arrived at the party when Dyson came over to give Ciara a kiss. "Glad you guys could make it. Hey Lauren" he smiled. Dyson and Lauren didn't really know each other that well, but now that he was dating her best friend she thought she should make the effort.

"Hey Dyson" Lauren said looking a little deflated.

"Is there a bug going around or something? Bo is sporting the same look as you in there" he said pointing to the living room. Lauren narrowed her eyes at her best friend, giving her a scowl. "You said she wasn't coming!" Lauren said. Ciara held her hands up in surrender, "I didn't think she was… Just go talk to her, you are miserable without her. You both are" she said. The blonde sighed. She really did want to see her, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. "I don't know…" the angel said second guessing herself.

"Go! You two are crazy about each other, if you want to be with her just be with her. Who cares what your families think?" Ciara said, she wanted her friends to be happy. And the only way that was going to happen was if they were together. But Ciara also didn't understand how complicated it actually was. Especially since she didn't know what the fight they had was about. "You have a way with words you know that?" Lauren smiled at her friend.

"One of my many talents" Ciara laughed.

Lauren nodded and quickly set off towards the living room. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Bo was sitting by herself on the couch drinking her beer. She had no idea what she was going to say to Lauren, that was if Ciara could even convince her to come to the party. Just then, the brunette felt that the angel was near. She couldn't explain exactly how, but she knew. Looking up she saw her girlfriend walking towards her, coming to a stop in front of her. Bo gave a small smile that silently said _'I'm really sorry'_. Lauren gave one of her own that said _'I'm sorry too'_.

The succubus held out her hand to her girlfriend, which Lauren immediately took. Bo then pulled her down to sit on her lap, and went in for a kiss straight away. The brunette had her hands around Lauren's waist while the blonde had hers holding Bo's face. The kiss was slow, and gentle. It said everything they needed to say to each other. Pulling away they rested their heads together, their eyes still closed.

"I love you" Bo whispered.

"I love you too" Lauren replied.

The fact that they had now said the actual words was a relief. They had fought and made up, and that was all either of them wanted. "Sorry about last night, Tamsin shouldn't have done what she did" Lauren spoke up. "It's okay, she was just protecting you. Even though she landed me in your neighbour's dumpster" Bo chuckled. The blond widened her eyes, she knew that Tamsin had full control of where they landed. She did it on purpose. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry—"The brunette shook her head. "Babe it's fine. I'm just glad that we are okay now" she said.

"Me too… But, this is always going to be a problem for us isn't it?" the angel said sadly. No matter how many times they would make up, there was always going to be something that came between them.

"I know, maybe it's time I tell my parents. They might be able to help" Bo suggested. "How?" Lauren asked. "I don't know exactly but, I know that they will be okay with this. I'm not letting you go, I can't" the succubus said bring her hand up to touch her girlfriend's cheek. "Neither can i. Okay, if you want to tell them then you should. Maybe I should tell mine?" Lauren said.

"What if your father forbids you to see me?" The brunette asked in fear. Last night was torture enough, she didn't think she could go longer without her. "Your right, tell yours and then we will take it from there" The blonde smiled. "Okay, enough talking about our families. Let's just enjoy the party, come on I'll get you a drink" Bo smiled holding her girlfriend's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

**McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hours Later)**

It was now 11:03 p.m. Bo honestly thought her parents would have been in bed by now. But to her surprise they were still up and watching TV together in the living room. The brunette wanted to tell them about her relationship now, the sooner she came clean the sooner they could try and work this thing out. Bo made her way into the lounge, her parents lifting their head as they saw their daughter enter. "Hey Sweetie. How was the party?" Aife asked sitting up properly. Bo took a seat on the opposite couch, "It was good…. Can I talk to you guys for a second?" she asked

Aife and Luther were intrigued as they both listened to what their daughter had to say. "Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Luther asked.

"No problem, well at least not for me anyway…. I have been dating someone, for a while now" Bo started. Aife smiled, "That's great honey, why didn't you tell us?" she was a little hurt that her daughter didn't confide in her. "Because our family and hers don't get along" Bo said. Luther raised his eyebrows, there was only one family that theirs didn't get along with. He knew which one Bo was talking about.

"You're dating a Lewis?" he asked. Aife looked to her husband in shock, that couldn't be right. Looking back to Bo her doubt was short lived as the girl nodded her head. This was a problem. "The Angels? You are seeing one of Damon Lewis' daughters?" Aife asked again.

"Yes… Her name is Lauren, and i…" the brunette stuttered.

"You what?" Luther asked calmly.

"… I love her" Bo finished.

Aife felt like she was going to faint, she was happy that her daughter was in love but this was so complicated. If her father got wind of this information, it would be chaos. "Well, I didn't imagine the night ending this way" Luther said. "Please tell me that you guys are okay with this, because I could really use the support right now" Bo pleaded. She needed her parents now more than ever. "We are a little shocked but, of course we are okay with it. All that matters to us is your happiness honey" Aife said getting up and taking a seat next to Bo, bringing her in for a hug.

Luther could see that this was something that his daughter was struggling with. He got up and joined his girls on the opposite couch, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Were you scared to tell us?" he asked. Bo looked to her father with teary eyes. "Terrified. A part of me knew that you would be cool with it but, I know the history we have with their family" she said.

"Your grandfather has history with them, **not **us…" Aife said rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

"Even so, Damon is a hard man to get through to. He tarred us with the same brush when he and your father had their… falling out" Luther addressed his wife.

"Damon told Lauren that grandpa killed her Aunt and Uncle… Is that true?" Bo had to know, especially if she was going to defend him. Although, she didn't want to re-live that fight with Lauren again. Aife looked to Luther, they were both thinking the same thing. Bo got her answer. "I defended him… We almost broke up yesterday because I chose **his** word over hers, I'm so stupid" the brunette let out rubbing her face with her hands.

"You're not stupid… you're loyal. That is how we raised you" Luther said, he was proud that Bo came to her grandfather's defence. But in this case, he was guilty. Luther didn't condone the methods his father-in-law had used back then, but he didn't question them either. Everything had changed now, he would protect his daughter before anyone else.

"Lauren wanted to tell her father tonight… But I told her not to. I'm scared that if she does, he will stop her from seeing me. We just want to be together" the brunette sighed. She wanted that more than anything.

"That was a wise decision, Damon's hatred for our family runs deep. We will need time to find another way to reason with him" Luther said. He and Damon used to be close friends once upon a time, but the moment Luther had reconnected with Aife, Damon had forsaken him. He wanted nothing to do with him. Damon felt betrayed. But Luther also knew that he was a good man deep down, his terrifying nature was nothing more but a façade. Luther wondered whether he should have a word with the Angel, see if he could sway him into seeing this as a good thing.

Aife brought Bo close to her, and hugged her again. "Don't worry sweetie, we will help you work this out. No matter what differences our family has with theirs, your happiness will come first. I promise you" she said kissing the girl on her head.

"Perhaps I could speak to Damon, after all we were allies once" Luther said.

"You were?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Yes, we were very close. He was like a brother to me" her father said. "What happened?" Bo asked knowing that things must have changed. They didn't even speak at all now. "I happened… As soon as your father and I reconnected for the first time, Damon felt betrayed and vowed never to speak to your father again" Aife answered.

From everything that Bo was hearing, Damon seemed like he was very childish. It sounded like something a child would do when they had a temper tantrum. "That sucks" she said. "Indeed it does… Let's leave it for now, I think everyone needs to get some rest" Aife said. The young brunette sighed and nodded. She was exhausted. Emotionally and Physically.

"Okay, thank you for being so cool about this" Bo said getting to her feet.

Aife and Luther both stood, they hoped that they could work this out so their daughter would be happy. That was all they wanted for her. "We are your parents, and we love you no matter what" Aife said kissing her daughter again.

"I love you guys too…. Good night" Bo said before she made her way to her room.

…**.**

**A/N: Short one. Like I said keep the reviews coming, love to know what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, here is a chapter full of everything. Hope you guys all enjoy. Love hearing your opinions and such so feel free to leave a bunch of reviews. Have fun!**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

…**.**

**Chapter 7: Trust Is Everything**

**McCorrigan Mansion**

Bo woke up feeling much better having now told her parents about her relationship with Lauren. She felt ten pounds lighter. But she also felt bad for her girlfriend, Lauren could tell her parents because of the way her father would react. Bo wished that Damon was more like her parents. Was it so bad that they were together? What was so wrong with it? Was there another reason beside the hatred that Damon harboured for her family? So many questions and no one would answer them for her.

The brunette quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. Today was usually her lazy Sunday, but there was a bonfire party later that she planned on going to. And she was really hoping that Lauren would be allowed to come too. Bo was dressed in her favourite black skinny jeans, with a white t-shirt and her leather jacket. She loved having a bit of an edgy style. The young succubus walked into the kitchen to find her family all having breakfast, "Morning" she smiled walking over to the coffee maker.

"Good Morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Aife asked, the older brunette knew how hard last night was on her daughter. She just wanted to make sure she was okay. Bo nodded as she poured herself a cup of hot coffee. "Like a baby" the girl chuckled taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Please can I go Mom?" Kenzi wined with a pout.

"I don't know. Your father and I have to attend his firm's retreat tonight. We won't be back until tomorrow evening. I just don't think it is a good idea honey…" Aife said shaking her head. Bo presumed they were talking about the beach bonfire later tonight. "Are you talking about the bonfire?" the young brunette asked. "Yeah, she won't let me go!" Kenzi said in a huff.

"Excuse me! **She**?" Aife exclaimed, she wasn't going to take any back talk from a fifteen year old. "Sorry, Mom… Won't let me go" Kenzi corrected. "I can keep an eye on her if you want? I'm going anyway" Bo offered, she knew her little sister wanted to go badly. This way her mother would have some piece of mind. Bo would never let anything bad happen to Kenzi. The fifteen year old clapped her hands and squealed in delight. "YES! Please Mom!" she beamed.

Aife looked to her daughter and sighed with a smile. "Fine, you may go. But I want you back by 9 o'clock. Not a second longer" she said getting up from her seat and walking out of the kitchen. "Why so early?" Kenzi pouted. "Because you are 15, your sister will bring you back and then she can go back to the party" Luther said tapping Bo on the shoulder before following after his wife.

"Don't sweat it baby girl… You'll have a blast" the young succubus smiled wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder and kissing her on her head.

**Lewis Manor**

Lauren had been texting back and forth with her girlfriend all night and this morning. The blonde was relieved that Bo's parents were okay with their relationship. She just wished that her parents were as forgiving as her girlfriend's. But she wasn't going to think about that now, now she was going to get dressed and head downstairs to get some breakfast before meeting up with Ciara. She was really looking forward to the bonfire party later, the seniors always threw one to celebrate the new school year.

Even though it was the older kids that were throwing it, younger students always seemed to tag along. Today would be no different. Lauren threw some denim jeans on, with a dark green tartan checked shirt that had a black tank top underneath it. It was a bonfire, no need to be all dressy. The blonde had yet to talk to her sister about what she did to Bo. She was not okay with that, she knew that Tamsin did it knowing full well where Bo would have ended up. Tamsin had to learn restraint. Lauren made her way to her sister's room, knocking on the door gently.

"Come in!" Tamsin called out.

Lauren entered the room, closing the door behind her so they could talk in private. "You transported her into a dumpster?!" she yelled at her sister. Tamsin laughed, she thought it would teach Bo not to upset her little sister. Clearly Lauren wasn't seeing the funny side to it. "Happy accident" the older girl said simply.

"Yeah right. Don't ever do that again T!" Lauren ordered.

"So since you are defending your lady's honour, I'm guessing you guys made up?" the older blonde asked sitting up on her bed. "We did. Let me guess you have a problem with that?" Lauren asked knowing what her sister was thinking. Tamsin shrugged, "A little, but it's not like you care what I think anyway" she said.

"You're my big sister… of course I care" Lauren said, she always valued her sister's opinion.

"Good. You know I'm just trying to protect you right?" Tamsin asked. The younger blonde nodded, "Yes, but you really don't have to worry about me T. I can handle this" Lauren said. Tamsin wanted to believe her, but not even she herself would be able to handle the situation her sister was in. It was riddled with complications. But clearly to Lauren, it was worth all the pain she would end up feeling. "Okay" she said.

Lauren frowned in confusion, she was expecting some wordy retort or even a scoff. But nothing. "Okay?" the younger girl repeated. Tamsin nodded before jumping off her bed to approach her little sister. "**Okay**, if you say you can handle this then I am not going to stand in your way anymore" she said with a smile. "Really? So you're not going to tell me what to do anymore?" Lauren asked. This was all so very strange. Tamsin laughed, "Nope, you're a big girl now. You're not the same little girl who used to want to sleep in my room because you had a nightmare" she said.

Lauren smiled, she had forgotten about that. When Lauren was a little girl, she would get a lot of nightmares. She never knew why, nor did her parents. But every time she had one, she would run straight to Tamsin's room. The older girl would let her sleep in her bed and tell her a funny story so she could sleep properly without the fear of having another nightmare. The younger blonde brought her sister into a crushing hug, she was beyond grateful for everything that she had done for her.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm your big sister, it's my job" Tamsin smiled kissing her sister on her head. "So I take it you are going to the bonfire tonight?" she asked. Lauren nodded as she pulled away, "Are you?" the blonde asked. Tamsin shook her head, "Na, got a big test tomorrow and I don't want to fail so…" she chuckled. Lauren was shocked, her sister was actually turning down a party so she could study. If that wasn't growth what was? "I'm proud of you T… Well, I better go. I promised Ciara i would meet her for lunch before we head to the beach" the younger blonde smiled at her sister one last time before leaving the room.

Tamsin was glad that she and her sister were okay, but she still smiled at the thought of Bo landing on her ass in that dumpster.

**Senior Beach Bonfire (7 Hours Later)**

Lauren always hated going to this party every year, more out of fear than anything else. She was always waiting for the police to show up and arrest everyone for underage drinking. But they never did, even though they knew full well what was going on. They let the kids get away with it, she had no idea why. Most cops would love to arrest all of these kids. Or maybe there were too lazy to do all the paper work once the arrests were made. Probably the latter.

But this year was different, she was a senior herself and she had a beautiful girlfriend who she couldn't wait to see. Lauren and Ciara made their way through the crowd, the blonde couldn't see Bo anywhere. She wondered if she was late, just as she was about to get her phone out to call her, she felt someone behind her. "Care for a drink?" Bo whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Lauren turned around with a smile giving the brunette a peck and taking the offered red cup of beer. "Thanks… When did you get here?" she asked.

The brunette took a sip of her drink before answering. "About twenty minutes ago, I had to give Kenzi the _'no drinking'_ speech" Bo chuckled, even though she told her not to she knew that Kenzi would probably end up drinking one or two beers.

"How very sisterly of you" Lauren laughed.

"No Tamsin?" Bo asked not seeing the older blonde anywhere. Lauren shook her head. "She had a big test to study for so, she wanted to stay in. But I did talk to her about the whole Dumpster thing" she said. The brunette chuckled, it really wasn't necessary. "I told you it's fine… I'm over it" Bo said. The brunette looked over to the snack table and saw that there was a smore station. "Come on, let's get some smores" she said dragging her girlfriend over.

"What's a smore?" Lauren asked. The brunette was shocked, how had she never heard of smores?

"Are you serious right now?" Bo asked her face turning serious.

"Kinda, I've never heard of them" the blonde smiled bashfully, judging by her girlfriend's expression these things were obviously very important. "You have **not** lived until you have had a smore…" the brunette said grabbing everything they would need. "… Follow me" she said walking over to the logs in front of the bonfire. Bo gave Lauren her skewer with a marshmallow pierced through it.

"Now what?" The blonde asked. She felt stupid holding a stick that had a marshmallow on top of it.

Bo held her girlfriend's hand as she guided her to hold the stick closer to the burning flames. "We have to roast it so that when we stick it on the chocolate, it melts. See, easy as pie" she chuckled. Lauren's marshmallow caught fire quickly so she pulled it way and blew it out. "It's burnt… I did it wrong" the blonde said sadly. How hard was it to roast a marshmallow?

"Don't worry about it…" the brunette laughed taking the stick from the blonde and throwing it to the side. She then roasted two herself, until they were a lovely golden brown. Once the smores were made, they both tucked in. Lauren had never tasted something so delicious in her entire life. Her parents were very strict about junk food. She and Tamsin were never allowed to eat this kind of stuff. "That was amazing…" the blonde chuckled.

Bo couldn't contain her laughter, Lauren had some melted marshmallow on her top lip and she hadn't noticed yet. "You got a little…" the brunette said reaching over to wipe away the marshmallow with her thumb. "… All pretty" she smiled. Lauren gazed into her girlfriend's eyes before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Bo pulled Lauren closer to her as they got lost in each other, she never wanted to be parted from this girl.

"Bo and Lauren sitting in a tree… K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" The two broke apart to see Ciara singing to them.

Dyson wasn't far behind his girlfriend, seeing Bo with Lauren wasn't weird at all. He thought it would have been but he felt nothing. And Bo was clearly happy with the Angel, and he was happy with Ciara. Everything was working out the way it was supposed to. Ciara sat down with Dyson on the next log. "You guys are so adorable! Oh! Can I sing at your wedding?!" the fairy asked excitedly. Bo and Lauren laughed, she was way ahead of them.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lauren asked. Ciara did look a little tipsy. "Like hardly anything!" Ciara exclaimed falling back into Dyson's chest. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't drink anymore" the young wolf said.

Lauren leaned her head onto Bo's shoulder as they all watched the bonfire burn. All the while talking and laughing. To be honest, Lauren had never had such a fun night in her life. And it was all thanks to Bo.

**McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hours Later)**

Since their parents were gone for the night, Bo didn't think it would matter if Kenzi stayed out a little longer than her mother had said she could. Kenzi had been really good all night, she followed her sister's orders and didn't drink anything. She just hung out with her friends, and flirted with Hale a little bit.

Bo brought Lauren home with her, she thought maybe they could hang out a little longer. She hated it when it came time for the blonde to leave. She just wanted to be with her all the time. Kenzi had bid the older girls good night and headed up to her room. Bo did the same and took Lauren up to her room so they could hang out. "So where have your parents gone?" Lauren asked taking her tartan shirt off and jumping on the brunette's bed.

"Uh, some Lodge up in Granville. It's a retreat for my Dad's firm, they go every year" Bo said putting some music on, thankfully Kenzi's room was down the hall and the walls were extremely thick so it didn't matter how loud she had it. The brunette opted for some Coldplay, she loved that band. "When will they be back?" the blonde asked. "Tomorrow afternoon" Bo smiled joining her girlfriend on her bed.

"So how were they when you told them about us?" Lauren was dying to ask that all day.

"They were shocked, but they were fine with it. In fact, our dad's used to be best friends" Bo said. Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was not expecting that, he never mentioned Bo's father. "Wow, why did they stop being friends?" she asked. "When my Dad reconnected with my Mom, your Father felt betrayed so he stopped talking to him" the brunette explained. Lauren expected nothing less from her father, he could be very childish like that. "I also asked them about your Aunt and Uncle" Bo said. Lauren met her eyes, she had a feeling that she knew the answer.

"You were right… I'm so sorry Lauren" the brunette said sincerely.

Lauren tucked some of Bo's brown hair behind her ear. "I never blamed you, you didn't even know about it" she said. She didn't want the brunette to feel guilty, she wasn't the one at fault here. "I know but, I should have believed you in the first place" the succubus said, she felt ashamed of herself for doubting her girlfriend.

"He's your family Bo, I understand. You don't owe me an explanation… Okay?" Lauren smiled moving her hand to cup the succubus' cheek. "I am so in love with you…" the brunette let out with a smile. "Me too" Lauren chuckled.

Bo leaned over and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own, as far as the brunette was concerned her grandfather could shove it. Because there was no way she was giving this girl up, ever. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, the blonde decided to cut to the chase and hop into her girlfriend's lap. The brunette slid her hands underneath the angel's shirt, touching her skin. Lauren leaned into her more, grabbing her face so she could deepen their kiss. They both knew where this was heading, but that wasn't stopping them.

Bo slide her hands up the blonde's sides, pulling her tank top over her head and throwing it to the side. Lauren was stunning, every inch of her. The both pulled away out of breath and just looked at each other. "Are you ready?" The brunette whispered. The angel smiled wide and kissed her again, she was more than ready. She just wanted to give herself to the brunette. Bo picked Lauren up and turned them over, laying her down on her back as she settled on top of her. They kept kissing for what seemed like forever, just then Bo pulled back and lifted her own t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

The blonde had her legs bent as Bo was kneeling in between them staring down at her. "Are you sure? The brunette asked again, she didn't want to pressure Lauren into doing something she wasn't ready for. Even though it was Bo's first time too, she had been wanting this for a while now. It was most probably her succubus nature trying to break free. Lauren sat up, her face now inches from her girlfriend's.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life" she whispered on her lips.

Bo smiled as she kissed her again, "We can stop at any time okay?" the brunette said, she just wanted for them both to feel comfortable. This was a huge step they were taking. "I'm not made of glass Bo… I want this, I want you" the angel said.

"I want you too…" the brunette mumbled as she kissed her again, she ended it quickly and hopped off the bed to take her jeans off. Lauren was doing the same with her own, tearing at their clothing until they were in nothing. Bo pulled the covers back on her bed and ushered her girlfriend into them before joining her. The brunette took her earlier position of being on top, leaning down to capture Lauren's top lip bringing her into a heated kiss.

When Boo turned 16, Aife had told her that a succubus can be attracted to both men and women. The brunette wasn't shocked, they were sexual creatures by nature. There were only two sexes in the universe. Bo didn't really want to have the sex talk with her mother, it was embarrassing and weird. But her mother did give her some tips when with both sexes. Bo didn't want to go all out on this, she wanted this to be slow and gentle. She and Lauren needed to find their own rhythm, they would get better at it in time.

They were expecting it to be awkward, but it wasn't at all. They were so inexperienced, and yet they were so ready in taking the next step without fear of how it would go. All they needed was each other. The succubus lowered herself down more, her thigh coming into contact with Lauren's already throbbing centre. The sudden sensation caused the blonde to jerk her leg up just as Bo was leaning in to kiss her again. The brunette gasped as she felt the jolt of pleasure course through her. It was as if she had been hit by lightning. They began to move together, ever so slowly as they continued to devour each other's mouths.

Lauren trailed her hands up her girlfriend's bare back as they continued to grind on each other. She never knew it would feel this amazing, granted her emotions were a little heightened right now thanks to her empathy power. Suddenly, Bo was overcome with that same hunger as before. She didn't want it to happen now, she didn't want to feed off of Lauren yet. If she had her way she wouldn't do it at all. Now that she was in this new situation, she didn't think she could push it down like last time. Lauren noticed something was wrong when the brunette pulled away closing her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked breathing heavy.

"I can't… control it" Bo mumbled out. Lauren reached her hands up to the succubus' face, holding each side. "Open your eyes Bo… Look at me" she whispered. Bo didn't want to, but she knew she had to if she was going to get through this. Once Bo opened her eyes, the Angel was met with bright blue orbs shining back at her. It was the most stunning colour of blue she had ever seen in her life.

"Feed from me" Lauren said.

Bo shook her head narrowing her eyes at the girl below her. "Lauren, I can't… I am craving you right now… My hunger could overwhelm me" she said fearfully. That was the last thing she wanted.

The blonde smiled, "I trust you… **completely**"

There was no way out of this, she had to feed now. If she didn't, who knows what could end up happening. There was no option three. The succubus nodded before leaning in again, her mother had showed her how to pull someone's chi and how to stop. But Bo lacked impulse control sometimes, she prayed silently in her mind that she wouldn't hurt the girl she loved.

They moved they hips again, this time a little faster than before. Their breathing became erratic and more laboured. Hearts raced, their bodies glistened with sweat from the excursion of them movements. "I love you…" the brunette whispered. She wanted to get that in before she fed.

"I love you too…" Lauren breathed out as she held on to her girlfriend as she began to siphon a steady stream of chi from her. Bo had never experienced anything like this, Lauren tasted amazing. She had no idea whether had to with because she was and Angel, but if it was then their race was totally in the lead. The brunette could feel her power, her strength and most importantly her love. Aife had told her daughter that she might have to feed for a while before she got full, but right now Bo was more than satiated.

The succubus stopped the feed and moved her mouth to the blonde's neck as her hips moved faster. Lauren was making all kinds of moans as she had her eyes shut, she was in heaven right now. Having Bo feed on her was strange and yet so amazing all at the same time. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's head, guiding it back to her own so she could kiss her. They were tipping over the edge now, just on the brink of falling over completely.

"Bo…." The angel croaked, Lauren was seconds away from reaching her climax.

"I know…" the brunette smiled kissing the girl again and speeding up her hips. The last couple of seconds were magical, Lauren arched her back off of the bed as she came. Bo gave a low moan as she rode out her own orgasm. She never remembered her mother telling her it would feel like that. The brunette buried her head in her girlfriend's neck as she tried to catch her breath. Lauren sank her head into the pillow as her heartbeat began to slow down some.

"That was…. Incredible" the brunette mumbled into her neck with a laugh.

"I whole heartedly agree" Lauren chuckled.

Bo untangled herself from her girlfriend and rolled onto her side, "Are you okay?" she asked, she just wanted to make sure. Lauren turned to her with loving eyes. "More than okay… I have never felt so close and connected to someone in my entire life" the blonde gushed.

"Me neither…" the succubus smiled lacing her finger with her girlfriend's playfully. "You know when I first looked at you that day we bumped into each other…. I knew I wanted you be mine" she smirked. That day will always go down as the best day of Bo's life. It was the day she first connected with Lauren and knew that there was more to life than being Fae, being a succubus, and being a McCorrigan.

"You have me" Lauren said. The blonde didn't want to leave yet. But she knew that her parents would be wondering where she is. "Please tell me you're not thinking of leaving?" Bo asked.

Lauren laughed, "Not yet, but I will have to go soon" she said.

"Can't you just tell them the party is still going?" the brunette asked, she wanted her to stay. They had just did something that has moved their relationship up a level and she had to leave. That wasn't fair. "You know I would rather stay here with you" the blonde said, it's not like it was her choice.

"Then stay…" Bo said. Lauren sighed, she didn't know what to do. "… I'm gonna go and get us a drink from the kitchen, you can tell me what you have decided when I get back" the brunette said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss before getting up from the bed and grabbing her robe wrapping it around her as she left the room.

Lauren slumped back into her pillow, she had made her decision. She wanted to stay, and in order to do that she needed back up. She did the only thing she could.

_*Tamsin? Are you awake?*_

**Lewis Manor**

Tamsin was still studying when she heard her sister's voice in her head. _*****__Yeah I'm up… Where are you? It's late__*****_she spoke through the link.

_*****__I was going to stay the night with Bo, her parents are away. Can you tell Mom and Dad that I went home with Ciara?__*** **_Lauren asked.__

Tamsin sighed, she knew this would end up happening sooner or later. _*****__I can try but, you know how Dad is. He will probably want to talk to Ciara's Dad__*****_their father was picky that way.

_*****__It's 11:30 p.m. Tamsin, he won't call him now. He will buy what you sell, just make sure you sell it properly. If anyone can do it you can__*****_Lauren said.

Tamsin laughed._*****__Stop it! You're gonna make my head big…__*** **_she laughed._*****__… Alright, I'll take care of it. But you owe me big time kid!__*****_she said.

_*****__You got it T, whatever you want… Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, love you__*****_Lauren said.

_*****__Love you too__*****_Tamsin said before cutting the link.

The blonde got up and made her way downstairs, she knew her father was worked till late at night in his study. Just as Tamsin reached the door, she heard her parent's arguing. She thought her mother had gone to bed already.

"I want to tell her, before her 18th birthday!" Lenore yelled.

Tamsin was so confused. The blonde came to a stop just outside the door, she could hear everything.

"That is out of the question Lenore!" Damon said.

"Why? She has a right to know Damon. How do you think she will feel if she finds out when she's older, she will resent us forever" Lenore said. Tamsin didn't get this, they were talking about her. Her 18th birthday had come and gone, which only left Lauren. "The only way she will find out is if you tell her. No good will come of knowing now. They are dead" she heard her father say. Who are dead?

"She has a right to know of her origins, of her **real** parents" Lenore said.

Tamsin felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head if she widened them more. Lauren wasn't her real sister, her heart was breaking right now. But above everything, Tamsin was feeling an overwhelming burst of anger. How dare they keep this from her, Tamsin abruptly entered her father's study. No need for pleasantries now.

"What have I said about knocking?!" Damon yelled at his daughter for the intrusion. "Sweetie you should be in bed, go on" Lenore said nodding to the door. Tamsin shook her head and folded her arms. "No! I heard everything you just said…" she started to well up. "… Is Lauren my sister or not?" she asked.

Damon smashed his hand down on one of his end tables, smashing it into pieces. This is exactly what he didn't want. There was no going back now. "No she's not" Lenore answered her as she made her way to stand next to her daughter. Tamsin was crying now, they had both been lied to their whole lives. "But we have a bond, how can that be?" she asked. Their bond felt familial, she knew that they had to be blood.

"You are related, just not as sisters" Lenore explained.

"Then what are we?" Tamsin asked.

"You are cousins" she said. Cousins? That meant that Lauren's parents were Alec and Amelia, and they were killed by Bo's grandfather. Tamsin didn't know how to process this information, and her empathy was on overdrive. It was all too much for her, so much so that she started to fall backwards. Damon was quick in corporealising behind his daughter and caught her in his arms.

"As I said… No good can come from this" he said to his wife before lifting his daughter up in his arms and walking her into the living room.

…**.**

**A/N: Oooh, things are heating up! Keep those reviews coming! Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are so amazing, your reviews make me smile. Keep them coming, I know you are all wondering when Lauren will find out but I am not revealing anything. *Evil Smirk* So today is Black Friday in the UK, which in my family means we have a huge party and get drunk off our asses. HAHA. So the next chapter might be in the next couple of days. Hope you guys have an awesome weekend.**

**And I squealed in delight when I saw those promo pics. Doccubus FTW!**

**Much love xoxo**

…**..**

**Chapter 8: Cans Open, Worms Everywhere**

**Lewis Manor**

Damon laid his daughter down on the living room couch, he didn't expect her to faint. But then again this information had obviously shaken her. Lenore sat beside Tamsin on the couch, touching her cheek. "We did this" she whispered.

Damon turned around to face his wife, "How do you figure that?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"We should have told her the truth when she came of age, when she was old enough to understand" she said.

It wasn't her choice to lie to Lauren, she was still family. But Damon insisted that they raise her as their own, he said she had suffered enough already. In a way he was so right, but in another he was very wrong. Lauren should have been given the option to know who her parents were and what they were like.

"She had been through enough Lenore, why break her heart all over again?" Damon sighed kneeling down beside his wife and daughter. "Regardless of her parentage, she **is** our daughter… She took her first steps in this house, said her first words… Do you remember when she corporealised for the first time?" he said with a laugh. They would always remember that day. Lauren was a fearless child, she didn't take new steps slowly like others. She jumped ahead. Lenore was watching both Tamsin and Lauren for the day while Damon was at work.

Lenore turned away for a second to see to a three year old Tamsin who was calling for her. One second she heard Lauren sneeze and when she turned around the two year old was gone. Lenore feared the worst, she called out for her daughter to no avail. She was two years old, how was she going to answer her? Lenore had no choice but to use her powers to sense her location. But Lenore wasn't fast enough, Tamsin had already beaten her to it. The three year old had formed a strong and solid bond with her sister, whenever Lauren would cry Tamsin would do the same.

Lenore followed her daughter outside as they reached the backyard. All she heard next was Lauren's high pitched giggle as the little girl was sitting in the sand box they had built. Grasping the sand with her tiny hands and throwing it about. That was when Lenore knew that this girl was special, Tamsin hadn't come into her powers until she was three years old. Lauren had matured much faster.

"She was covered head to toe in sand…" Lenore laughed thinking of the memory.

"We love her like she is our own, why ruin seventeen years of happiness to reveal an age old secret?" Damon asked. "A secret that should not have been kept from her for so long" Lenore replied. He knew she would have an answer for his question. "Where is she anyway?" the woman added. They were so busy discussing this and worrying about Tamsin that they hadn't thought about Lauren, ironic.

"I do not know, she should have been back hours ago. Perhaps Tamsin knows?" he said looking to his daughter who was still out cold. "I know what you are thinking Damon, and the answer is no. She will wake in time" Lenore said. Damon huffed, he was worried about where his little girl was. He only wanted to reach into Tamsin's mind to see if she knew her sister's whereabouts. "Lenore, I just want to know if they have spoken… She won't feel a thing" he promised.

Lenore sighed and nodded for him to go ahead, she kept hold of Tamsin's hand. Damon reached his hand out, placing his palm over Tamsin's forehead. His hand emitted a white light as he began to reach into his daughter's mind. He began to hear his daughters talking with one another.

_*****__Tamsin? Are you awake?__*****_Lauren called to her.

_*****__Yeah I'm up… Where are you? It's late__*** **_Tamsin replied.__

Just as he heard Lauren utter another word, her voice became muffled. Tamsin's head began to shake under his hand. "What is happening?" Lenore asked in concern. Damon smirked. "She is fighting me… I would love to know why" he said trying to reach further.

_*****__….Can you tell Mom and Dad that I went home with Ciara?__*** **_Lauren asked, due to Tamsin's resistance he didn't hear the first part of Lauren's sentence. Damon wanted to push further but he could see that his wife was seconds away from pushing his hand away. He let go of his daughter's forehead and stood. "Lauren is with Ciara, I shall call her father immediately…" Damon said ready to walk away.

"Nonsense Damon! It's late, she is safe. Let them be, she will return in the morning" Lenore said. Damon stilled his movements, he was going to let it go. Although, he was curious to know why Tamsin was trying to block his reach. Was there something she didn't want him to know? Just then, Tamsin shot up as she awoke.

"Welcome back" Damon said with a smile.

Tamsin kept his stare, she knew what he was thinking. Why did she fight his mind reach? What was she hiding? Tamsin promised to keep Lauren and Bo's secret and that what she intended to do. "Thanks, although I would appreciate it if you didn't snoop through by brain" she said with a smirk. "As you wish my child, we were just trying to locate your sister" he said.

"Don't you mean cousin? And she is at Ciara's, that's what I was coming to tell you when…" she trailed off remembering everything. "Tamsin? Look at me" The girl turned to her mother, "You must not tell Lauren anything, she needs to hear it from us" she said. "Oh I know, and you **are **going to tell her…" Tamsin ordered standing up. "… Because I give you **my** word, Father! If you do not… I will" she said angrily staring her father down.

"You would do well to watch your tone child" Damon said, how dare she challenge him. "You raised me to protect my family, and as of now I am putting my** sister** before anyone else… even you" she said.

"Enough! Damon leave us" Lenore yelled, this was madness.

Damon did as his wife asked and walked back into his study. "Sit with me darling" Lenore said to Tamsin. The girl took a seat facing her mother. "Why keep it from us for so long?" Tamsin asked. She and Lauren always thought that their parents were honest with them. But she was dead wrong. "We didn't think it mattered, Lauren had been through so much already. We just wanted to keep her safe" Lenore said.

"Keep her safe? Safe from who?" Tamsin asked, this thing was getting more and more confusing by the second.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan… Do you remember the story of the great ones?" Lenore asked. Tamsin nodded, every Angel new that story. They practically grew up hearing it. "It is said, that in each generation… One is chosen, to be the Patriarch/Matriarch of our kind for three centuries…" Lenore explained. Tamsin had a feeling of where this story was heading.

"Lauren is the next Matriarch?" she asked.

Lenore nodded, "Yes, which is why Fitzpatrick McCorrigan had her parents killed. He thought that Lauren was with them the night the fire started" the woman said. "Fire?" the girl asked, she didn't know that it was a fire that killed them. "It happened fast, we thought they would have gotten out in time but they didn't" Lenore said. That's the thing that Tamsin was struggling with. If there was a fire, then why didn't Alec and Amelia transport out before things got bad? It didn't make any sense.

"So where was Lauren when it happened?" she asked.

"With us, we were taking you to the zoo for the day. Alec and Amelia were supposed to accompany us, but they both had to work. So we offered to take Lauren with us, by the time we got back they were dead" Lenore said.

"You need to tell her Mom, now more than ever" Tamsin said, Lenore frowned. Why was **now** so important? "I will, I promise you… Your father is just trying to protect her" Lenore had to defend Damon, she knew all too well how mean he could be. But he would die for his family.

"She doesn't need protecting, she is a lot stronger than you think" Tamsin said.

"I know, now go on… You should be in bed, good night sweetie" Lenore said kissing her daughter on the head. "Night Mom" the girl smiled before getting up and heading to her room.

**McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

Last night was the most amazing night of Bo and Lauren's lives. They knew now that there was no going back, they wanted to be together forever. Even though that was a strong word to say when they were so young, they knew that they could never love another person the way they love each other. Bo was so happy to hear that Lauren was staying over last night, she hated the idea of her leaving after they had sex for the first time. As soon as the brunette jumped back into the bed they both drifted off to sleep, their antics had worn them out.

The couple were woken by the beeping of Bo's alarm clock. The brunette groaned and looked up, it was 6:30 a.m. They had school today, she totally forgot about that. The brunette turned to her side where she saw her girlfriend just waking up. "What time is it?" the blonde asked. "6:30, we should get up so we can get ready for school" Bo said. She really didn't want to leave this bed but, school was a priority. Lauren sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her naked body. Bo noticed that Lauren had a unique birthmark on the back of her shoulder, it looked like a distorted feather or a wing maybe. The brunette thought that maybe every angel had them.

"Yes, and I need to get home so I can change and get my stuff" she said smiling.

"Or, maybe we should call in sick and then just stay here all day" the brunette suggested with a smirk. Lauren chuckled leaning in for a soft kiss. "No such luck succubus, even though everything you just said sound… **Uh**-mazing!" she laughed before getting up to find her clothes. Bo did the same, except she changed into new clothes which she got from her dresser. Lauren quickly zipped up her jeans and pulled on her tank top and shirt. Grabbing her phone she saw that her battery was almost dead, and she had five missed calls from her sister. Lauren had already told her where she was, she didn't understand why Tamsin had been calling her.

For some strange reason, she had a really bad feeling.

"Everything okay?" Bo asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah, I just have to get home…" Lauren said simply. "Well I have to wake up Kenzi, she sleeps like the dead. But then I can give you a ride home" Bo said. "Okay, I think I might just transport back… I'll see you at school though, promise" the blonde smiled.

"If that's what you want, sure. I just want you to know that last night… it meant everything to me" Bo smiled. "Me too… I'll see you later okay, I love you" Lauren said bringing her in for a kiss. "Love you too" the brunette whispered. The angel stepped back giving her girlfriend a final wave before disappearing in a flash of white light.

"I love that girl" Bo smiled to herself before heading out to her sister's room.

**Lewis Manor**

Lauren corporealised in the foyer, almost falling into her father. "Oh! Sorry Dad, I am still a bit rusty" she chuckled. Damon smiled, "It's quite alright, you will be a master in no time I'm sure… How was your night?" he asked. "Good, the bonfire was fine and then I just slept at Ciara's" she said, he seemed fine so she didn't think he would pry too much.

"Very good" he smiled, just then Lenore walked out from the kitchen. Now that Lauren was home, she wanted to tell her. Damon was procrastinating, even though Tamsin had given him a very wordy threat. Lauren turned to see her mother watching them vigilantly, "Is something wrong?" she asked sensing the hostility between her parents. "Lenore, i beg of you… do not do this" Damon pleaded, he knew once Lauren knew the truth that the bond they shared as father and daughter would be severed. There would be no going back.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, she didn't understand why her father looked so upset.

"Come into the living room sweetie, we have something we need to tell you" Lenore said gesturing to the huge room to her left. Lauren followed her mother into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. She wondered if she had done something wrong, or did they know about her and Bo? Lenore sat beside her while Damon stood in the archway with his hands in his pockets. He knew she would end up hating him.

"Lauren, before we tell you what we have to tell you I want you to know how much we love you. You mean the world to us, and we couldn't imaging our lives without you" Lenore said. She really wanted to get that out before she told her the truth. "Okay…" the young blonde said not knowing what the big deal was.

"We are not your real parents" Lenore said straight away.

Lauren laughed, she couldn't help it. That was ridiculous. Of course they were her parents, how could they not be? "That was a good one Mom…." She said still laughing, but her laughter was quickly nipped in the bud when she saw the expressions on her parents' faces. Not only that, she could feel an overwhelming feeling of guilt radiating off of them. Her smile faded as it sunk in. "Oh my god! You're not kidding are you?" she asked. Damon shook his head, "No child, we are not" he said bowing his head.

Lauren stood from the couch, getting out of Lenore's grip. She stood in the middle of the room with her hands covering her mouth in shock. "This doesn't make any sense, I have a bond with all of you. It's familial, I can feel it!" she said. "As do we, we are your family… just not your parents" Damon said walking into the room further to stand next to his wife.

"Then who am I to you?" Lauren asked.

"You are our niece" Lenore said. Niece? That meant that the aunt and uncle she thought were hers, were actually her parents. And Bo's grandfather killed them. This was all so much to deal with, her girlfriend's grandfather killed her parents. Who says that? "I can't do this…" Lauren said with tears in her eyes as she started to run to the stairs. "Lauren get back here, we are not finished!" Damon yelled. The young blonde stopped as she reached the bottom of the stairs, turning around she gave her **Uncle** a scowl.

"You're not my Father…. So you have lost your right to order me around" she said coldly before running to her room.

**Lauren's Bedroom**

The blonde entered her room slamming her door behind her and locking it, she didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Her whole life had been a lie, she felt like she couldn't breathe. And to make matters worse, her parents had been killed by her girlfriend's grandfather. She knew it wasn't Bo's fault but she was having trouble sorting through her emotions at the moment. Lauren slid down the front of her bed, sitting on the floor and bringing her knees up to her chest as she cried.

"Lauren!" She heard Tamsin yell knocking the door.

That was another thing that broke her heart. Her big sister wasn't her sister at all. She was her cousin. Her bond with Tamsin was something that she cherished, and now she was devastated. "Lauren please, let me in" Tamsin called out again. Lauren couldn't even speak, she was too busy crying.

Tamsin couldn't take the silence anymore, without warning she appeared inside her sister's room. Her heart broke as she saw Lauren curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. Tamsin rushed to her side, sitting beside her and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, she hated seeing her upset. Lauren sniffled and looked up, "We're not sisters" the blonde whimpered, that was the thing that hurt the most.

Tamsin held her sister's face in her hands. "Yes we are! This changes **nothing**, you hear me? I am here for you, I will **always** be here for you" she said seriously. Same parents or not, Lauren was her little sister and that wasn't changing. Not now, not ever. Lauren and Tamsin rested their foreheads together, the older blonde was not going to let her think that she was nothing to her.

"This means that, Bo's grandfather killed them… My real parents" Lauren sighed.

"I know, but that has nothing to do with Bo. She didn't even know about it" Tamsin was surprised to hear herself defending the brunette. "Why did he kill them?" Lauren asked. Tamsin sighed, she didn't know how to explain this to her. "I think maybe you should go back downstairs and hear the rest of it from Mom and Dad" she said.

"You mean **your **Mom and Dad?" Lauren said angrily.

"Stop that! I know that you are mad that they lied to you, I get that okay. But, they raised you. They are your parents whether you like it or not" Tamsin said. "Fine…" Lauren said wiping the tears from her face and standing up. "… Let's see what **our** parents have to say" she said unlocking her door and heading back downstairs.

"Excellent start to the morning" Tamsin said to herself as she followed her sister out.

**Downstairs**

Damon and Lenore were pacing back and forth in the living room, they thought it would have gone a little better than this. Just then, they heard footsteps come down the stairs. "I want to know everything, no more lies" Lauren demanded stepping into the room. "Of course, have a seat" Damon said gesturing to the couch. Lauren held her hand up in protest. "I would rather stand" she said.

"Your parents, Alec and Amelia… were amazing people. Amelia was my younger sister, so you can imagine my devastation when I learnt of her death…" Damon explained, he loved his little sister very much. As angels they felt things more acutely, everything was heightened. Losing her almost killed him. "Why were they killed? Mr. McCorrigan didn't just do it to make a point did he?" Lauren was way too smart for her own good.

"He was after you" Damon said.

Lauren didn't understand any of this. Why would he be after her? "Why?" she asked. Lenore approached the girl with a smile, "Because you are one of the chosen" the woman said. The chosen? Lauren remembered hearing those storied when she was younger. She also knew the burden of being one the chosen, she didn't want to be the one to rule her clan. She was 17 years old, the only thing she should be worried about right now is school and getting into college.

"But why kill me then? I won't get my rightful powers until i turn 18" the blonde said.

"If he killed you before you had a chance to ascend then there would be no one to take over after me. Leaving our kind unprotected and vulnerable" Damon explained. Damon was the Patriarch of their clan, angels from all over would go to him for advice, protection or anything else they needed. It was his job as the leader. "And what if I don't want to be the next Matriarch? What then?" Lauren asked.

"You don't have a choice Lauren, you have been chosen" Lenore said.

"Then un-choose me! I don't want this! I'm in high school, once I graduate I'm going to college. I can't deal with ruling an entire race of people!" the young blonde yelled. It was different for Damon, when he was turning 18 he was still in the heavens. He didn't have the worry of studying for his next science test or wondering what college he wanted to go to. He attended college, but Lauren didn't know how he managed it.

"He must know that I am still alive, especially if you two magically conjured up a daughter after they died" Lauren had a point. How did they explain having a new born baby appear into their family? Damon looked to Lenore who mirrored his pained expression, they didn't want to relive this secret but they had no choice. "I was seven months pregnant when your parents died, the pain and emotional stress of their death took its toll on me… and on my baby" Lenore struggled to get her words out. Tamsin walked up to her mother and hugged her, she had no idea. "I'm so sorry Mom" she said.

Lauren felt a little bad now for yelling at her. At both of them. "We didn't leave the house for months after they died, so when we suddenly remerged with a baby… Fitzpatrick was none the wiser, no one was" Damon finished for his wife. "You were the light at the end of a very dark tunnel, we love you like you are our own… Deep down you know you can trust us on that" Lenore said.

"Well since we are confessing secrets, I have something to tell you too" Lauren said. She was sick of lying and knowing that her upbringing had been one big secret she wanted to tell the truth. "Uh, Lauren I don't think now is the best time to tell them" Tamsin said shaking her head.

"Tell us what?" Damon asked. Was this the secret that Tamsin was trying to hide from him when he entered her mind? "Lauren don't—" Tamsin didn't have a chance to finish the rest of her sentence.

"I am dating Bo McCorrigan… And we are in love" Lauren said simply.

Tamsin knew there was nothing she could do now, the cat was out of the bag. The older blonde just turned away and sat back on the couch. Damon looked like he was having an aneurism or something. "You are what?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "I don't know how simpler I can make it. I am in a relationship with Bo McCorrigan" Lauren said proudly. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Is this your way of getting back at us? Making up foolish lies to make me angry?" Damon asked take a step towards her. "No, unlike you I am not that childish. We have been dating for a while now, I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react" she replied. "How I would react? Did you think I would be happy about this?" he asked. Obviously not.

"I don't care what you say, I love her and I am not giving her up because of your petty vendetta" Lauren said.

"THEY ARE MONSTERS!" Damon yelled. "No, Fitzpatrick is. Bo is nothing like him, and neither are her parents. Who I am told **you** used to spend a lot of time with. Especially her father" Lauren said referring to Damon and Luther's past friendship. "That was a lifetime ago, he is nothing to me now" Damon hissed. "Why? Because he fell in love with someone who came from a family you didn't like? Get over yourself! If you have a problem with Bo's grandfather then hate him, do not punish them for his actions" Lauren yelled back, she wasn't going to take this crap any more.

Tamsin couldn't believe that Lauren was telling their father off. Not even she had the guts to do that. "That is enough! Both of you, we should not be fighting" Lenore said standing in between her husband and daughter. "You're right, allow me to be the mature one and walk away…" Lauren said before disappearing where she stood, she couldn't be here any longer.

"Well done…" Tamsin addressed her father before transporting after her sister.

Damon and Lenore sighed as they looked at each other. This was not how they imagined their morning going at all.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooohh. Lauren is a badass! What will happen next? Love to hear what you guys think. I live for your reviews so keep them coming. Much Love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! Loving the reviews. You guys are so sweet, and amazing. So yesterday is kind of a blur to me. And I feel rough as hell, but none the less I wanted to get this chapter out. You can all thank my Nonna, for giving me a very strong and yet disgusting hangover cure. This chapter is kind of heavy, I think. Well I thought it was when I was writing it. But I will let you guys be the judge of that, as always leave me reviews. Love to hear what you all think. **

**Apologies for any spelling mistakes, I haven't quite snapped back yet. :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 9: Lay Your Cards Out**

**Lewis Manor (1 Hour Later)**

Damon and Lenore still hadn't processed what Lauren had told them. Their daughter was dating a McCorrigan. Not only that, she claimed to be in love with them. _'How did this happen?'_ Damon thought to himself. "In love? She is 17 years old. She doesn't know the meaning of the word **Love**" he mumbled out loud. Lenore was starting to get sick and tired of her husband's rants. "She knows, she can feel it. You of all people should know that" she said. Angels' knew when they were in love with someone, it consumed them. They could tell if it was real or just a phase.

Just then, Tamsin reappeared in the foyer. And to her parent's surprise, **without** her sister. "Where is she?" Lenore asked running over to her. Tamsin shrugged, "I have no idea, I lost her" she said in a huff.

"How did you lose her?" Damon asked.

"She is a lot better at corporealising than me, I followed her all over town until eventually I couldn't sense where she jumped to next" the girl said. Lauren was very skilled at corporealising, having come into her powers a lot earlier than her sister did. "Could this be her mark activating?" Lenore asked turning to her husband. "What mark?" Tamsin asked with a frown. She thought that they were done with all of the secrets. "No, she was probably just too fast for her. Her mark won't activate until she ascends" Damon addressed Lenore, they were completely ignoring Tamsin's question.

"**WHAT** **MARK?!**" She yelled. She was sick of this bullshit.

"That is the second time you have raised your voice to me Tamsin, I would not try a third" Damon warned her. She didn't mean to yell, but she hated it when people didn't answer her. It was rude. "Sorry, can you just answer my question?" she asked politely.

"Lauren has a birthmark on the back of her right shoulder, it is the mark of the great ones. Only those that are chosen bare it, your Father has the same one on his shoulder" Lenore answered her daughter's question. "You mean that messed up feather she has on her back?" Tamsin asked, she had seen the mark whenever her sister was wearing a tank top or when they would go swimming.

"It is not a feather, it is the royal wing. Which is the symbol of our clan…. Once Lauren turns 18 and she ascends, the mark will become whole. Only then will she receive her full powers and be able to rule" Damon corrected her. "But you heard what she said, she doesn't **want** to rule. She just wants to be normal" Tamsin said, she would hate to be one of the chosen. She would hate for something that great of a responsibility control her whole life.

"She has no choice, she is next in line… Once I relinquish my position she will inherit my power, then the safety of our race will fall upon her" he said as if it was nothing. "Do you hear yourself? She's going to college next year, how can she study to be a doctor and keep track of an entire species?" Tamsin said. She was right, how could they expect her to fulfil these duties and responsibilities? She was only seventeen.

"Be that as it may, she is still next in line" Damon said, he knew all too well of the burden this role forces upon someone. He had lived through it when he turned 18. But this is the way that it was.

"I'm going to school, never thought I would say this but I'd rather be there than here…" Tamsin said before transporting out again.

"Perhaps I should try summoning her?" Damon suggested. As a Patriarch, he had the power to summon anyone he wanted. But it was more effective when he summoned someone who he shared blood with. "You will do no such thing! She clearly wishes to be left alone and after keeping this secret from her for her whole life, the least we can do is honour that wish… You will leave her be" Lenore ordered her husband, she wasn't playing games anymore.

**Mandrake High School (30 Minutes Later)**

Once Tamsin got to school, the first thing she wanted to do was find Bo. As her sister's girlfriend, she was the only one besides her who could talk her down. Plus, she wanted to see if the brunette had heard from her at all. The blonde looked everywhere for the succubus coming up empty. So Tamsin opted for waiting by the brunette's locker for her to show up. She would have to change her books eventually. Tamsin closed her eyes as she tried to sense her sister's location again, Lauren was blocking her. The older blonde didn't know her sister had the power to do that yet. Not even she herself had it.

"Tamsin?" The blonde opened her eyes as she heard Bo's voice.

"Hey, I have been looking for you everywhere… I need to talk to you" she said

"If this is about the whole dumpster thing I already told Lauren that I am over it—" Bo was cut off as the blonde held her hand up. "It's not, have you seen Lauren today? Did she call you or text?" Tamsin asked. Bo shook her head, "Not since this morning, why? Is she okay? She said she would meet me here earlier but she never showed up… I tried calling but she isn't answering" the brunette said, seeing the expression drop on the blonde's face made Bo worry.

"Damn it!" Tamsin balled up her fist and punched one of the lockers next to her, making a small dent in the metal. Bo jumped slightly, she didn't know they were 'metal bending' kind of strong. "Tamsin what happened? She was fine when she left my house this morning" the brunette said, her girlfriend seemed so happy this morning.

"We had a little family meeting this morning, secrets came out and Lauren had her life turned upside down… She also, in her anger… told our parents about your relationship" Tamsin explained. Bo widened her eyes, Lauren expressed how scared she was of telling her father. But she had now told him. Bo wondered how he reacted. "So where is she?" the brunette asked.

"I have an idea of a place she could be but, I really don't think she wants to talk to me right now. Maybe if you go?" Tamsin suggested. The succubus nodded, she didn't care if she had to go to another dimension. If it meant that she knew her girlfriend was safe then she would do anything.

"So let's go" she said

"I can't, she will sense me coming. But she won't sense you, I can send you there. No dumpsters this time, promise" Tamsin smirked. She still found it funny. "What if she isn't there?" Bo asked. "She will be, I know her" the blonde said knowing her sister well. "Ready?" Tamsin asked. Bo nodded stepping closer to the blonde. Tamsin raised her hand up, her hand glowing white. The bright light surrounded the brunette's body until there was a quick flash and she was gone. Luckily for Tamsin there was no one around to see.

She just hoped that Bo would be able to get through to her.

**Unknown Location**

Bo reappeared in what looked like an old children's park. She looked around as she delved deeper into the old play area. Just then, the brunette saw the golden blonde hair of her girlfriend as she was sat on one of the swings. Swaying back and forth slowly. Bo quietly walked up behind her, "Care for a push?" she asked coming up beside her. Lauren jumped, as she snapped her head up. Normally she could sense people coming, but her emotions were all over the place right now.

"How did you find me?" Lauren asked, only she and Tamsin knew about this place. Then it hit her. "Tamsin sent you?" the blonde asked. Bo nodded walking around the swing and kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. She could tell that she was very upset. "What happened? You were fine when you left this morning" the brunette said. Lauren had no idea how she was going to explain this, to be honest she just wanted to stop talking about it now.

"I'm an orphan" Lauren said simply.

Bo frowned, what was that supposed to mean? "An orphan? Babe, you have two parents and a sister. Are you high?" she chuckled. Lauren looked to her girlfriend seriously. She wasn't joking. Bo's smile faded. _'Way to be insensitive Bo!'_ She scolded herself. "Oh…" was all she could answer.

"Yeah… **Oh**" Lauren repeated. "So, is that what your family meeting was about? Tamsin said that something went down" Bo said. "Some family, they lied to me my whole life" the blonde said angrily. "Lied to you about what?" The brunette asked. "About the fact that my so called 'Aunt and Uncle' were actually my real parents…" Lauren sniffled back her tears looking down. The brunette was gobsmacked, she couldn't imagine how Lauren was feeling right now. Having been lied to for so long, trusting someone so much only for them to hurt you.

Then Bo realised, if Lauren's Aunt and Uncle were actually her parents then that mean that her grandfather had killed them. He killed her girlfriend's parents, her family was the reason she was an orphan. How was she supposed to process that? But Bo didn't care about herself right now, her girlfriend was in pain and she would do whatever she could to cheer her up.

"Why does the universe hate me?" Lauren cried as she met her girlfriend's gaze. She honestly felt like she was the punch line to a cruel joke. Bo grabbed her hands and pulled her to up bringing her into a soothing hug.

"It doesn't hate you babe… You just got dealt a crappy hand. Shhh, it's okay…. I'm right here" The succubus whispered pulling her girlfriend closer. Lauren felt like she needed this, to cry it all out.

After a couple of minutes, Lauren was all cried out. But Bo continued to hold her, for as long as she wanted to be held. "I told my parents about us…" the blonde mumbled into her girlfriend's neck.

"I know, Tamsin mentioned it earlier" the succubus smiled stroking her blonde hair.

Lauren pulled back but stayed in the embrace. "You're not mad?" the blonde asked, she thought that telling them without running it past Bo first might have pissed her off a bit. "Nope, I'm proud of you for having the courage to stand up to your father" the brunette smiled before kissing her on the head. "It wasn't really courage, it was more like 'bottomless rage' which then made me a little cocky" the blonde smiled bashfully. She wasn't normally one for confrontation of any kind. But with all the information that was dropped on her, she felt like she needed to get it out.

"I wish I was there to see you in action" Bo laughed. "The fact that they weren't my parents wasn't the only thing they told me" Lauren said. The young succubus was curious to know what else they had said. Lauren spent the next ten minutes explaining to her girlfriend why **her** grandfather killed her parents. That it was because he wanted Lauren dead because he had found out that she was destined to me the next matriarch of their kind. Bo was immediately confused. But she was also really pissed that if her grandfather had been successful then she wouldn't have Lauren with her right now.

She would never have met her, got to know her or fallen in love with her. And that thought alone killed her. "So what happens when you turn 18?" Bo asked. Lauren had mentioned that she wouldn't get her title until she turns 18 years old. "At midnight, which will be the beginning of my birthday… I will ascend, I'm not really sure how it happens but the stories alone scared the crap out of me when I was kid" Laure said thinking about it.

"Is it really a bad thing? I mean, who wouldn't want to order people for three hundred years?" Bo said with a laugh. It was funny to her because she didn't understand it. Which Lauren was expecting. "You don't get it, when one ascends… the power and responsibility becomes your whole life. I can't handle that kind of commitment, especially since I didn't ask for it in the first place" the blonde huffed.

"Is there a way for you to pass it up?" Bo asked.

Lauren shook her head, "Unfortunately no" she said. "So, you will have the duty of protecting your entire race?" the brunette asked. It did seem like a lot when you thought about it. "I wouldn't rule the entire race by myself, there are others like me from other families who are chosen too. I am next in line to represent **my** bloodline" the blonde explained.

"So what are the others for?" Bo asked.

"Once we all have our titles, we have to be bound together. Once we are bound, our strength and power will increase" she said. The succubus was blown away by all of this, all she had to worry about was choosing a side to affiliate herself with. She was getting off easy compared to Lauren.

"I think you should go home and talk to your parents" Bo said, Lauren was surprised to hear her say that. "Why?" she asked. "Because this whole ascending business is huge, and you need people who can help you. And as much as I would love it to be, that isn't me" the brunette smiled. The angel understood what she meant, she did need advice if she was going to deal with this change in her life. Although she didn't exactly have a choice.

"Damn it, you're right" Lauren huffed playfully. "Of course I am" Bo winked as she leaned in for a soft kiss. Lauren was glad that she had someone like Bo to help her through this. She would be lost without her. "Will you uh… Come with me?" the blonde asked meeting her girlfriend's gaze. Bo didn't know how to answer that, of course she wanted to be there to support her. But the brunette thought that if she turned up at her girlfriend's house, that Lauren's father would banish her to another planet out of rage.

"What about your father?" the succubus asked.

"He can't do anything to you, I won't let him" Lauren smiled. Under the protection of an Angel? That made Bo feel very special. "Okay, let's go…" Bo laughed holding Lauren's hands. With one intake of breath, the blonde transported out of the park.

**Lewis Manor**

Damon was staring into his fireplace which was crackling thanks to the burning logs inside. He hated not knowing where Lauren was, or if she was okay. In her absence, he realised that Lenore was right. He should have told her when she was old enough to understand. He could have spared her a lot of hurt. The Angel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door. Lenore was currently occupied upstairs so he walked into the foyer so he could answer it. Opening the door he saw a face he hadn't spoken to in over a decade.

"Luther" Damon addressed his ex-friend.

"Hello Damon, it's been a while… May I come in?" Luther asked with a charming smile. Damon wanted to slam the door in his face, but in light of everything that had happened today he wanted to hear what Luther had to say. Damon closed the door and led his visitor into the living room. "Have a seat" he said gesturing to the couch. Luther smiled and took a seat, this was very awkward.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Damon asked still standing. "I have been meaning to come to you with this for a while now, but today's events forced me to move up my timetable. Our daughters, they are—"

"In love? I am aware, Lauren told me earlier. I have spent most of my morning trying to wrap my head around the notion" Damon cut him off. "Oh, very well. Have you seen my daughter today? The school called to inform me that she is absent from her classes" Luther said. Damon smiled, he had a feeling that she was probably with Lauren. Especially if Tamsin had told her what happened.

"I am afraid not, but I might know of someone who has…" Damon trailed off reaching his hand out into the room, Luther watched as it glowed bright yellow.

Just then, Tamsin appeared in the archway of the living room. The girl kept walking as she had her head down looking at her phone. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't in school anymore. The blonde crashed into something tough, she thought some kid was in her way. "Hey, watch it Jackass!" she yelled looking up to see her father before her. Her expression went from frustrated to terrified as she realised where she was.

"Your vocabulary remains ever so colourful Tamsin" Damon smirked, he wasn't going to get mad at her. He was way past that now.

"You do realise that you could have called me, right?" Tamsin said. "You can't decline a summons. Now, please enlighten Mr. Farrow where his daughter is" her father said turning his daughter around to look at Luther. "Uh, you're Bo's dad?" the blonde stuttered, she was in deep trouble. Luther stood from his seat, giving Tamsin a smile. "I am, can you tell me where she is?" he asked. "I uh… She umm, the thing is… Here's the thing, I sent Bo to talk to Lauren" The girl finally managed to answer him.

"What makes you think Lauren would want to talk to anyone?" Damon asked, if his daughter didn't want any of them then why would she want Bo? "Because she loves her…. The sooner you respect that, the sooner Lauren will stop hating you!" Tamsin yelled, that was the third time she had yelled at him now. She had to admit it felt really good.

"Hates me? Does she really hate me?" Damon asked, his eyes showing nothing but pain and guilt. Tamsin had never seen that look on her father's face before. A look of pure shame. "You lied to her Dad, you kept the truth from her for so long. Did you seriously think she would be okay with it?" Tamsin asked with a sigh, she didn't want to yell anymore.

"He didn't have to think about it…" Everyone turned to see Lauren and Bo walking into the room with their hands joined. "… Because he never planned on telling me, did you?" Lauren said looking to her father.

"No, I did not" Damon answered bowing his head. He saw the problem now, he was so focused on protecting his family from everything and everyone that he was the one they needed protecting from. He had trapped them, forcing them to keep to themselves. Not letting them trust anyone he didn't approve of. He had become a monster in his grief and rage.

Lauren looked to Bo who nodded at her, silently telling her to go to him. They let go of each other's hands and parted. Bo going to her father for a hug, while Lauren stood in front of hers waiting for him to look at her. Lenore chose that moment to walking into the living room, she saw Luther and his daughter and her own children. "What is going on?" she whispered to Tamsin who was looking at the display in front of her.

"Your guess is as good as mine Mom" she said not sure of how to word it.

Damon lifted his head, focusing his now teary eyes on his little girl. He saw so much of his sister in her, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy and keep her safe. And he honestly thought that, that is what he had been doing all this time. "Lauren, I am deeply ashamed for the pain that I have caused you… I all I have ever wanted for you, was happiness" he said reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I am happy" Lauren gave a small smile.

There it was, that beautiful smile. He thought he had messed up so badly that he would never see it again. "I can see that…. I love you" Damon said. Lauren sighed as she started to cry, before falling into her father's arms and resting her head on his chest. Damon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, dad" Lauren mumbled into his chest.

…**.**

**A/N: I know it's short. But this was seriously all I could manage in my state today. I promise to make the next longer. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Much Love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Loving the reviews! Keep them coming. I know now not to mix jager shots with pure Italian grappa and Cinzano (Aka. Martini) I have learned my lesson. So, in the last chapter we saw that the big secret had been addressed. We also saw a touching BoLo moment, more of them to come. And a little info on Lauren and her 'chosen' status. This chapter is a little bit on the lighter side, some fluff and maybe some sexiness for our girls. But how long will it be until the drama creeps back up? Let's find out together :) Happy Reading**

**And what about those smoking posters for season 5? They are giving me all kinds of feels! HAHA. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY.**

…**.**

**Chapter 10: Not Afraid**

**Lewis Manor**

It melted Lenore's heart as she saw her husband and her daughter make up. She couldn't bare it if Lauren hated them. Lenore turned to Luther who was standing next to his daughter, it had been a long time since she had seen him last. "Still as handsome as ever I see…" she laughed walking up to her old friend. "It's good to see you too Lenore" Luther said smiling.

"You must be Bo, I can see why Lauren is so smitten" she shook Bo's hand gently.

"Uh, thank you" the brunette smiled. Lauren turned around when she heard her mother say the word 'smitten'. Who says that? She was starting to get embarrassed. "Mom…" she groaned, she didn't need this. "What? I am just introducing myself to your new girlfriend" Lenore smiled as she made her way over to her daughter, giving her a side hug and a kiss on her head. "Does that mean you are okay with it?" Lauren asked. "All I care is that you are happy, nothing else matters" Lenore said.

Lenore was more lenient than Damon, obviously she did share the same feeling about Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. But she did think it was wrong to shun the rest of his family just because they were related to him. "Now that everyone is here, perhaps we should talk about this" Damon said. He still hated the McCorrigans, but he was open to not extending that hate to Bo. Especially since his daughter claimed to be in love with her.

"Tamsin, you may return to school now" Damon addressed his daughter as everyone else took a seat. Tamsin frowned, why did she have to leave? "Seriously? But this was just about to get interesting" she pouted. "Go" Damon said narrowing his eyes at her. Tamsin rolled her eyes in a huff, she wanted to see how this was going to turn out. "Fine, I'm going…" she said through gritted teeth before disappearing.

Lenore and Damon where sat on one couch, with Luther on the other and Bo and Lauren sharing a chair between the three. Sitting together made them feel safer, they didn't want to be on opposite sides. "How long has this been going on?" Lenore felt like she needed to ask. Bo and Lauren looked at each other, "About a month, maybe longer" the brunette answered for them.

"And you love each other?" Lenore asked.

The girls smiled at each other as they laced their fingers together. "We do" Lauren responded.

Her smile alone was enough to melt Damon's heart, which to be honest he thought was just a block of ice by now. But he could see and feel how happy she was, her happiness and joy was radiating off of her. Off both of them. "I see no reason why they can't continue their relationship. I bare you no ill will" Luther said, he just wanted his daughter to be happy. And honestly he did miss his friendship with Damon, they used to act like brothers. Lenore looked to Damon who was sitting up, with his elbows resting on his knees. He loved long silences.

Thinking it over in his head, Damon realised that to try and keep Lauren away from Bo would do him no good. Lauren would just hate him, and even though they had made up he knew she was still mad at him because of not telling her the truth about her parents. "I agree" he said.

"You do?" Lauren asked in disbelief, she honestly thought he would have said _'hell no!'_.

"I have no right to dictate how you live your life, **or** who you choose to love…" he smiled nodding to Bo. Lauren sighed in relief. That was all she wanted to hear from him. All she wanted was his support. "Although…" Damon started before taking a breath. There it was, what could he possibly say now? Had she spoken too soon? "… I am still concerned about Fitzpatrick, I fear of what he might do if he were to uncover this information" he had a valid point.

"He can shove it" Everyone turned to Bo, who was looking very serious. She wasn't going to let her petty grandfather get in the way of her happiness. And she certainly wasn't going to let him hurt Lauren, or anyone else hurt her for that matter.

"Ysabeau, mind your tongue. He is **still** your grandfather" Luther said, regardless of how malicious and vindictive his father-in-law could be he wouldn't have his daughter talking bad about him. Trick loved his granddaughter to death. "Not if he wants to hurt the person I love… Dad, come on! He tried to kill her when she was a baby, just because of the role she will inherit from Mr. Lewis" the brunette said.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the fact that her girlfriend was jumping to her defence. And against her own grandfather none the less. It was astonishing. "May I have a word with my daughter, alone?" Luther asked, Damon gestured to his study. "Have at it" he smiled. Lauren gave her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that she'll be fine. Bo flashed her a smile back, before getting up and following her father into Damon's study.

Damon was smiling slightly, he liked Bo's attitude towards the situation. He could tell that her love for Lauren was strong, especially since she was willing to throw her own grandfather under the bus.

"I admire her spirit" he smirked looking over to his study where the doors were now closed.

"As do I" Lenore agreed.

"Does that mean you approve?" Lauren asked.

"We are not going to lie, it has come as quite a shock to us. But we can feel the love that you two share, and I have to say it is **very** strong" Lenore said with a smile. "I know, I have never felt anything like it before…. And it's scary but, I really don't care" the young blonde said with a small laugh. She loved Bo to the moon and back and she wasn't ashamed to say it. Lauren noticed that her father didn't say anything, or answer her question. "Dad?" Damon met her gaze. "Are **you** okay with this?" she asked. Damon smiled and reached over to take Lauren's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, she clearly makes you happy. And that is all I want for you, all I have **ever** wanted for you" he said. Lauren chuckled and quickly jumped on her parents, they didn't usually do this kind of thing but she felt like it was necessary. "I love you both" the girl said. "As do we sweetheart" Damon said.

**Damon's Study**

"I don't get why you are so mad at me" Bo said folding her arms over her chest, she wasn't going to apologise for what she said. She had done nothing wrong in her eyes. "I am not mad at you, I just think you shouldn't be so quick to condemn your grandfather. He isn't the man he used to be" Luther said looking around Damon's study. He hadn't been in this room for the better part of a decade. It was strange to be in here now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked with a frown. How could someone that vindictive, change?

"It means that in his old age, your grandfather has come to realise the mistakes he has made over the course of his long life. He regrets the numerous acts he carried out, some of them being too unspeakable to mention" Luther said turning back to his daughter.

"When Lauren told me what he did, to her kind and to her parents. I felt sick to my stomach… I never saw him as someone who could do such awful things. I just saw my Grandpa, my sweet, old, wise Grandpa…" Bo said bowing her head, she loved her grandfather to death. But this was just too much.

"And now? What do you see?" Luther asked.

The brunette looked to her father with glassy eyes. "Nothing… I see nothing" she said shaking her head. Luther sighed, he didn't know what else to say. Even if Bo came around and forgave Trick for what he did to Lauren's parents, for what he almost did to Lauren. Would it really make him less of a horrible person in Bo's eyes? He didn't have an answer for that. "Well, luckily I do not foresee your grandfather coming to visit any time soon. He has built a new life for himself in Ireland, he is actually in talks to be the new Ash of their region" Luther explained.

Bo didn't know how to process that. She didn't want to be lucky that her grandfather was living in another country. If he wanted to come back then that was his choice, but he would come back knowing that his granddaughter was in love with an Angel. Her father claimed that her grandfather had seen the error of his ways. But if he could be monstrous enough to have an innocent baby killed, was he even capable of redemption? In her eyes, he wasn't. But if he chose to come back, he would have to deal with her new relationship.

He didn't have to like it, but Bo would make sure he would respect it.

"Let him come and visit, I won't hide my relationship with Lauren just because it might upset him. I have never felt anything this strong before, and I will be damned if he is going to ruin it for me. So I hope for his sake, he stays **far **away" she said, her jaw steeled.

Luther was proud that his daughter had a protective nature. But he didn't want to see her get hurt, so he hoped that he was right in what he said. With any luck Trick wouldn't return, and maybe by the time he would Bo would be in college and starting her own life away from this mess.

"Strong words Ysabeau. I would hate to be up against you in a fight, you clearly get your determination from your mother" Luther laughed before approaching her and bringing her into a hug. Bo wrapped her hands around her father and rested her head on his chest. She was glad that everyone was on their side now.

**Foyer**

Bo and Luther exited the study only to find that Damon, Lenore and Lauren were all waiting in the foyer for them. "Everything okay?" Lauren asked. Bo made her way over to her girlfriend and held her hand with a smile. "More than okay" she said.

"I hope that this is the start of a new peace between us" Luther said extending his hand to Damon. The Patriarch looked at the hand and then to his wife who smiled with a nod. Truth be told he had missed his best friend. Damon took the offered hand and shook it gently. "Absolutely, and maybe of a friendship renewed?" he said. Luther gave a small laugh, he never thought he would hear those words come out of the angel's mouth.

Bo leaned into her girlfriend's ear. "This is weird right?" she whispered. Lauren nodded, "Very" the girl replied. Never in a million years did they think this would be happening, a truce between an Angel and a Fae. Damon and Luther parted ways, then turned to their daughters. "I shall see you later Ysabeau, please go back to school. I don't need any more calls from your principal" Luther smiled. The brunette had totally forgotten about school. "Right, school… I'll go back, promise" she gave a thumbs up to her father.

"We both will, I just really need to change… Come on" Lauren said dragging her girlfriend upstairs.

**Mandrake High School (2 Hours Later)**

After she had gotten changed, Lauren transported both her and Bo to school. Thankfully they had only missed the morning, which was just health class for Lauren and gym for Bo. The succubus had cheer practice later so she didn't need to worry about missing out on class. The lunch bell rang, and the girls made their way into the cafeteria to get some food. Tamsin appeared out of nowhere, running up to them to see what happened.

"Who got punched?" she asked taking a seat opposite them.

"What?" Lauren asked, what the hell was she talking about?

"Ya know, age old feud between Angels and Fae. Not to mention the family drama, who got slugged? Was it Bo's dad? It was wasn't it? He doesn't really look like he can fight…" the older girl rambled. "No one got slugged, and my dad can hold his own just fine thank you" The succubus defended her father.

"So that's it?! No fighting, punches, eye gauging, not even a scratch?" Tamsin was strangely disappointed about that. This was the most excited thing to ever happen to them and she didn't even get to see a fight go down. "Sorry T…" Lauren smiled at her big sister who now had a pout plastered on her face.

Bo turned to Lauren who was taking a sip of her drink. "We have another away game this weekend, you feel like coming with me?" she asked with a smirk. "Because we had so much fun the last time?" The blonde laughed. Regardless of Alisha trying to get between them, they did have a really good time. Watching movies and falling asleep together was nice, and Bo really wanted to do it again. "Come on, please? And I could really use some help studying for my algebra test next week, it'll be fun" the brunette pleaded with her girlfriend.

Lauren sighed, she would have to ask her father again. But given everything that had happened, she had a funny feeling he would let her do anything she wanted now. "Fine, but what do I get out of helping you study?" she asked.

Bo bit her bottom lip, "I'm sure we can come up with a suitable reward…" the brunette leaned in for a chaste kiss, Tamsin made a face and acted as though she wanted to be sick before standing up. "Looks like I'm skipping lunch then, thanks for that…" she said walking off. She loved that her sister was happy but she didn't need a front row seat to their next tonsil tennis match.

**Lewis Manor (5 Days Later)**

The next away game was in a town called Richmond, which was thankfully only an hour and a half away from home. Since it was closer than last time, Bo had asked Coach Gilbert if she could drive over. And since Lauren was now coming with her, she thought it would be nice for them to have a little one on one time when they drove up. Bo had texted her girlfriend, telling her that she would be arriving at her house in the next ten minutes. It was so much easier for Lauren to relax around her parents now that they knew about her relationship. Lauren quickly zipped up her duffle bag and headed downstairs.

"Please promise me that there will be no violence on this trip…." Damon said walking in from the kitchen carrying his mug of coffee. Lauren chuckled with a nod. "I give you my word, i will keep my fists to myself" she said. "Very good…" he smiled before quickly giving her a kiss on her head. "… I took the liberty of calling ahead, and booked you a suite in the Richmond Grande Hotel" he added.

This was the second time he had done this now. It wasn't that Lauren didn't appreciate it, but some of the girls on the cheerleading squad looked down on her because of it. "You really didn't have to Dad" she said. "It was my pleasure…" he said, just then they both heard the sounding of a car horn come from outside. "That's Bo, I should go… Tell Mom I'll call her as soon as I get there, love you" Lauren said giving her father a quick hug.

"I love you too, no go on… Off you go" Damon said, with that Lauren picked up her duffle bag and exited the house.

**Richmond Grande Hotel (1 Hour 30 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren's drive went very well, it made them feel normal to be able to take a ride together and not have to worry about who would see them and if they needed to be back in time. The two of them had gotten there a little earlier than the rest of their team, they were happy to have the down time. Lauren had explained to her girlfriend that her father had booked her a room, and knowing him it was a very expensive room. The brunette was a little sad that she still had to share with the ever so annoying Carmen and Kia again. But what she didn't know was, that Lauren had other plans.

They both walked to the front desk, the blonde slapped her hand down on the golden bell. "Welcome to the Richmond Grande Hotel, how may I help you?" the man said, he was way too polite for their liking.

"Hi, we are with Mandrake High's Party… But my father called ahead and already paid for a separate room for me" the blonde explained. The man smiled, "Okay, May I take your name?" he asked hovering his hands over his computer keyboard ready to check. "Lauren Lewis" she answered.

He started to type away, checking his database for her name. "… Here you are, your father booked you the presidential suite. He also opened up a tab for you and told us to extend it to the rest of your party…" the man said. Lauren and Bo widened their eyes as they heard what he said, a free tab for her and her friends. Was this out of guilt?

"Wow, I can't believe he did that…" Lauren was speechless.

"Me neither" Bo chimed in.

The concierge quickly handed Lauren her new key card and offered to get a bell boy to help the girls with their luggage but they declined. They only had two bags, why bother?

**Lauren's Suite**

Upon entering the room, the girls dropped their jaws as well as their bags as they took in their surroundings. "Holy crap!" the brunette let out. "Seconded" Lauren said, stepping further into the room. Her father had truly outdone himself, the room had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a massive bathroom. "Hey, wanna trade with me?" Bo asked with an eye brow raised. The blonde laughed, "I won't have to, because you are staying here with me" she said.

"What?" the succubus asked with a frown, did she miss the memo?

Lauren took a few steps towards her girlfriend with a smirk. "I said, you are staying here with me. We have this amazing suite all to ourselves" she whispered leaning in for a kiss. Bo's eyes started to close as her mouth was covered by her girlfriend's soft lips. "Aren't you full of surprises?" the brunette whispered on her lips. Lauren chuckled with a smile before leaning back in. They kissed languidly as they tried to take control of the kiss. Bo's senses were on overdrive right now, she lifted her girlfriend up into her arms. The blonde wrapped her legs around Bo's waist as the brunette started to walk forward.

Bo walked to the bedroom as quickly as she could, hoping to god that she wouldn't drop the girl in her arms. As soon as she felt herself hit the bottom of the bed, she laid Lauren down. Pulling away from the kiss so she could undress. Lauren smirked as she took off her own clothes. This would be their second go at sex and if it was anything like the first then they knew it was going to be amazing. Unbeknownst to her girlfriend, Lauren had placed a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the outside of their door as they entered the room. With any luck, no one would come knocking for at least a while.

The brunette settled herself on top of her girlfriend and fell back into the kiss. Things got even more heated for them in that moment. Lenore was right when she said their feelings for each other were strong. Lauren dipped her head back as Bo's mouth went to her neck, she gasped when she felt her girlfriend's hands cup her sex. She couldn't take much more of this, the blonde grabbed the succubus by her head and pulled her back into a kiss.

"May i?" Bo asked pulling away, Lauren didn't understand her question until she saw her girlfriend's piercing blue eyes. The blonde liked the fact that Bo wanted to feed on her, she found it more arousing. Lauren nodded with a smile as Bo captured her lips once more, pulling a blue stream of chi. She would never get used to how unbelievable Lauren's chi tasted. It was so good it left a little burn in her throat.

"Incredible…" the brunette breathed out as she stopped the feed.

They were kissing again, Bo began to slide her hand further down. Her fingers stopped just as she reached her chosen destination. The brunette realised that they hadn't done it this way yet, and although she was new to this whole thing her succubus nature stripped her of being shy. "Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" she just wanted to make sure that she treated Lauren the right way. Lauren nodded, she was nervous but she could barely let it bother her because all she wanted right now was Bo. In every way possible.

The brunette slowly entered her girlfriend, as gently as she could. Lauren gasped again, her back arching slightly. It was foreign to her, but in another way it felt amazing. She trusted Bo with her life, and she knew she was in good hands. The brunette moved closer so she could rest her own centre on her girlfriend's toned thigh. "Oh god!" she let out. Skin was on skin as they moved together, Bo pushed her fingers in and out slowly. By the moans that her girlfriend was making, she obviously liked it.

Even though their bodies were as close as they could get, they felt like it was never enough. Lauren grabbed her girlfriend's head and kissed her again, harder and deeper than before. "God, I love you…" the brunette smiled into the kiss. "Took the words right out of my mouth…" Lauren chuckled, they both sped up their movements. Bo used her freed hand to lace her fingers with Lauren's, digging their joined hands into the mattress.

It wasn't long before they were both left trembling from finally finding their release. Bo rolled on to her back, breathing in and out as she tried to compose herself. "We're definitely getting better at that" she laughed. The brunette noticed that Lauren didn't have a reply for her sentence, turning her head she saw that the blonde was deep in thought. Bo propped herself on her elbow, moving closer to her girlfriend.

"Hey? You okay?" Bo asked, she was a little worried that she had done something wrong. Or hurt her, she was really worried about that.

Lauren turned her head, and settled her eyes on the stunning girl above her. "Yeah, it's just…" she trailed off not knowing the right way to say it.

"What? Babe, you know you can tell me anything?" the brunette smiled, reaching her hand out to touch her face. "I know… promise me something?" Lauren said looking her girlfriend in her eyes.

"Anything" the brunette said.

"This… You and me, promise me that we're forever…" Bo's mouth curled into a smile, before she leaned down to place a loving kiss on the angel's lips. "Forever and ever… I promise" she whispered before kissing her again. No matter what happened, they didn't care as long as they had each other.

…**.**

**A/N: Aww. So sweet. Let me know what you guys thought of this one, thanks for stopping by. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So glad you liked the last chapter, as you guys have probably seen I have finally posted Brave New World Part 3. And the response I had was amazing, so thank you. I don't normally post two stories at a time but I felt like I needed to so I could test my multi-tasking skills. And I have to say it is actually going okay. So hopefully, updating will be the same as usual. Lighter chapter now, hope to have an update for Brave New World up tomorrow. :) Have fun**

…**.**

**Chapter 11: Lovebug**

**McCorrigan Mansion (3 Months Later)**

Bo and Lauren had gotten even closer in the last three months, also their parents' had formed a new relationship too. Luther and Damon had been talking more, going out for drinks and rebuilding their relationship one cigar at a time. Lauren had even met Bo's mother Aife, the older succubus could see why her daughter was so infatuated with the blonde. The girls felt so much better now that they didn't have to sneak around or think about when they would get caught. Bo had also been doing well in her grades, thanks to her super smart girlfriend. She was even getting ready to apply to various colleges, the brunette knew that Lauren was going to Yale so she wanted something closer to her.

She was leaning more towards Columbia University on New York, she had done the math and it was only over an hour away from Yale. Bo would be able to go visit her girlfriend whenever she wanted. Obviously if Lauren wasn't too busy, but the blonde promised that she would always make time for her girlfriend. They knew that long distance relationships can be tough to manage, but the fact that they would only be an hour apart made them feel a little better.

Bo and Lauren were currently sitting on the brunette's bed going through their college applications, the brunette wanted to hear all about what her girlfriend wanted to do. She knew that Lauren wanted to become a doctor, but she didn't know why. "So why a Doctor? You could be anything you want to be? Or is it because your dad is doctor?" Lauren laughed at her girlfriend's rambling.

"Well aren't we full of questions?" the blonde smirked flipping through her brochure.

"Come on…" Bo smiled, she just wanted to know. There was no harm in that. "At first, it **was** because of my Dad. I mean, he would take me to work sometimes and I would see him working. He looked so happy, helping people… It was different then though, I wanted to be a doctor when I grew up because I wanted to be just like him" she explained.

"And now?" the succubus asked.

"And now, I want to be a doctor so I can make people happy. Cure diseases, save lives. It's like it's some kind of calling ya know?" she smiled. The brunette loved the way her girlfriend smiled as she was talking about it. She never had that much passion for something, or anything really. But the one thing she was extra passionate about, was her relationship with Lauren. Now that they had acknowledged the fact that they wanted to be together forever, she wanted to make sure that she spent every day of her long life showing the blonde just how much she loved her.

"Then the world is going to gain a pretty awesome doctor huh?" Bo chuckled before leaning over to kiss Lauren on her head. "What about you? What do you want to do?" Lauren asked, she told Bo her reasons for wanting to be a doctor. Now it was the brunette's turn. "Honestly? I have no idea, I always thought that Cheering was my life but now I'm not so sure… Besides, my choices will be limited when I turn 18" the brunette said sadly.

Bo's birthday was in two weeks' time. The moment she turns 18 years old, she will have to attend her gathering the day after and then she would be forced to choose a side. Lauren didn't have that burden, she could be whoever she wanted to be. The blonde knew all about the whole Light and Dark aspect of the Fae world, and to be honest she didn't get the premise. Creating two sides would cause even more animosity between sides, because as long as they were divided they would always be enemies. Nothing would ever change for them. "Can't you just tell them you don't want to choose?" Lauren asked.

Bo gave a small laugh, Lauren had much to learn about the Fae. Nothing was ever that simple for them. "I wish it was that easy… Why can't I be like you?" the brunette groaned lying down to rest her head in her girlfriend's lap. Lauren smiled as she started to stroke her hair. "It's no picnic being an Angel you know… Take my whole 'chosen' business for instance, I have no idea how I am going to handle all of that" the blonde said.

Bo turned onto her back so she was now looking up at the blonde. "You will kill it, just like everything else… You were born to be a leader babe" she smiled up at her. "I don't know about that, I guess only time will tell" the blonde said.

"Yes it will, time that we have together… I will be there with you, the whole way" Bo said, she wanted Lauren to know that she was going to support her through this whole thing. The brunette didn't understand everything about being an Angel or what being 'Chosen' really meant, but she was willing to learn so she could help her girlfriend through this.

"Thank you… But you still haven't told me what you want to do in college, spill" Lauren smiled. Bo thought she had side stepped that topic, clearly she hadn't. "I want to do something that matters to me, something that makes me happy… Like you with the whole Doctor thing" the brunette said, was that so hard to find?

"What about Art? You're always saying how much you love it…." Lauren suggested, Bo did love art. She would never miss her art classes in school and she was always doodling in her notebooks too. "I do love it, I guess… I just don't know if it's **my **calling" she said.

"Just because I have a calling doesn't mean you have to have one. You can be whatever you want to be… I will support you" Lauren said. She needed Bo to know that.

"So what if I wanted to be a ring leader in the circus?" the brunette asked with a smirk. "Then I would buy a ticket every week" Lauren laughed. The succubus also laughed as she sat up, her face now inches from the blonde's. "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Lauren asked with a small frown.

"Be happy all the time, you have been through **so** much… How do you find it in you to be happy?" the succubus asked, if she had been what Lauren went through in her life she knew she wouldn't be able to even get out of bed. "That's Easy…." The blonde said giving her girlfriend a tenderly kiss on the lips.

"… I have you" Lauren smiled pulling away.

"Yes you do" the brunette said kissing her again. Bo didn't know what she would do without this girl in her life. She would be lost. "So what are you thinking of doing for your birthday?" Lauren asked. The succubus groaned, she didn't really want to think about that right now. "Not so sure yet, maybe hide under a rock?" she suggested.

"Bo it's your birthday, you have to do something. How about a party or something?" the blonde asked. She just wanted to do something nice for her. "I dunno, I guess we could ask my parents if they wouldn't mind me having one here" Bo said. Her parents were good that way, they knew that their daughter would be responsible if she had a party. "Yes we can, it will be fun I promise" the blonde said.

"I am going to hold you to that" the brunette pointed at her.

**2 Weeks Later**

After their talk, Bo asked her parents if she could have the house to herself for her birthday party. They were a little hesitant at first but they knew that they could trust her to be sensible. So now the planning had to begin, thankfully Lauren was very skilled in that department. She had made a list for everything. Drinks, balloons, banners and so much more. Bo knew that she was planning something big, but Lauren wouldn't give anything away as to what it was. Which made Bo a little worried, she didn't want a huge party. Truth be told she would have settled for a night in with her girlfriend.

She finally had an amazing girlfriend to spend time with, and it wouldn't bother her if she didn't have a party. As long as she had Lauren she didn't care. It was the morning of Bo's birthday and she was still nowhere near happy. Her gathering would be the next day and she didn't want to think about it. Bo got up from bed and got dressed, she was supposed to be meeting up with Lauren to go shopping. The brunette needed a new dress for her gathering ceremony, not that she cared but her parents said she had to make the effort.

The succubus turned around when she heard her door open. "Hey Kenz, I was just coming down. I gotta go meet Lauren" she smiled seeing her sister at her door. Although, Kenzi's face looked anything but happy. "What is it?" Bo asked, she could tell that something was wrong. "Mom and Dad want you to come downstairs, we have a visitor" Kenzi said leaving the room.

Bo had a feeling who she meant, she just hoped she was wrong. The brunette grabbed her phone and stuck it in her pocket before making her way downstairs. As soon as she entered the living room, her suspicions were confirmed. There he was, her grandfather. The man who tried to kill her girlfriend when she was a baby. "Grandpa…" she let out, she couldn't believe he was here.

"There she is, the birthday girl…" Trick smiled walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. Normally she would have returned it, but after finding out what he had done to Lauren's family. She couldn't, she didn't see him as her sweet, old, wise grandfather anymore. She didn't know what she saw.

"Why are you here?" she asked keeping her face straight.

Trick didn't understand why she was being so hostile towards him. "Can't a grandfather visit his granddaughter on her birthday?" he asked. "Of course you can" Aife smiled, she didn't want to give anything away. But Bo was proving to be very stubborn, she clearly didn't want him to be here. "I have to go, I'm late to meet Lauren" the young succubus said, she hadn't realised that she said her girlfriend's name.

"Lauren? Are you seeing someone?" Trick asked.

Bo stopped and turned back around to face her grandfather. "Yes I am, but you won't be seeing her anytime soon" she said.

Luther and Aife looked at each other sharing the same worry, they couldn't stop their daughter from speaking her mind. Once she had started that was it. "Did I do something to upset you Ysabeau?" Trick asked, he was a little shocked at her attitude.

"You could say that…" she said keeping his gaze.

Trick looked to Aife and Luther, "Would anyone care to enlighten me? What exactly is it that I have done?" he asked, he was getting a little sick of this game. "Father it's nothing—"Aife started only to be cut off by her daughter.

"I wouldn't worry, it's not something you can apologise for. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to meet my girlfriend… Lauren** Lewis**" Bo said emphasising on the blonde's last name knowing it was shock him. And by the look on his face, it had. "WHAT?!" He yelled. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"That's right pops, i am dating an Angel! And I couldn't give a rat's ass to what you think about it… I don't know if Mom and Dad told you already, but I am having a party here tonight… You **won't** be here" she said seriously before grabbing her jacket and walking out of the house.

Kenzi really didn't want to be in the middle of the shit storm that would be her grandfather's rage now that he knew about her sister's relationship. The girl quietly backed up out of the living room and ran up to her bedroom. "What is the meaning of this?" Trick asked his daughter, he was not pleased with Bo's outburst. Aife didn't know what to say, in a way she wanted to defend her daughter's relationship. But in another, her father was very frightening when he was angry. She found it sill that she was a grown woman, yet she was still afraid of him.

"Aife! Is this true?!" he asked again.

"Yes Father, it's true" she said.

His expression turned very angry. "And you are allowing it to happen?! Have you forgotten what they are?" he asked. "No Father, I have not forgotten. But I really don't care, my daughter is happy… that is all I need to know" she said. "Have you all lost your minds? This cannot continue!" he said.

And that was it, Luther had snapped. "Who are you to decide that? You are not King anymore Trick, you have no say in what we do… We have made peace with Damon, for the sake of our daughter's and we intend to honour that peace. Times have changed, you need to accept that" he said standing next to his wife.

"Their kind cannot be trusted!" Trick yelled.

"That's not true Father, they are incapable of being untrustworthy… They are Angels for crying out loud" Aife said. Who wouldn't trust an Angel? It was in their nature to be good, everyone knew that. "You would take the side of an Angel before your own Father?" Trick asked his daughter.

"Yes, I am" she said. Aife knew what kind of uproar this would bring. But she didn't care anymore, her father needed to grow up. There was more to life than petty feuds. "Very well…" Trick said before grabbing his coat and leaving the house without another word. "It's not over is it?" Aife asked looking at the front door.

"No, I am afraid not… I should call Damon, inform him of your father's return?" Luther suggested, it was better that he know rather than be surprised. "Yes, tell him… I fear my father will do something drastic. I will call Bo, and tell her to go somewhere safe" Aife said running off to grab her phone.

**Lewis Manor**

Bo had just pulled up outside of Lauren's house. She realised now how stupid she had been to tell her grandfather about her relationship. She had practically painted a bullseye on her girlfriend's back. She was just so angry when she saw him. She remembered everything that he had done to Lauren and her family. The brunette rang the doorbell as she got to the front door. Now she had to tell Lauren.

"Hey!" Lauren smiled opening the door.

"Hey back" Bo chuckled giving her a peck. That alone calmed her.

"Come on in" The blonde said holding the door open for her girlfriend to enter. As soon as she closed the door and turned back to her, Lauren could tell that Bo looked slightly agitated. Lauren turned the brunette around with a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really… Can we talk for a sec?" the brunette asked. Lauren nodded, "Yeah sure, let's head up to my room" she said taking her hand as they climbed the stairs. As soon as they got into the blonde's room, Bo started to pace back and forth. Lauren was getting really worried now. "Bo? What's the matter? Did something happen?" she asked stopping her girlfriend's pacing.

"Yeah… My uh… my grandfather is in town. He came to see me earlier" Bo answered. Lauren didn't know what to say, the man who killed her parents and who tried to kill her was back. "Oh umm… What does he want?" she asked. "He came for my birthday, and I got so angry when I saw his face…" the brunette said. Lauren could see her girlfriend's guilt look, "What did you do Bo?" she asked.

"I might have told him about us…" the succubus said quietly.

"Why?!" Lauren yelled.

"I don't know exactly, I just got so mad when I saw him and he was all smiley… I'm sorry, I just could take it" Lauren understood what the brunette meant, but this still complicated things. "Does he know about me? About who I really am?" the blonde asked. Bo held Lauren's hand as she shook her head. "No, he doesn't know anything… I'm so sorry" she said.

Lauren could tell that the brunette regretted what she said. She wasn't mad, but she was a little worried about what he would do now that he knew about their relationship. The blonde quickly gathered the girl into her arm and hugged her tight. "It's okay… I know you didn't mean anything by it. Everything will be fine, we should just focus on you today…." Lauren pulled away and quickly kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "… Happy Birthday by the way" she smiled.

"Thanks, although I don't know what's so 'happy' about it" Bo said sadly, she loved that she had Lauren here with her. But she still felt bad about what she said to her grandfather. "It's your birthday babe, and i will make sure you have a happy day" Lauren smiled.

"Good luck with that" Bo chuckled before resuming their hug. She could hug this girl forever. Being in her presence made her feel so calm and safe. The two girls pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Lauren called out. The door opened and Lenore stepped in quickly. "Oh, good I was hoping you would be up here… Happy birthday Ysabeau" she smiled.

"Thank you"

"What's going on Mom?" Lauren asked.

"Your father called to inform us of your grandfather's return. And I am afraid Damon is very anxious as to what his motives are" Lenore said. This was what she was afraid of. "He came for my birthday, but he knows of me and Lauren… It's my fault" Bo shook her head, she felt really bad. "Nonsense dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. But, I do think it is safer for you to stay here today… I know your grandfather wouldn't enter our territory" Lenore said.

"She is supposed to have a birthday party at her house tonight" Lauren said.

The last thing on Bo's mind right now was her stupid birthday party. "It's fine, I'll just cancel it" the brunette said ready to get her phone out to call everyone. "No need for that… You can move it here, we would be more than happy to host it… Please, let everyone know that it is here. I will call the caterer and have some food prepared" Lenore smiled, she was happy to help.

"No, really I can't accept that Mrs. Lewis—" Lenore held her hand up.

"You are only 18 once dear, you must celebrate with your friends and family" the woman said before walking out of the room. Lauren turned around with a smile. "Yey! See I told you it would be a good day… I will send out an e-mail explaining to everyone about the change of plans" she said running over to her computer and writing a quick e-mail.

"But, I don't even have anything to wear" Bo said, how could she change if she wasn't allowed to go home. "Way ahead of you…" Lauren said looking at the computer screen and clicking send before turning around and grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "… Follow me" she said leading Bo out of her room and down the hall and stopping in front of wall. It was blank, no ornaments, or paintings just a plain wall. "Is there something I'm missing? Or did you bring me to look at a wall?" the brunette laughed.

"We're not usually supposed to let people see what I am about to show you, but I trust you completely. So…" Lauren trailed off closing her eyes as if she was concentrating on something. Bo frowned as she didn't know what was happening. Just then, the wall to her right flashed white. When the light passed, the brunette saw that the wall wasn't plain anymore. They were now standing in front of two large mahogany doors. "Whoa" she let out.

"Come on" Lauren said opening the door and leading her in.

Bo was blown away by what she saw. The room was huge, and had various objects scattered all around. There was jewels, relics, paintings. It was like a gold mine, she could see why they kept the door hidden. "What is this place?" the brunette asked looking around the room. "This…" Lauren said putting her hands up to gesture to the room. "… Is the trophy room, we came our prised possessions in here. Things that are one of a kind, and so irreplaceable they need to be kept safe" she finished.

"So what are we doing in here?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to another door. When she opened it, the blonde smiled as she saw her girlfriend's jaw drop. It was a closet, full of gorgeous dresses and other items that created the perfect outfit. "Oh my god, don't ever tell Kenzi about this place" the brunette laughed, knowing her sister would want everything in the room.

"Pick one" Lauren said.

Bo turned around narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. "Are you serious? No, Lauren I can't… These are too special" she said shaking her head. It was sweet of Lauren to offer, but these dresses were put in this room to be kept safe. She didn't want to take one and then have something bad happen to it. "So are you… Bo it's your birthday. And I want you to have the best one ever, so pick one" the blonde smiled.

The brunette laughed, she literally had the best girlfriend in the world. "Okay" she said turning back to the dresses. They were all beautiful, but some of them were not really her style. They looked way to formal to wear to an 18th birthday party. Then something caught her eye, Bo pulled out the hanger and lifted the dress up to look at it properly. It was a navy blue debutante style dress with jewels placed around the waist line.

"Try it on" Lauren said from behind her.

"Did you just bring me in here so I would strip in front of you?" Bo smirked. Not that she was complaining. "No, but wouldn't that be fun?" Lauren chuckled back. "Yes it would be, later?" the brunette suggested. "We'll see" the blonde said. She drove a hard bargain, but Bo eventually gave in and made her way into the little changing room in the closet. After a couple of minutes, the brunette stepped out revealing herself in the amazing dress. Which surprisingly fitted her like a glove.

"Well?" Bo asked standing in front of her girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous babe… I think you found the one" Lauren smiled looking at the dress.

"So do I" the brunette said focusing her eyes on Lauren's smile. She wasn't talking about the dress. This was all Bo ever wanted, to spend her birthday with someone she loved. "What about you? Aren't you going to pick one?" Bo asked. The blonde shook her head. "I already have one picked out, you can see it later" she chuckled leaning in for a kiss.

"Bo if you don't want this party then I can cancel it… It's not a big deal" Lauren said, she could tell that her girlfriend was worried about the whole thing with her grandfather. Bo shook her head. "No, it's fine… I need this, to have fun with my friends and to spend my birthday with the person I love" she said.

"Okay… Then let's get everything done so you can have the best birthday ever" the blonde said kissing her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, as I mentioned on my twitter. I am so sorry for the late update for this story. You can blame the power cut that I had yesterday. Luckily enough I backed up most of it so I just had to try and remember what I wrote after that. But it's all done now, and I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: Just Like Heaven**

**Lewis Manor**

After Lauren had helped Bo pick out a dress for the party, the blonde thought now would be a good time to get everything set up. Lenore had popped out to get the necessary decorations and such, so now Lauren was currently hanging up the banners and putting up the balloons with the help of her sister. Who really didn't want to be blowing up balloons all night. "Can I stop now? I think you have more than enough" Tamsin said tying off the last balloon, she was out of breath from blowing them all up. She thought if she did one more, she would end up passing out.

Lauren turned around and saw the foyer and living room full of balloons which all read 'Happy 18th Birthday'. She was pleased with how amazing they looked. "Okay, you can stop. But go and get the food trays and put them on that table, people will start arriving soon" she ordered, she just wanted this party to be the best. Her girlfriend was in desperate need of cheering up.

Tamsin nodded and quickly headed off to the kitchen. Bo was upstairs getting ready so Lauren wanted to get everything done down here so that when the brunette came down she would be speechless. Damon exited his study and was hit in the face with a stray streamer, Lauren turned around when she heard someone moan. "Oh, sorry dad…" she said running over to him and pulling the streamer off of him.

Damon laughed, "It's quite alright dear, I see you have everything under control" he said looking around the well decorated room.

"I'd like to think so, I just want to make sure Bo has a good time" she smiled.

"I have no doubt that she will, she is lucky to have you. Now, your mother and I are going to go out for dinner tonight. We thought you might like to have us out of the house for your party" he said. Lauren was surprised he said that, she summarised that he still must be feeling guilty about keeping the truth about her real parents from her. If this was his way of making up for it then she wasn't going to argue.

"Okay, have fun" she said.

"And you sweetie, just make sure my office is locked before your friends arrive" he said before walking upstairs to change. Tamsin came out of the kitchen, carrying to large trays of food. It was mostly just snacks and small sandwiches. Which then made Lauren realise that this was not the kind of food her friends would consider cool. High School Parties were not the place for devilled eggs. Lauren walked over to the table and immediately frowned, she knew her friends wouldn't eat this stuff. "We can't serve these" she said standing next to her sister.

Tamsin turned around, revealing that her mouth was stuffed with some turkey sandwiches. "I like them" she mumbled with her mouth full. Tamsin's cheeks were puffed out because she had so much food in her mouth. "Are you storing for the winter or something? Stop it" Lauren said. The older blonde quickly swallowed and faced her sister. "This is all we have, the caterers have jumped ship already" she said.

"Doesn't matter, order a dozen pizzas, and some hot wings… **anything** but this. But hey, feel free to be my human garbage disposal and get rid of these for me. I'm gonna go and get dressed" the girl said knowing her sister would probably eat the fancy sandwiches by herself.

"More for me!" Tamsin smiled excitedly as she started cramming the sandwiches in her mouth.

**Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo was looking in the mirror, smoothing down her dress. She wanted to badly to be excited for this party, she knew the trouble that her girlfriend was going to. But she couldn't stop thinking about her grandfather. She didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling. "Penny for your thoughts" the brunette turned around to see her girlfriend entering the room.

"Nothing worth mentioning" she replied.

Lauren walked closer as she looked in awe at the brunette. She was stunning, her hair was up in a high ponytail and the dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly. "You look beautiful" the blonde smiled looking her up and down.

"You say the sweetest things" Bo smiled.

"Everything is ready downstairs so I just came up to get dressed…. I'll be right back" The blonde said walking into her bathroom and closing the door. Bo had never had this before, she had never had a birthday where she was excited to have a party. But she realised that it wasn't the party she was happy for, it was Lauren. The succubus finally had someone she could spend this day with, but she couldn't help but worry about what lay ahead for her tomorrow. She had to attend her gathering whether she liked it or not. But she didn't want to choose a side, to be branded as either good or evil. Why couldn't she just be free?

Five minutes later and Lauren exited the bathroom, showing off her amazing legs in her black lace midi dress. Bo dropped her jaw when she saw her girlfriend come out of the bathroom. "Forget me, you look amazing" she said approaching her. Lauren laughed, "Zip me up?" the blonde asked with a wink. The succubus nodded and slowly pulled the zip up on her girlfriend's dress, making sure to stand as close as she possibly could before finished and clasping the button at the top. She then placed a gentle kiss on the back of Lauren's neck which made her feel a shiver down her spine.

"Thank you for doing this for me" Bo said sincerely. No one has ever cared for her as much as Lauren did, other than her family.

Lauren turned around so she was facing her. "You're welcome. After everything, I think we deserve to have a night where we can just have fun. And it just so happens that is your birthday too" she chuckled.

"Yes it is… So when do I get my present?" Bo asked, she didn't want to seem greedy but she couldn't help but wonder what it was. Lauren was going to wait until after the party to give her gift, but she actually wanted to do it now. "Go to the balcony" the blonde smiled. The young succubus chuckled in excitement and quickly rushed off to Lauren's balcony. The blonde reached into her top drawer in her dresser and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. She then went to join her girlfriend on the balcony.

"There is nothing out here?" Bo said sadly.

"I know, I have your gift right here…" the blonde smiled.

Lauren held her hand up to show a white velvet box. Bo was intrigued, although she hoped it wasn't a proposal. She loved Lauren to death, but there was no way she was ready for marriage. "You gonna open it?" The brunette asked.

"Patience my dear succubus. Take my hand…" The blonde smiled extending her left hand to her girlfriend. Bo didn't know what she was up to but, she trusted her completely. She took her girlfriend's hand and waited to see what would happen. Lauren gave the succubus a subtle wink before she transported them off the balcony.

**Downtown (Same Time)**

Since there were over a hundred high school kids in their home, Damon and Lenore were glad that they were out for the night. Although, Damon was still wearing of Fitzpatrick's motives now that he had returned. He feared for Lauren's safety, and Tamsin's. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them. He would never forgive himself.

"Damon?" The Angel looked up to see his wife shaking his hand from where it was resting on the dinner table. They had chosen to have a night out in a fancy restaurant for the evening. It had been a while since they had the opportunity to spend some quality time together.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I asked if you are alright" she said. She could see he was deep in thought.

"I am fine, I just worry about the girls" he said. Lenore sighed, she guessed that's what it was. "You needn't worry darling, they are perfectly safe in the Manor. You made sure that Fitzpatrick couldn't cross the threshold years ago" she said.

As a precaution, Damon had the house charmed so that Trick couldn't enter. He was appreciating that now more than ever. But that also didn't stop Trick from sending someone else in to do what he couldn't. Although, every Fae in town knew of the storm that would be brought on them if they messed with his family. It would be suicidal.

"I know, I guess I am just overthinking it. I am sure everything is fine" he said picking up his menu.

**Unknown Location**

When Bo opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The air was cool, and the place was quiet. Looking down she saw that she was on the balcony again. But as she looked out to the view, she saw that it wasn't the normal view of trees from Lauren's front yard. No, she was now looking at a pink sky with the most beautiful specks of orange running through it. It looked like a sunset, but it was way better than anything she had ever seen.

Bo walked to the edge of the balcony, resting her hands on the railing. She looked down to see a gorgeous meadow, filled with every flower you could think of. The colours were bright which made it look even better. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Heaven" Lauren said simply.

The brunette turned around with a frown. Did she just say heaven? "You're kidding right?" She asked. The Angel shook her head. She wasn't kidding at all. Lauren had transported them to the heavens. She thought it would be a nice surprise for her girlfriend, plus the location played a big part into her gift. "Isn't this against your Angel rules or something?" Bo asked.

It wasn't customary to bring an outsider up to the heavens. But Lauren didn't think anyone would mind. After all, this was her family's house. It wasn't like she had landed them in the middle of the town square. "A little, but we won't be here for long" the blonde said.

"Then **why** are we here?" The succubus asked.

Lauren handed her girlfriend the white velvet box. "It's all a part of the pitch…" She chuckled with a wink. "… Go ahead, open it" she said nodding to the box. Bo did as instructed and opened the box, she was gobsmacked by what she found. Inside the box, was a beautiful necklace with a simple blue diamond crystal hanging off of it. "Babe, it's beautiful" Bo let out, she couldn't believe she had done this.

"Let's see how it looks..." Lauren said. Bo handed the necklace to her girlfriend and turned around so she could put it on her. As the blonde fastened the clasp, the diamond fell nicely on the brunette's neck. "… I knew it. It's perfect" she smiled.

Bo turned around and pulled the angel into a fiery kiss. Holding her face in her hands. "**You** are perfect… So what's this pitch you mentioned?" She asked with a smile. "Well, it's not much of a pitch really, but I did need to bring you here to set the scene for what I have to say" The angel explained.

"Okay, and what is it you have to say?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled before taking her girlfriend's hands and holding them gently before looking into her dark brown eyes. "I love you, Bo McCorrigan… To Heaven, and back… Forever. Happy Birthday" she said. The brunette was on the verge of tears, to know that someone as good and as kind as Lauren loved her made her ache inside. The girl pulled the blonde by her hips and brought her into a passionate kiss. She would die before she ever left this girl.

"I love you too. I don't ever want this to end" the brunette said pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Neither do i" Lauren whispered.

"This necklace is amazing, I hope you didn't spend all of your money on this" the succubus asked worriedly, she loved the gift and it was a lovely thought. But Bo hoped that her girlfriend hadn't spent her whole life savings on it, because it did look super expensive.

"Nope, that is another reason why I brought you up here…. The necklace you are wearing is actually a common find up here. The diamond, which is called the Angel's Star is a symbol of protection. Most kids are given them when they turn a certain age, it's a form of protection before they come into their powers… And now you have one too" the blonde smiled.

"Wow! So does it have special powers or something?" the brunette asked. This was all very interesting. "Or something, in some ways it will mimic the abilities of an angel… But only in dire emergency, otherwise everyone would want one. But the best thing about it is, that if you are ever in need of me… Whether you are scared, or lonely, or just want to see me… All you have to do is clasp the stone while thinking of me and I will be there" Lauren said.

This was the best birthday gift ever, not only did she get to see the Heavens but she now had her own personal homing beacon so she could see her girlfriend whenever she wanted. "Now I love you even more" Bo laughed before kissing her again.

"Come on Birthday girl, you have a party to get to" the blonde said taking Bo's hands again and transporting out.

**Lewis Manor**

Tamsin was a little pissed, she had ordered the pizzas and wings just like her little sister wanted. But when she went to collect the money from her sister, she was nowhere to be found. Tamsin looked everywhere for her, the older girl went up to her sister's room only to find it empty but the doors to the balcony were left open. She didn't have time to reach her telepathically because the delivery guy was waiting for his payment. So Tamsin had to give $124.50 of her own money, plus the tip. Lauren owed her, big time.

The girl spread everything out so people could get to them easier. Then the doorbell started ringing. After a while, the house was practically full to bursting. And still no Bo or Lauren, this was bad. It was Bo's birthday and this party was for her. Tamsin was getting sick of people asking her where the brunette was. Just then, she saw her sister descend the stairs with the brunette in tow. Tamsin noticed the blue diamond resting on her neck. She quickly pulled her sister aside as everyone hugged Bo to wish her a happy birthday.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she asked.

"I was giving Bo her birthday present, why?" Lauren asked. She didn't get why Tamsin was being so hostile for. "Yeah, I saw that. Nice Angel's Star! Lauren you know it's forbidden to take a human or fae up there. If Dad finds out he'll—"

"He'll what? Ground me? Send me to my room? I am the next in line, which means I can do whatever the hell I want!" the younger blonde said angrily. All she did was give her girlfriend a birthday present. What was so wrong with that?

"Strong words for someone who was **against** being next in line a couple of weeks ago" Tamsin said. She found it odd that her sister was now embracing her impending royalty since she was fretting about the news when she found out. "Yeah well…" Lauren turned to look her girlfriend laughing with her friends. "… Certain things have made me see the situation differently" she said. "Mhmm, just don't make it a regular thing okay… By the way, you owe me $124.50" Tamsin thought she would get that in.

"For what?!" Lauren asked.

"Uh, for your party food… Ya know, because five star catering wasn't good enough for you" the older blonde smirked. Lauren rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. "Fine, I'll pay you back tomorrow" she said. "Yes you will, now go and enjoy the party… I busted my ass trying to get it right" Tamsin chuckled. Lauren flashed her sister a smile before re-joining her girlfriend with the rest of their friends.

**The Light Fae Compound (Guest Quarters)**

"This is an outrage!" Trick said pacing back and forth in his room.

The blood king had been trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his granddaughter was involved with an Angel. Was she stupid? Angels were abominations in his eyes, he didn't like them nor would he ever like them. He wanted nothing to do with their kind. Damon Lewis was his only enemy that was still breathing, although it wasn't from lack of trying. The Patriarch was well protected, by his people and by his powers. Trick believed that they needed to be stopped, so that was when he put the plan into action to destroy their power.

Trick had found out from a very powerful seer, that Damon's niece would be the next in line to represent their bloodline. He knew that if you got rid of one family's Matriarch/Patriarch that the other couldn't bind together. And if they couldn't be bound then they wouldn't inherit their power. Which would then leave the entire Angel race unprotected. All he had to do was wait for Damon to relinquish his power, then he would eradicate the entire race.

"I understand you anger darling, but what more can you do? If she really does love this girl then so be it" Ysabeau said, truth be told she was sick of all this animosity. It had been too long now. And she still carried guilt from the demise of Damon's family all those years ago, she didn't think her husband had it in him to kill an innocent child. But he did.

"So be it? Are you listening to yourself? She cannot be allowed to continue this relationship!" he yelled. He wanted to put a stop to this now.

"You have no say in her life Fitzpatrick, she has come of age to make her own decisions now" she said. Bo was named after her, and Ysabeau loved her granddaughter dearly. Regardless of what she thought was the right thing to do, or how much she tried to get through to her husband she knew that he would just end up doing what he wanted anyway. There was no stopping him.

"She doesn't know what she wants! This will not continue any further, I must talk to her immediately…" He said grabbing his coat getting ready to leave the room.

"If you think you are going to find her at the house you are mistaken. Aife informed me that they moved the birthday celebrations to the Lewis Manor, you won't be seeing her tonight. Now I suggest you calm down and get some rest, we have a big ceremony to prepare for tomorrow…" Ysabeau said kissing her husband on his cheek before retiring for the night.

"Calm? I will be calm when I get my granddaughter away from those leeches" he mumbled angrily as he picked up his phone. Whether she liked it or not, Trick was getting Bo out of that house.

**Lewis Manor (2 Hours Later)**

The Party was a complete success. Bo had the best time of her life, and she didn't she think she would have given everything that was going on her life. And the fact that she was terrified about attending her gathering tomorrow. But Lauren had come through on her promise to make her have a great birthday. Now more than ever, Bo knew how lucky she was to have someone as caring as Lauren in her life. The blonde had pulled out all of the stops for her girlfriend's party, she had done everything. And the cake was just the icing on top.

Lauren had a three tier chocolate fudge cake made, with all the candles on top. When it came time for Bo to blow them out, she didn't want to because it looked so pretty and she didn't want to ruin it. But she had to blow them out so she could make a wish, although she didn't really think she needed anything. She had everything she needed, a loving family, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend who she loved more than anything. She was all set. So she just wished that she and Lauren would be together forever.

Everyone had left after the cake was cut, which only left Tamsin, Lauren, Bo and Kenzi to do the clean-up. "This was the best party ever!" Kenzi squealed running around the foyer. After asking her to help clean-up, Bo noticed that her little sister was very tipsy. She knew that some of her friends would end up sneaking in alcohol to the party but she didn't expect for her sister to have any. She was underage. "Hey Bo? You wanna maybe wrangle your sister? Last thing we need is her breaking something in here" Tamsin said putting the empty pizza boxes in a trash bag.

"Kenz! Stop it!" the brunette yelled trying to catch her sister, but Kenzi was running so fast she couldn't get a hold of her. The 15 year old was just about to run into an old antique vase when Lauren corporealised in front of her just in time to stop her.

"Holy shitballs! How did you do that?" the girl asked shocked to her core, she had yet to witness Lauren's transporting ability.

"I would tell you but, I doubt you will remember it in the morning. Come on, why don't you take a nice nap?" The blonde said leading her girlfriend's sister into the living room and laying her down on the couch. Kenzi was drunk out of her mind so she would probably fall asleep quickly. Plus, if she was asleep then they didn't have to worry about her knocking anything else over. Their parents would not be amused if something very old were to get broken.

Kenzi laid her head down on a very soft pillow, "OMG! What's this shit made of? I feel like I'm lying on a cloud…" she moaned in delight as she buried her nose into the pillow. "Glad you like it…" Lauren chuckled before throwing a blanket over her, making sure she was nice and cosy. "… Have a nice nap" the blonde said. It didn't take more than three seconds for Kenzi to fall asleep, tonight was a lot of excitement for her. The alcohol tipped her over the edge.

"Sorry about that" Bo apologised.

"It's fine, no damage done" the blonde smiled going back to her earlier positon.

"None yet, but who knows what she would have crashed into if you hadn't given her a time out" Tamsin huffed. "I did not give her a time out, she is sleeping. Plus, who asked you?" Lauren said. Tamsin wasn't good with kids, hence why she had such a charming attitude. "Ooh, touchy… Sorry, I'm gonna make a start in the kitchen. Ya know, before Mom kills us for getting melted cheese all over the counter…" the older blonde said walking into the kitchen.

Lauren was just tying off one of the full trash bags when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. "You know I have to be facing the other way right?" she joked thinking Bo wanted another birthday kiss. Even though she had, had nearly a million as the night went on. The brunette turned her around and pushed her girlfriend into the wall. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything you did tonight" the succubus smiled leaning in for a kiss. The blonde moved her hands to her girlfriend's face.

"You are most welcome" she laughed.

"No, I mean it… You threw me this amazing party, took me to the heavens where you gave this beautiful necklace which I still haven't gotten over just how pretty it is… And, you made me enjoy my birthday… Which made me realise, that you are the one I want to spend all of my birthdays with" Bo chuckled. She couldn't think of another person who she would love more than this girl. Lauren was it for her, she was the one.

"You realise you're going to have over a thousand birthdays, right?" Lauren smiled. They were ageless beings, who knows how many birthdays they would have.

"What's your point?" the brunette asked.

"I'm just saying, you never know… You might get sick of me after your hundredth" the blonde joked with a chuckled. Bo laughed and shook her head before capturing her girlfriend's lips once more. "Never, it's going to be you… Just you, no one else" she said. Bo had a way of making Lauren weak in the knees by the things that she said, they were so deep and meaningful. She had no words to respond with so she just kissed her again, this time for longer and deeper than the last.

"I should take this out, my parents will be home soon" Lauren said pulling away and grabbing the trash bags only for her girlfriend to snatch them from her hands. "You have done more than enough tonight, I got this" the brunette winked giving her a quick peck before walking out the front door.

**Front Gate**

Bo quickly walked to the dumpster, opening the top and throwing the bags in. She looked up to the night's sky and smiled. It was weird to know that she had actually been passed the stars and up to the heavens. It made her see the stars differently. The brunette was about to turn around when someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a smelly rag. Before she could try and fight her attacker she passed out. Whatever that smell was, had made her unconscious.

The man picked up the now limp girl into his arms, looking around to see if anyone had seen him. No one, he quickly put her into his car and got in the vehicle speeding off.

…**.**

**A/N: Oh, poor Bo! Will Lauren rescue her? Again, sorry about the delay. Hope to get back on track now. Leave me your reviews, really want to know what you guys think. Much Love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it was very cruel of me to leave the last chapter on a cliff-hanger, with both of my stories. Sorry about that, but I need to do it to mix things up a bit. And how about that second episode? I am still laughing at the whole Ghost Sex thing! Haha. Not exactly the doccubus reunion I was hoping for, am I right? Lol. **

**Anyway, on with the story now. Will Bo be rescued? Let's find out…**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 13: Hear Your Heart**

**Lewis Manor**

Lauren felt a stone cold chill run down her spine about five minutes after Bo left the house. She didn't know what it meant, but she didn't like the feeling either. The blonde dropped what she was doing and ran outside, going straight for the front gate. Bo was nowhere to be found, "Bo?!" she called out into the street. She had no answer, she had a very bad feeling. Lauren took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to sense her girlfriend's energy. She couldn't get a read on her, which was impossible because Angels could find anyone, anywhere in the world.

Something was blocking the brunette's signal, and Lauren had no idea what. She needed help, the blonde ran back into the house only to run into her sister. "Whoa, slow down speed racer! What the hell is going on?" Tamsin asked stopping her little with her arms.

"It's Bo! Something is wrong!" Lauren was panicking.

Tamsin grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Lauren, calm down… Breathe, tell me what's wrong" she said. "She took the trash out and I was overcome with a really bad feeling, I can't explain it but when I went outside I couldn't find her… I think someone took her T" the younger blonde said.

"Did you try sensing her?" Tamsin asked. Lauren nodded, "Yes, i couldn't get a read on her. It's like she has disappeared off of the face of earth!" the young angel stressed running her hands through her hair. She hated not knowing where her girlfriend was. "I highly doubt that… Okay, here's what we are gonna do. We are going to call Mom and Dad, and Bo's parents—"

"Then what?! She is out there somewhere! What if she's hurt?" Lauren asked, every little thought was worrying her now. "Lauren, snap out of it! If someone wanted to hurt her, then they would have just done that and left her there… Besides, you gave her the Angel's Star. Did you explain to her how it works?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, I told her that I would be there whenever she needed me" the girl said.

"Okay, good. If she needs you, she'll call… But in the meantime, let's call for backup" Tamsin said grabbing her sister's hands as they both closed their eyes. They were calling their parents home, no time to wait for them to pick up their phones.

**Light Fae Compound**

Bo shot up in fright, looking around she didn't know where the hell she was. She was in someone's bedroom. The girl quickly got up, she felt groggy from whatever was on that cloth her kidnapper put over her mouth. The brunette looked down to her necklace from Lauren, the blonde said all she had to do was touch it and she would come to her. Bo clasped the stone tight, closing her eyes and letting her beautiful girlfriend invade her mind. Nothing was happening, Lauren wasn't here.

Bo repeated the process again, thinking harder this time. "Come on Babe…" she let out. Nothing, it wasn't working. Was it because she was Fae? Maybe it didn't work on her kind. But surely Lauren would have known that? The brunette looked up when she heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door. There was a letter opener on one of the tables in the room, she grabbed it and held it behind her back. She didn't know the first thing about fighting or using weapons but she was going to protect herself at all costs.

The door opened slowly, and Bo was shocked as to who she saw. "Grandpa?" she said. Trick walked in with a smile, carrying what looked like a birthday card. Was he for real? "Happy Birthday my darling granddaughter" he smiled handing her the card. Bo was not amused and she was very angry at the moment. The brunette took the offered card and ripped it up in front of him before letting the remains fall to the floor.

"You are angry?" he said. He knew he had overstepped, but he didn't have a choice. He had to get her away from those Angels.

"You're damn right I'm angry! You had me kidnapped!" she yelled. "Kidnapped is a very strong word Ysabeau" he said. He wasn't making it better. "No it's the right word! I'll be leaving now…" she said moving past him to get to the door, only to be stopped by two large men in suits.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option at the moment dear. You and I need to have a little talk about the new company you are keeping" he said, gesturing to the living room. "Please, come join me in the living room. We have much to discuss" he said.

Bo shook her head and folded her arms. "We have nothing to discuss gramps, I am very fond of the company I am currently keeping" she said. He wasn't going to get her to leave Lauren, and she knew that is what his intention was. "Never the less, we must talk… Come" he said walking into the lounge. Bo put the knife back on the table, she didn't think she needed it.

**Lewis Manor**

Once they had sent a call out to their parents, Damon and Lenore appeared in the foyer immediately. "What happened?" Damon asked.

"Someone took her I know they did!" Lauren was going out of her mind with worry. She wanted to know if her girlfriend was safe. And since she couldn't get a read on her, it was driving her insane. Lenore brought her daughter into a hug. "Not to worry, we will find her… But first, Tamsin? Call Bo's parents immediately" she said.

"I already did, they are on their way" the older girl said.

"Did you try sensing her? If anyone would get a good grasp on her energy, it's you" Damon said addressing his youngest daughter. "I tried, I can't find her anywhere" Lauren said. Damon held his hand out to his daughter. "Give me your hands, I will try and summon her through you" he said. Lauren knew how powerful her father was, if there was some reason why she couldn't find Bo then he would be able to find out what it was. The young blonde took her father's hands and held them tight, Damon closed his eyes as he focused on Bo and Lauren's connection. He was going to use that to find her.

Lauren watched as her father frowned with his eyes closed. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. "I can't locate her" he said. That wasn't possible, he was a Patriarch. He could find anyone in the world. "If you of all people can't find her then where the hell is she?" Lauren asked anxiously.

"McCorrigan" Damon seethed, this had Trick's dirty finger prints all over it. The angel didn't think he would be so evil as to kidnap his own blood.

"Her grandfather? You think he is the one who took her?" Tamsin asked.

"I would bet good money on it. He must have something that allows him to block our powers, which is why neither you nor I can find Ysabeau" Damon said. Lenore found that very worrisome, "But no such thing exists" she said. There was nothing that could Block and Angel's powers.

"Perhaps there is… Perhaps he has had it all along" Damon said thinking it through.

"Do you think he had it when my parents died? Is that why they didn't leave the house in time?" Lauren asked, Damon thought it over. That was a very strong possibility. It all made sense now, if Trick had something that blocked the powers of an Angel then that meant that they would be powerless. If he had done the same to Alec and Amelia then that is probably why they didn't transport out of their house before the fire killed them. How could someone be so monstrous?

Their silence was broken when they all heard the doorbell being rung over and over again. Lenore answered the door to find Aife and Luther who were beside themselves with worry. "What happened? Where is she?" Aife asked frantically.

"We do not know, although I believe that this if your father's doing" Damon addressed Aife.

"My father would never hurt Bo" Aife said, her father was a lot of things. But she knew he would never hurt his own blood. "That's not what he saying Aife, I believe he just means that she must be with Trick" Luther defended his old friend. "Where is Kenzi?" Aife asked, in all the excitement she had forgotten to ask about her youngest daughter.

"Asleep on the couch, she had a little too much fun tonight" Tamsin pointed to the living room with a small smile.

"Stay with Kenzi, I will head over to the compound. If she's with him, I'll get her" Luther said kissing his wife on her head. "I'm coming too" Lauren said walking forward, only to be stopped by her father. "No you will not! You are not to go anywhere near that place" he said.

"I can't just wait here and do nothing!" She yelled.

"I assure you Lauren, once I have her I will bring her straight to you" Luther promised. The young blonde knew there was nothing more she could say. Her father wouldn't let her leave the house. She just had to go on faith. "Okay" she said.

Luther gave everyone a nod before leaving the house again. Now all they could do was wait, and hope that Bo would return soon.

**Light Fae Compound**

The brunette followed her grandfather into the living room and quickly took a seat on the couch. "Where is grandma?" she asked not seeing her grandmother anywhere.

"There was some light business she had to attend to, she should be back shortly" he said. Ysabeau was Trick's right hand, and since he was a little busy right now. She had to go in his place. "Now, I understand that you think you have feelings for that girl—"

"I don't think, I know… And that girl? Is my girlfriend, nothing you say will break us up!" she said. This was ridiculous. He was actually trying to make her think otherwise. "They are not meant for this world Bo, they are abominations!" he said.

"Watch your mouth gramps, that's my girlfriend you're talking about" she said staring him down.

Trick was starting to get annoyed with Bo's attitude. He knew that she could be stubborn, but this was more than that. "They are monsters Bo" he said. "Actually I think you have that the other way around, after all weren't you the one who had Mr. Lewis' sister killed? Along with her husband and their baby daughter" the brunette said. She wanted to hear it from him. Although, she had to be careful not to give away her girlfriend's real identity.

"Yes I did, but I did it for the good of the Fae… And I would do it again" he said holding his head high.

It took everything in Bo not to punch her grandfather's lights out. If Lauren hadn't been with Damon and Lenore that day, she would have died and they never would have met. "Do you hear yourself?!" she yelled.

"**Do you?**" he barked at her. "You claim to love this girl, but what do you know about love? You are just a child" he said dismissing her feelings. "Actually I turned 18 today, I'm an adult… And I think I have a pretty good grasp on what it means" she said folding her arms as she sat.

"Then do tell me Ysabeau, what does love mean?" he asked.

"Love means finding someone who shares the same soul as you, and it means much more when you show it. Rather than just saying it… Lauren and I are forever, and now that I have her… I don't plan on losing her. Not now, not ever" Bo said leaning forward on her seat. Trick gave a small laugh. He thought that his granddaughter was smarter than this.

"You foolish little girl, you have no idea what being in love really means. I can see that this Lauren, has had a unique influence on you" he said condescendingly. "I get it, you're an asshole… You don't have to keep proving it to me" she said.

"What did you just say?" he asked getting up from her seat. Yep, she had definitely pissed him off.

"Uh, I don't remember…" she said quietly. She couldn't take it back now. "You listen to me very carefully Ysabeau, I forbid you to see that girl anymore!" he said. Bo stood from her seat to face him. "You have no say in my life, or who i choose to spend it with… To be honest, I wouldn't care if I never saw you again…" she said. Trick had lost it at that point, he would never hurt his granddaughter but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt the Angel who had brainwashed her. Maybe then she would see sense.

Just then, the two men who stopped Bo from leaving earlier walked in asking to have a word with Trick. The blood king followed them into the other room. The brunette thought this would be a good time to try and make a run for it. She quietly got up and went to the front door, only to find it was locked. She didn't think it would be that easy, there were no keys in sight. Then she saw the sliding doors next to the kitchen. Trying the handle, she found that it was unlocked. She stepped out onto the balcony, "Damn it!" she said. The balcony was too high, there was no way she would be getting out this way.

Suddenly, something caught the succubus' eye. Her necklace was glowing, it wasn't doing that before. She clasped the stone in her hand again, holding it tight and closing her eyes. She thought of how much she loved Lauren, and how much she wanted her here right now. "Someone call for a rescue?" Bo opened her eyes to her girlfriend in front of her with a smile. The two girls embraced each other tight, Lauren buried her nose in the brunette's neck taking in her scent. She was glad she was safe.

"I called you earlier, nothing happened… I think the necklace doesn't work properly on me" Bo said.

Lauren shook her head. "It's not you babe, it's this place. My father couldn't find you either, we think your grandfather has something that blocks our powers" she explained. "I didn't see anything, maybe he carries it with him?" the brunette said.

"Your Dad is on his way here, but when you called me I had to come" Lauren said. She felt bad that Luther was making the trip for nothing. "I'm glad you did, let's get out of here… I'll call my dad when I get back" Bo said.

"Leaving so soon Ysabeau?"

Both girls turned around when they heard Trick speak, Bo stepped in front of Lauren. She didn't want him even looking at her. "You can't keep me here against my will" she said to him.

"I can child, and I will. You…" he pointed to Lauren. "… Are not welcome here. Walk away while you still have the chance little girl" he said. Lauren shook her head and came to stand beside Bo, sliding her hand into hers.

"I walk away, when she walks away" she said keeping his stare.

"Now" Bo whispered to her girlfriend.

Before Trick could even take another step, the girls were gone.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

The girls reappeared in the blonde's bedroom. Lauren's heart was racing, she had come face to face with the man that killed her parents. She didn't know how to feel, she was angry and she was terrified at the same time. "Babe?" the blonde looked up to see Bo's concerned face looking back at her.

"He looked right at me…" the blonde stuttered as she welled up. It was a lot for her to handle all at once. The succubus could see that her grandfather had startled her girlfriend. She had no idea what it must be like to look into the eyes of the person who killed your parents. It must be horrible. Bo gathered the blonde into her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh… It's okay. I won't let him hurt you, I promise" she whispered in her ear.

"Hey, Lauren… Mom want to know if…" Tamsin stopped when she saw her sister with Bo. The same Bo that was supposed to be with her grandfather. How long was she gone for? "Welcome back" she added looking to the brunette.

Bo pulled away from Lauren but not completely, "Thanks, is my Mom still here?" the brunette asked. Tamsin nodded with a huff, "Oh yeah, she is a ray of sunshine… You should probably go and talk to her" the blonde said.

"Yeah, come on…" Bo said taking Lauren's hand and bringing her with her.

**Downstairs**

Aife was still sitting with Kenzi, the 15 year old was still out for the count. She couldn't stop worrying about her daughter, she didn't think her father would stoop this low. She just hoped she was right in thinking that her father wouldn't hurt Bo. That would be unforgivable.

"Mom?" Aife turned her head to see said daughter standing before her.

"Oh thank god…" she let out running over to her daughter and brining her in for a crushing hug. "… I was so worried about you sweetie. Wait, how did you get here? Is your father back?" she asked pulling away and looking behind her only to see Lauren and no one else. Bo shook her head, "No, Lauren came for me" the young brunette said. Lauren stepped forward with a smile, "Well done sweetheart" Lenore praised her daughter with a wink.

"I don't understand, you said you couldn't find her" Aife asked with a frown looking at Lauren.

"I couldn't, she called me" Lauren said. Aife shook her head, she didn't understand this one bit. When Lauren said that, Lenore noticed the sparkling diamond on the young brunette's neck. She knew exactly what that meant. "Look, Mom. It's a long story okay, all that matters is that I'm fine and that I'm back" Bo smiled. Aife nodded and resumed their hug. "What of your grandfather? Did he hurt you?" Aife asked. Her daughter shook her head.

"No, but he tried to belittle me, make me think that I don't really love Lauren" she said sadly. Lauren came up beside her girlfriend and held her hand. Just holding her hand made it all worth it. "Then he saw Lauren" she added.

Lenore stepped forward. "Does he know of her origins?" the woman asked. That was the last thing they needed. "No, thankfully… We got out of there before he could talk to her properly" Bo said.

"Okay, now that everything is dealt with I think it's time we return home" Aife said.

"Oh uh… I have to change first" Bo said. Her clothes were still upstairs in her girlfriend's bedroom, plus she wanted a little longer with the blonde before she left. "I will call your father, he might be there yet" Aife said pulling out her phone from her bag.

Bo pulled on Lauren's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Damon chose that moment to re-emerge, he was shocked to see Bo here. But by the time he had opened him mouth, the girls had ran upstairs. "What is going on?" he asked walking into the room. Lenore pulled him to the side, Aife was on the phone to Luther and Kenzi was still sleeping. "Lauren has provided her girlfriend with an Angel's Star, it's the reason she found her" she said. Damon sighed, he wasn't angry at the fact that Lauren had given Bo an Angel's Star. But he knew that his daughter would have taken her girlfriend up to the heavens to give it to her. Lauren was a romantic after all.

"She went into his territory then I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, he saw her…" Lenore saw the look on her husband's face and held her hand up to him. "… But he knows nothing, they are both safe and that's all that matters now" she added.

"Yes, you are right… Maybe we can put this whole night behind us, I fear that Fitzpatrick will not stop though. He despises our kind, I don't imagine he will be okay with the fact that his granddaughter has chosen Lauren over him… We mustn't let him ever hurt her, he has taken enough from her already" he said.

Lenore touched his face gently, "We won't let anything happen to her Damon, and we vowed to protect her until our last breaths. That is exactly what we will do" she said.

**Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo quickly changed back into her clothes, as did Lauren. Even though her party was great, the night didn't end the way she imagined it. She honestly thought that she and Lauren would end up having some alone time. "Are you okay?" she heard Lauren ask from behind her.

"I've been better…" The brunette said turning around.

Lauren moved some hair out of her girlfriend's face. "It's not exactly the way I imagined your birthday ending" she said. "Me neither, but it's over now" the brunette said. "Is it? You saw the way he looked at me, what if this is just the beginning?" Lauren couldn't help but wonder. Bo shook her head and snaked her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her close to her own body.

"Doesn't matter, no one is going to hurt you… Especially not my grandfather" the brunette said leaning in for a kiss. "Thank you for coming for me…" she whispered pulling away slightly.

Lauren smiled cupping her girlfriend's face in her hands. "I told you I would be there whenever you needed me… I take my word very seriously, actually all Angels do" she laughed.

"Gotta say, I am really appreciating that trait right now" Bo laughed going in for another kiss. "I so don't want to go home, why can't I just stay here?" she pouted. Lauren smiled, "Because you need to rest and if you stay here, you're not going to get much of that" the girl chuckled.

"Vixen" Bo huffed, it wasn't nice to tease a succubus. "I love you" she added, the brunette was forever grateful for her girlfriend being in her life. She had saved her tonight and she would never forget it. And she was going to make sure that the blonde knew how thankful she was every day.

"I love you too, you should go… Call me when you get home okay" the blonde said.

"You can count on that" the succubus smiled giving her another peck before leaving the room.

**McCorrigan Mansion (2 Hour Later)**

After they had got home, Bo went straight to bed. Truth be told, she was tired. And it had been a long night. But she couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe it was the worry of what her grandfather was planning now. She had really angered him with her attitude earlier, she had never seen him so furious before. But she didn't care, he was the one who was trying to tear her life apart. He was the one who tried to kill her girlfriend. Granted it is was before Bo knew her, but that wasn't the point.

Her insomnia was growing by the second, there was only one thing that would help her sleep. And **she** was twenty minutes away by car. She wanted to feel safe right now, and loved. Lauren gave her that and more. Bo played with her necklace, holding the blue diamond in between her fingers. Was it too late to call her girlfriend now? Would Lauren be asleep? She didn't know, she just knew she wanted her here badly.

Screw it!

The brunette closed her eyes and clasped the stone, holding it tight. She didn't have to say anything, because within seconds the weight in the bed shifted. Turning around, she saw her girlfriend's beautiful smile. "You probably regret this gift now huh?" the brunette chuckled quietly.

Lauren shook her head, "Quite the opposite actually, I have been waiting for the past hour for you to call… I told you, Angels keep their word" the blonde said cuddling up into her girlfriend's side. Bo kissed her on her head and exhaled closing her eyes. This was what she wanted. No, this is what she **needed**.

"You're staying right?" the brunette asked opening one eye.

Lauren laughed into her girlfriend's neck, "Not even a crane could remove me from here… Good night Bo" she whispered closing her eyes. She was very tired also, especially since she had been waiting up for the brunette to call her.

"Night babe" Bo said wrapping her arms around the blonde and finally succumbing to sleep.

…**.**

**A/N: I thought I would leave it on a nice note, I am making up for the last chapter's cliff hanger. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought. Thanks for stopping by. Much Love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back peeps! So we are now on chapter 14 of this wild story and things are only going to get more complicated for our young lovebirds unfortunately. But what is a good story without a little drama. Okay, a lot of drama. **

**But hey! This is FanFiction. :)**

**As some of you saw me mention on my twitter, I am working on a new story. I don't know what my deal is, I just can't stop coming up with stories. But I won't be posting it until my other two are finished. I'm only just able to manage two, I'm not wonder woman. (But wouldn't that be cool?) :) Haha.**

**All Mistakes Are Mine**

**I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy**

…**.**

**Chapter 14: Acension**

**McCorrigan Mansion (Next Morning)**

With everything that happened yesterday, Bo didn't think she would get a goodnight's rest. But she got that and more, thanks to her girlfriend who stayed with her all night. They just slept in each other's arms, basking in the warmth of each other's bodies. Lauren was Bo's special medicine. And as long as she had her by her side, she knew she could face anything. Even today, the day she had been worried about all year.

Today was the day of her Gathering, the day where she would have to choose either Light or Dark. But the truth was, she had made her decision. She never thought she would be able to, but in light of recent events the choice was now pretty clear. The brunette opened her eyes slowly as she found her nose buried in her girlfriend's blonde hair. God she smelt so good. Bo wondered if she could just stay here all day, or forever if that was at all possible.

She looked over Lauren and saw the time on her alarm clock, it was almost 9 a.m. She needed to get up now and get dressed. Her Gathering ceremony was being held at midday, she had time but she wanted to spend some of it with Lauren. Since her girlfriend wasn't Fae, Lauren wasn't allowed to attend the ceremony. Plus, Bo knew her grandfather would be present. He was the head of their family, he **had** to be there.

The brunette turned her attention back to the slumbering beauty that laid before her. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to the blonde's cheek. The touch alone was enough to make Lauren's eyes flutter open. The blonde smiled as she looked up into her girlfriend's brown eyes. "Hey" she said.

"Morning beautiful…" Bo smiled. "…Thank you for staying with me last night" she added.

"My pleasure, although my Mom has probably checked my room by now… I should get home before they call the police" the blonde chuckled. Bo stopped her from getting up, she didn't want her to leave yet. "I thought maybe you could stay for a while, so we could spend some time together before I have to leave" the brunette said, the last part of her sentence sadder than the rest.

"Right, your ceremony thing" Lauren said. She felt bad for her girlfriend, she wished there was something she could do to help. But there wasn't, she wasn't even allowed to be there for support.

"Yep, at 12 p.m. I can kiss my freedom goodbye" Bo said sarcastically. Lauren sat up in the bed, leaning her back against the headboard. "Bo, you are no one's slave. You hear me? Choosing either Light or Dark, doesn't define you… I know who you are" she said.

"Then who am i?" the brunette asked.

"You are Bo McCorrigan, a badass, super sexy cheerleader. Amazing artist, the kindest soul I have ever known… And the love of my life" the blonde smiled. Bo felt like crying at that last part, but she knew that this was Lauren's way to help build her confidence in herself.

"And after this, who will I be then?" Bo asked.

"You will be exactly the same. I love you, and you are going to kick ass at your Gathering, choose your side and then I am **still** going to love you. Okay?" Lauren smiled. The brunette leaned in for a loving kiss. That was all the motivation she needed, the blonde inspired such confidence in her. It was amazing. "I love you too… I wish you could be there with me" she sighed.

"Me too. But technically, I **will** be with you…" Lauren said reaching her hand out to touch Bo's necklace. "… Close to your heart" she added.

"How the hell do you do that?" Bo laughed. "Do what?" the blonde chuckled with a frown, she didn't follow. "Say something that leaves me with chills?" the brunette said. Every time Lauren would say something that was so deep, the succubus would feel a sharp shiver down her spine. "I don't know, must be a gift" the blonde shrugged.

"Like you don't have enough of those already?" Bo laughed. "Ha Ha, I really should go…" Lauren said giving her girlfriend another peck before getting up. Lauren had come here in her pyjamas so she was leaving in them. But she was going to transport straight home, thank goodness for her corporealising power. Otherwise that would be an awkward walk home. The brunette jumped up off of the bed and quickly grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulling her into a passionate kiss. It took Lauren by surprise so she had to adjust to it. But boy, was it amazing. Mind blowing even.

"For luck" Bo smiled pulling away.

"You don't need it babe, you're going to be fine… I know it…" the blonde said before kissing her again. "… Call me when you get back?" she said.

Bo nodded, "Count on it" she said.

With another quick kiss, Lauren disappeared. The second she vanished, Bo wanted her back. Was this normal? To have a burning desire to have the person you love with you all the time? She hoped that it was.

**The Dahl Rhiata (4 Hours Later)**

Since it was her Gathering, the ceremony had to be held on neutral territory. To ensure that the Elders from both sides could attend and witness the girl's choice. Normally they wouldn't bother, but Bo was a special case. She was the granddaughter of the blood king. Her decision was crucial. The brunette walked into her grandfather's tavern, he had worked here ever since she could remember. That was before he got back into Fae politics.

But it was on Neutral ground, so it was the perfect place for her ceremony to be held. As she walked in with her family, the girl saw her grandfather stood next to the platform where she would be standing in a little while. There she would reveal her choice to her family and the elders.

"Can everyone please take their seats" One elder said.

Everyone took their seat around Bo and her platform. Candles were lit around the room, and there was a spread like you wouldn't believe. Ready for the celebration of her choice. "Miss McCorrigan? Please take the stand" the old man said addressing her.

Bo nodded and quickly stepped up onto the platform. She was so nervous, so she took a deep breath and thought about what Lauren said to her this morning. "We are here today to bear witness to the Gathering of Ysabeau McCorrigan… Daughter of Aife McCorrigan and Luther Farrow, and the eldest granddaughter of The Blood King…" the elder said.

"As everyone here is aware, in every child's life. There comes a time where they must leave their innocence behind, and begin their future into adulthood. With that transition, comes the choice… The choice of aligning with either the Light or the Dark, a choice that has been made by countless Fae before you…" he paused, walking forward so he was looking straight at her.

"… So child, tell us… What side do you choose?" he asked her.

Bo felt the nervousness creep back up, she was literally being put on the spot. Then she looked down to her necklace, which was shimmering slightly. Lauren was with her, she could feel her presence. And now she was ready to answer his question.

She looked down at the elder, giving him a smile. "Neither" she said. Everyone gasped as they heard her answer. This had never been done, a side was always chosen. "Pardon me?" he said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Are you deaf? You heard me… I choose freedom" she said. Trick stepped forward, ordering the other elders back. "Freedom is not a choice Ysabeau…" he said angrily. "It is for me, and guess what… I just chose it" she smirked. She didn't know how long this little burst of confidence was going to last, but she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"**Choose**" he said.

Bo folded her arms across her chest and shook her head in refusal. "Nope" Trick was not amused by this, he looked to his daughter who was failing to try and hide her smile. "Aife! Order her to choose!" he growled. Everyone looked to the older brunette, she stepped forward and helped her daughter off of the platform. Luther also stepped forward, with Kenzi in tow as Bo backed up into his arms.

"She already did Father, if you are not happy with it then it's your problem. Let it be known! My daughter has chosen to remain Unaligned, this choice has never been made and I understand that can be worrisome for some of you. But, what you fail to see is that it **should** be allowed…. I was forced to choose when I came of age, it is not a decision a child should be making" Aife said addressing the room.

"She is no longer a child!" Trick yelled.

"She is in a mother's eyes, in **my** eyes..." She shouted back.

"And I wonder who could have influenced her to make this bold choice? Perhaps it is the doing of that Angel you claim to love" he spat. Gasps were heard again, and loud chattering from the crowd. The brunette stepped forward, she wasn't going to let her egotistical grandfather talk bad about her girlfriend. "You leave Lauren out of this!" she said ready to approach him only to be held back by her mother.

"Ah, so you admit it? She is to blame for your insolence?" he said.

"No, she's not. Lauren has brought nothing but goodness into my life. And you can hate her kind all you want, it's not going to stop me from seeing her" she said. She was proud to have a girlfriend as amazing as Lauren. And she wasn't ashamed to love her.

"Is it not? You know Ysabeau, if you associate with garbage long enough… You will soon become it yourself" he said. Aife and Luther couldn't believe that he had just said that. And to his own granddaughter.

"Then I guess I'm garbage, and you know what? It's a lot better than being **your** granddaughter" she said staring him down. She had, had enough of his stupid accusations. All because he was stuck in the past. "Let's go, this day is done" Luther said ushering his family out of the bar.

"An Unaligned succubus? You do not hear that every day" one elder said watching them walk out.

**McCorrigan Mansion (30 Minutes Later)**

The drive back to the house was dead silent, Bo thought that maybe her parents were mad at her for what she had done. She didn't get it, what was so bad about remaining unaligned? And why was she the only one to try it? Also, she didn't understand why her parents were being silent now. They stood up for her in front of all the elders and her grandfather. The brunette was still seething over what he said. Calling Lauren and her kind garbage, who the hell did he think he was? He was king of the Fae, not king of the world. He just couldn't take it that there was someone out there that was more powerful than him.

Everyone entered the house not uttering a word. Bo couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. Aife and Luther both looked to each other, and then to their daughters who were stood in the middle of the foyer. Kenzi didn't think she should say anything, so she just remained quiet. Aife started to approach Bo, the girl thought she was going to hit her. Maybe she deserved it, but instead Aife pulled her into a tight hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" the woman whispered into her daughter's ear.

Bo pulled back, she didn't expect this. "Really? But what I did—"

"What you did was something I wished I had, had the courage to do when I was your age. We are so proud of you, you became independent and made your decision. And we will honour it" Aife said.

"So you're not mad?" the girl asked. Luther made his way over and kissed the young brunette on her head. "No, we are not… Like your mother said, we are proud of you" he said with a smile. Bo felt her eyes sting from her impending tears. She fell into her father's arms as he wrapped them around her. As soon as her father pulled away, Kenzi jumped on for a hug. "Does this mean I get to be unaligned too?" she asked.

Bo laughed and hugged her little sister back, "You can be whatever you wanna be baby girl" the brunette chuckled. "Cool!" Kenzi chuckled. The brunette pulled back and told her family she was going to her room.

**Bo's Bedroom**

As soon as she got into her room, she closed the door and quickly called her girlfriend with the necklace. Lauren was appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. "Hey" the blonde smiled.

"Hey" Bo responded.

Lauren quickly walked up to her girlfriend, noticing the big grin on the succubus' face. "So? How did it go?" she asked. "It went fine" Bo said being vague. The blonde was actually referring to what choice did she make. "What did you choose?" she asked. The brunette gave a wide grin, "You".

Lauren didn't understand, what did that mean? "Me? I am not following, care to clue me in?" the blonde asked with a small laugh. Bo walked up to her girlfriend and captured her lips gently, and wrapping her arms around the angel's waist. "I chose you… I am officially unaligned" she chuckled. Unaligned? But that meant that she didn't choose, Lauren didn't know what to say. She was proud of Bo for making her own decision, she just hoped that her girlfriend wouldn't get in trouble for this.

"Wow! Babe, that's great…. I'm guessing you grandfather wasn't happy about that?" the blonde said, knowing how Bo's grandfather would act.

The brunette shook her head. "No, he wasn't… He tried to get my Mom make me choose, but she stood up for me. She told them that my choice was final, and that other kids shouldn't have to be forced into it either" she explained.

"Go Aife" Lauren laughed. It was good to hear that her girlfriend's parents had stood by her in the choice she made. "Did he say anything else to you?" Lauren asked. She had a feeling he didn't stop there. Bo didn't know whether she should tell the blonde what her grandfather said about her or her kind. She didn't want to make her upset, it didn't matter what he thought of them. Bo loved her, where she came from and what she was. Nothing else mattered.

"No, he was just really pissed about the whole thing… We left right after that. Anyway, now that my birthday/gathering drama is over… It's time to worry about yours" Bo laughed. Lauren groaned, she didn't want to think about her birthday and her own impending destiny. The blonde's birthday was in a couple of days and she was less than excited. After all, at 12:00 a.m. on the morning of her birthday, she will ascend. And be put on the fast track to be becoming the next Matriarch of her family. But that also brought her to the next thing she had to tell Bo, something that she knew her girlfriend wouldn't like at all.

"About that, I have to tell you something…" the blonde said leading her over to sit on the brunette's bed.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it" Bo said confidently. Lauren hoped so.

"On my birthday, after I ascend I have to go away for a while" she said, the brunette's smile dropped instantly. She knew this would happen. "What do you mean? Go away where?" the succubus asked. "To the heavens, apparently I have to stay up there in order to train and harness my Matriarch abilities. But once I'm done, I will be coming straight back" Lauren said trying to look on the brighter side of the situation.

"How long?" It was the only thing that Bo was thinking about.

"A month" Lauren said, watching her girlfriend's face turn sad. "You mean we would be a part for an entire month? Do you really have to go?" the brunette said, she didn't want to spend that much time away from her. The angel nodded, "Yes, it's a part of the whole deal. It won't be just me, I will be with the other ascendants from the other bloodlines. Once we are there, we will be trained and have all of the knowledge of our kind bestowed onto us… then we will be bound together" she explained.

"All of this sounds like a lot Lauren, are you sure you want to do this?" the brunette asked.

Lauren gave a small smile, "I don't have a choice Bo, if there was a way for me to pass it up believe me… I would do it in a heartbeat, but there isn't. I have to stop fighting it, maybe once I do I will be able to deal with it better" she said.

"I just worry about you" Bo said holding her girlfriend's hands in her own. "I know, but I'm going to be fine… I promise" Lauren said. One thing about Lauren was that she always kept her promises. But Bo hated that she wouldn't be able to see her girlfriend for a whole month. "This sucks" the brunette huffed.

"I know babe, but once it's over… We will have forever, no more ceremonies or choices to be made. Just us" she said. "I'm going to hold you to that…" the brunette smiled going in for another kiss. She wasn't looking forward to her girlfriend leaving for a month, but Lauren had done nothing but support her through this whole Gathering thing. Now it was Bo's turn to do the same for her.

**Light Fae Compound (Trick's Quarters)**

Trick was furious, first his granddaughter falls in love with an Angel. And now she refuses to choose a side, something that had to be done. Light or Dark, that's how it worked. Even if it meant giving up your family, you had to choose. But no, Bo was being defiant. Just like Aife was when she was her age, although Aife did the right thing and chose a side. Trick knew that this was down to that Angel that had poisoned his granddaughter's mind.

She needed to be dealt with, they all did.

Trick had been lenient all these years. He stopped going after their kind when he killed off one of the next rulers. As long as that girl was dead, the others couldn't be bound. They were defenceless. But now he just wanted them dead so they would be out of the way. And then maybe his granddaughter would see sense and pick a side.

**Lewis Manor (4 Days Later)**

It was now 11:57 p.m. and Lauren's ascension was imminent. As part of the ritual, Lauren had to stand in the centre of a circle that was in the middle of the room. Unlike Bo's gathering, there was no discrimination of species. Which meant the Bo was allowed to be here, but she couldn't interfere with the process. Damon explained that it would be less than pleasant, and when her royal mark started to grow it would be painful. He said it would feel like a hot branding on her skin.

She wasn't looking forward to that.

Lauren was wearing a simple white low scoop vest top and some denim skinny jeans. The vest was practical, since anything else would end up getting ruined because of her mark. She was scared, and nervous. This was a huge responsibility she was undertaking. But as she looked up to her girlfriend, who gave her a smile and a wink. Lauren's worries melted away.

Damon prepared the barrier that he had to set around Lauren. It was a means of protect so that no one could interfere with her ascension. When it began, a temporary force field would envelope Lauren protecting her from any danger. It was just a precaution. The foyer was big enough for the ritual to be held.

Damon poured some kind of white powder around Lauren, as he joined it up with the other end he stepped back and everyone watched as it started to burn. Blue flames rose until they fell to nothing. Damon tried to enter the circle but the force field stung his hand as he tried to move forward. It was working.

"Let's begin" he said stepping back and walking over to his wife. Tamsin stood next to her parents with Bo by her side. The brunette was very anxious, she didn't know how this was going to play out. But she had no choice but to stand back and watch it unfold.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock in Damon's office rang. Tamsin checked the time on her phone, "Midnight… Happy birthday Lauren" she said putting it in her pocket and turning back to her sister.

Lauren gasped as she started to feel it, the power, and the pain. Everyone had to look away as a bright white light bathed Lauren, then lifted her up off of the ground. By the time Bo could see, Lauren was in the air. Her head looking up at the celling and her arms extended out to her sides.

"What's happening to her?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"I have no idea" Tamsin said looking up, she was speechless.

The light shined again, it was almost blinding. When everyone looked back again, Lauren was kneeling on the floor with her head bowed down. They could tell she was breathing heavily, then she moaned in pain. Bo wanted to run to her, but she knew she couldn't. This had to happen. Minutes went by, and Lauren's cries got louder until she stopped all together before falling to her side.

"Lauren?" Bo called out running over to the circle. Damon grabbed her arm before the force field threw her across the room. "NO! Let me" he said approaching the circle. The angel took a small dagger out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" the brunette asked. "My blood will deactivate the barrier" he said cutting the palm of his hand before squeezing it over the trail of powder. Bo watched as the drops of his blood fell and made the powder boil, travelling all around the circle until it stopped.

Damon waved his hand inside the circle, the barrier was down. Stepping in he quickly checked his daughter over. She was still breathing, looking over her back he saw that her mark was complete. She now had a fully sized Angel wing where her birthmark used to be. It was hot to the touch, and it would probably hurt for a while. Bo ran to her girlfriend's side, holding her hand. Damon looked back to Lenore and Tamsin giving them a smile. "It is done" he said.

"What now?" Bo asked.

"Now, we let her rest…" Damon said lifting his daughter up into his arms. "… You may stay with her if you wish. I presume you will want to be there when she wakes?" he said looking to Bo. The brunette nodded, of course she did. Especially since she would leaving to start her training tonight. Today was the last time she would see her for a month.

"Yes, thank you" she smiled following him up to the blonde's bedroom.

"Tamsin? Be a dear and sweep this up…" Lenore smiled before walking into the kitchen.

Tamsin huffed. "Seriously! So Laure gets to be the chosen one, and what am i? The maid?!" she yelled. No one answered her. The blonde rolled her eyes and set off to fetch the broom.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw poor Tamsin has the task of cleaning up. LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter. Getting close to the end now unfortunately. But it will be a few more chapters yet. Leave me your reviews, love to see what you think. Much Love xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello Faemily! First of all I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, I hope that all of you have an amazing time! Second of all, I am making sure to get this chapter our before tomorrow. Because honestly, I don't think I will be able to post again for at least a couple of days. I'll probably be in a food coma tomorrow, given that as Italians we end up having like a 7 course meal for Christmas. I will be doing overtime in the gym after Boxing Day! LOL.**

**And then I have all of the family visits, so I just wanted to make sure that this one was done and posted. Then Brave New World Part 3 will follow and so on. I would post tomorrow if I could but the truth is I just won't have the time. **

**So again, hope you all have a Merry Christmas! **

**Stay awesome!**

…**.**

**Chapter 15: O Come, All Ye Faithful**

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom – 9 Hours Later)**

When Damon brought Lauren up to her room, Bo quickly laid on the bed with her. The blonde subconsciously knew that the brunette was there because she cuddled up to her instantly. Now 9 hours later, Bo had woken up only to find that Lauren was still asleep. The brunette thought that maybe there was something wrong, but she had asked Damon who said it was perfectly normal. The brunette snapped her head up when she heard a small knock on her girlfriend's door. "Hey" Tamsin whispered poking her head through the door.

"Hey" Bo smiled.

"Still not awake I see?" the blonde said walking into the room. The brunette shook her head, "Nope, are you sure it takes this long?" she asked, she was just getting a little worried about her now. "According to my dad, yeah… I just came up to tell you that I am gonna head out with Mom and Dad, they want to get some things for Lauren's trip to the homeland tonight" Tamsin said. There it was, the reminder that after tonight Bo wouldn't see her girlfriend for an entire month. She might as well lock herself away in her room now.

Because after Lauren left, she wouldn't want to go anywhere. "Right…" the brunette said sadly looking back to her sleeping girlfriend. Tamsin could tell that Bo looked a little deflated, anyone would be if the love of their life went away for a while.

"The month will fly by, you'll see" the blonde said.

"Somehow, I don't think so" Bo said.

"I know it sucks, but this is something that she has to do… Once it's done, then you guys can ride off into the sunset together… Or wherever you are planning on going for college" Tamsin smirked. "Is it safe up there, for her I mean?" Bo asked. "Safer than anywhere on earth that's for sure, she'll be taken care of Bo… I promise" the blonde said. This was probably the most that Tamsin and Bo had talked since they met, and for the first time they weren't at each other's throats.

"Well, I'm gonna go… We will be back in about an hour" Tamsin said making her way out of the room. Bo scooted a little closer to her girlfriend on the bed, reaching over to move some hair out of her face. "It would be a really good thing, if you woke up right about now" she said touching her face. She looked so peaceful, the brunette didn't want to wake her before she was ready but they only had the day together.

The young succubus needed to use the bathroom, so she quickly hopped off of the bed and made her way over. Lauren's bathroom was super organised, the sight made Bo smile. Her girlfriend had such an OCD personality. But she wouldn't have her any other way. By the time she exited the bathroom, the brunette was shocked when she saw Lauren up and looking out of her window.

"Lauren?" the brunette called to her.

Bo got a little worried when her girlfriend didn't answer, she just stared out of the window. The brunette approached her slowly, she could see the blonde's mark on her shoulder it was glowing slightly. "Babe? You still with me?" she asked coming up behind her.

"Everything is different" the blonde let out.

"What do you mean? What's different?" Bo asked. Lauren turned to her girlfriend with a blank expression on her face. "Everything…" the blonde repeated. The succubus was a little worried now. She wasn't making any sense. Bo thought maybe she should call Damon and ask him to come back so he could check her over. Lauren everted her eyes away from Bo and around to the rest of the room.

"Lauren, you're scaring me… What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know, everything is brighter…" Lauren said covering her eyes, was that normal? Suddenly, Bo's phone began to ring and before she could even think of grabbing it, Lauren fell to her knees covering her ears while crying in pain. "Lauren!" Bo rushed to her side, "What is it?" she asked.

"The ringing! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" the blonde cried pressing her hands to her ears harder, the pain was excruciating. Bo silenced her phone and turned it off just in case. "There, it's stopped… You're okay" she said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close. Lauren seemed to calm down a bit as Bo held her, but the succubus was still worried that something was wrong with her. Bo stood up, taking Lauren with her and sat the blonde down on her bed.

"I'm gonna go and get you something to drink, I'll be right back okay?" she said, giving the blonde a kiss on her head before leaving the room. As soon as the brunette closed the door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. Dialling Tamsin's number, she waited for the blonde to pick up.

"Yo?" Tamsin answered.

"Hey, Tamsin it's me… Lauren is awake, but I think there is something wrong" the brunette stressed. "What do you mean? Is she okay?" Tamsin asked, she was now instantly worried about her little sister. Bo sighed into the phone, "Well, physically she's fine… but she is acting weird, she keeps saying that everything is different" she said.

"Different? Different how?" the blonde asked, she didn't understand.

"I don't know! But she complained about the brightness in the room and then my phone rang and she started screaming and covering her ears. It was like the sound was hurting her or something" Bo explained.

"That's… strange. Look, I'll talk to my dad and call you back. Just keep her calm" Tamsin said. "I'll do my best, thanks Tamsin" the brunette said before hanging up the phone and making her way down to the kitchen. Bo was in the middle of grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she closed the refrigerator door only to be startled by Lauren's father. "Jesus! Tamsin said she would call back!" Bo said putting a hand to her chest, he really frightened her.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Oh right, yeah. Lauren is acting really weird, she keeps saying that everything is different" the girl explained. "Let me guess, she is complaining about how things are brighter than usual, and sounds are painful to her ears?" he said. Bo nodded, "Yes exactly! What's wrong with her?" she asked.

Damon smiled, "Nothing is wrong with her child, her body is simply adjusting after her ascension. Her Matriarch abilities are very strong, and it is a lot to handle all at once" he said.

"Then why was the sound of my phone ringing, hurting her?" She asked, she still didn't understand it completely. "When one ascends, our senses become extremely heightened… Emotions are more intense, Smells are more potent, Sights are brighter, Touch is more sensitive and sounds are very high pitched, they are simply different to our ears" he explained.

This was all very fascinating and weird at the same time. To know what Lauren was going through was very insightful, and yet sad. Bo felt bad that her girlfriend had to go through all of this, when she never wanted it in the first place. And Bo hated seeing her in so much pain, she just wished she could make it all better for her. But that wasn't the case unfortunately.

"So how do we fix it?" She asked.

"We don't, it will get easier to manage in time. It will be the first part of her training when she leaves tonight" he said. There it was again, leaving. The brunette just wanted to forget about that for now, she still had the whole day. "So what can I do to help her?" she asked. "All you can do is be there for her, make sure the drapes are shut and no loud noises… Do whatever you can to keep her relaxed" Damon advised.

"I can do that… Sorry to call you away from Tamsin and Lenore" the brunette apologised, she didn't meant to disrupt their trip but she was just worried that something was wrong. "Your apology is not necessary, I should have explained this before I left. More fool I…" he said. "… If that is all then I should get back to the girls…" he smiled before transporting out of the kitchen.

Bo made her way back into her girlfriend's room, finding the blonde sitting in the corner of the room with her hands over her eyes. The brunette threw the bottle of water on the bed and quickly closed the drapes, the light in the room fading almost instantly. She then kneeled down next to her girlfriend, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's okay babe, the light has gone…" she said softly so not to be too loud.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly, looking around the dark room and then settling her eyes onto her girlfriend. "I'm sorry…" the blonde let out, she didn't mean to be like this but she didn't know what was happening to her. Bo gave a small smile, "It's fine, your dad explained it to me… Your body is going through some kind of change, but your training will help you control it better. You're gonna be fine" the brunette said.

"Well that's uh… swell" the blonde chuckled.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked.

"Very hot, and really on edge" she replied standing up. Damon told Bo to make sure she was relaxed, this was the opposite of relaxed. "How about a nice bubble bath?" the brunette asked, everyone loves bubble baths. Lauren shook her head, "No, I think I need a cold shower… I feel like I'm on fire!" she said touching her shoulder, but she realised it wasn't her shoulder that was burning. It was her mark.

"Cold shower it is, come on…" the succubus said leading her girlfriend into the bathroom. Once there, Lauren quickly discarded her clothing. One by one and throwing them to the floor. Bo was trying really hard to focus, but that was very hard to do when her girlfriend was stripping down to nothing if front of her. "Are you uh… are you sure you want a cold shower? Ya know, because it's really cold" the brunette stammered slightly. Lauren's body was very distracting.

Lauren nodded, sliding the door to her shower open and stepping inside. She turned the Fawcett on, making sure it was ice cold. As the cold water dropped onto her skin, she groaned in pain as it splashed down onto her mark. But she found that it was actually helping, she didn't feel as hot as she did a few minutes ago. The blonde breathed deeply, the sound of the shower sputtering was so annoying to her ears. But as she took a couple more deep breathes she was able to manage it better.

The Angel had just realised that Bo had probably stayed with her all night, talk about compassionate. She was forever grateful for her girlfriend's support. And it also hit her that she would be leaving tonight, that was a month of not seeing the girl she loved. She had to make the most of the time they had. Lauren felt a lot better now, so she turned the hot water back on and watched as the shower windows steamed over.

"Babe? You doing okay in there?" Bo called out from outside the shower. One minute she heard her girlfriend in pain and the next everything went steamy. Lauren poked her head out of the shower, giving the brunette a smirk. "I'll be better once you join me in here" she chuckled.

The succubus raised an eyebrow, she was very surprised by this new found confidence. "Bad girl?" the girl asked.

"Why don't you step in here to find out?" she said.

Bo didn't need to be told twice. She peeled off her clothes, throwing them to the floor and entered the shower. Lauren wasn't about to waste any more precious time, the blonde quickly captured her girlfriend's lips as her hands ran through Bo's hair. The brunette wrapped her arms around Lauren's bare waist pulling her closer as she backed her up into the shower wall. The water trickled down their naked bodies, causing them to become even more aroused.

Bo turned as they kept kissing, the water drenching her hair. She moved her mouth to the blonde's neck, making Lauren hiss as she sucked on her pulse point. Lauren was feeling a bunch of things right now. Normally when she and Bo would be intimate, she would feel things stronger than her girlfriend. That was due to her empathy powers, but now it was magnified 100%. She literally felt like she was going to explode. She needed to calm down, but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Feed from me…" Lauren breathed out.

"I don't think I should babe, you've been through a lot—" Bo began, but was silenced by her girlfriend's lips on her own. "I can handle it, I'm going to be gone for a month Bo… I want you to feed from me" the blonde said. She had a point. Bo didn't ever want to feed from anyone but her girlfriend, and since she was leaving for a month she should take as much as she could now. The brunette nodded and brought her in for another kiss, deepening it. As she pulled back, she took a strong stream of chi with her. It tasted different than before, it was stronger it was like the power was coursing through her body.

Lauren flipped them so Bo was now the one with her back pressed into the wall. As Bo fed from her, the angel felt her power increase, she didn't understand how that was possible. It was like her life force was regenerating five times faster than it used to. Suddenly, both girls pulled apart when they heard a small crash from beside them. In the heat of the moment, Lauren had pushed her hand through the shower wall.

"Oh my god! Lauren, are you okay?" the brunette asked worriedly.

Lauren pulled her hand back, seeing no injuries. She needed to get this thing under control. "I think we should get out of here… Wouldn't want to break anything else" Bo chuckled slightly. Lauren nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should…" she said pulling away from Bo and stepping out of the shower.

They both dried themselves off, wrapping a towel around them. "Lauren?" Bo called to her as they both walked back into the blonde's bedroom. "Yeah?" the angel turned around. "I'm really worried about you" the brunette said walking over to her.

"You don't need to be, I'm fine… Or at least, I will be" Lauren said with a smile. She didn't want Bo to worry about her too much, this was all part of the Ascending deal. "Are you sure?" the brunette asked. Lauren loved how much Bo cared for her, she was always worried and she always wondered how she was feeling. That was what being in love with someone was about.

The blonde smirked and brought the succubus in for a kiss, "Positive…" she whispered before moving her girlfriend to sit on the bed. Just because they had to get out of the shower, didn't mean they had to stop now. "Still feeling frisky are we?" Bo smiled as she moved into the middle of the bed.

"Are you complaining?" The blonde asked taking her girlfriend's towel from her, and then dropping her own to the floor.

"Nope" Bo reached up and grabbed the blonde by her hips, pulling her down and kissing her hard. They didn't have much time, so Lauren wanted to make sure that she showed Bo how much she loved her and how much she would end up missing her while she was gone. The succubus ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's bare back, making sure not to touch her mark just in case. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. Bo couldn't take it any longer, she needed to have her now.

The brunette sat up on the bed, bringing Lauren with her. Their hearts began to race as they started to breathe heavier. The succubus pulled her mouth away from her girlfriend's lips before moving lower and lower, making sure to spend extra attention on the blonde's most sensitive spots. She remembered Damon saying that Lauren's senses were now heightened than before. Which meant for her, the sex was bound to be unbelievable this time around.

The Angel tilted her head back, giving the brunette better access. Whatever Bo was doing, she was on a roll. Lauren was feeling an explosion of various emotions. It was extremely overwhelming. She grabbed the brunette's face, pulling her back up so she could kiss her. After ten minutes of making out, they decided to get right down to the good part. This was a new position for them, being so close and joined in their most intimate places. It was awesome!

They grinded on each other slowly, making sure to take their time. There was no need to rush this, especially since this would the last time for a while. "God I love you…" Bo let out with a smile as she sped up the movements of her hips.

"I love you too" Lauren replied resting her forehead on her girlfriend's.

She didn't think it was possible, but somehow their bodies got closer. Their breathing became more erratic as they moved faster. "Oh god…" the brunette let out closing her eyes. She was close to losing it completely.

"I'm gonna…" Lauren moaned loudly holding on to the succubus as they moved even faster. "Me too" Bo said going in for another kiss, she was the first to go as she came hard burring her head into her girlfriend's neck. Lauren was next as she arched her back, making a sharp scratch on the brunette's back. She didn't mean to but she had never felt like this before.

The succubus fell backwards on the bed, bringing an exhausted Lauren with her. "Holy crap! That was amazing!" she laughed. Lauren chuckled lifting her head up so she was resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Yes it was" the blonde said. Bo turned her head to look at her girlfriend, she really didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"I wish you didn't have to go" she sighed using her hand to move some hair out of her face.

"So do I, I'll be back before you know it" the blonde smiled, it wasn't very reassuring since it was a whole month. The more you waited for something, the longer it took. To Bo it would feel like a lifetime.

"Isn't there anyway, we can keep in touch while you're up there?" the succubus asked. She wondered what the cell reception was like up there. "I wish there was, but no there isn't… Man-made objects don't work up there" Lauren said.

"What about post cards? You can send people places, why not pieces of paper?" Bo asked, she was grasping at straws now. It made Lauren laugh a little, it was so adorable the way the brunette was acting. Lauren was going to miss her just as much. "There is one thing that might work…" the blonde said.

"What?" the succubus was anxious to know.

"Well, as you know… Fae or Humans aren't allowed up there. But my family are, I could write you a letter and have Tamsin give it to you and you could do the same" she said.

"That sounds like a plan, although I bet Tamsin won't be too thrilled about being our personal messenger" Bo laughed, she could see it now. Tamsin would be reluctant to help, but she probably would end up doing it. Only to moan about it later. "I'll talk to her, she won't mind. She knows that I would do the same for her" Lauren said, she would. They were sisters, and that's what Family was for.

"It's settled then, that's how we will talk to each other while I'm gone… Easy peasy" the blonde smiled. "Let's go somewhere" Bo piped up. The blonde lifted her head up, "Where?" she asked. She couldn't exactly go anywhere that was too crowded otherwise she would end up in the corner again. "How about to that playground that I found you in before? It's quiet, peaceful and no one will be bothering us" the succubus said.

"Okay, to be honest I would like to go there once before I leave" The blonde said getting up to grab some clean clothes.

**Light Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Trick had been tracking his granddaughter's movements all day, and to his frustration she hadn't budged from the Lewis Manor. Until now. He had a powerful Shaman use his own blood to track her, since they both shared it. It seemed like the easiest option. He couldn't enter their house because of Damon, he had somehow found a way to lock Trick out permanently. Which the Angel had probably extended now to unknown strangers, especially since his granddaughter's birthday when he had her brought to him.

"Did she leave alone?" Trick asked through his phone, he had someone parked outside the Angel's house for the whole morning. "No sir, I saw the angel use her powers to transport them somewhere" the henchman said. "Interesting, thank you Craig… You may return home" Trick said hanging up the phone.

"Where are they?" The blood king asked making his way over to his Shaman.

The sorcerer hovered his hand over a map of their town, Trick's blood made a trail as to where Bo was situated at that exact moment. "They appear to be in Golden Gate Park my lord…" he said looking up to the blood king.

"Thank you… Franklin? Trevor? You two are to come with me, arm yourselves. Poison darts are to be used with caution, the Angel is the one we are after. My granddaughter is not to be harmed" he said grabbing his coat.

"And what is to happen after it's over? I doubt your granddaughter will come willingly" Franklin voiced his opinion.

"She will have no choice, she either comes willingly or I drag her. It's completely up to her" Trick said as they all made their way out.

**Golden Gate Park (15 Minutes Later)**

Bo and Lauren were both sitting on the swings, moving back and forth as they looked out into the sky. "So you're still set on going tonight?" the brunette asked again. Lauren had to laugh, her girlfriend wasn't giving up. "Yes, unfortunately. Bo I hate this as much as you do, but trust me… Once it's over, I am all yours" she said.

"You better be" the brunette winked.

"In a way I am actually looking forward to it, I mean I love to learn new things. And learning the secrets of my kind's origins would be really cool" The blonde said. That was a bonus, to have the entire knowledge of a superior race bestowed upon you. "I already know enough about mine, but I suppose it is a good thing to know that your grandfather is a murdering psycho. Now I know to stay away from him" Bo joked.

"Is that how you truly feel Ysabeau?" Bo and Lauren jumped up from their seats as they heard his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bo asked, she couldn't believe he hadn't given up yet.

"I have come to save you from this… thing's influence" he said looking to Lauren in distain. "What the hell is wrong with you? Just leave us alone, nothing we do is harming you!" the brunette said. "It may not be harming me, but it **does** harm my reputation… I have made it known about my hatred of her kind for centuries, how will it look if my own granddaughter is involved with one of them?" He said.

"I knew you were a liar, but now I see you are completely delusional! I am warning you Grandfather, leave here now!" she said.

"You are in no position to make demands Ysabeau! Take her, kill the abomination" Trick said nodding to his henchmen. The men started to walk forward with their guns aimed high.

"Bo, get behind me!" Lauren said. "What?" the brunette didn't know what was happening, but for some reason Lauren didn't look scared one bit. "Get behind me now!" she repeated. Bo did as she was told and stepped back, letting the blonde shield her. Franklin and Trevor both took a shot, the bullets travelling faster than lightening only to slow down as they got closer to Lauren. The succubus had no idea what she just witnessed. Did Lauren do that?

The bullets came to a stop just in front of Lauren's chest, and fell to the ground a couple of seconds later. The blonde looked up to Trick who had his mouth hung open in shock. "That's not possible!" he said, he knew that a normal angel of Lauren's age did not possess that kind of power. Which meant that she was stronger.

"Is that the best you got? You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you're going to kill a Matriarch" she smirked.

"I ended the last known Matriarch of your line" he said stepping forward a little.

"Did you? Or did you try and fail? I think it's the latter… come near me, my family or Bo ever again. And I will show you the true meaning of what a Matriarch is…" Lauren warned him before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and transporting back to the house.

…**.**

**A/N: Damn girl! Lauren has got balls! Hope you guys enjoyed this one, leave me your reviews. And again, have a very merry Christmas! From my heart you yours! :) Much love xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, here is the next one. Glad you guys liked the last chapter. I agree, Lauren being an uber badass was pretty cool. Trick should think twice. I will be wrapping this up in a couple of more chapters. Once this is done then, I will post my new story. 'Nothing Was The Same', I am really looking forward to that one. I will never post more than two stories at a time, I don't know how some authors do it to be honest. Juggling these two is more than enough for me. **

**Happy Lost Girl Day, let's hope that tonight's episode is better than last week's. Please God!**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Won't Go Quietly**

**Lewis Manor**

As soon as Lauren transported them back to the house, Bo broke down in tears. The blonde thought that her girlfriend was upset that her grandfather was being relentless. But thanks to her transition, Lauren's empathy was magnified. She couldn't turn it off, and all she was feeling was the overbearing guilt that was radiating off of Bo. "Babe? Look at me" the blonde said pulling her up to look at her. "You have **nothing** to feel guilty about, okay? Nothing at all" she said.

"Yes I do… He's **my** grandfather, I brought him into your life Lauren. If we weren't together then you would be safe" Bo said sniffling.

"Your grandfather isn't the only person who hates my kind, there are millions just like him. The fact that he happened to be a relation to you, is a coincidence. I would still be in danger regardless of our relationship, that's the price my kind will always pay unfortunately" Lauren said.

"But he knows now, there is no way he will stop now that he knows who you really are. You should leave for your training now, you'll be safe up there" the brunette said. She wanted her girlfriend to be safe, and if that meant that their last day together was cut short. So be it. Lauren shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving until this is handled… Screw my training, I did just fine without it. You are the only thing that matters to me, I'm not leaving you knowing that he is still here" she said.

"He's very powerful Lauren, how are we supposed to stop him?" the brunette asked, her grandfather was the blood king for a reason. "He's not the only one who's powerful, he'll be coming for me now. Let's see what other tricks he has up his sleeve" she said. She wanted to see what kind of attack he would use.

"I don't want him to hurt you" Bo said cupping her girlfriend's face.

Lauren chuckled, "There aren't many things that can hurt me now" she said. She didn't want to seem cocky, but it was the truth. As a Matriarch she had many extraordinary abilities. Including the power to heal herself. "Lauren, you're not invincible. You're not letting this whole thing go to your head are you?" Bo asked. That was the last thing they needed.

"No, what I mean is… It will take a lot to take me down in my new form. I've seen my Father endure so many vicious attacks. He's never come out with more than a little scratch" Lauren said.

"Maybe you should call him, tell him what happened?" the brunette said. Lauren nodded and kissed her girlfriend on her head before stepping out of her arms. The blonde closed her eyes and called to her father. Within seconds, Damon appeared with Lenore and Tamsin in tow. "I see you have the summoning power mastered already, very impressive child" he smiled. It normally took a while before mastering that power.

Lauren had no idea that was what she had done. "Uh, actually it was an accident… But, now that you are here. We have a problem…" she said looking to Bo before turning back to her Father. "… Bo's grandfather just tried to kill me" she said.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Damon yelled.

"We were at the park, and he just showed up with two men who had guns… He tried to take Bo but I wouldn't let him" Lauren explained. Damon took a calming breath, "He shot at you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Lauren nodded, then Bo decided to explain the rest. "But the bullet didn't even get close, Lauren stopped it with her mind" she said.

"You what? How the hell did you do that?" Tamsin was shocked to hear that. Her little sister was building quite the reputation. "I have no idea, it just sort of happened?" the younger blonde said.

"Telekinesis… Although, you shouldn't have acquired that skill yet. It must have surfaced when you sensed the danger, your powers are growing faster than mine ever did. Well done" he smiled at her. Lenore stepped forward, she didn't like this one bit. "Given the severity of this new threat, I think you should take Lauren up to the Heavens. It's safer for her there" the blonde said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lauren yelled.

"Lauren, this is not up for discussion—" Damon said only to be cut off by his daughter.

"You're right, it's not! I am not leaving this earth, until I know that she is safe!" Lauren yelled, she couldn't leave knowing that her girlfriend was in danger. No way in hell. Bo smiled at her girlfriend's words, that was what love was. Risking your life for the life of the person you loved.

Damon couldn't help but smile at his daughter's determination. At this moment, he could not be more proud of her. "You will go upstairs and pack your bags, we leave in an hour…" he said. "But I just said—" Damon held a hand up to her. "… Let me finish! If Bo wishes to accompany you, she will need to go home and pack too" he said.

Lauren and Bo didn't understand what they just heard. Lauren knew that her girlfriend wasn't allowed up there. "What? But, what about the rules?" she asked.

"Rules, are meant to be broken" Damon smiled. "Ysabeau? You can either go home and pack, or call your parents to do it for you. I imagine they will want to talk to me about this little trip" he smiled. Bo nodded, "Yeah, probably… I think I'll call them, just in case my grandfather is already over there. I'll be right back…" she said walking away with her phone.

Lauren didn't say anything else, she just jumped into her father's arms. He didn't have to do this, but he was. He was willing to break the rules and go against the higher angels in order to let Bo up there. The higher angels were not a force to be messed with, they would banish people for the littlest infractions. What would they do to them for this? "Thank you Dad" Lauren said. Damon wrapped his arms around his little girl, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"You're welcome sweetie" he said.

"Road trip to the heavens…" Tamsin clapped her hands. "… Count me in!" she smiled.

**1 Hour Later**

After Bo had called her parents, they were shocked to hear what Trick had done. Especially Aife, she didn't think her father would have taken it this far. Killing a child, was an atrocity. And she thought he had done it once already, but knowing the Lauren didn't really perish in that fire was a relief. Luther and Aife were confused at first when they about their daughter's trip. Like Bo, they were under the impression that Fae and humans were forbidden from going up to the heavens. But they both agreed, that it was the safest place for Bo, at least until they deal with Trick.

He wouldn't be able to get up there, only an Angel could. As long as Bo was up there she would be out of harm's way. And that was all they wanted. They packed a bag for their daughter, putting in all the essentials she would need. They didn't know what it was like up there, but it was the Heavens. It probably lived up to the name. Lauren had made sure to pack everything that she needed, she had her clothes, toothbrush, and basically everything else she would ever need. But it didn't make much of a difference, being in the heavens was no different to being on earth.

Except the air was cleaner, the sky was brighter, and the grass was much greener. But houses looked the same, although they were built over a thousand years ago. Just as Lauren was bringing her bag downstairs, Aife and Luther were being let in by Lenore.

Bo rushed over to her parents as they both hugged her, they were glad that she was safe. "So, how long are you going to be gone for?" Aife asked. Damon walked over to address them, "One month, no longer. Who knows, Lauren might complete her training faster than expected" he said winking at his daughter. He had no doubt that Lauren would pass her training with flying colours, she would make an amazing Matriarch.

"What will happen when she gets up there? I didn't think our kind was permitted to be in your world" Luther asked.

Damon nodded, "It isn't common, No. But given the circumstances I hardly see that we have a choice, once we are up there I will call a meeting with the Higher Angels. I will then state my case and let them know of the severity of our situation…" he explained. That all seemed like a mouthful to Bo, she had no idea who the Higher Angels were. Or what they were like.

"What if they simply don't care?" Aife asked. Why would the most powerful beings in the universe, care about the life of a simple succubus?

"… My Father is a Higher Angel, he and Lauren share a very special bond. I doubt that he will refuse my plea, or her own if she wishes to speak to him" Damon said looking to Lauren. "I'll do whatever I can" she smiled. Damon's Father, Elijah. Was one of the most powerful Higher Angels to ever live, given that they were of royal blood he moved up the ladder as soon as he hit adolescents. The only kink in Damon's plan was what his father would do when he found out who Bo was. And more importantly, who her grandfather was.

Damon's sister, Amelia, was very close with their father. She was a daddy's girl, and when she died Elijah was inconsolable. All Damon could hope for was that his father would see the love that Lauren and Bo shared, and not judge her for the actions of her grandfather.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye… for now" Luther smiled bringing his daughter in for a hug, Bo rested her head on his chest as he held her tight. "Please, try to not get into trouble up there" he laughed. "I promise, it's heaven Dad. How much trouble can I really get into?" she said. Luther pulled away, smiling at her. "Oh I don't know, you are your mother's daughter after all" he said.

Aife poked her husband in the arm before giving her daughter a hug. "Don't listen to him sweetie, I wasn't that bad. I will miss you, if you find a way to contact us then please use it. I fear not hearing from you will make me worry" she said.

"I'll do my best Mom" the young brunette said before pulling back and grabbing her bag.

"Thank you for doing this my friend" Luther said extending his hand for Damon to take. Damon shook the hand gently, "The pleasure is mine, you have my word that she will be kept safe" the Angel said with a nod. Angels always kept their word, promises meant everything to them. "Then we better get going, so you can leave" Luther said turning back to his wife who was having a little trouble moving from her spot.

"Aife?" Luther called to her.

"Do not rush me! Okay, I'm ready…" she said giving her daughter one last goodbye before following her husband out of the house. "Separation Anxiety at its finest" Tamsin joked. It was a little funny.

"Are we ready?" Damon asked everyone.

Everyone nodded, Tamsin and Lenore were also tagging along. They wanted to make sure that the girls got settled in properly. Bo and Lauren picked up their bags and joined hands. Lenore and Damon did the same.

"You thinking what I'm thinking baby sister?" Tamsin gave her little sister a smirk. Lauren knew exactly what she meant, and it was so on. Bo had no idea what was happening. "On the count of three?" the younger blonde said.

"1… 2…" Tamsin started.

"…3!" Lauren yelled before transporting out with Bo. Tamsin huffed and looked up to the celling. "THAT'S CHEATING!" she yelled as she transported after her. Damon and Lenore laughed shaking their heads. "Every time…" he said holding his wife's hand and going after them.

**The Heavens**

Lauren and Bo appeared in the living room of the blonde's family home. It was even more impressive as the one on earth. Lauren looked around, no one. She was first. Tamsin quickly popped in, her face looking like thunder. "Haha! I win, getting too slow T" Lauren laughed pointing at her big sister.

"Or maybe I gave you a head start? You don't know!" she huffed folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away.

Damon and Lenore appeared seconds later, seeing that Tamsin had lost the race. "Okay, now that we are here… I should go and call the meeting" he said getting ready to leave. "I'll come with you, like you said… Grandpa won't refuse me, right?" Lauren said. "I hope not, Ysabeau will have to remain here though" he said looking to the brunette.

"Are you okay with that?" Lauren asked her girlfriend.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, you do whatever you have to do. I'll be here" she smiled. Lauren kissed her on the cheek. "We shouldn't be long" with that Damon and Lauren left the house.

"Come dear, let me show you to your room" Lenore smiled leading Bo upstairs.

**The Arcadian**

The Arcadian was the temple where all Angelic ceremonies and other formal gatherings were held. It was also where the Higher Angels resided. Every time Lauren walked through the doors she got a chill down her spine. She couldn't help it, this place was very intimidating. Yes, she was a Matriarch and she had royal blood but that didn't stop her from feeling like she wasn't worthy to be in the Higher Angels' presence.

Damon and Lauren walked through the archway, stepping into the Hall of the Fallen. An entire room that was set as a shrine for Fallen Angels who had been killed in battle. You weren't allowed to talk in this room, you had to be silent out of respect. Lauren and Damon reached the end of the hall, coming to stand in front of two huge Gold doors. The doors had very rare symbols engraved into the gold. Lauren didn't know what they meant, but she knew that she would probably end up learning it in her training.

"Remember Lauren, only speak when you are spoken to. If the other Higher Elders are inside, then you must be respectful" Damon said looking to his daughter.

"Got it" she said.

Damon gently pushed on the doors, and watched them open slowly. All that was seen was a bright light, the throne room was immaculate. It always was, even when Lauren was a child. She would get all excited about how shiny and bright everything was. "Where are they?" she asked quietly. Damon scanned the room, there were three seats to the throne. Meaning that there were only three Higher Angels. But they weren't here.

"I do not know" he said.

Suddenly, there heard a loud chime of a bell. They both turned to see a door opening to their left. It was Damon's father. "Damon? Is that you my son?" Elijah asked walking forward. He looked young-ish, Angel's aged slower than Fae and humans put together. And he was dressed in a very sharp black suite.

"Yes Father, it is I" Damon said giving a small nod. Elijah walked up to his son and gave him a quick hug. As he pulled away he noticed Lauren standing there, "This cannot be my granddaughter, she almost as tall as me" he smiled.

"Hi grandpa" Lauren said.

"Well, don't just stand there child… Give your grandfather a hug" he said extending his arms. Lauren quickly settled in between them returning the embrace. She loved her grandfather, he seemed to understand her more than the rest of her family. "Now, I must congratulate you on your ascension my dear. You have a bright future ahead of you" he said.

"Thank you, I hope that I can live up to it" Lauren said.

"Father, may we have a word?" Damon asked, he was so nervous. Which was odd for him, because he never got nervous. Elijah nodded, gesturing to the door to their left. "Of course, follow me…" he said leading them into his residence. Lauren had forgotten what it looked like in her grandfather's house. It was serene, the art that he kept in his home was amazing. And one of a kind pieces. Elijah sat down on his chair, telling them to sit down as well.

"Now, what is it that troubles you my son? I could sense your anxiety from the front garden" Elijah said, sitting up right. Damon smiled, his father was very powerful. The fact that he could sense things from miles away proved that.

"We have had problems on Earth, problems that I do not foresee getting any better. At least not yet…" Damon said. "… The Blood King, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan? Knows of Lauren's Matriarchal position, not mere hours ago he tried to kill her" he paused as he saw his Father's brow furrow.

Elijah looked to Lauren, "Did he harm you child?" he asked.

Lauren shook her head, "No sir, I stopped his attack with my powers. Powers that I shouldn't have yet" she said. Elijah nodded, "Very impressive, not many can acquire their powers hours after their ascension. That makes you… Extra special. But I fail to see your problem, if Lauren is here now then she is safe… That little imp cannot enter our world" he said, he had yet to learn of the passenger they had brought with them.

"Grandpa? May I speak freely?" Lauren asked, she could see how scared her father was. Which was weird because people were usually scared of him, not the other way around.

Elijah smiled, "Of course you may, this is a safe place" he said. Lauren turned to her father, "Dad? I would like to talk to grandpa alone. This is my mess, I need to be the one to clean it up" she said. Damon was proud of her for taking responsibility, but his father was not to be trifled with. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" she smiled.

Damon nodded and stood up, leaving the two in private. "I am very curious to know why everyone seems a tad agitated" Elijah said. "Grandpa? You love me right?" she asked. Elijah sat forward in his seat, she had his full attention now. "Of course i do Lauren, why would you ask such a thing?" he asked.

"Because when you love someone, you are supposed to support them no matter what. And respect their choices in life, even if they are choices you might not understand…" The blonde said. Now it was her turn to be nervous. Elijah suspected that what his granddaughter had to say, was not something he was going to like. "… This year was supposed to be the best year of my life, I started my senior year of high school. I'm applying for college, I was starting a life…" she paused to take a breath.

Elijah sat back in his chair, idly listening. "… That was the plan I had before school started. But that first day, everything changed for me… I met someone, someone so unique that I thought it was a miracle that they even existed" she said smiling.

Elijah could tell that this mattered to her, he could feel the passion in her words. "You told me once that love was something that our kind cherished for eternity. Because we felt it, not just in our hearts but in our souls… I have found my soul mate, Grandpa" she said. "Well, that's wonderful… I would love to meet this young suitor who has stolen your heart. Tell me about them" he asked.

"Her name is Bo, she is extremely beautiful… Both inside and out, and she's uh…" Lauren stuttered, this was where she had to come up with the right words. "She is what? I may have a lot of powers child, but mind reading is not one of them" he chuckled.

"She's Fae" Lauren watched as her grandfather's smile slowly faded, but he wasn't angry. He just looked shocked more than anything. "Fae? Well, that is… different" he said trying to take it in.

"That's not all" Lauren said.

"Oh? Do tell me, what else is there?" he asked calmly. "She is the granddaughter of Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, the man who murdered my parents" she said. Elijah's expression dropped, he couldn't believe this. "You know of your true parentage?" he asked.

The blonde nodded, "I do, and I should have known that you did too. Grandpa, all you need to know is that Bo is not like her grandfather. In fact, none of her family are like him, please… can you just meet her and then you can see for yourself" she pleaded.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at his granddaughter, there was something else. Something she wasn't telling him, and he didn't need to be psychic to know the answer. "She is here, isn't she?" he said. Lauren nodded, "Yes, it was the only way to keep her safe. I couldn't leave without her" she said. Elijah stood from his chair, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked around the room.

"And if I told you she could not stay?" he asked.

Lauren knew not to make a move, her grandfather was circling her seat. "If she goes… I go" she said looking him in the eyes. Elijah smirked, so much passion for this girl. "This is a very interesting turn of events wouldn't you say? Whilst I harbour a great hatred for the Blood King, i will not tar his granddaughter with the same blood soaked brush that I did him. After all, this girl must be special if you are willing to challenge me" he said.

"She is special, to me" Lauren said.

Elijah stopped in front of the girl, turning to face her and holding his head up while still looking at her. "Very well, take the night to settle in… You will bring this, Bo?" he asked making sure. Lauren nodded. "Yes, bring Bo over tomorrow at noon. I shall have a dinner prepared, I would like to see for myself what is so special about her" Elijah said with a smile.

Lauren had to take a second, did she hear that right? He wasn't angry, he wasn't forbidding her from seeing the brunette. He was being understanding, she didn't know exactly how to process that. It was very out of character for him. "So… You're not mad?" she asked.

"Oh on the contrary my dear, I am livid… But you are the next Matriarch of my line, and for you to be at your best you must have the support and love of those around you. I can tell that this Bo, fuels you…. The love you have for her is palpable, she is the key to your power. Without her, I fear you will lose a part of yourself…" he paused to place his hands on her shoulders.

"… I am going to give her the benefit of the doubt, it is a new thing I am trying. But I will warn you child, if she **ever** betrays you… I will **descend** upon her. Am I making myself clear?" he said seriously. There it was, she didn't think it would be that easy. But she knew in her heart that Bo would never betray her.

"Yes sir" she said with a nod.

Elijah's serious face turned quickly into a smile. "Excellent! It's settled then, you and Bo will accompany me for dinner tomorrow. Remember now, punctuality is important and to be immaculately attired…" he said before cupping his granddaughter's face. "Welcome home, my sweet Lauren" he smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa… We will be here tomorrow, **before** noon" she said.

"That's my girl" he said. "Now, if you will excuse me I have another engagement… Return home, rest up" the higher angel smiled, walking the girl out.

Damon was waiting outside, he was close to having a meltdown. "Ah son, on the edge of your seat I see?" Elijah smiled bringing Lauren out to him. "No not at all…" he trailed off, that was a big fat lie. "Lauren? You return home, your father and I need a little chat… Go on, off you go. And tell Bo, I am looking forward to meeting her tomorrow" he smiled.

Lauren looked to her father who nodded for her to go. "I will, thank you for understanding Grandpa…" the girl smiled before transporting out.

"Father i—"

"Silence!" Elijah said raising a finger to him. Damon did as he was told, bowing his head and placing his hands behind his back in a soldier's pose. Elijah buttoned the middle of his blazer, before turning to face his son. "Tell me about this Bo, what can I expect when I meet her?" he asked his son.

"She is polite, a little mouthy on occasion. But never to me, or Lauren. She is actually quite spirited, her love and devotion for Lauren is commendable" Damon summed up.

"Commendable you say? I will be the judge of that, I do not approve of this courtship. But, Lauren is very courageous. She stood up to me in there, I would have killed others for far less. I can tell she really loves this girl, we reached a peaceful agreement. She informed me that she knows the truth about her parentage" he said.

"Yes Father, I was against telling her. But Lenore insisted, I assure you it changes nothing" Damon said. Elijah snapped his head up, "It changes everything! Even though she appears to have forgiven your deceit, she will always carry the thought in the back of her mind. If you could lie about this, then what else could you be lying about?" He said. Damon hadn't thought of that.

"I didn't think" Damon said.

"No, you never do… But no matter, everything will be as it should be. Now, go home my son. I give you my word that I will keep Lauren and her love, safe" Elijah said extending his hand. Damon grabbed in and held it tight. "Thank you Father…" Damon said before letting go of his father's hand and transporting out.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooh, Elijah shouldn't be messed with. Leave me your reviews, love to know what you think. And again, Happy Lost Girl Day! Much Love. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lateness of this update. I just felt like I needed more time with it, that and real life intervened. Brave New World was prewritten so I posted them up first. One more thing, I am moving house this week so I won't have time to update at all. If I do manage to steal a few hours here and there then I will, but I can't promise anything. :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 17: Better Than Love**

**Lewis Residence (The Heavens)**

By the time Lauren had returned, Bo had settled into her room just fine. And boy was it amazing, the room was huge. Way bigger than her own back home, she felt like she could fit an entire house in this room. The blonde walked into her girlfriend's room, looking very happy. "Hey! How did it go?" Bo asked. Lauren approached her and without a word gave her a very passionate kiss. The brunette took a second to catch up, that was quite the kiss.

"Umm… What was I saying?" the brunette said, confusion clouding her mind. Yep, quite a kiss indeed.

"You asked me how it went, and it went good… Actually, better than good! My grandfather understood, he isn't happy about it but he understood and that was all I could have asked for. He uh, he wants to meet you" the blonde said.

Bo didn't know what to think, if Lauren's grandfather was as powerful as she had heard. She didn't want to do something that might upset him. "Really? Why?" she asked. "Because I told him that I love you, and he wants to meet the person who has stolen my heart" the blonde smiled.

"Did you tell him who I was?" the brunette asked, she wanted to know everything her girlfriend had told him. Just so she could be prepared. Lauren gave a small nod, "Yes, and he was shocked a little. But, he's not judging you just because of who your grandfather is. That's why he wants to meet you, so he can see for himself… He wants us to come for dinner tomorrow" she said.

"I dunno Lauren, I don't think that's a good idea…" Bo sighed, thinking it over. What if he didn't like her? What if he ended up thinking that she was exactly like her grandfather? Or the more devastating thought, what if he stopped her from seeing Lauren forever? She couldn't bare that. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, loosely. "Please, I just want him to see why I love you so much… Do it for me" the blonde gave a playful pout.

Now how was Bo supposed to deny her of this? Every time Lauren gave her those eyes, she couldn't form a thought. Not a sane one anyway. "Fine, I'll go… I didn't bring anything formal to wear though" she said.

"It's okay, we will work something out. It'll be fine... Thank you for being here with me, I can't imagine getting through my training without you" Lauren let out, she was so thankful to have her girlfriend with her. It meant a lot. Elijah was right in what he said. Without Bo, Lauren wouldn't be as powerful as she knew she could be. The succubus fuelled her soul, she was her anchor and without her she would be useless.

"Thanks for letting me be here… This is just one more thing, once it's done then I get you all to myself" Bo said snaking her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulling her close. Lauren hummed in agreement, their faces inches from each other. "Can't wait…" she whispered leaning in and capturing her girlfriend's lips. As always, it didn't take them long to get caught up in their passion for each other. Bo walked them forward, pushing Lauren into the front of her bed. As soon as she felt the back of her legs hit the mattress, the blonde laid down and brought the succubus with her.

Bo's mouth travelled to her girlfriend's neck, her hand also moved underneath the blonde's shirt. Touching her warm skin. Then she realised, they weren't alone in the house. The brunette pulled back, removing her hand and sitting up. Lauren didn't know what had happened, did she do something? The blonde sat up, turning her head to the brunette. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this… I mean, I want to. Believe me! But your parents are still here, I guess I just feel a little weird" Bo smiled.

Lauren understood, she should have thought of that. "I get it, it's okay… They'll be leaving tonight, then the whole month is ours" the blonde smiled giving her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek. "Not completely ours though, you still have your training" Bo didn't want to put the mood down but she had to think realistically.

"I know, but my dad thinks that I might breeze through it… I've already come into some of my Matriarch abilities. Now I just need to know how to use them" Lauren said. It was a plus that she had acquired some of her powers early. That meant that she was ahead of the class.

"You're going to do great babe… I know it" the brunette smiled.

**Next Morning**

The previous night went good, before they left Damon and Lenore prepared dinner for the girls. As soon as they were done, they said their goodbyes to Lauren. Wishing her luck for her training. Tamsin went casual and told her little sister to break a leg. She knew that she would do great. Damon would be back later in the week to check up on them and his daughter's progress. So it wasn't like they weren't going to see her for a month.

It was now 11:45 a.m. And Bo was beyond nervous, she was meeting Lauren's grandfather and she was certain that she was going to do something wrong. She wanted to wear a dress, but she didn't bring one. Lauren told her that she could wear jeans just as long as whatever she wore them with looked smart.

The blonde herself was wearing black skinny jeans with a white peplum top and her casual black blazer. So she looked presentable but it was still casual. Bo did the same, except she had a t-shirt instead of the same top as her girlfriend. The brunette looked up from her mirror when there was knock at the door. "Hey" Lauren smiled stepping into the room.

"Hey, how do I look?" Bo said turning to face her.

"You look amazing, my grandfather is going to love you" the blonde said, secretly hoping that she would be right. Bo had to roll her eyes, she found that hard to believe.

"I dunno about that. But hopefully he will see that you are the only thing that matters to me…" she said coming to stand in front of her girlfriend. "… I don't care about what you are, or where you came from. I love you, for who you are" she smiled giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Mmm, I love you too…" Lauren chuckled. "… Ready?" she asked sliding her hands into Bo's. The brunette nodded, "Nope, but we should go anyway" Bo joked. Lauren knew that her girlfriend was anxious, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't too. But Bo had nothing to be worried about, the angel didn't doubt her girlfriend's love for a second. And she knew her grandfather would see that straightaway.

The blonde tightened her grip on the brunette's hands, both of them taking a deep breath before they disappeared.

**The Arcadian**

Bo was in awe at what she saw, the building was like nothing she had ever seen before. The art and the décor was out of this world. Which made sense since they were in Heaven. Bo never let go of her girlfriend's hand. She was in unfamiliar territory, and having the blonde by her side made things easier to digest. Lauren walked them to the end of the Hall of the Fallen, Bo wanted to ask her why it was so quiet in there but Lauren just made a shushing gesture. Indicating that she couldn't speak right now.

And like that, they were now standing in front of the throne room door. Bo couldn't help but notice the shine of the stunning gold doors. They had weird symbols carved into them, clearly she had no idea what they meant. She made a mental note to ask her girlfriend about them later. The young succubus reached her hand out to touch the gold surface. It was stone cold. "Is this real gold?" she asked in a whisper.

Lauren nodded, "Indeed…" she said pushing the doors lightly, with a low creak they opened. Bo's heart was now racing. She needed to get a grip. The girls walked into the room, the brunette was in awe again. She saw the three gold chairs on the altar in front of her, she didn't need to be an angel to know that, that is where the higher angels sat.

"Whoa" she let out, she had never seen anything like it.

"Admire what you see do you?" Both girls turned around in a fright as they heard a man speak. All Bo saw was a well-dressed man in a tailored navy suite. He was narrowing his eyes at Bo. As if he was sussing her out.

"Uh, I umm…" Bo stuttered.

"Relax child… It was just a question. You must be Bo, I am Elijah… Pleasure to make your acquaintance" he smiled extending his hand to her. Bo took the offered hand, giving it a gentle shake. "You too, sir" she said.

"Lauren..." he smiled giving his granddaughter a kiss on her head. "I promised you that we would be on time" the girl said proudly.

"You did… Well done dear. Please, follow me into the dining room…" he smiled turning to lead them into his residence. The rooms just got more amazing. Bo couldn't stop looking up all the time, the ceiling had beautiful carvings in them. Much like the gold doors outside. Because she wasn't looking where she was going, the brunette bumped into an end table. And if that wasn't bad enough, a small vase tipped over and started to roll off of the surface. Lauren was quick in seeing it, she corporealised just in time. Catching it and putting it back where it was.

Bo mouthed a 'Sorry' to her girlfriend who just sighed. The blonde grabbed the succubus' hand, keeping her close so she wouldn't touch anything else. Once they entered the dining room, they saw that the table was set very neatly. "Have a seat" he said gesturing to the chairs.

Bo and Lauren both sat down next to each other. Elijah then sat down on the opposite side, so he was looking at them both. He could see that the girl was very pretty, he could see why his granddaughter was drawn in. "How was your night? I trust that you slept well?" he asked.

The brunette nodded, "Yes we did… But not in the same bed though, just so you know. I have my own room, and so does Lauren" she said nervously. She didn't know what to say. Elijah was very intimidating. "I am sure that you do…" he smiled. It was good that she was nervous, because that way if she was trying to hide anything then he would see right through her. As Bo was silently kicking herself for the way she was acting, two women walked in carrying silver platters. She realised that they were obviously his house staff.

"I do hope that you girls are hungry?" he smiled, the women set the trays down and lifted the lids. Revealing a very delicious spread. There was lobster, roast beef, anything you could think of was there. "Starving…" the brunette said absentmindedly while looking at everything.

Once everything was dished out, the conversation began. "So Bo? What was it that attracted you to my granddaughter?" Elijah asked sipping his water.

Lauren shared her girlfriend's look, he didn't expect him to ask her that. Bo didn't know how to start that sentence, it sort of blindsided her. "Well, it didn't take much. I mean, look at her…." The brunette said turning to her stunning girlfriend. "… She's beautiful, she's kind. Unbelievably smart, and the fact that she was single when we met was a shock to me" she explained.

"And why was that?" he asked.

Bo answered his question but still never took her eyes off of Lauren. "Because, whoever didn't see what I saw… was an idiot" she said. Elijah was impressed by her detailed answer. And the fact that she never stopped looking at Lauren while she answered him told him more than he needed to know.

"And the fact that she is an Angel made no difference to you? I mean no offence dear, it's just that we do not exactly have the best relationship with your people" he said. It was a fact, and Lauren knew that he was going to bring it up. And she also knew that Bo would have a good answer for him.

"I don't care what she is, I'm not like most of my kind. Yes, I knew who and what Lauren was before I met her. But that didn't change my feelings for her, I liked her for who she was not because of what she could do" Bo answered.

"That is very admirable… If you don't mind me asking, you are over 18 years old yes?" he asked.

"I am" the brunette replied, she knew where this was going.

"So then tell me, what side did you choose?" he asked. Regardless of the fact that she was Fae, Elijah wanted to know what side the girl had chosen. "I didn't…" she said proudly. Elijah didn't understand, he was under the impression that all Fae had to choose a side to align with when they turned 18. "… I chose freedom, I didn't like the fact that I was being made to choose. And I didn't want to sign away my freedom just because of some stupid peace that was brokered thousands of years before I was even born" she said.

The more she answered him, the more Elijah could see how courageous this girl was. She had disowned her own grandfather and she had violated a sacred tradition by not choosing a side. He didn't want to like her, but he was finding it hard to pick a fault about her. Other than her grandfather.

"And what of you Grandfather? I hear he is not pleased about this courtship" Elijah said.

"No, he's not. But I don't care, he doesn't own me… And no one will ever tell me how I live my life, and certainly not who I choose to love. He is stuck in his old ways unfortunately" the succubus said.

"You have a good one here Lauren, her spirit is commendable" Elijah said looking to his granddaughter, she had been quiet this whole time. She was taught not to speak unless she was spoken to. "I know" Lauren smiled reaching under the table to hold her girlfriend's hand.

"Now Lauren, tell what it is you are planning on doing for college" Elijah asked.

"Uh, well… I am going to do what Dad did, I have already applied for a position at Yale and I'm just waiting to hear back" she said. "Very good, I have no doubt that you will be an excellent doctor. And Bo? What of your college plans?" he asked turning to the succubus who had her mouth full. The brunette drank some water so she could swallow her food down fast.

"I umm… I'm leaning towards Law maybe" Bo said.

Lauren knew that her girlfriend was thinking about studying Law at Columbia but she also knew that it wasn't what Bo wanted to do. She wanted to do something that made her happy, whatever she chose Lauren would support her. But she just wanted her to choose something that she would end up loving in the long run. "Bo is also very good at Art. She is at the top of her class in school" the blonde answered for her. She didn't want Bo to sell herself short.

"Art you say? That is a good field to enter, many people gain promising careers in painting. I will have to view some of your work sometime" he smiled.

"Sure…" Bo said quietly, she didn't know if she was that good.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about various things, school, college, plans for the future and now they had settled on talking about Lauren's Matriarch training. Even though this had nothing to do with Bo, it was interesting to hear about what her girlfriend would be going through for the next couple of weeks.

"Now, your first lesson will be managing your active powers…" Elijah started sipping his coffee. "… Telekinesis, Corporealising and so on" he said. "I have had corporealising down since I was little, what more is there to learn about it?" Lauren was curious, she thought she was done with mastering that power. "Oh, my sweet Lauren. The possibilities are endless, for instance… i bet you were not aware that you can transport in mid-air?" he said.

Mid-air? No, she definitely didn't know that. "Seriously?" she asked in shock.

"Like I said, endless…. Part two will cover a variety of bases. Starting with your heightened senses, you will learn how to bypass the pain and annoyance of them so that you can go about your day as normal" he said.

"That's a relief, I saw what she was like when that started. It hit her hard" Bo spoke up, she hated seeing her girlfriend in so much pain. It was good that she was going to get better at controlling it. "Yes, it can be very painful… You were lucky to have been down on earth, up here it would have been much worse" Elijah said. Everything in heaven was ten times as brighter as it was down on earth.

After finishing their deserts, it was well into the afternoon. And truth be told, Lauren and Bo really wanted some time alone. Once the table was cleared, both girls got up and were ready to make their way to the door. "One moment…" Elijah called to them.

They turned around to face him not knowing what he wanted. "… I wonder if I could have a little chat with Bo, just the two of us?" he said with a smile. Bo was instantly worried, what more could they talk about? Lauren was a little suspicious herself. But before she could even answer, her girlfriend held her hand. "Of course, you don't mind do you?" the succubus asked the blonde with a small smile.

"Umm, no. I'll just wait outside—"

"Nonsense! I will make sure that Bo makes it back safely, you go dear. We shan't be long" he smiled giving his granddaughter a small hug. Lauren looked to Bo who just gave her a nod, the blonde quickly gave her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and whispering an _'I love you'_ in her ear before disappearing.

"Come…" Elijah said gesturing to the living room.

Bo didn't know what to expect, what if he killed her? Pftt, she was just imagining things now. The young succubus took a seat on the white couch, mentally preparing herself for whatever it was that Elijah wanted to talk to her about. The angel sat across from her in his brown leather chair. Putting his right leg over his left and sitting comfortably.

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked not leaving his gaze.

"Hard to say, I have just met you. Although, I have my worries as you can imagine… Your grandfather is the one responsible for my daughter's death… It is the children who bury the parents, but due to your grandfather's actions… For me it was the other way around" he said sadly.

"I understand your anger, I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a child. No one should ever have to experience something like that" Bo said sharing his sadness, she hated what her grandfather had done. But it wasn't her fault, it had nothing to do with her.

"No, they should not… What are your intentions here?" he asked.

"Intentions? You think I have an ulterior motive? I guess I should have seen that coming" the brunette had to laugh. Was it so hard to believe that she could fall in love someone as amazing as Lauren? "I am simply trying to protect Lauren" he said.

"So am i!" Bo's voice echoed through the house, she didn't mean to yell. But she was growing very tired of all of this crap.

"My apologies for yelling, I just wish that everyone would leave us be…" the succubus said sitting on the edge of her seat. "… Look, I know that you hate my grandfather. I'm with you on that one. What he did and what he has tried to do is unforgivable… You want to know my intentions? I** intend** to love Lauren, for as long as she lets me. She's my **entire** world, I would die before I let anything happen to her" she finished.

"I believe you…" Elijah said, he had no doubt that Bo's love for Lauren was true. But he couldn't trust her yet, it would take time to build that. He just wanted to make sure that his granddaughter was safe. "… But, I will be watching you. I value my family above everything, so much so that if someone threatened them… I will destroy everything that they hold dear. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Bo nodded.

"Very good…" he said standing from his seat. Bo did the same and waited for him to send her to Lauren. "… You have surprised me, Miss McCorrigan. I look forward to getting to know you better. Now, I believe you have someone waiting for you" he smiled reaching his hand out, his palm glowing white.

Before Bo could blink, she was gone.

**Lewis Residence (Bo's Guest Room)**

Lauren hadn't stopped pacing ever since she got back to the house. What could he have wanted to talk to Bo about? Why couldn't she stay? So many questions. She just hoped that her girlfriend was okay. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet you know…" Lauren turned to see her girlfriend walking towards her while pulling her blazer off and putting it on the bed.

The blonde couldn't help it, she ran over to the succubus and embraced her in a tight hug. She knew exactly how intimidating her grandfather could be. And she was surprised that Bo seemed okay. "What happened? Are you okay? What did he say to you?" Lauren's mouth spilled out a bunch of questions. The brunette chuckled, it was cute how worried she was.

Bo held her girlfriend's hands tight. "Babe, calm down. I'm fine, we just… Talked" she said simply.

"Talked? About what? What more did you two have to talk about? I think covered a lot over dinner" the blonde said with a frown. "He just wanted to be sure about me, and about my feelings for you" Bo said. Lauren sighed, why did he have to be sure? He told Lauren that he could feel her love for Bo. Why turn the tables now?

"So what exactly did he ask you?" Lauren asked.

"He wanted to know what my intentions were with you" the brunette said. There was no point in lying to her. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe he would ask you that!" The blonde said in a huff before walking away. Why was everyone setting them up to fail? They just wanted to be together without all of this extra hassle. Bo followed her girlfriend, coming to stand behind her and hugged her from behind.

"He is just looking out for you, I would have been more surprised if hadn't have asked me" the brunette said with a chuckle before burying her nose in her girlfriend's neck. "So, what did you tell him?" Lauren couldn't help but wonder. "I told him that you are my soul mate, and that I would never let anything happen to you… And that I love you" Bo whispered pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck.

Lauren couldn't fight the smile that escaped her mouth. She turned her head to the right so that they were now resting their heads together. "I love you too" she whispered.

"Do you hear that?" Bo asked pulling back faking shock.

Lauren thought she was being serious, the blonde looked around the room. "No, what is it?" She asked worried. She hated creepy noises. "That my angel, is the sound of an empty house…" The brunette said leaning in for a soft kiss. The blonde smiled into the kiss, it was nice to have this time to themselves. Before she could even utter a word, Bo pushed her girlfriend up against the nearest wall. Her hands grabbing the blonde's hips as she kissed her.

Lauren felt like her lips were swollen at this point, they had been kissing for what felt like forever. The brunette slipped her hand into her girlfriend's jeans, the blonde gasping as she felt a hand run over her already sensitive mound. The angel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her closer as she started to move hand slowly. Lauren moaned as she felt herself come undone.

Bo moved her mouth to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting as she went. The brunette didn't want to finish her girlfriend off here. She wanted this to be special, she wanted every time they had sex to be special. She removed her hand, earning a moan from the blonde in front of her. The succubus slid her hands up Laure's sides, pulling her shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Lauren helped her do the same, they then went for each other's jeans.

Bo kissed her again, this time pulling a small amount of chi as she did so. Lauren's energy was amazing, it made Bo feel invincible. The brunette thought she would test it out, she lifted her girlfriend up and into her arms. The blonde wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, Bo walked them over to the bed. As soon as she felt her knees knock against the front of the mattress, the succubus laid them down gently.

She kissed the blonde on the lips, moving to her neck and then lower until she was at the place she needed to be. Bo gently pulled down her girlfriend's white lace panties, sliding them over her legs and dropping them to the floor.

Lauren was hot and flustered, looking down and seeing nothing but a smile on her girlfriend's face and without warning the brunette covered the Angel with her mouth. Causing her to arch her back off of the bed. Moaning in pleasure.

The two spent the rest of the night, making love underneath the beautiful pink sky of the heavens. Bo didn't care what people thought of her, because the only person whose opinion she valued was Lauren's. And she knew that the blonde would always see her as nothing more than the girl that loved her.

…**.**

**A/N: Aw, nice that they can have some special time together. Again, sorry for the late update. And if I do fine time to update in the week I will, I promise you that. But moving house is never easy. But yey, I finally get my own space! :) As always, leave me your reviews so I can know what you think. Much love xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Can I just say how amazing you guys are, thank you for the thoughtful messages about my Moving house. It's great! Having my own place is really agreeing with me I must say. No more Brothers getting on my nerves. Hope I can make up for this week of no updates, with a double update! I have gotten so much done in this last couple of days. Something about living next to the beach is very calming and makes you think about things in a while different way. I love it. And it's nice not to have my brothers causing a racket every morning, so that's a plus. **

**Anyway, enjoy this one. :)**

…**..**

**Chapter 18: Strange Attractors**

**Lewis Residence (The Heavens – 3 Weeks Later)**

The last three weeks had been heaven for Bo, pun intended. Being up in her girlfriend's world, was so insightful. She had learnt a lot of things about Lauren's kind, while the blonde was off training with her other ascendants Bo would spend all of her time in the Lewis' library. Reading all sorts of things, they had books about everything you could think of. They even had one on the Fae, which striked her as a little odd. For a species that didn't get a long, they sure knew a lot about them.

As they had agreed, Bo wrote letters to her parents telling them that she was fine. And to say how much fun she was having. It was more like a trip to camp than anything else. The girls had also talked about the rest of their school year. Prom was coming up soon, and the young succubus was super excited for it.

Lauren on the other hand, wasn't. She wasn't much of a dancer, and she liked wearing dresses but only when she had to for formal gatherings. She didn't get the whole big deal that Prom was. It was just one big party, and at the end two individuals would crowned prom King and Queen. For what? It wasn't like they could keep that title forever.

But it meant a lot to her girlfriend, so Lauren was going to try and love it as much as she could. They also spoke more about college and what it would mean for them being apart for so long. Although, it wouldn't really be that long. Thanks to Lauren's birthday gift to Bo, the brunette could call her girlfriend whenever she wanted. Except for when she was in class, which would be stupid. But it wasn't so bad, Lauren was going to Yale and Bo was applying to Columbia. And they were only an hour away from each other.

But, Bo was anxious that she wouldn't get into Columbia. Her grades had improved dramatically in the last couple of months, thanks to her genius of a girlfriend. But the brunette was still second guessing herself. Which led them to know, Bo was sitting on her girlfriend's bed waiting for her to come back after the last day of her training.

It turned out that Damon was right, since Lauren had come into some of her powers already her training had been cut shorter than anyone else's. Not that she was complaining, after the first couple of days the blonde slept all day. She was exhausted. The only hiccup in their trip, was Bo and her jealousy. Lauren had to meet the other two ascendants a couple of days ago, they had to get to know each other because they were going to get bound together soon.

There was this one girl, Madison. She was pretty, smart, and came from a good family. And she kept making eyes at Lauren all the time. The blonde had admitted to Bo that she could feel the other Angel's attraction to her. The brunette was furious, as much as she didn't want to be. She **was **the jealous type. It was one in her succubus nature, Lauren was her first and only love. Bo's inner succubus had marked her as its mate. Which meant that anyone who even looked at Lauren the wrong way, was in her sights.

It pissed Bo off even more that Madison's parents were good friends with Lauren's. Although, Lauren said that she hadn't seen the girl in years. It wasn't as if the succubus had anything to worry about, Lauren's love was pure and she knew that the blonde would never cheat on her. It just bothered her that this Madison liked her girlfriend.

Lauren had invited her fellow ascendants over for the night. Elijah had sent over his house staff so that they would cook them a fancy meal, worthy of royalty. Bo was less than pleased. The brunette sat on her girlfriend's bed, going over a book a about her kind. Lauren walked in to find her girlfriend in deep thought.

"More reading? Who's the bookworm now?" Lauren laughed jumping onto the bed.

Bo closed the book, pushing it to the side before wrestling her girlfriend on the bed. "You will always be a bigger bookworm than me babe. But you're **my **bookworm…" she smiled leaning down for a kiss. Lauren was helpless, the brunette had her arms pinned on the mattress. Although she wasn't complaining. "…How was your day?" she asked rolling off of her as they both sat up.

"It was good, we learnt more about our history today. Did you know that our kind used to have actual wings? And I don't mean metaphorically, I mean literal feathery wings" the blonde said amazed. She loved learning more about her own kind, it was a lot of fun.

"Wow! That's so cool, so what happened? Why don't you have them now?" Bo asked, it was a valid question.

"Evolution, over the centuries our people matured physically and the need for wings wasn't a big thing anymore. That's where the corporealising comes in. A Higher Angel by the name of Daniel, somehow acquired the power and then passed it down to others" the blonde explained simply.

"But, how did he **acquire** it?" Bo asked.

Lauren gave a small shrug, "No one knows, not even the teachers. It's a secret that died with him" she said. "So, are you all set for dinner?" she asked.

The brunette gave her best fake smile, which Lauren saw right through. "You don't want them to come over do you?" she said. Bo shook her head, "No, it's not that it's just..."

"Madison?" Lauren asked, knowing the answer by the way Bo was looking at her.

"I'm sorry okay, she bothers me… I don't like the way she gawks at you all the time!" The brunette said. Lauren smiled, before holding her girlfriend's hands in her own. "Bo? Look at me…" the succubus lifted her head, meeting the blonde's eyes. "… **I** **love you**… No one else, **just** you. You have nothing to be worried about. I promised that I would never leave you…" she said.

"…And Angels always keep their word" Bo finished for her with a smile.

"Exactly" the angel whispered pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "Anyway, even though you don't like Madison… Lucas will be here too, you like him right?" the blonde asked. This wasn't the first time that Bo had met Lauren's angel team, she had met them two weeks ago when her girlfriend's training started. Lucas was the third ascendant, and Bo had hit it off with him straight away. He reminded her of Dyson in a way, and she was best friends with him so she though it could be the same with him.

Lauren was worried at first that Lucas liked Bo as more than a friend, but he quickly told them that he had a girlfriend back home that he was very much in love with. So, that fire was put out quickly. "Yeah, Lucas is fine… He's funny in the dorky kinda way" the brunette said.

"See, silver lining… Now, my grandpa said that his house staff are gonna be here soon, so we should get ready" Lauren said getting up off of the bed. The succubus also stood, huffing a little as she followed her girlfriend to the closet.

"No dresses, right?" Bo asked, she didn't feel like wearing one tonight.

"No dresses, it's a casual hangout… You can wear whatever you want" Lauren turned to her with a wink. That was a plus at least, the brunette quickly ran into her own room and got dressed. Even though she had her own room, the brunette had been sharing her girlfriend's bed ever since they arrived. She didn't ever want to be apart from her. And it was an upside waking up to her gorgeous face every morning.

Bo walked back into her girlfriend's room ten minutes later. Wearing some black leather leggings and a black v-neck t-shirt. "Ready" she said.

Lauren turned around after changing into a pair of denim jeans and a dark grey tank top. "Who's funeral are you going to?" she joked.

"What?"

The blonde pointed to her girlfriend's attire, the succubus was dressed all in black. As if she was in mourning. Bo looked down, she didn't see what was so wrong with her outfit. "Black is my thing" she said with a smirk. Lauren approached her slowly, looking her in the eyes.

"I thought that I was your **thing**…" the angel said letting the last word roll off of her tongue. Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss. Eat your heart out Madison! She was going to love this girl for the rest of her days. No matter how long she lived for, as long as she had Lauren. It was going to be an amazing life.

Bo was about to take the kiss further, when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned letting go of her girlfriend, every time they were about to get it on. Something ended up interrupting them. "It's my grandfather's house staff, come on…" Lauren said grabbing the succubus' hand and taking her to the door.

**1 Hour Later**

After the house staff had prepared dinner, they had spread the food out on the dining room table. Shortly after, Madison and Lucas had both arrived. As Bo expected, Madison hugged Lauren as soon as she came in. Leaving it longer than a friendly hug would last. Madison had flaming red hair, with bright blue eyes. Bo was trying very hard to get her jealousy under control, and more importantly her inner succubus too.

They all sat down, talking about various things while digging into their delicious food. The topic had now fallen on school and college. "So, Bo? Where are you heading after you graduate?" Madison asked with a pompous smile.

"If all goes well, Columbia University in New York" she answered.

"No shit! Me too, we can be roomies" Lucas laughed. He liked Bo, she reminded him of his little sister. It would be cool to have her as a roommate.

"I dunno about that, but it we could always hang out once we're there" Bo chuckled.

"Assuming you get in of course" Madison blurted out. The succubus knew that she was dying to get that out. Lauren held her girlfriend's hand on the table, earning a glare from Madison. "She's gonna get in… I know it" the blonde smiled, leaning over to give the succubus a loving kiss.

"So, I have a question? How is it that I wasn't allowed to bring **my** girlfriend with me… but you were allowed to bring Bo?" Lucas asked. He had been wondering about that for a while now. He didn't see it fair that he wasn't allowed to bring his significant other.

"Well, without getting into it too much. Some stuff is going on back home, and it was safer for Bo to be up here with me" Lauren said. She didn't want to reveal too much, she had only just met them. Saying that your girlfriend's grandfather tried to murder you when you were a baby didn't seem like a good conversation starter.

The rest of the dinner was good, and by the time Lucas and Madison had left. Bo and Lauren decided to finish was they almost started earlier. Now, an hour later. The two girls lay in bed all cuddled up. Lauren had noticed that her girlfriend was being very quiet. She wondered if she had done something or if anything had upset her. "Hey? What's wrong?" she whispered propping herself up on her elbow to look at her.

Bo smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine really" she said.

The blonde wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Are you thinking about what Madison said? About you not getting in to Columbia?" the angel asked. By the brunette's expression she could see that she was right on the money.

"What if she's right? My grades aren't exactly impeccable, not like yours. What if they reject me and I end up doing my senior year all over again?" the succubus said fearing that she would have to stay in high school for another year.

Lauren sighed, she liked Madison as a friend. But she could see that the red head had really upset the brunette. "Bo? Your grades have been more than fine for this year. You're going to get in, I can feel it. We're both going to be far away from out crazy lives, and even though we will be apart. We're gonna make it work…" the blonde leaned down to kiss her gently. "… I promise" she smiled.

"You always know the right thing to say" Bo chuckled pulling her girlfriend down so she could kiss her again. As they were about to get lost in each other again, Lauren sensed something. The blonde snapped her head up. "Someone's here…" she said looking to the door.

"Who?" Bo asked.

Lauren was still in the middle of mastering her sensing ability. The blonde closed her eyes, focusing on the person's energy. Bo was worried that someone was intruding, until Lauren sighed in annoyance. "… It's Tamsin" she said.

Then they both realised that they were very naked in bed, and Tamsin didn't know that they had taken that step yet. Both girls jumped up from the bed, rushing to find their clothes. "Why is she here?" Bo asked pulling her leggings on.

"I have no idea, maybe she needs something. Or she's bored, she gets bored a lot" Lauren said putting her tank top back on.

"Lauren!? Where the hell are you?!" They both heard Tamsin yell from outside.

Lauren quickly made the bed as best she could. Bo jumped on it, grabbing her book from earlier. Making it look like she was just reading. The blonde also sat on the bed, looking at the book that her girlfriend was reading. "In here!" she called out.

The door opened as Tamsin walked in, this house was way too big for her liking. "Thank god, I feel like I am touring the Vatican or something…" the older blond moaned coming to sit on the bed. She had a couple of envelopes in her hand.

"Sorry. So what brings you by?" Lauren asked with a smile.

Tamsin dropped the white envelopes onto the bed, she was glad that she could let go of them now. "I'm your mail angel, remember?" she joked. Lauren sorted through the mail, there was a letter from Bo's parents. And a letter from Yale and Columbia for both of them. "Let me guess, another 15 page letter from my Mom?" Bo said with a laugh. She loved her mother to death, but she knew how to overkill something.

"Probably, and a letter from Columbia…" the blonde said, seeing her girlfriend's expression change. The brunette sat up on the bed, taking the envelope from Lauren's hands and looking at it. This was it, this was where her future would begin or not at all. "… I got mine from Yale too" Lauren said waving the envelope of her letter in the air.

"Open them!" Tamsin said in a cheery voice.

Bo was hesitant, if she opened it and it said 'Unsuccessful' then she would be devastated. But if it said 'Successful' then that would be amazing. She knew that Lauren would get in no matter what, she was a genius and her father was a legend there. "You go first" Bo said to her girlfriend.

The angel nodded, ripping the envelope open and pulling out the letter. The succubus watched as her girlfriend skimmed over the paper. A small smile creeping up on her face. "I got in" she said. Tamsin jumped on her little sister, kissing her on the face. "I knew it! See, being a super nerd pays off" she said.

"Get off me!" Lauren laughed pushing her sister away. Bo scooted closer to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats babe" she smiled.

"Your turn" Lauren said.

The brunette sighed, she didn't want to open it. What if it was a rejection? She couldn't handle that. Lauren was sensing Bo's fear, all she could do was be here for her. She reached over, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and held it gently. "I'm right here" the blonde said with a smile. Bo nodded and began to open the envelope, her heart was racing. She pulled the paper out, unfolding it and reading the words.

Lauren and Tamsin both sat quietly as the succubus read the letter, it was killing them not knowing what it said. The brunette started to cry suddenly, placing the letter down on the bed. Lauren felt like crying with her, she hated to see her girlfriend so upset. Lauren didn't care whether she got in or not. That wasn't the reason that she loved her. "Babe? It's okay…" the blonde said giving her a hug.

Tamsin saw her opening, the older blonde reached over and snatched the letter bringing it up to her face to read. "She got in" she frowned, if she got in then why was she crying?

Lauren looked up in surprise. Then why was she so upset? "… You got in?" she asked. Bo nodded her head into girlfriend's neck while she cried. "Then why are you crying?" Lauren asked. The succubus looked up, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "Happy tears" she laughed.

This was perfect, the succubus couldn't think of her year going better than this. Forgoing the obvious obstacles of hers and Lauren's relationship. And then there was her grandfather. She still had to deal with him when she went home. But she was officially in College now, kind of. Lauren smiled bringing her girlfriend in for a loving kiss. The succubus grabbed her girlfriend's face, deepening it. Tamsin made a face, getting up off of the bed. She was practically invisible to them now.

"Okay, so it was nice seeing you…" Bo and Lauren kept kissing. "… So, I'm gonna go then…" she said, still nothing. "… You guys really know how to treat a guest, congrats. See ya…" Tamsin said before transporting out.

Bo laid Lauren down on her back, still kissing her. "Thank you" she whispered.

Lauren didn't know what she was thanking her for exactly. "For what?" she asked.

"For being with me. I mean, you could have anyone one you want. Someone who shares the same interests as you, someone who gets all of your Angel business and someone who is a little less jealous than me" Bo laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with not having the same interests, I like to think we are like Strange Attractors" Lauren smiled.

"Strange what?" The brunette asked. She had no idea what that meant.

"It's a mathematical thing. A Strange Attractor is when two Attractors that aren't supposed to be joined because they are meant to become unstable, but when they are put together they are super close and end up more powerful than ever" Lauren explained. And Bo was lost, always with the science speak. The brunette found this so adorable.

"English?" the succubus laughed.

"Two people, who aren't suited get together and end up closer than any two well matched people would ever be. I.e. Opposites Attract" the blonde simplified it. Couldn't she have just said that?

"Hmm, I like that… We're Strange Attractors. The stranger the better!" the brunette laughed.

…**.**

**A/N: Short fluffy one for you guys, next one will be longer. Promise. Let me know what everyone thinks. Much Love xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What's up peeps? This story will be wrapping up in a few more chapters, I really want to post the new one i have been working on. I'm really looking forward to it. So once this one is done, then I will put it straight up. I am having a little trouble managing my time table at the moment, I'm back in University and I work some shifts in my Family's business so, please bear with me for updates. Although, I think it should be fine. Multitasking has always been my number one skill. :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one. Next update will be for Brave New World Part 3.**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 19: Bloodletting**

**Lewis Residence (The Heavens - Lauren's Bedroom – 1 Week Later)**

After a long hard month of training, Lauren was finally allowed to go home. Which meant Bo would be going home too. The last part of Lauren's transition into a Matriarch was in an hour, she was to attend her binding ritual. So that she, Madison and Lucas would be bound together and become stronger than ever.

Like her fellow Angels, Lauren was nervous. She didn't know what this would feel like, and that scared her a little. Bo was trying her best to keep her girlfriend calm but it was proving to be more difficult than she thought. "Babe, relax… Everything is going to be fine" the brunette said, Lauren was pacing back and forth in her room. So much so that she was making Bo dizzy just watching her.

"What if it isn't? What if something goes wrong? What if I mess it up? What if I die?" Lauren rambled. Both of them were wearing their best dresses, they couldn't exactly show up in jeans and a t-shirt. Bo got up off of her girlfriend's bed and grabbed the blonde by her shoulders.

"Lauren! Snap out of it, nothing is going to happen to you. You're just nervous…. I went through the same thing when I had my gathering. Just, look at me" Bo said holding the angel's face in her hands. Lauren nodded and gazed into the succubus' eyes. Feeling the calmness wash over her. "Take a deep breath… That's it" she smiled as Lauren did as she instructed.

"Thank you" the blonde smiled.

"What are girlfriend's for?" The succubus chuckled leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Lauren looked to her bedroom door. She could sense someone. In the last couple of weeks, Bo had picked up a lot of things regarding her girlfriend's abilities. Especially when she would make different faces. When Lauren would look away suddenly, staring out into space. It meant that she could feel someone's presence. "Who is it?" Bo asked.

"It's my parents, and Tamsin…" she said. They were expecting them, after all they weren't going to miss their daughter's binding ceremony. "… Come on, let's go and see them" Lauren said leading her girlfriend out of the bedroom.

**Living Room**

Damon, Lenore and Tamsin were in the living room, all looking their best in honour of Lauren's ceremony. Tamsin hated formal gatherings, she wasn't one for wearing dresses and such. But she was proud of her little sister for all that she had accomplished. Lauren was on the path to becoming a Higher Angel, of course it would be centuries before Elijah relinquished his seat. But when he did, Lauren would be ready.

"Ah… There she is" Damon smiled as Bo and Lauren walked into the living room hand in hand. Words could not express how proud he was of her. He also knew that if they could be here, Alex and Amelia would be too. Lauren let go of her girlfriend's hand and was immediately crushed by her parents. "I do hope you are well rested child" Damon said.

"As well as can be. Truth be told I am a little anxious about this whole thing" the younger blonde admitted.

"A little anxious? She was this close to wearing a hole into the carpet" Bo laughed pinching her fingers together.

"You'll be fine dear, you just have one more thing to do and then you can live your life the way you want to" Lenore smiled kissing her daughter on her head. Tamsin walked over checking the time on the clock. "Yeah, well we have to get over there first… So, shall we?" the older blonde smiled.

"Yes, we must leave…" Damon said taking Lenore's hand as they disappeared.

"Race ya?" Tamsin looked to her little sister who just shook her head. "Sorry T. Not really in the mood, rain check?" she said. Tamsin huffed, "Sure, just thought it would make this day a little bit more fun…" the girl said transporting out of the living room.

Lauren was panicking again, she was minutes away from being a true Matriarch. It was scaring the hell out of her. Bo noticed all of this, without warning she grabbed her girlfriend's face and kissed her hard on the lips. It seemed to work, as the blonde's breathing had calmed down a bit. The succubus pulled back, but not too much. "I'm here with you… You're not alone" she whispered.

And just like that, all of Lauren's worries melted away. "I know… I love you" she smiled.

"**I** love you" Bo replied, the blonde took her girlfriend's hands and quickly transported them out of the house.

**The Arcadian (Throne Room)**

Binding ceremonies were private and intimate, which meant that only the immediate family of an ascendant and the current three Higher Angels were allowed to be present. And since Bo was staying with them, she counted as family. Which made the succubus feel oddly special. Elijah and the other two higher angels, sat on their thrones as they watched the binding take place.

Lauren, Lucas and Madison stood in the centre of the room. Creating a small circle. Bo stood next to Tamsin, Damon and Lenore. They weren't allowed to interfere. Elijah rose from his seat, stepping down from the throne altar and approaching the chosen three.

"Every three hundred years, three angels are chosen to become the next in line to represent their bloodline. And in doing so, will inherit the incredible abilities of a Higher Angel…" he said circling the three, looking at them individually. "… Like the three of us before you, we also bound together and swore an oath to protect our race. I have the utmost faith in you, in all of you" he said with a smile.

Elijah held out his hand, everyone watched as it glowed a pale yellow. Out of nowhere, a small dagger appeared in his palm. He brought it over to the three of them, handing it to his granddaughter first. "In order to be bound as one, you must first be bound by blood…" he said nodding to Lauren. She had been taught about this in her training, in order for the ritual to be complete she had to cut both of her palms and join hands with both Madison and Lucas who would do the same. She was less than thrilled.

Lauren cut a line down her right hand, and then her left before passing the knife to Lucas. Once they had all made their cuts they then joined hands, creating a circle around them. As soon as Lauren joined hands with them, she gasped as she could feel an enormous power course through her.

"From now until your last breath, you will be forever bound. In times of great struggle you will seek salvation in this circle…." Elijah stepped beside Lucas, "… Do you Lucas Montgomery, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked the boy.

"I do" Lucas said.

Elijah walked next to Madison, "Do you Madison King, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I do" she said.

And last but not least was Lauren, Elijah stood next to her giving her a proud smile. "Lauren Lewis, my granddaughter. Do **you**, swear to always protect your kind, be there for them when they are in need, and vanquish those who mean to harm them?" he asked.

Lauren nodded with a smile of her own. "Yes Grandfather, I swear" she said.

As soon as the words left her lips, the three of them shuddered and tightened the grip on their hands. They looked up to the ceiling and everyone in the room watched as they began to glow. Bo was the only one who had to look away, it was too bright for her Fae eyes. Once the glowing stopped, she looked back to the front. The circle was broken and Lauren was now standing by herself, looking at her hands.

She didn't know how, but in the time that she had broken the circle with Madison and Lucas. The cuts on her hands had healed completely. It was never that fast before. "Everyone bow your head and kneel, in honour of the chosen three…" Elijah addressed everyone in the room.

All the Angels bowed, except Bo who stood there now knowing what to do. Tamsin yanked her by the arm, pulling her down to bow her head. "OW!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Yeah well you took too long to catch up" Tamsin said.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone stood. Elijah was called away by his other elders while Lauren walked back to her own family and Madison and Lucas did the same. Damon and Lenore enveloped their daughter into a hug, "We are so proud of you sweetie" Lenore smiled.

"Thanks Mom…" Lauren said moving over to Tamsin. "… You realise that you're the one who has to listen to me now right?" she smirked. Tamsin laughed, trust her little sister to get a big head about all of this.

"Being a Matriarch makes you powerful, not older" Tamsin said giving her little sister a hug.

Then there was Bo, who was just smiling at her. "So, does this mean I have to bow every time I see you?" the brunette asked as a joke. Lauren laughed stepping closer to her girlfriend. "Shut up and kiss me…" Lauren moved closer.

"As you wish my lady…" Bo chuckled capturing the blonde's lips gently, the brunette was happy for her girlfriend. And she was also happy that they could now go home together. She couldn't wait to start college, and even though Lauren wasn't attending the same one. They would never be too far from each other.

They pulled apart when they heard the clearing of someone's throat. It was Elijah, he didn't look happy. "Will you all accompany me into my residence? It is urgent" he said with a serious expression. Lauren took Bo's hand in hers and followed the rest of her family into her grandfather's residence.

Once everyone was inside, Elijah closed the doors and walked to his minibar. Taking the lid of his decanter and pouring himself a rather big glass of scotch. Damon was worried, his father only drank when something big was going on. "Is everything okay Father?" he asked.

Elijah slammed the crystal glass down on the table, almost smashing it. He turned around, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked forward. "No, everything is most definitely not okay!" he yelled.

Bo couldn't help but wonder if this was because of her, or her grandfather. Judging by the way that Elijah was looking at her, it definitely had something to do with her. "It's my grandfather isn't it?" she said out loud. Everyone turned to the young brunette who stepped forward, she needed to know.

Elijah nodded, "I just received word that he has put a hit out on Lauren… And in doing so, he has now declared war on our kind. Returning home is no longer an option for you my child, it is too dangerous… I cannot allow you to remain" he said looking to Lauren.

Bo sighed, why couldn't her grandfather just leave them alone? He was too late now anyway, Lauren and her friends had bound together. She was a Matriarch now. There was nothing that Trick could do to change that. "We understand Father" Damon said, speaking for his wife and his daughters.

"I don't! Why can't I go home? Killing me would do him no good now, I have my powers" Lauren said, she didn't want to hide like a coward.

"I am afraid it isn't as simple as that anymore. Yes, he tried to kill you when you were an infant because of what you would become. But I believe all he wants now, is you out of the equation so he can have his granddaughter back. You must stay in the Heavens where it is safe, until he is dealt with" Elijah said. He wasn't standing back anymore, he spared his life once already in respect of the truce between his kind and the Fae.

But that deal no longer stood, Trick had now declared war on his family by targeting Lauren. He needed to be dealt with once and for all. "Dealt with? What do you mean by that exactly?" Bo asked, she knew that her grandfather was being a major douchebag. But she didn't know if she could be a part of plotting his death. He was still her family.

"I do not think you will want to hear the specifics child" Elijah said. He wasn't playing games anymore. If this imp wanted to go up against him then so be it.

"You can't kill him! I know that he is being… difficult. But he's my grandfather, please. Can't you find another way to deal with this?" Bo asked. Even after all that he had done, she was still trying to protect him. Her father was right, she was too loyal for her own good. Lauren placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm, she could feel her fear.

"Grandpa? May I speak to you, privately?" she asked.

Elijah exhaled, he knew that she was going to try and reason with him. So he decided to hear her out. He nodded and took a seat in his chair. Lauren turned to her girlfriend, "I'm going to handle it okay? I promise, wait outside with my parents…. Everything will be fine" she said kissing Bo on the cheek.

Bo trusted her completely, "Okay, thank you… I know that you don't owe him anything—"

"You're right, I don't… But I owe you, for everything that you have done for me" Laure smiled at her lovingly. Bo shook her head, "I didn't do anything babe" the brunette said. She didn't see herself as that good of a girlfriend. She loved Lauren more than anything, but Bo always thought that Lauren was the giving one in their relationship. "You supported me through all of this, and now it's my turn to step up. Go" Lauren smiled.

Bo left with Tamsin, Damon and Lenore. Leaving Lauren with her grandfather in silence. The blonde took a seat opposite him, she wanted to fix this for Bo. "You can't kill him" she said shaking her head.

"Not only can I child, I **must**. It has been something i have thought about over a thousand times… It is because of him that my daughter is dead, that **your** parents are dead" he reminded her. She didn't need to be reminded of that, she believed that if her parents would have lived that they would have been good to her. But they didn't live.

"I know, and I'm not saying that he shouldn't pay. But, I don't want Bo to go through the grief that I went through. Even after all he has done, she still loves him. And I don't blame her, he is her family. I wouldn't expect anything less…" Lauren said.

"So what is it you propose I do? Let him live, and then when you return home he kills you? I will not lose another member of this family!" Elijah yelled.

"You're not going to lose me. Even though he is The Blood King, like you and the other Higher Angels he answers to a greater power. Go over his head, call a meeting with them… Maybe you could agree on a fair punishment for what he did to my parents?" the girl suggested. Lauren was trying her hardest to reason with her grandfather. If Elijah called a meeting with the Fae elders, he could make it so Trick got what he deserves.

That way, Trick would serve his time for what he did to her parents. And he might be able to keep his life.

"You astonish me Lauren. He took everything from you, your parents and the life you were meant to live with them. Why do you wish to spare him?" he asked, he couldn't fathom how she could be so merciful.

"I don't **want** to… I **have** to. I don't want Bo to go through what I went through. And I have no doubt that I would have loved my real parents, but a different path was chosen for me. And for the first time in a long time, I am actually looking forward to being a Matriarch. Please Grandpa, do this for me" she said.

Elijah huffed, he didn't want to let him live. But, Lauren was right. The Fae elders would rather see Trick suffer than face the wrath of the entire Angel race. They knew that they couldn't win. Elijah also realised the maybe death offered more peace than that monster deserved.

"Very well, I will accompany you down to earth. Once there I will demand an audience with the Fae elders. See if we can reach a peaceful agreement… I am only doing this as a courtesy to you Lauren, but remember… courtesy does have its limits" he said making sure she understood him.

"I understand" she said.

"Good, go and pack your things. We will leave shortly" he said getting up and going into his bedroom.

Lauren let out a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe that she actually pulled that off. Her grandfather was scary when he was mad. The blonde moved quickly and left the residence, making her way outside where her girlfriend was waiting with Tamsin. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Lauren asked not seeing her parents anywhere.

"They went home to pack for you" the older angel said.

"What happened in there?" Bo asked, she was dying to know what Elijah said.

"I managed to make a deal with him, sort of" The Matriarch said, a little unsure. Bo gave a small frown, "A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked.

"I told him to call a meeting with the Fae elders, so that they could come up with a proper punishment for your grandfather's actions. Hopefully, no killing will be involved" Lauren said. She didn't know if she could keep that promise. She just hoped that it would work out.

Bo nodded, she didn't think her grandfather should get away with what he did. But she didn't want him to die. Serving time for his crimes was punishment enough. Plus, the Fae were never lenient. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, she was beyond grateful for what the blonde had just done for her. She didn't need to do it, she could have easily let Elijah kill him. But she tried to save him, for her.

"I love you so much" the succubus whispered in her ear.

Lauren smiled. "I love you too" she replied.

Pulled back kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "So, are we going home now?" she asked. Lauren nodded, "Yes, except my grandfather wants to come with us. Just to keep me safe and so he can talk to the Fae Elders" the blonde said.

"Whoa! Grandpa is coming down to earth? He hasn't been down in there in over a hundred years… He's gonna be in for a shock" Tamsin laughed. Elijah didn't much care for Earth, he was a simple man and he liked the life he had up in the Heavens. But Tamsin was right, he was going to be surprised with how the earth had changed in the last century.

"That makes sense I guess" Bo said.

"Okay, let's go home…" Lauren said disappearing with Bo with Tamsin following a second later.

**Lewis Manor (Earth – 30 Minutes Later)**

The six of them appeared in the foyer of the manor instantly. Elijah had to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyesight. It was darker on earth, probably because it was so bright up in the Heavens. He hadn't been here in one hundred years. Things had changed dramatically. "What is that god awful smell?" he asked.

"Uh… That's the air" Tamsin said.

Elijah smelt the air, everything was cleaner in the Heavens. And the air smelt much better. "Oh, that makes complete sense… Now, I want to go over a few things with you all. Damon? I presume the barrier is still up on this house?" he asked his son.

Damon nodded, his father was referring to the barrier he had placed on the house so that Trick could never enter. "Yes father" he said.

"Very good. You will stay here and protect her at all costs, Lauren? You are not to leave this house under any circumstances, do you understand me?" he said looking to the young girl.

"Yes, grandpa. I understand, I'm going to go to my room and unpack…" Lauren said taking her girlfriend with her. "Lenore? Would you be so kind to show me where the light Fae compound is these days?" Elijah asked.

"It is in the same place, in the last hundred years they haven't changed location" Lenore said.

"Oh, alright. Then I will take my leave, I shan't be long…" Elijah said before vanishing. Tamsin stepped forward, "I would hate to be Bo's grandpa right now…" she said walking upstairs to her room.

**Light Fae Compound**

Elijah walked slowly through the halls of the compound, smiling to himself as various Fae looked at him in suspicion. Everyone in the Fae world knew who Elijah was. He was the most feared and worshiped of the Higher Angels. And even though both races had brokered a truce, he was not going to stand back and let Trick have his granddaughter killed. The blood king was lucky that Elijah didn't take action the first time.

He did it to honour the truce, but he had realised now that it was all pointless. If Trick could easily forget about the peace then he could too. The Angel made his way to the Ash's throne room, walking in without an invitation. "Who is in charge here?!" He yelled.

A young man stepped forward, "I am, who are you to barge into my sanctuary?!" He said with anger. Who did this man think he was?

"I am Elijah Lewis…" He said narrowing his eyes at the young man who immediately knew who he had shouted at. He looked at Elijah with a look of pure terror. "You are a Higher Angel" he said.

"Yes, you might want to say that with some respect. I assume you are the new Ash?" The angel asked. The man nodded, "Do forgive me, it had been a long time since I was last here. What is your name?" He asked.

"Jonah" the young man said.

Elijah smiled buttoning up the middle of his blazer. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Jonah, I wonder if I could ask a favour?" He asked. "Of course, what is it that you need?" Jonah asked. "I wish to arrange an audience with your high elders, there is something very important that we need to discuss" the angel said.

"May I ask what?" Jonah asked, as the Ash he had a right to know what was going on.

"You may, but i do not feel like sharing that information at this moment. Now, please fetch them. I would rather not stay in this place longer than I need to" Elijah said looking in disgust at the room around him. He didn't like being on his enemy's territory. He liked to have some power behind him.

Jonah nodded, "Very well, give me one moment…" He said walking off.

Elijah stood in his spot for ten minutes. What good was this Ash if he couldn't even find a couple of people? Jonah emerged from the left and approached the angel slowly. He had never been in the presence of one before. He was terrified. "I regret to inform you that they are not here at this time" he said.

"It took you all that time, just to figure that out? And the Fae wonder why we are superior. It is imperative that I find them…." He said thinking of another way. Then he remembered, he had met a Fae elder the last time he was here. Her name was Astrid, she was the only one who saw him as a normal person. She didn't see him as a threat because of what he was. He had spent some time with her when he was last here, some special time. "… Tell me, is Astrid Zola still a current elder?" He asked.

Jonah nodded, "You know my mother?" He asked. Elijah was taken a back by that statement, he had no idea that Astrid had a son. He wondered if she had married someone in the last century.

"I do… Out of all of the elders, she was the only one I ever respected. Thank you for your time, I will handle this myself" Elijah said before disappearing before him.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Lauren had just changed out of her dress and into some jeans and a t-shirt. She was glad to be back home. Even though it was amazing up in the Heavens, she had missed the human world. And her bedroom, yep she definitely missed that. The blonde exited the bathroom, seeing her girlfriend who had also changed her clothes, looking at her phone. "Can you believe that I didn't use my cell phone for an entire month?" She laughed.

"You should be in the book of world records" Lauren joked checking her computer. There was no such things as emails up in heaven. She logged into her email account, scrolling through her inbox. She had a bunch of spam messages and a few from Yale. Telling her congratulations for being successful. She still couldn't believe that she was officially going to Yale.

She minimised the window and turned back to her girlfriend. "Did you call your parents?" She asked.

Bo nodded, "Yep, I told them about Columbia… You might have to heal my right eardrum, my Mom's screams were painful…" she laughed. Aife and Luther were ecstatic that their daughter was attending such an amazing school. And they also knew how much it meant to her. "… I told Kenzi too, she just wanted to know if she can have my room when I leave" both girls chuckled.

That was Kenzi for you.

"Are you gonna miss it here?" Lauren asked.

Bo contemplated her girlfriend's question. "For the longest time, I thought that I would end up staying here. That I would choose a side and then my life would be over. But now, everything has changed… I have a shot at a real future, so yeah I will miss it here but I know that will be happy being away" she said.

"I'll miss it too. But, I think once we are gone we will be having way too much fun to think about it" Lauren smiled.

"I know that we are confident that it's gonna work but, I just want to talk it over again… This whole long distance thing? We're gonna be okay right?" The succubus asked. She knew that they would be okay deep down but she just needed to be sure.

Lauren leaned in for a gentle kiss. "We are going to be **A-okay.** I promise… Plus, it doesn't really count as long distance as long as you are wearing this…" The blonde smiled fingering her girlfriend's necklace.

"That's true…. So we're good?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, "We're good"

…**.**

**A/N: Aw that's sweet. Bo is worried. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope the ceremony part comes off well. It was a little hard to write for some reason. And I hope you guys noticed my reference to 5x06. But, I put it in the correct context. Leave me your reviews, much love xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello all! Again, so sorry for the lateness of this update. Things have been busy. But I hope that posting my new fic has made up for some of that. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter in this story. It has been fun to write and to see what you guys think. I might continue it in a sequel someday. **

**So thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this fic. I love you guys so much for the support. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. **

…**.**

**Chapter 20: Rules Are Meant to Be Broken**

**The Dahl **

After meeting with the Ash, Elijah knew he would have a better chance at locating Astrid by himself than waiting for her to come back to the compound. And since he had spent time with her before, he could locate her energy with his powers. After a couple of seconds of sensing her, he followed her energy to a waystation call The Dahl Riata. It looked less than presentable, and he wondered what Astrid of all people would be doing in a place like this.

He entered the building, walking into the main bar. Once inside he saw his old friend standing as she spoke to another man. They hadn't noticed that he was there. And the bar was full of other patrons, Elijah hadn't been down on earth of a long time. So no one knew what he looked like, but they did know of him. Everyone knew of higher Angels, and Elijah was the most feared out of all of them.

"What is a privileged woman like you, doing in a pigsty like this?" he asked. Astrid smiled from where she was, she hadn't heard that voice in over a century. Turning around, she saw that he hadn't changed a bit. He hadn't aged at all.

"To what do I owe this honour of your presence?" she asked.

Elijah smiled and walked forward, coming to stand in front of her. "I am here on family business. Business which I wish to discuss with you" he said.

"Since when do you involve my kind with your family business?" Astrid asked, she knew that Elijah wanted nothing to do with the Fae meddling with his people. "Since one of your own is a threat to my granddaughter" he said.

Astrid immediately knew what the Angel was talking about. She had heard all about the youngest Lewis Angel and Trick's granddaughter and their relationship. "You mean Trick? So what is it that you wish to discuss?" she asked.

"I want him dealt with, otherwise I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. But out of respect for my granddaughter and her relationship, I am willing to strike a deal rather than resort to violence… As much as it pains me that, that imp will still be breathing by the time I leave" The angel said through gritted teeth. After what Trick had done, he didn't deserve to live. But Elijah wanted to do right by his granddaughter.

"You should not have come here Elijah" Astrid said shaking her head. This was Trick's establishment, and the blood king was currently downstairs at the moment. But he could emerge any minute.

"I had to find you… I saw your son, Jonah? He was no use to me. Although, I was surprised to know that you had a child. From what I remember, you had no desire to settle down" he said with a smirk. Things had certainly changed in the time that he had been gone.

"Desires do not always remain the same. I married a few years after you left, my husband was a good man" she said.

"Was?" he asked.

Astrid nodded, "He passed away a couple of years ago. Even Fae die of old age" she said with a sympathetic chuckle.

"My apologies. I would have loved to have met him… Anyway, I am pressed for time as you can see. I do not wish to remain on this earth any longer than I need to. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" he asked. Just as Astrid was about to open her mouth to speak, she saw Trick walk out from the back room. This was not good at all.

"As I said, you really should not have come here…" she said looking behind the angel. Elijah turned to see the very man he despised standing a few feet away from him. Trick didn't know who this man was, but he didn't have a good feeling about him either. "… Trick, sorry to drink and run. But my friend and I have some business to attend to so please excuse us" she smiled gesturing for Elijah to follow her.

Trick smiled but kept his footing as Elijah went to pass him. "That is quite alright Astrid, I don't believe we have met…" he extended his hand to the stranger. Elijah smirked, he said that he wouldn't kill him. But he didn't say that he wouldn't have any fun. The angel took the offered hand, shaking it gently. "… I am Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, and you are?" he asked still smiling.

Elijah smirked, using his angel strength to tighten his grip on Trick's hand. Causing the barkeep a little pain. "I am Elijah Lewis…" he said. Trick's expression dropped to disgust, he was shaking hands with a filthy angel. "… I gather from your expression that you have heard of me? **Good**" he spat crushing his hand.

Astrid put a hand on Elijah's arm. "Enough Elijah! Stop this. You said you came in peace, so do that" she said trying to calm him. Trick's face turned red as he strained from the pain he was feeling. The angel looked to his friend and back to Trick, letting go of his hand. Trick checked his hand over, he couldn't move it at all. He must have broken a few bones.

"GET OUT OF MY BAR!" he yelled.

Elijah laughed, "Do not fret old man, it doesn't suit you. I did not know that this was your establishment, if I had I wouldn't have set one foot through the door. I shall take my leave now, but know this…" he said looking Trick in the eyes. "… You do not know how long I have waited to see your face, to watch you suffer in pain. Just as my daughter and her husband did. I am here on behalf of my granddaughter, the fact that she wishes to spare you is beyond me…" he said shaking his head.

Trick couldn't deny that he was very scared of this man. "… My course of action, would be far less merciful. I may not be able to kill you, but I will not leave this earth until you have paid for your crimes!" he said.

Trick smirked in his face. "Good luck with that" he said.

Astrid pulled Elijah to her, leading him out of the door. Trick clenched as he felt the pain in his hand. Everyone in the bar just stared at him. He groaned and made his way back down to his lair, he was unprepared for this. But he would make sure he was ready for the next time he faced that animal.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Room)**

Since her grandfather hadn't come back yet, Lauren wasn't allowed to leave the house. She couldn't even go back to school. Bo could, but she didn't want to go without her girlfriend. Which probably wouldn't sit well with her teachers or her parents. But she could care less at the moment. The two girls were currently sitting on the blonde's bed. Talking about Prom. "You think we should wear matching dresses? The colour I mean?" Bo asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Wear whatever colour you want" Lauren said. She didn't care much for Prom, but she knew that it meant a lot to her girlfriend.

"Could you please be more excited?" The brunette said scooting closer to her. Lauren laughed, "I am excited babe, I just can't stop thinking about thinking about my grandfather. I want to know what is happening with him" she said worriedly. She knew what her grandfather was like, which meant that she knew how terrifying he could be when he didn't get what he wanted.

Bo held her girlfriend's hand gently. "I'm sure he's fine. If anything big would have happened, we would have known by now. Plus, you're safe here. My grandpa can't get to you, and I won't let him. I promise" she winked at her before leaning in for a gently kiss. Lauren was instantly calmer, she loved the effect that the brunette had on her.

"So… Matching colours?" she asked changing the subject.

Bo gave a wide grin and nodded, "Only if you want to though. I mean, it's just that when you have a date they normally wear the same colours as you do. Think of how adorable we are gonna look" she said excitedly. This was really important to her.

"As long as it's not a bright colour… No neon pinks, or greens or **any** kind of neon actually" the blonde chuckled. She liked keeping things simple and traditional.

"No neon, I promise" she kissing her again.

**Light Fae Compound (Astrid's Quarters)**

"Are you insane? You should not have done that Elijah!" Astrid yelled letting the angel into her home. Elijah was still trying to contain his anger, which was proving difficult at the moment. He had come face to face with the monster that killed his little girl. And he wanted to so badly to end him. But he had promised Lauren that would take a different route. And he was man of his word, he would never break a promise to her.

"My apologies, it was just… seeing him. In the flesh, I suppose my anger got the best of me. Forgive me" he said bowing his head.

Astrid sighed, she knew Elijah well enough to know when he was being sincere. And he was. "Come, have a seat…" she said gesturing to the couch. The angel nodded and made his way into the living room and took a seat on the cream coloured couch. Astrid took a seat opposite him, crossing her legs. "… What course of action do you propose?" she asked. She knew now what he was here for.

"I want him incarcerated, locked away for eternity. He mustn't be allowed to harm my granddaughter. Please Astrid, I implore you. He needs to pay for what he did, what if it was your child?" he said. Astrid couldn't imagine if their situations were reversed. She would be devastated.

"I understand your anger Elijah, but I am afraid that incarceration is not an option. Trick is the Blood King, the architect of both Light and Dark. Trying to persuade the Elders to go against him will be a herculean task, he is too important to our world to be thrown in a dungeon" she said. Trick was feared by the elders, after all he could do anything he wanted with his blood. Even wipe them out, if they defied him.

"Then you leave me no choice, I must kill him myself. I let him live once, out of respect for the peace between us… But, respect must be earned. And he hasn't earned it from me, neither have your people" he said. If they weren't going to do anything about it, then he would.

"And me? Have I earned it?" Astrid asked.

"You are the only one who ever has…" Elijah said.

"Give me the day, I will commune with the other elders. And see what they think of your proposal, perhaps if they were to believe that you mean to start a war due to Trick's crimes. They may sacrifice him in order to save the rest. He is after all, just one Fae" Astrid suggested, she wanted to help. But she wasn't the only elder. And every choice that they made had to be made as a democracy.

"You know how I hate being asked to wait, but for you I will give you the day. If I do not hear from you, then I know to take matters into my own hands. It was a pleasure seeing you again Astrid, I do wish that it was under better circumstances…." He gave her a smiled before disappearing before her eyes.

**Lewis Manor (Lauren's Bedroom)**

Since Tamsin was in school and her parents were both working, Lauren decided that she and Bo should spend some extra special quality time together. And who was Bo to argue, especially when the blonde batted those beautiful eyelashes at her. Things were getting heated as they made out on the bed. The succubus rolled them over so that she was now settled on top of her girlfriend, pulling back from the kiss so she could look at her.

"I'm gonna marry you someday…" she let out with a smile.

Lauren couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, "Is that a proposal?" she asked thinking it was a joke.

The brunette shook her head and leaned down to capture her lips gently. "… It's a promise" she whispered. Lauren reached her hands up to touch her girlfriend's face, that was the most expected thing she had ever heard come out of Bo's mouth. And even though they were only eighteen years old. The thought of marriage was very appealing. Especially, Marriage to Bo.

The blonde was about to bring her down for a kiss, when she sensed someone downstairs. "My grandfather is back" she said. Bo's face turned sad as she knew that their moment was over. They both got up and straightened their clothes before leaving the bedroom.

**Living Room**

Elijah was in the living room, looking through the cabinets. Lauren could sense that he was agitated, and she didn't know whether she should approach him in this state. "Do you need help finding something Grandpa?" she asked walking into the living room, leaving Bo standing in the archway.

Elijah stood straight, facing her with a smile. "Yes, you don't happen to know where your father keeps the single malt do you. I am quite parched" he said. Normally when people were parched they would drink water or juice, not whiskey. Which meant he was more than just thirsty.

"He keeps all the alcohol locked up in his study, Tamsin has tried to break in more than once" she chuckled. "Of course she had. I expect nothing less from Tamsin, why don't the two of you have a seat. I will retrieve my drink and we can chat…" he smiled walking past them both and going into Damon's study. Bo gave her girlfriend a worried look, she didn't know what there was to talk about.

"Are we in trouble?" The succubus asked coming to stand next to her girlfriend.

"I have no idea, let's just do as he says and sit down…" the blonde said taking her hand and bringing her to sit down with her on the couch. After a couple of minutes, Elijah returned with his drink. He placed it on the coffee table in front of him and discarded his blazer. Folding it neatly and placing it to one side. He then took a seat opposite them, picking up his drink and sitting back comfortably. "Grandpa? Are you alright?" Lauren asked.

"That depends on how you look at it child…" he said sipping his drink, grinding his teeth from the taste. "… I became acquainted with your grandfather today" he said looking directly at Bo. Lauren sighed, no wonder he was acting strange. Elijah raised his free hand to the brunette who was looking very worried. "You needn't worry child, he is remains very much alive. Although, I would imagine his hand is giving him quite a bit of pain" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"He introduced himself to me, and I took his offered hand. I might have gotten a little carried away when shaking it…" he said. He loved the fact that he had inflicted some pain. And to be honest, Bo didn't care if he hurt him a little. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. "… I also had a conversation with one of the Fae Elders, she is an old friend. And whilst the circumstances are complicated, she assured me that she would do her best" he said.

Lauren nodded, at least that was something. But how long would that take? Did that mean she had to be stuck in this house until a decision was made? Elijah noticed the look on his granddaughter's face, he didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking. "You wish to leave the house?" he asked.

The blonde looked up, giving him a nod. "I wanted to go back to school, even though I have been accepted to Yale. I still want to keep my grades up until the end of the year, which is hard to do when you are skipping school because of a death threat" she smiled bashfully. Elijah could completely understand that, and he was very impressed that his granddaughter still wanted to go to school even with her life being threatened.

"I understand child, I assume that Ysabeau would like to go back also?" he asked. Bo didn't love school as much as her girlfriend did, but she knew that she would have to go back sooner or later. She just didn't want to go back without Lauren. God she was so whipped. The brunette just nodded with a smile. "Very well, I cannot expect you to remain in this house against your will. You may return to school, but you must be alert Lauren. Remember your training and also remember to-"

"Always be on my guard… I know" she said.

"Good girl, well then I see no reason for you to return to school. Leave the rest to me, it will be handled accordingly" he said with a reassuring smile. When Elijah set out to do something, he didn't give up until it was done.

"Thank you grandpa!" Lauren said excitedly, she was glad to be leaving the confines of her room. Which felt more like a prison cell these days, but she was probably just being over dramatic. The blonde turned to her girlfriend, "Shall we?" she asked.

Bo nodded with a smile, "Yeah, we just have to stop off in my house so I can get my stuff" she said.

"No problem… Let's go" Lauren smiled leading her girlfriend back upstairs so she could grab her things.

**Mandrake High School (20 Minutes Later) **

Lauren was so glad to be back in school, she had missed her old routine. Since she and Bo started dating, it had taken a massive hit. Though it wasn't all because of Bo, her angel business played a hug part. But she had realised, that even with the horrible stuff that had happened. And the secrets that she had learned about, she wouldn't have done anything differently. This was all she wanted. The two girls were currently standing by the blonde's locker, as she gathered the books she needed. Bo's locker for near the entrance so she had already retrieved hers.

"LAUREN!" Both girls turned around when they heard Ciara's high pitched voice. The fairy hadn't seen her best friend in over a month. And she had missed her, without a warning she jumped on Lauren. Giving her a crushing hug. "You don't write, you don't call? I was starting to think I had done something" the girl said.

"You didn't do anything, cell phones don't work up there" Lauren smiled referring to the heavens. Dyson was also walking towards them trying to catch up to his girlfriend who had just all of a sudden run off. As soon as he saw Bo he brought her into a friendly hug. He had missed his best friend very much. "Welcome back" he smiled.

"Thanks D. How have things been while I was gone?" she asked.

"Good, nothing new to report unfortunately. How was your time away?" he asked. The brunette smiled, "It was good, like really good. But we are back now, and ready for prom" she said ecstatically.

"Oh, goodie! I thought that you weren't going to come" Ciara said. She would hate for her best friend to miss out on their senior Prom.

"No, we are definitely going" Lauren said.

"Have you picked out your dresses yet?" Ciara asked, she and Dyson had already sorted their own out. And she made sure that her boyfriend would look just as good when stood next to her.

"Uh, no… We haven't exactly had time to go shopping" Lauren said. With the death threats, angel training and binding rituals going on. Shopping for a prom dress was the last thing on her mind. "What?! Prom is in a week, you should really get to it" Ciara said. Bo nodded, and slipped her hand into her girlfriend's. "We will, we just wanted to get back to reality for a second" she said.

"I totally get it…" Ciara smiled, the four of them looked up as they heard the bell ring. "… That's our cue. We have English now right?" the fairy asked looking to Lauren. The angel nodded, "Yep, I'll catch up" she said. With that Ciara and Dyson walked off hand in hand as they made their way to their class.

Lauren closed her locker with a huff. "What's wrong?" Bo asked noticing her girlfriend's mood.

"Nothing, it's just. How are we supposed to find the perfect dress in a week? Doesn't this kind of thing take months to plan?" she asked.

The succubus laughed, wrapping her arms around the blonde gently. "Don't worry babe, we will figure something out. The last thing I want you to be is stressed, and if we don't find one then we can always stay in" she said.

"No, I could never ask you to do that. You love Prom" Lauren said. She didn't want Bo to give up anything for her. Especially not this.

"I do, but I love you more" the brunette smiled. Lauren's heart melted every time her girlfriend would say something like that. She wondered if the brunette would say it just for a kiss. If she did, then she truly was evil. Lauren leaned in, brushing her lips against Bo's.

"I love you too…" the blonde smiled into the kiss. Then she had an idea. "… I got it! We can just take a dress from the trophy room. The dresses in there are better than what you would find in any store. Then we won't have to go shopping" the blonde said.

"And just like that, crisis everted" Bo laughed giving her another peck, the two walked off to their class. They were happy to be back in school.

**Light Fae Compound (Throne Room)**

Astrid sat with her fellow elders, she had called an urgent meeting to discuss Elijah's proposal. Although, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Trick's influence ran deep within the light Fae. And there were those who were too scared to oppose him. "What is the purpose of this meeting Astrid?" One of the elders asked.

"I am afraid I bring less than pleasant news. It seems that one of our own has been conspiring against the angels behind our back" she said. Gasps echoed through the room, everyone knew that peace between the Angels and Fae needed to be kept. So anyone who was thinking of disturbing that was a threat.

"Who is this traitor?" one of them asked.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, our very own Blood King" Astrid said. Their jaws dropped in shock, why would someone who used his own blood to create peace, want to start a war?

"This cannot be true, what is your proof?" they asked.

"Elijah Lewis, has descended from the Heavens. He is very angry, but he is willing to temper his rage if you will agree to his terms" Astrid said, this didn't look it was going down well. Some were scared, and some thought that it was a big joke. "And what exactly are his terms?" they asked.

"That Fitzpatrick be incarcerated and sentenced for his crimes" she said.

"You expect us to throw The Blood Kind in a dungeon for the rest of eternity, for an Angel. What is it that he did exactly that require such punishment?" one of them asked. This was madness, they couldn't lock Trick up. He was too important to them.

"He had Elijah's daughter and her husband killed in a fire. All to go after their daughter because of an ancient birth right that she has now inherited" Astrid said, she knew all about Lauren and her destiny. She was friends with Alec and Amelia, they were good people and they didn't deserve to die.

"I see, and if we do not agree to his terms?" they asked.

"I fear that it will not end well for our kind. Despite how powerful we may seem, we are not alone in this world. The Angels have been around for longer, and the fact that they have more power never sat well with Trick. He believes that because he is the maker of peace that he should be worshiped… Should we really suffer because of his greed?" she said.

They needed to see it her way, especially since she knew that Elijah would turn on them if they didn't agree. Astrid sat patiently waiting for the other elders to commune with each other. Regardless of their fear of Trick, their fear for a war was much greater. "You may tell Elijah that we accept his terms. Trick will be apprehended and trialled for the murder of the two Angels, does the child still live?" one of them asked.

"Yes, she was taken in by Damon Lewis and has remained hidden from Trick for most of her life. Although, he knows of her now. And I also believe that he has tried to kill her already" Astrid said.

"List the charges! The murder of two Angels, and the attempted murder of a child. Send all available teams to his private quarters and to his way station. Astrid, please assure Elijah that he will be brought to justice. If we must sacrifice one of our own for the lives of the many, then so be it… This meeting is adjourned" one of them said as they broke apart.

Astrid took a breath of relief, she didn't foresee it going in her favour. But they obviously cared more about a war more than they did about Trick. Now she had to summon Elijah and inform him of the good news. Although, it just occurred to her that she had no way of contacting him. She assumed that he was staying with his son while he was her, so she quickly called their home.

By the time she had called and hung up the phone, Elijah was standing before her. "Thank you for coming" she smiled.

"It's quite alright, do you have news for me?" he asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"I do, I pleaded your case and to my surprise they side with you. A team had been dispatched to apprehend Trick, they should be picking him up as we speak" she smiled knowing that he was happy. "Well, that is surprising I must say. I see that my reputation still strikes fear into your fellow elders. You understand now, how it must always remain that way" he said. People needed to fear him, otherwise things would never get done.

"I do… I suppose you will be taking your leave now?" she asked.

"You are correct, I have my own obligations to attend to…" he said approaching her slowly. "… It was good to see you again Astrid. Thank you for all that you did, I am forever grateful. Until we meet again…" he smiled bring her hand up and placing a gentle kiss on it. They were both brought out of their daze when they heard someone clear their throat beside them

"Jonah? What is it my son?" Astrid asked turning to him.

"My apologies for interrupting Mother, but there is something you need to know…" he said placing his hands behind his back and approaching them both. "…. It is Fitzpatrick, I am afraid that he is nowhere to be found" as soon as Jonah said the words, Elijah's expression turned dark.

"What do you mean, nowhere to be found?" he asked steeling his jaw. Jonah backed up, the Angel's look terrified him. "Well, we believe that he has fled sir" Jonah said.

Elijah tensed up and turned around to walk away. He was so angry, he thought that he had one. But things were not going his way. With a turn of his hand, the furniture in the room flew into the walls. Shattering into splinters.

"Jonah, leave us" Astrid addressed her son. She didn't want him here if Elijah was unstable. Once he was gone, she slowly approached the Angel. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, only to be pushed back and then grabbed by her throat.

"Was this your plan?! Make me believe this fabrication for me to leave my granddaughter only for her to be killed as soon as I step a foot off of this retched earth?! ANSWER ME!" He yelled in her face, as he choked her.

Astrid held his writs with her hands, she was struggling to breathe. "No… I knew nothing… of this… I swear to you" she let out. Elijah snapped out of his rage, he could feel her guilt and her fear. He could tell she was telling the truth. The Angel loosened his grip and let her go. Astrid held her neck as it was sore. She understood his anger.

"Do forgive me… I cannot lose Lauren, she is all I have left of my daughter" he said bowing his head. He was deeply ashamed of what he had just done. Astrid took his hand and lifting his chin so he was looking at her.

"I understand, I give you my word Elijah… We will keep her safe. With any luck, Fitzpatrick will stay away for eternity. He knows that if he returns that he will be locked away forever" she said.

"I do not deal in luck, but we will see. I do not understand how he knew of his fate" Elijah said with a frown. That was the ultimate question. Who warned him? There must have been one elder who had given him word, which meant that they now had a traitor to worry about.

"I will look into it… We will find them" Astrid said with a nod.

**McCorrigan Mansion (1 Week Later)**

Bo was standing in front of her mirror, smoothing down her dress making sure to get all of the creases out. As they agreed, she and Lauren picked a gown from the Lewis' trophy room. The succubus thought that she would end up picking a more princess type of dress, but the one she went for was just as elegant. She had chosen a navy lace bandeau midi dress, and a pair of navy suede pumps to match. She had kept her hair down, it flowing down her back in brown curls.

She had butterflies in her stomach, as soppy as it sounded it was true. Although, she was still weary of the fact that her grandfather was still out there somewhere. Elijah had informed both her and Lauren of his escape, and for a second she was scared that he wouldn't stay away for long. But it had already been a week, and her mother had gotten word that Trick had fled back to Ireland. He knew he wasn't wanted here anymore.

That thought alone calmed her. All she wanted to do now, was go to her senior prom with the girl that she loved. And that was exactly what she was going to do. The succubus made her way downstairs to wear her parents were waiting with Kenzi. Aife covered her mouth with her hands in shock, "Ysabeau, you look beautiful" she let out with a smile.

"I concur" Luther smiled from where he was standing.

"Thank you" Bo smiled. Kenzi walked up to her big sister, but all she was looking at was her shoes. "Can I borrow them when you're done with them?" she asked hoping. Bo laughed, "I don't think they will fit you Kenz" she said.

"Uh hello, I'll grow into them" the girl said.

"Sure you will" the brunette chuckled kissing her sister on the head.

"Do you have everything that you need?" Luther asked. Bo nodded, holding up her clutch bag. "Yep, got my keys, make up and my cell" she said with a nod.

"Don't you wanna pull your phone out so you can call your gal?" Kenzi asked. The brunette smiled shaking her head. Why would she need to use her phone when she had a magical necklace to call her girlfriend? Bo grasped the diamond that sat on her chest, closing her eyes and letting Lauren invade her thoughts.

"Wow!" Bo opened her eyes when she heard her voice from behind her. Lauren was in front of her, looking stunning in her white debutante dress. Which was just as elegant as Bo's. Thank god for the Lewis' trophy room. Lauren stepped forward, completely forgetting that anyone was in the room with them. "… You look, there are no words" she laughed.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty good yourself Angel. Are we ready?" Bo asked with a smile. "Waiting on you babe" the blonde winked holding her hand out for her girlfriend to take. They both turned to their small audience who were just smiling at them.

"I won't be back too late" Bo said.

"Nonsense, take the time to have fun. You are only 18 once" Luther smiled. With that, the two girls disappeared from the house. "… We shouldn't expect her back tonight, should we?" Luther turned to his wife with a smirk. Bo was eighteen now, and she was a succubus. He knew she couldn't remain his little girl forever.

"I think you know the answer to that darling" Aife smiled kissing her husband on the cheek.

**Mandrake High School (1 Hour Later)**

Once they had gotten to the school, Lauren was finally starting to come around to the whole prom thing. She was dressed nice, she had an amazing date and this was like the start of her new life. A life that she intended to share with Bo. The blonde was a bit sad though, since Tamsin was repeating her senior year this was just as much her prom as anyone else's. But she didn't want to come, she said that she already did it once and that she wasn't doing it again.

Bo and Lauren laughed with their friends, Dyson had told them that he and Ciara were heading out to his Parent's beach house after the dance and that Bo and Lauren were more than welcome to come with them. They would have their own pool house to play around in while he and Ciara stayed in the main house.

Lauren thought that it was a good idea, they deserved a little bit of a break from their families. Even though they had been nothing but supportive. It would just be nice to have some time to themselves. So they accepted.

Now here they were, slow dancing among all the other couples. They embraced each other, resting their foreheads together as they swayed from side to side. "This is by far the best night of my entire life" Bo whispered with a smile.

"Mine too" Lauren replied. The succubus looked up, making sure that they were gazing into each other's eyes. "So tonight should be fun right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to hang out with another couple" Lauren said. In the last week, the couple had been going out on double dates with Ciara and Dyson. They would go to the movies, out to dinner and other stuff. They always ended up having a lot of fun.

"Mhmm, although i might throw a fit if I don't get you all to myself at the end of the night" the brunette laughed.

"Oh trust me, you won't have to worry about that…" Lauren smirked leaning in for a kiss. "… I love you" she whispered on her lips.

"I love you too" Bo said.

They danced for a bit longer, until the principle took the stage to announce who one Prom King and Queen. And as everyone expected, the winners were Dyson and Ciara. It was very stereotypical of them. Dyson was the quarterback on the football team, and Ciara was the head cheerleader. You got to love High School.

**Dyson's Beach House (Later)**

Before they took off for Dyson's house, Bo and Lauren wanted to get some clothes. They didn't want to put their dresses back on in the morning. So Lauren got some stuff from her house and then took her girlfriend to get her own. By the time they had gotten to the house, it was past midnight. Dyson showed Bo and Lauren to the pool house that they would be using for the night. It was very nice, spacious and yet still cosy.

It also had shutters so that they would have privacy. Which was music to their ears. Lauren quickly dropped their bags on the couch inside and looked around the room. She never thought that she would be spending the night in Dyson's house. Things really had changed. She looked down when she felt her girlfriend's arms encircle her from behind. "What are you thinking?" she whispered in her ear.

Lauren bit her lip, thinking about her answer. Then she saw all of the candles that were around them. "I'm thinking… that we should set the mood" she smiled turning her head to the side to glance at her girlfriend. Bo hummed in agreement as she kissed her on the cheek and walked away to find some matches. Lauren found it a tad warm so she set off to open one of the windows, but she had to close it straight away as all she could hear was her best friend calling out Dyson's name.

She really didn't want to hear that.

Bo laughed from where she was lighting the candles, "Sounds like they are having fun…" she smiled finishing the last one. She blew out her match and set it down before joining her girlfriend on the bed. "… How about we have some fun of our own?" she suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Lauren asked with a smirk.

"You… Me, we can make the rest up as we go…" the brunette whispered capturing her lips gently. "I like that idea…" Lauren replied kissing her again, this time rolling her over so she was now on top. Bo sat up on the bed, running her hands up her girlfriend's back and pulling her closer as they kissed feverishly. The succubus slid her hands up her girlfriend's sides, pulling her shirt up. Lauren pulled it off the rest of the way, and then went for Bo's.

Bo made a move to lay her girlfriend's down on her back, while she laid close beside her. They kept kissing, as the brunette moved her hand lower. She reached inside her girlfriend's shorts, making sure to touch her most sensitive area. And judging by the blonde's gasp, she had done just that. Lauren reached her free hand behind the succubus' back, she knew she wouldn't be able to remove her girlfriend's bra with one hand. So she used her powers instead. She hovered her hand over the clasp and used her telekinesis to unhook it.

Bo opened her eyes as she felt her bra come loose. "How the hell did you do that?" she asked, she didn't even feel Lauren touch her.

"It's a secret" Lauren gave a wicked grin.

"Really? Well then I will just have to find some other way to get it out of you won't i?" Bo laughed discarding her bra and leaning back down to kiss her again. Lauren rolled them over, and straddled the brunette as she removed her own bra and threw it to the side. Bo trailed a hand up her girlfriend's bare body, running a finger up from the blonde's stomach, to her chest and then to her neck as she grabbed the side of her head. Pulling her back down to kiss her.

Within a matter of minutes, they were completely naked as they moved under the covers. Bo pulled her girlfriend to her, making sure that there wasn't an inch of space between them. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, her hands making marks on the Angel's back. It wasn't painful, any scratch she made on Lauren healed within seconds.

They grinded their centres together, moving slowly at first but it quickly sped up. Sweat glistened their bodies, their breathing became erratic. Lauren leaned in for another kiss, this time making sure to deepen it. Bo flipped them and began to thrust her hips faster, at this point all Lauren could do was hold on as her very talented succubus girlfriend devoured her neck. The blonde closed her eyes, she was in absolute bliss.

Bo brought her head back up, smiling down at the girl beneath her before kissing her again. This time pulling a small amount of chi from her lips. It wouldn't have mattered if she had taken more, Lauren would have replenished straight away. The pure energy that Bo absorbed just pushed her further over the edge. "Bo…" Lauren breathed out, clawing her nails down her girlfriend's back as she jerked her hips.

The succubus knew exactly what she was implying, and she was on the same page. Bo bent down to capture her lips again and moved her hips faster, so fast that she didn't know how she still had the energy to keep going. With one last hard thrust, they both came with a satisfied groan. Their breathing just got heavier as they tried to calm down. Bo couldn't move, and to be honest she didn't really want to. All she could do was burry her head in her girlfriend's neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"Epic…" she let out with a laugh into the blonde's neck. Lauren smiled, Epic indeed. She had no words, every time they were intimate it was amazing. But tonight was something else entirely. After a couple of minutes, Bo finally untangled herself from her girlfriend and laid on her side. Still staying close to her as they looked at each other. Absentmindedly, she reached her hand up and moved some hair away from the blonde's face. Resting her palm on Lauren's cheek.

"I love you…" she breathed.

Lauren smiled, placing her hand over her girlfriends and holding it there. "**I love you**" she whispered. The brunette snuggled into her side, resting her head on the blonde's chest as they finally fell asleep. Lauren used to hate the idea of Prom, but even she had to admit. This one was pretty amazing.

**Next Morning**

After they had woken up from the best night's sleep either of them had ever had in their lives. The girls quickly got dressed and headed into the main house. They thought that they would find Ciara and Dyson in the kitchen having breakfast, but they were nowhere in sight. Then Bo spotted a note on the counter, they had left early to go down onto the beach. Which left Bo and Lauren all alone in the empty house.

Lauren looked in the fridge and found that it was fully stocked, and since they were guests. She thought that she would make breakfast for everyone. Dyson and Ciara could eat theirs when they got back from the beach. She settled on Pancakes. Bo wanted to help but she could barely make cereal let alone anything else.

But that didn't stop her from whisking the batter up in the bowl. She was even getting that wrong. She was getting it everywhere. "I should call my Mom, tell her that we are gonna stay here for the day" the succubus smiled pecking her girlfriend on the cheek as she made her way out of the house. She had left her phone in the pool house.

Lauren was in the middle of whisking when she could swear that she could sense something, she pushed the bowl away. Following the energy she was picking up, she walked into the living room. Seeing no one, that was strange. She was never wrong. The blonde moved to the front window, looking out into the driveway. Still no one. She must be losing her mind. Lauren walked back over to the kitchen, stopping when she heard someone else breathing.

She turned her head to see Bo's grandfather standing in the doorway, aiming a crossbow at her and looking very angry. Lauren raised her hand trying to use her powers to move the weapon out of his hand. But it wasn't working, was this why she couldn't sense him?

"Not so tough without your powers are you?" he snarled stepping closer.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your life…" he said pulling the trigger, everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Lauren couldn't transport out, her powers were being blocked. The arrow headed straight for her, it couldn't be a normal arrow. If it was, as soon as he left she would heal. Which meant it was probably poisoned with something lethal to an Angel. She didn't foresee any way out of this. The arrow just kept moving closer.

There was nothing she could do, it was pointless. She was going to die, and the fact that she got to die knowing that she had found the love of her life. And that Bo loved her back. That was a life fulfilled. Lauren closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the brunt of it. She was expecting it to hurt, but she didn't feel anything. Wait? She didn't feel anything, not a sting, a prick, nothing. Opening her eyes, her worst nightmare was being brought to life.

Standing in front of her, was Bo. Who now had the arrow embedded in her chest. Where the hell did she come from? The brunette looked down as she groaned in pain, before falling backwards into Lauren's arms. Trick dropped the crossbow, he didn't mean to shoot her. She came out of nowhere and shielded her. He covered his mouth in shock. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

Lauren looked up, her glassy eyes turning dark as she addressed him. "Something you can't take back…" she said summoning all of her power and raising her hand to him. She used her powers to throw him across the room, his back landing on the coatrack that was on the wall. He coughed up blood as it impaled him. She didn't know that, that was there. But she wasn't sorry either.

The blonde looked down to her girlfriend who was now unconscious in her lap, "Bo! Wake up! Please, you can't die! Please, come back to me…" she cried holding her face. Lauren pulled the arrow out, hovering her hands over the brunette's wound. Her healing powers weren't working. "COME ON!" she yelled. Still nothing. Then she remembered something from her training.

_**… We can heal any mortal wound, but we cannot heal one who is already dead. We may be strong, and powerful beyond belief. But we are not Gods…**_

Those words echoed through Lauren's mind. She couldn't heal the dead. No matter if she was a Matriarch or not. She rested her head down onto her girlfriend's, as she cried. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault… I love you Bo, please remember that" she whispered.

Suddenly, Lauren heard a cough from beneath her. Raising her head she saw that Bo was breathing again, and she was still coughing. Then a light caught her eye, she saw that the necklace that she gave Bo for her birthday was glowing. She remembered what she said to Bo when she gave it to her.

_**…In some ways it will mimic the abilities of an angel… But only in dire emergency…**_

This definitely counted as an emergency. Bo opened her eyes, touching her chest as she remembered what happened. "Lauren? What happened? I thought that I was…" she trailed off panicking.

"You were… But the necklace brought you back, it protected you. And now I am so glad that I didn't get you an iPod" the blonde laughed, thank god she went with the necklace. Bo laughed, sitting up and touching her necklace that was still glowing.

"So am i…" the brunette said bringing her girlfriend into a hug. She just remembered that her grandfather was the one that shot her. "… Where is he?" she asked pulling away. Lauren helped her up and pointed behind her. Bo turned to see her grandfather, impaled on the wall with his eyes shot open in shock. He was dead.

"Bo, I'm sorry… I got so angry" Lauren didn't know why she was apologising, but she just felt like she had to. The succubus turned to her girlfriend, holding her face in her hands. "Don't be sorry babe, he deserved it. I should have let your grandfather deal with him when he wanted to. It's my fault" she said. She shouldn't have begged Elijah to spare him.

"I should call my parents…" Lauren said closing her eyes to summon them. It wasn't working. Whatever was blocking her powers was back in affect. She was a little weak from gathering all of that power to throw him. "… He has something that's blocking my powers" she said.

Bo nodded, and left Lauren to check her grandfather's pockets. She felt bad that he was dead. But he had killed her, sympathies went out of the window now. She patted him down, feeling something bulky in his front vest pocket. She pulled out a small dark red crystal, this must be the thing that was stripping Lauren of her powers. Bo dropped it on the floor, and brought her foot down smashing it into a pieces. "I think that should be good…" Bo said walking back to Lauren, who was now looking pale.

She gathered the blonde in her arms, holding her close. Lauren closed her eyes and summoned her parents with what ounce of power she had left. Bo noticed that her girlfriend's nose was bleeding, "Lauren?" she held the blonde's face in her hands. The angel was unresponsive, they both fell to the floor as Bo tried to catch her.

Just as they hit the ground, Damon and Lenore appeared. The last thing Lauren saw before she blacked out, was Bo's face as she called out to her.

**Lewis Manor (4 Days Later)**

Bo had waiting for the last four days for her girlfriend to wake up, and she had yet to do just that. When they arrived, Damon and Lenore quickly took charge of the situation. The brunette explained to them everything that happened. They honestly thought that Trick had run off for good. They were sadly mistaken. They had to get rid of his body and clean up the blood, after all it was Dyson's house. They couldn't just leave it there. Damon called in few favours and had the house cleaned, you would never know that anything went down.

Once that was taken care of, they brought Lauren home and put her in bed. Then they called Elijah, who admitted that he had watched the whole thing from the heavens. He sensed his granddaughter in danger, but he couldn't go to her due to the blockage of that crystal. So he was forced to watch as it all unfolded. And he was impressed, someone of his power couldn't fight the effects of the crystal. A crystal that was purposely made to block an Angel's powers. But somehow Lauren did.

Unfortunately, using up all that energy had weakened her greatly. But it didn't just affect her, it affected Madison and Lucas too. They were bound, so Lauren being hurt weakened their group. However they were fine, a bit lethargic but other than that nothing. Lauren on the other hand, was in some sort of coma.

Elijah checked her over, and she seemed to be fine. It was just taking her body a while to replenish itself. Bo had sat by her girlfriend's side for days, holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. And she hadn't yet. This was like her ascension all over again. Bo was still trying to come to grips with the fact that she had technically died. But she had a second chance now, and that meant that she wasn't going to waste it.

"Lauren Lewis, if you do not wake up this instant I am going to break up with you…" Bo said close to her girlfriend's face. She was trying drastic measures, although the thought of what she just said terrified her. "… Okay, you got me. I was bluffing, like I would ever leave you" she smiled. She wanted her to know that she was kidding.

"But seriously though, I really wish that you would wake up now. We're gonna be graduating soon, and then we're going to college. I've decided what I want to do know, you know how I'm always taking pictures of you? Yeah, well I have decided that I am going to study photography…" she was speaking to her as if the blonde was still awake.

"… I know, you think it's stupid. You're right, I don't know what I was thinking, and maybe I should just take a cheerleading positon on their team…." Bo said second guessing herself again as she looked down to see her and Lauren's joined hands.

"No" Bo looked up when she heard her girlfriend's voice. Lauren's eyes were open and she was smiling at her.

"What?" the brunette asked, tears brimming her eyes. She hoped to god that she wasn't dreaming.

"No, you're not taking a cheerleading position. I think photography is a great idea…" Lauren smiled sitting upright, her back resting against the headboard. Bo moved so she was now sitting beside her. The brunette couldn't contain her happiness, she leaned in and kiss her girlfriend with passion. "… You stayed here all this time didn't you?" she asked as they pulled away.

"I promised you forever didn't i?" The succubus smiled with a wink. The only way she would ever leave this girl, was death. And she had already come back from that once, she would do it a thousand times more if it meant keeping her promise.

"Yes you did. Nice break up threat by the way" the blonde said with a laugh. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend would go that far.

"You heard that?" Bo asked, the blonde nodded. She should have known. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel great… I feel alive. What about you?" Lauren asked, remembering that her girlfriend had been shot with an arrow. "I'm fine babe, that necklace packs quite the punch. I should get your dad…" Bo said making a move to get up only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"No, I feel fine Bo. I just want it to be you and me for a little bit, okay?" the blonde asked, she had been as sleep for four days. And even though Bo had been here the whole time. She wanted to have some time now that she was actually awake.

"You got it babe…" Bo smiled jumping on the bed beside her, and bringing her in for a cuddle. Lauren rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. The brunette kissed her on the head. "… Don't ever scare me like that again" she whispered breathing her in.

"You either" Lauren replied, when Bo was dying in her arms. That was the most powerless she has ever felt in her life. And she never wanted to feel like that again. Trick had judged them unfairly because they broke his rules. But what he didn't realise was that rules were made to be broken.

**FIN**

…**.**

**A/N: Wow! That was a lot. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Also, again I would like to thank everyone who followed, favourited and took the time to read and review this story. It truly means a lot. Hopefully I will prepare a sequel someday. :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Nirvana19 xoxo**


End file.
